Ascending Destiny
by MiniMe
Summary: Trouble knocks on Harry's door in the form of a bleeding Snape, setting of a bizarre chain of events. What follows is a tale of lust, power, death, love, and ultimately, the redefining of the wizarding world as Harry discovers his destiny. Slash for all!
1. Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The same goes for Baldur's Gate II, Terry Pratchet, Patricia C. Wrede, David Eddings and Mercedes Lackey.

Warnings- Slash, violence, language and triads

A/N- This is a **SLASH **fic. Other warnings are: angst, citrus, bad humor, lots of words, attempts at plot, etc… If I make up a spell my Latin comes from http://humanum.arts.cuhk.edu.hk/Lexis/Latin/. Enjoy and please leave some CC. ****

**Chapter I**

An Unexpected Arrival 

For all stories, there is a beginning, and an end. The problem is, there is only one story. It began with time, and it will end with time. All other stories are not true stories, they are small threads in the tapestry of the great story, and as such there is only one true beginning. Still, there are small beginnings, a revolution, a death, a birth- a place where people can point and say, "This is a beginning."

On this night, in the warm air of a British summer, where the stars were glittering and the moon was a near perfect sphere in the sky, something began.

Voldemort stared out into the night. The emissary to the giants had not returned, but the coup of Azkaban was running along schedule. Things were falling into place so very neatly… Except for one thing, Hogwarts, but that was no surprise. Damn Dumbledore. Damn Potter. Damn Snape- well than again maybe there was hope there. Voldemort sighed and tapped his finger against the wooden throne, feeling the smooth grain of the wood, his long fingers caressing it. Snape never had truly revealed who the other Death Eaters were, merely he had been captured and forced to reveal some of his companions. Unlike Karkarov, who would get what was coming to him so very soon…

Voldemort pondered the question, was Snape loyal? He had accepted the other Death Eaters back who had been, questionable even. Lucius Malfoy for instance, just how much should he tolerate? Voldemort didn't feel much emotion anymore; snakes were not creatures of passion, they were cold and calculating, admirable creatures. He gently stroked Nagini's head. And when he gained the inability to die… Already he was taking the long view of things. He could afford to wait, centuries if necessary. The subversion of humanity was a delicate thing. Something that could be very entertaining given time…

The laugh was low and deliberate; it hadn't seen much use in 50 some odd years. Beside him Wormtail clenched his new hand, it still gave him tears of beauty. But something hovered in the back of Wormtail's mind. _I am in debt to Harry Potter._ And that thought made for terror, as if Voldemort somehow found out… Wormtail wasn't even imaginative enough to think of what could happen if that happened. He didn't know what exactly the bond did, but it was old magic and old magic was always powerful.

At last, she had found them, the dragons. High up in the Himalayas, but she had found them. The signs had pointed him straight to them, the dragons. Deep caverns within the earth, the bowels of the mountains. But she had found them. Oh faery dragon blood would enable her to cast the greatest of spells, written by Merlin himself. She caressed the ancient scroll in her hand, first the search for Merlin's tomb and now this. Soon she could return to the court and they would be able to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore, as long as the Americans stayed out of it… 

Europe was done for and south east Asia along with Africa had their own internal problems. But America… The American council based their magic on not only Latin, but had studied with the Japanese and Issue. The odd triad of those three magical ministries could destroy everything she and her brethren had worked for. But no matter.

She turned to the young man next to her, with his fiery red hair. Pity, he had almost begun to grow on her. A thought occurred to her, yes, that fate would be fitting. She smiled as she raised her wand, now everything would fall so neatly into place…

"Oh my little Duddy is all grown up now, Vernon he's a MAN!" Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, one of the most famous figures in wizardry at age 15, was totally ignored and or worse in his relative's house. Well, scratch the and or worse, all he had to do was say "Sirius" and his relatives became much more docile. However he didn't press things, the Dursleys might decide his godfather could maybe support him on his own and that would raise a whole bundle of problems of its own.

Dudley smiled wickedly. His mother and father doted on him so much that it made Harry sick. Dudley no longer resembled a young Orca, just more along the lines of a fat dolphin. The strict school had made him lose a **few** pounds, but he was still the same spoiled selfish bratty kid he'd been when he was five. Harry sighed and went back up into his room. Then he brightened, he still had some cake to eat from his birthday that Ron had sent him didn't he?

He darted into his room and almost died of the shock that ran down his spine when he saw who was in there.

"Well stop staring Potter, I need help." Professor Snape snapped at him. Harry shook himself out of his daze, and saw that Snape's robes were stained with blood. And a chunk of his shoulder seemed to be missing. Harry was frozen mentally but his body went into automatic. He whipped out his wand and cast the _Decino Excrucio _charm to relieve the pain. Then he paused, he didn't know much in the way of healing spells, but it was obvious that was what Snape needed. For now his hatred of Snape was covered by the need to help someone who was in obvious trouble.

"What did you do to yourself?" Harry asked incredulously. Snape hissed as the pain left, and then cast his eyes around Harry's room.

"Where do you keep your potion ingredients boy?" Harry responded automatically to that tone of authority even while he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Boy, what are you- AAAAAAHHH!" Aunt Petunia screeched at the sight of a bloody man dressed in wizard robes. And then she fainted. Snape stared down at her and shrugged. For some reason that just made Harry laugh. Snape gave him a cold look, and then a small grin flickered across his features. It appeared that something could reach out across the hatred the two felt, laughter. Aside from love, laughter truly was the greatest medicine.

Harry wasn't thinking of that though. _Now where did I put those potions ingredients?_ He tapped his trunk with his wand and it opened. He drew out everything in there. Snape's eyes grew almost pleased.

"Well Potter, despite your obvious negative qualities, I must owe you some thanks for this assistance." The words were stiff and Snape acted like they were dragged out of him by a wild horses and hot irons, and they weren't very creative as well but Harry didn't particularly care. Harry knew he shouldn't have expected genuine gratitude from Snape, it just wasn't realistic. So what Snape said to him next was very surprising.

"I'm sorry Potter, that was ungracious of me, I truly am grateful for this assistance, and to answer your earlier question-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Uncle Vernon yelled. Dudley stood behind them, his face blanched at the sight of so much blood. Harry looked at Snape's face and noticed his color was waning to white. Quickly Harry whipped his wand and waved it at the door.

_"Extundo Foris." _Now whenever Uncle Vernon tried to get in the door he found himself bouncing back from the entryway. Harry would have stopped to take the time to laugh as his uncle was tossed down the hall but Snape needed help. He looked at Snape anxiously, suddenly he was captivated by the small gotee the man had, it made him look rugged and somehow powerfully sexual. _My god am I thinking this about Severus Snape? But he does look hot right now… except for the blood and everything- what the hell am I thinking?_

"My thanks, again, Potter now please-" What followed was a series of instructions and the quick brewing of a potion that would restore health to Snape. Harry couldn't believe that he had all the ingredients, but then he listened to Snape and the way he give his instructions, the careful pauses, and the eyes full of intense thought. _I don't have everything, he's playing fast and loose with the ingredients and substitutions._ Harry's respect of Snape's potion brewing ability increased then and there, he'd never really known just how good the man was. Only those with great experience, proving that apparently Snape did deserve his position as Potions teacher, improvised on spell or potion ingredients.

Finally it was ready, Snape drank the potion before it even had time to properly cool, his eyes going wide as it burned his throat. After drinking it he screamed in pain, apparently the charm Harry had placed was broken. Then Snape glowed bright blue for a second, before his wounds healed. Color slowly returned to his cheeks, and took in a deep breath.

"Thank you Potter, now I must address these, Muggles." The word was said with such distaste that Harry frowned, but then shrugged, the Dursleys deserved every bit of abuse Snape might give them. After all, Snape wasn't constrained by the law of not being able to practice magic. Then something that had been tickling the back of his mind came to the surface.

"Where's your wand?" Snape grimaced and opened his mouth as if to snap at Harry, but stopped.

"It was destroyed." And then Harry started, what would, or rather who would attack Snape and how could his hand have been destroyed?

"Don't ask Potter, You're safer if you don't know." Harry bristled at that, **safer?** He was the person that Voldemort wanted to kill most in the world, **safer? **Harry shook his head and Snape grimaced again.

"Very well Potter, point acknowledged, I have discovered quite by accident that there is another power moving out into the world, one that will challenge Voldemort, and can possibly win." Harry grew cold, something out there was greater then Voldemort aside from Dumbledore? Already wizards all over Britain had begun to revert to how they acted when Voldemort was in power. The rumors that the Ministry couldn't squelch grew daily.

"Yes Potter, it is bad." He answered just one of the questions Harry knew were in his eyes. "I must make my report to Dumbledore soon, but I need to spend the night and then go to Diagon Alley, I need another wand." Harry nodded, and then smiled, Snape would absolutely terrify the Dursleys, who had long since fled because the shield held them out. Harry's day was looking up quite suddenly, who'd have ever thought he'd be grateful for Severus Snape?

"Well Potter, where do we go now?" Snape was distinctly uncomfortable in the Muggle clothes, but he didn't look half bad and Harry mentally smacked himself for such thoughts. Harry had magicked, with Snape's help, some of Uncle Vernon's clothes, just to give the man something to wear.

"Now we go through here," He led Snape up through the street and through the Leaky Cauldron to the brick wall. Within seconds they were in Diagon Alley. Harry decided now would be a good time to get some supplies, so he and Snape needed money. He gave a glance at the potions teacher and wondered why he didn't hate the man so much; he had been so cruel to Harry and his friends for so long. Why should he forgive him? He looked out of the corner of his eye at the man, obviously uncomfortable in his clothing and sneering at everyone around him.

"Why are you looking at me Potter?" Snape hissed almost kindly, but underneath the tone was steely ice. Harry sighed, nothing had changed, but somehow that was reassuring. Something so horrible that it caused Snape to seek Harry Potter out for refuge would be terrible indeed. Harry readjusted his glasses when he noticed that the top half of the world was getting pretty fuzzy.

The two entered Gringotts and joined the queue. Snape tapped his foot angrily, he didn't enjoy being kept waiting. Harry sighed, why was he accompanying this bad tempered evil man again? He took out his wand and gently began to polish it, perversely enjoying Snape's obvious anger that he had a wand and Snape didn't. Finally they reached a goblin. 

The goblin looked at Harry with interest and the look it gave Harry made him want to smack the creature. But he knew better than that. Goblins had their own methods of dealing with wizards. Truly the only reason they owned and operated Gringotts was that they had a perverse fascination with money. It also kept the interspecies peace. 

When they reached Harry's vault Harry quickly grabbed a few Galleons, Sickles and a big handful of Knuts. He thought he saw Snape peer into the vault but when he turned around the potions master was staring around the tunnel they were in. 

Soon they were at Snape's vault and Harry snuck a curious look. There was a huge pile of Knuts in one corner and a series of small towers of Sickles in another. In the third corner was just a huge heap of Galleons and a chest with some jewels glistening out from out. And in the fourth there was another chest, this one with spare bits of parchment creeping out.

But in the middle of the room was a cauldron. It was plain and steel looking but had powerful runes inscribed on it. It was bubbling, and Harry wondered what it held. The Goblin looked curious as well. Snape snatched a large handful of Galleons, a small bag and two towers of Sickles before backing out of the vault. The look he cast Harry dared him to comment, so Harry didn't.

They left then, Harry's pocket's jangling with gold and Snape holding a small pouch that tinkled and seemed to have something else in it along with his shopping money.

"Well I guess you should come with me." Snape looked distastefully at Harry. The two began the walk down to Mr. Ollivander's shop. Harry looked around him with attentive eyes. He was only able to come to Diagon Alley a couple times a year, and it always just felt so right to be amongst other wizards. Conversely Snape appeared extremely uncomfortable in his Muggle clothing. Suddenly Snape turned into a store and dragged Harry with him. Harry realized that he had almost missed Mr. Olivander's wand shop.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." Mr. Olivander said. Snape just snorted while Harry became curious, how did Mr. Olivander know Snape was coming?

"I knew my dear boy because I am bonded with each wand, I can almost see their futures, as a matter of fact I did see this one's future. A wand cannot be used after it is broken unless specially prepared." Suddenly something clicked in Harry's head, and the ramifications of it were astounding. Mr. Olivander smiled in a kindly old man fashion. Snape just nodded tersely.

"I need another wand then." Snape said. Mr. Olivander nodded and, still smiling that slightly unsettling smile, picked a wand off the counter and gave it to Snape. Snape looked at him.

"You aren't going to measure my arms or any of that nonsense?" Mr. Olivander laughed.

"I trust you two won't give a way my craft secret, but the moment anyone walks in that door I can tell exactly what kind of wand they need and more importantly exactly what kind of wand they should have." Harry looked sharply at Mr. Olivander who winked at him. "I knew that your first wand would be destroyed, so I gave you one that would work, but it won't compare at all to this one. 12 inches, flexible, Phoenix and unicorn hair made with cherry, powerful but adept at enchantments. One of my better creations." Snape nodded, obviously impressed.

Harry stared at his wand and then at Mr. Olivander. "You knew," he murmured breathlessly, and then glared at him accusatorily, "You knew that he would- that I- that-."

"Oh yes my dear boy, obsession in the mind of a wizard breeds strong magic, but only one kind. All I know is wands, but I know them so well I don't need to know anything else."

"Potter what on earth are you talking about." Snape demanded, his eyes flashing. He obviously didn't like being excluded.

"What Mr. Potter was talking about was his latest encounter with Voldemort," Harry barely noticed Snape's fingers clench into fists. "The only reason he survived was because his wand and Voldemort's are brethren, and so they created Priori Incantatem, the only reason Mr. Potter survived." Mr. Olivander repeated as if to himself. Snape had heard all this before, but hearing it now and putting it and the half pieces of conversation together, he realized along with Harry just what the man was talking about. 

The two of them left the shop several minutes later, fairly confused and in a slight daze. Snape shrugged it off and dragged Harry along to get some robes. As Snape was measured Harry glanced around the room, just taking it all in. Then it was his turn to get some new school robes. Snape left the shop looking much more pleased, while Harry just sort of strolled along, waiting till they could separate.

"Well I guess now I can go, you have your wand-"

"Nonsense Potter," Snape cut in sharply, "I have to be around if only to correct any violent mistakes you make, or to prevent your **fan club**," the amount of scorn Snape could fit into those two words had to be breaking some law of grammar physics somewhere, "From injuring anyone." Harry had figured as much, Snape might still hate him but he wasn't about to let him get hurt. Harry considered losing Snape in the crowd but he had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. He glared angrily at the man, and then remembered that **Snape** owed **him**. Snape was in his debt. The smile that flickered across his smile at that thought increased when he saw the look of loathing Snape cast at him.

Snape stopped a moment to get a copy of the Daily Prophet. He murmured to himself as he read leaving Harry free to wander around a little.

"Professor Snape!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy zero in on his favorite teacher and house head. Snape put down the paper and Harry thought he saw something flash through Snape's eyes but then he smiled.

"Hello Draco, how has your summer been?" Draco beamed.

"Fantastic, father took me to a bunch of quidditch games, aside from that we went traveling to visit famous sites of wizardry. Some of the curses were pretty interesting." Snape nodded while Malfoy continued to talk about his travels. Harry felt a pang of jealousy, Malfoy might be an annoying evil little git but he had a family… Harry turned and was about to go into a broomstick store but Snape's voice interrupted him.

"Potter come over here and listen to Malfoy's recitation of his summer." Harry trudged over, Snape had to be one of the cruelest people he knew. If he'd been paying attention he would've seen the look Draco gave him, one of surprise then happiness with an odd tinge of something else.

"So Potter, decided to switch sides?" Harry's head shot up at that. The two of them were focusing on each other so hard they missed Snape's eyes narrowing and his suspicious gaze flickering back and forth between them.

"You wish Malfoy, I despise you and your-" Snape interrupted and Harry glared at him, missing the crushed look on Malfoy's face. But he didn't miss the poisonous glare of hatred that the boy sent him next.

"That's enough of that Potter, if it were school right now I would subtract points from Gryffindor, so consider yourself lucky. Now be quiet and listen to Draco's summer."

"I don't feel so well right now professor, something smells a trifle rancid here, and I wouldn't want to make Potter upset over his Muggle family that _loves_ him so very much." Draco snapped back. His incredibly light blond hair gave his face an angelic look while his eyes changed it to that of a vengeful spirit. Harry shook his head, what the hell was he thinking about? After ruthlessly shoving those thoughts from his head he began to respond but was cut off once again by Snape.

"Potter if Malfoy doesn't find your presence appealing don't be to harsh on him, not everyone loves you as much as your fan club." Harry stifled the urge to curse both his potions teacher and Malfoy but only barely. "But speaking of that Muggle family I believe it's time that you went home. Let's go." Harry, shaking with rage left quickly with a smirking Snape. Draco watched them go, and then he growled and left. 

_Boy, we are leaving to go to France for the rest of the summer, we will be leaving you with Ms. Figg, and all of your stuff is already with her._

That was the message that awaited Harry when he got home. He didn't know how Uncle Vernon had gotten tickets on the Underground to Paris but that didn't matter, what did matter was that it had happened. The message was short and too the point. Harry sighed, at least Ms. Figg wouldn't be so bad, even the cat smell wasn't so awful when you got used to it. He missed the raising of Snape's eyebrows and the narrowing of his gaze.

"Well Potter let's go meet this lady who you should be staying with." Harry looked at Snape suspiciously. Why the hell would his Slytherin loving Potions teacher want to meet some old Muggle woman that smelled of cats and oddly enough of cabbage? But he led Snape across the street and over to her house. The door opened before he could knock and Ms. Figg stared out from the doorway. Her eyes narrowed and then she smirked.

"Well Severus if you want to use my fireplace you better do it damn quick, I'm expecting company any moment now."

To Be Continued In- Chapter II; Interesting Times!


	2. Interesting Times

**Ascending Destiny 2/?**

Chapter II

INTERESTING TIMES 

Author Name- Jalkin

Email- Uncaescobar@aol.com

Catagorey- Action/Adventure, Romance

Key Words- Slash, Special Powers, Prophecies, Angst, Violence, Triads.

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Spoilers- All Books!

Summary- When a bloody Severus Snape knocks on Harry's door, a tale unfolds as Voldemort finds competition for world-take-over, the gang develops unusual powers, and the prophecies are fulfilled. All this with a love triangle, the Triwizard tournament, the Founder Artifacts, a devious Hermione Granger and the redefining of the magical world…

A/N- Well I didn't change this chapter much, just tidied up some places. Here we see a council of Dumbledore and his allies and find out that Ms. Figg is some one's great-aunt.

Harry stared blankly at Ms. Figg and then at Snape. Snape smiled, his grin for the first time ever having some sense of humor in it. He looked at Ms. Figg who was glaring at Snape and then her glare smoothed into a smirk. With a slight detachment Harry noticed Ms. Figg was wearing green wizard robes and practical dragon hide boots. Suddenly he found himself inside the house, in an easy chair with a cat sitting on his foot and a cup of tea in his hand. _Strange, it doesn't smell like cats so strongly anymore _was all he could think.

"So Severus, are you going to encroach on my hospitality and stay for dinner?" Ms. Figg asked, daring him to answer. She rearranged her spectacles and grinned nastily.

"As sure as I am that your cooking will give me an ulcer, why not?" Ms. Figg smiled and suggested Snape's mother had done something unlikely with two white mice, some salt and a large fish. Snape remained unfazed and rejoined with an explicit commentary on why she had no love life. Harry stared and then grew a little red faced as the insults got worse and worse. Finally they stopped and Ms. Figg cackled nastily.

"Ooooh Severus you still got it, you always were my favorite student; you understood my humor." Snape smiled, a true smile, and Harry grew even more confused. Ms. Figg laughed again, her hair bouncing as her head shook. "And isn't it ironic that I taught potions?" Snape nodded, this time a sardonic expression on his face. Suddenly there was a boom in the fireplace.

"Well hello Harry, how have the holidays been?" Professor Dumbledore wore deep blue robes with little twinkles on them like stars. Harry felt happiness bubbling up inside of him, Dumbledore had never really been a teacher to him, Dumbledore was a more like a friend, confidante or protector, someone Harry always knew he could trust. "Ah, Severus, that you are here means something important has happened." Dumbledore looked saddened for a moment and then turned to Ms. Figg, the twinkle in his eye matching his robe's flickering stars.

"Ah Arabella, you look lovely as always-."

"Can it Albus, you're an old fool, you're getting a little too skinny and pale, you look like something the cat dragged in and crapped on." Dumbledore looked strained suddenly.

"Arabella, please not in front of other people…"

"Oh fine Dumbledore, you great hunk of dumb Gryffindor. I'll play your games." Snape snickered while Harry found himself smiling. Ms. Figg stopped and glared at a cat. She kept it up for a couple seconds when finally the cat shook itself and became Professor McGonagall. Harry started while Snap snorted and Dumbledore smiled.

"Well since almost everyone is here, let's eat." Harry rose and went to the table in the next room; the table was set with light blue china. This room, unlike the others, didn't smell like cats, more like lilacs.

"Well Harry I must admit your relatives don't give much thought to others in their attempts to flee your presence. The bastards dropped your stuff off just assuming I'd take you in." Ms. Figg was busily talking in between sips of soup. Harry tasted it and found it to be pretty good. A corn chowder he decided.

Snape idly twirled his spoon through the soup. Ms. McGonagall silently ate while Ms. Figg talked on and on about muggles and how selfish they were. Finally Dumbledore sent her a quelling look that she smiled at but stopped talking. Finally Harry burst out something he'd been meaning to say the entire time.

"Ms. Figg, what- I mean why-?" He floundered around for a couple seconds trying to find the words to express what he was saying. Ms. Figg smiled.

"Oh Harry, you didn't think Dumbbell would leave anything to chance do you?" Dumbledore gave her a look and she smirked at him.

"You two act like children." Ms. McGonagall observed sharply. Dumbledore flushed and smiled. Ms. Figg lifted an eyebrow.

"When you're my age, _Minerva,_ you can comment on my behavior." With that said Ms. Figg seemed to calm and became absorbed in her soup. The silence stretched for a moment.

"Well Severus, what did you find?" Ms. Figg shot Dumbledore a look while McGonagall and Snape shot looks at Harry.

"Whatever Severus will say not only can be, but should be, said in front of Harry, he will have a greater part in this than any of this, as well as a greater stake." Dumbledore swung those piercing blue eyes over to Harry, his white mane of hair framing his face seemed to glow with an unearthly inner light. Harry felt that peculiar sensation that Dumbledore was looking past his face and into his heart. It was a familiar if uncomfortable feeling.

"Alright Dumbbell you've made your point now eat, you're wasting away you moron." Ms. Figg sharply pointed out. Snape sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which right now didn't have its greasy look but a more lustrous one.

"Apparently Albus, someone has discovered that the faery dragons are real, and is binding them to her cause. She is a powerful witch and seems to be fairly intelligent at that, she hasn't awoken them yet." Snape paused for a second. "She has no allies I believe, for the moment, there are those that will be dissatisfied with Voldemort and wish to join another faction. But allies or no, with even one dragon she has enough magic to do whatever she wants." Dumbledore nodded, his gaze anxious.

"As soon as I got near to her she blasted me with raw force, not a spell but raw force." At that Dumbledore's hands tightened and McGonagall and Ms. Figg gasped. Harry looked confused. "I sacrificed my wand in an attempt to make it look as though I had died, she accepted it." Snape paused and took another breath. His face had become strained during the telling as he relived unpleasant memories. Ms. Figg put a hand on his shoulder; the first kind thing Harry had ever seen her do.

"What could she possibly want with faery dragons?" Professor McGonagall wondered aloud.

"Indeed, however remember Minerva, emotions are power and blood is as well. The stronger an act or quality is," Dumbledore was speaking at Harry, "The more powerful that magic, the magic of blood is so powerful that I can leave you with your relatives and Voldemort cannot touch you," McGonagall winced while Snape paled and Ms. Figg clenched her fist at the name. "Emotions are powerful as well, that is why you were able to survive Avada Kedavra, your mother combined her love and blood to make you a protection nearly unsurpassable."

"But now Voldemort controls it." Harry finished glumly. Dumbledore smiled.

"Do you really think that a protection made with love can help Voldemort?" Harry thought about it for a second. "As a matter of fact," Dumbledore continued, "That protection may someday be his downfall." Harry processed that.

"But back to what I was saying, magical creatures themselves have magical properties, case in point, unicorn blood. Faery dragons practically are magic, and intelligent at that. They think but in very slow terms and not akin to human terms at all. It is true that many things can be done with faery dragon parts, powerful magic indeed, the question is, what?" Dumbledore mused for a minute pulling his long beard. "I wish I had my Pensieve…" He sighed and then a loud bang startled all of them except for Ms. Figg.

"Well I thought they'd never get here." She snapped and strode out of the room. Harry looked in confusion to Dumbledore who smiled. Then he realized that there were several spots still set out for people.

"Well Albus I must be going-" Snape rose out of his chair but Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, making Snape grimace and sit down again. A peculiar but familiar clunking noise was coming from the other room, and suddenly Harry knew who was there.

When Alastor Moody peered around the corner Harry smiled, he liked the man even though he didn't know him that well. And besides, anyone who was a friend of Dumbledore could be counted on, _even Snape I suppose._ Behind Moody was a young woman with an ugly scar on her face and black hair. Her blue eye's sparkled prettily and clashed with the somber expression on her face. Behind those two was a man with glasses and slightly gawky look. He stood like someone who was accustomed to holding books. Following the trio was another; a young woman with a sallow complexion, similar to Snape's but even darker. Her hair was bright red, a contrast to her expression.

"Albus." Moody nodded and glanced furtively around the room, his one fake eye swirling over everything and then rolling back into his head. The pretty black haired girl cleared her throat.

"What? Oh yes, everyone meet Claire," he indicated the pretty young lady, and then nodded to the bookworm, "that's Roger and lastly, Adriana." He ended by gesturing at the somber young woman. Dumbledore smiled at each of them, Snape gave them all a cursory glance while McGonagall appraised them individually. "They're all under my tutelage." Moody's eye continued to circle around, his body was tense and his wand hand trembled as if he wanted to draw his wand then and there.

"Well, hello professors, and you are?" Claire looked at Harry for a minute and then whistled softly.

"That's Harry Potter moron." Adriana drawled. Harry looked between the two of them, the rolling of Roger's eyes and Claire's tolerant smile. Adriana smirked and gave Harry a cold appraising look. For a moment the silence continued.

"Well isn't this just peachy, I got them here Dumbbell, now what do you want?" Ms. Figg asked. Moody's mouth twitched and Harry started, the man was smiling. "Oh wait, the old coot isn't here yet is he, although at this point we're all old coots." Ms. Figg tapped her foot impatiently while Harry looked around in bewilderment. Suddenly he got a headache, to start the day off with a bleeding Snape in his room, the rush to Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy's summer and strange behavior, Ms. Figg being a witch, having dinner with Dumbledore and Snape and McGonagall and Ms. Figg and now- 

His head hurt.

Harry smiled and sank back into the chair, the cup of cocoa in his hands felt very good and drinking it was even better. Cozy, it was such a good word, cozy was how he felt, he'd be so much cozier though if there was someone to share it with… Harry wondered who, Cho was warm and pretty, but somehow it didn't feel right. Cho was everything unattainable, a different house, older, gorgeous… This was something Harry had never given thought to before.

"So Severus," Roger began. Snape looked a little bleary eyed and his vision seemed to waver, never holding on one object. Roger adjusted his glasses, "Is teaching hard? I've never done it before, it doesn't seem overly difficult." Harry perked up at this bit of conversation, Roger was teaching? What?

"Oh they're not so bad, you just have to take a firm hand with them, some, like Potter, think that they're better than the rest of us, but if you're sufficiently firm they back down." Harry frowned at that.

"You never give it up do you Snape?" That clunk, Moody was there. Harry looked up at his craggy face and the peculiar eye it held. "You're jealousy blinds you even as your kindness you deny yourself." Snape froze, his eyes growing wide and his face tight with rage. Roger wisely stayed silent. Harry's drowsiness left him as he watched the confrontation.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business." Snape had gone stiff with rage, and his eye had begun to twitch slightly. Moody smirked, although on his face it was hard to tell exactly whether it was a smirk, a grin, a sneer or what. Harry assumed it was a smirk since his eye showed amusement.

"Oh Snape, everything is my business because I make it my business, why do you think I've survived for so long? But seriously, how jealous are you, what are you capable of? I must question-" Moody was cut off by Harry, who was almost as surprised at his speaking up as Snape and Moody.

"Snape isn't evil Professor, he's saved my life before, he might be a nasty git but he isn't evil." Snape bristled at that words but Harry knew he was safe. Moody grinned then, and the amused look on his face had the air that say an old book that was rarely read had.

A sudden bang announced another arrival. Out of the fireplace came an old man with a young reckless look in his eyes.

"Hello Alastor, a little cold in here isn't it?" Without wait for an answer the man waved his wand at the fireplace. "Adustum." The fireplace suddenly filled itself with a cheery little fire. Except there was no wood.

"You sure took your sweet time Dung." The old man looked slightly offended and then grinned.

"So charmed you remembered Mad-Eye. And now- oh my Harry Potter, we meet again!" The old man grabbed Harry's hand and the cocoa cup and shook them, gently. "Mundungus Fletcher's the name."

"Yes, you bowed to me on the street and I talked to you in that pub." Harry trailed off. Mundungus Fletcher looked very pleased with himself.

"Well, so sorry to hear about last years tragedy, it really wasn't your fault I hope you realized." His face was kindly and Harry felt a shudder pass through him, sometimes he still saw Cedric's dead face… The worst was when he saw his parents. He felt his eyes burning. He took a deep breath and said a quiet thank you. Sometime later he fell asleep.

Minerva McGonagall looked around the parlor, surrounding her was an interesting group gathered from all corners of the wizarding world. Arabella Figg, cranky old Slytherin with a good heart. Severus Snape, her colleague and almost friend, a former death eater that had a conscience. Alastor Moody, one of the best Aurors ever, now a paranoid old man and developing a warped sense of humor. His three students, Claire Reis, a Ravenclaw with wit and a pretty gaze, Adriana Medina, a sour girl with a quick wand and Roger Glassier, a bookworm with an attitude. Mundungus Fletcher, a Hufflepuff with a decisive trend towards flashy powerful magic. Herself, Minerva McGonagall, an animagus with a specialty in transfiguration. Maggie Ainsley, a Gryffindor with a submissive attitude that belied a devious mind. Trenton Ainsley, a Slytherin with incredible ambition and morals that held him back.

And the man that held them all together, the man who held most of the Voldemort resistance together, Albus Dumbledore.

"Good, this will be the first in a series of meetings, some people were unable to attend but now we can be onto business." Dumbledore gently cracked his fingers. "Voldemort has returned, it is that simple. And now there is a new complication, Severus has discovered that a witch has uncovered the faery dragons. And she can use raw magic." Everyone gasped except those that had already heard this.

"She is- I mean she's a Sorceress?" Roger stammered. Moody growled.

"Maybe, I find it unlikely, what's more likely is she found someway to use a faery dragon to power herself. If she was a Sorceress she would have killed us all by now." At that Claire cleared her throat, the scar on her cheek stood out like a beacon, but it was almost covered by her dimples.

"I doubt that Alastor, Sorcerers can't really be all that powerful otherwise we never could have persecuted them could we?" Everyone considered that fact.

"Good thinking." Moody growled, his gnarled fingers began to tap the arm of his chair while his eyes swirled crazily around his head. "Well what do we do about this eh? It be nice if they could just kill each other, but Voldie would have to know about the threat." Moody looked speculatively and pointedly at Snape's arm, a certain spot with a certain mark on it… 

"Alastor." Dumbledore's voice was full of warning. Moody leaned back into his seat.

"Well then really what can we do, we don't know what this woman wants, to kill Voldemort or to conquer the world. Just how did you stumble onto her Severus?" McGonagall really didn't prefer to say Voldemort's name but Albus would insist if she didn't. 

"I would rather not say." Snape glared defiantly at the group, he wasn't even supposed to be here. Dumbledore nodded and led the group onto other topics. Clair, Adriana and Roger were supposed to be the first of what Dumbledore hoped would become a fine group of aurors. Roger would be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had high hopes for them.

"Alastor, we can set up a training ground in the forest, I'll tell the school that there is an extreme penalty for sneaking out at night and speak with a few of the more difficult students." Snape bared his teeth, if he caught Potter out at night this time…

"So I'll be talking to the other guys at the Ministry and sounding them out." Trenton asked, his soft deep voice made McGonagall shiver when she heard it, she'd always thought Trenton was, well, sexy, a word that didn't come easily to her. But she never begrudged Maggie, who could? The woman had such a sweet disposition. "My influence can only be stretched so far though, Fudge might take notice." He left that comment hanging, all the people in the room knew how Cornelius Fudge felt and what he thought.

"Say, whatever happened to that Rita Skeeter woman? She could be become quite problematic again." Maggie asked quietly, she did everything quietly, and was quite dangerous because of it. The rest of the room grew still and then Dumbledore laughed.

"I'm afraid that Ms. Skeeter will no longer be a problem seeing as how she is being held captive in a jar." Dumbledore proceeded to reveal the story behind Rita Skeeter and her animagus ability. And of course her capture at the hands of Hermione Granger. Everyone was amused except for McGonagall who maintained they should give up the woman to the ministry. She was promptly ignored.

They talked late into the night, discussing everything from sleeping arrangements for Durmstang students that needed to attend Hogwarts and the arrangements for the second annual Triwizard tournament, and why should they go on calling it that anyways since the Americans were sending one of their schools over…

When Harry awoke sometime later he shifted uncomfortably, his neck felt like one giant knot and his back ached. Sleeping in a chair wasn't the most comfortable way to spend the night.

"Well finally, I thought you would sleep for forever." Harry's eyes widened at that voice.

"SIRIUS!" He shouted gleefully and ran to catch his godfather up in a powerful embrace. Behind him Remus Lupin smiled good-naturedly, waiting his turn. Sirius returned the embrace with full force. Then the two let go of each other and smiled. Then Harry clasped Remus to him warmly, these two men meant a great deal to him.

"Ah, I see Harry has woken up." Dumbledore ambled into the room; his robes were now a light red with some pouches tied onto his belt. His half moon spectacles were slid low on his nose as he gazed down at Harry. Harry noticed that either Dumbledore was a little shorter, or he was growing. It was a nice surprise.

"Well I have to leave now Harry, I just stayed to see you wake up, but I better leave right now." Sirius looked pained and regretful, Harry felt something inside him choke up. _Damn it, why can't Sirius ever stay!_ Harry knew why though. If Sirius didn't keep moving he was a dead man, even in an ally's house.

After a strained goodbye Harry went into the dining room where he got his second surprise.

"Well Harry you sure took your sweet time getting up." Seamus Finnigan said from the breakfast table. "Aunt Arabella says to have a seat and tell 'That Dumbbell and his friends to come eat and wake up that blasted Severus you know he never was good about waking up on time so everyone can come to breakfast.'" Seamus smiled cheekily at Harry who sighed, life was very confusing sometimes. Then he slowly started to laugh. Seamus smiled and began to laugh with him. When Snape came in a couple seconds later he became very confused, only making Seamus and Harry laugh harder.

"Oh shut up Potter and you too Finnigan, I'm hungry." With that said the grumpy Slytherin Head wandered into the kitchen, only to be yelled at by an angry Ms. Figg. When he came out his face was flushed and he appeared a bit unsteady.

"That woman has the most vile tongue I've ever heard." He muttered to himself and wandered off into another part of the house. That crowned it, Harry and Seamus were now laughing so hard they couldn't breathe now.

A/N- Shout outs!!

From FF.net

ShayzonBlack- My first review! Thanks for the "Awesome."

Myr- Thanks for the advice and the review, I'll try and smooth it out on the POV switches.

FlutePrincess- More CC, I'm so proud of myself! Thanks for the advice, but if you're uncomfortable of unusual things happening you might want to stop here, I plan to take this thing places… But thank you!

Bren- Well I can't wait to see what I do next either! 

Nag- Well this is part 2, so now you can wait for part 3.

Just Silver- Oh yes there is more, my only hope is that this doesn't get out of hand… ~_~; 

From FictinAlley-

Sjbranford- You left no words, but since you did leave a review a thank you.

Wolf Angel 83- Thanks, and here's more!

Heero Yuyz- My plan is to upload the entire story over the course of the next week or so, I want to make sure that everything that goes up here is **quality** and well checked over. This place I feel needs that extra effort, it's what makes everything so good. FF.net I just spell check and post. But anyway thank you!

Slytherin Godess- Sorry! Sorry! Sorr- well ok I'm not really ^_^;. I do hate cliffhangers when I read them, but they're fun to right aren't they? There's not going to be any Sev/Harry in **this** fic. But I'm working on something else that may peek out the beginning of next year… This has, an odd sort of relationship, well you'll see.

Next Chapter- Interlude of Discovery!

Where we discover a few interesting things…

The Chapter/Fic has now ended


	3. Interlude of Discovery

**Ascending Destiny 3/?**

Chapter III

**INTERLUDE OF DISCOVERY **

Author Name- Jalkin

Email- Uncaescobar@aol.com

Catagorey- Action/Adventure, Romance

Key Words- Slash, Special Powers, Prophecies, Angst, Violence, Triads.

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Spoilers- All Books!

Summary- When a bloody Severus Snape knocks on Harry's door, a tale unfolds as Voldemort finds competition for world-take-over, the gang develops unusual powers, and the prophecies are fulfilled. All this with a love triangle, the Triwizard tournament, the Founder Artifacts, a devious Hermione Granger and the redefining of the magical world…

A/N- Hmmm… Another chapter, yeah? And if you want to know the pairings well I will tell you one thing, Ron is **not** with Hermione and Harry is **with** Seamus. But the rest… I'm working on it. And in this chapter we do see Harry and Seamus fool around a little… So here's your first taste of how I write sex stuff. Sex first, romance comes later… 

Harry smiled cheerfully; these past few days had been fantastic for him. Now that he knew Ms. Figg was a witch he could do all sorts of little things that he couldn't at the Dursleys, like study. She even had a small library of wizard books that he leafed through at some point. Hedwig was much happier here, she was allowed out of her cage and she could fly out at night. Harry leaned back into a deck chair on the back porch. The sun was out and pleasantly warm, not to hot.

Harry stretched back and then took his shirt off. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes, missing the entranced look Seamus had plastered on his face. Harry sighed as he felt the sun seep into his body, could feel the heat plastered on him and how it oozed around him. It was a good feeling.

Seamus stared at Harry's chest and licked his lips. He could barely ignore the tight sensation in his groin now, the urgent lust. _Damn it he's **hot.**_Seamus hadn't felt this horny in a while, but the sight of Harry leaning back like that and that contented smile on his face… He had to do something about it quickly. But as he was turning to go-

"Hey Seamus, come over here." Seamus walked over nervously licking his lips. Harry turned over then and Seamus found himself staring at Harry's ass and thinking some very dirty thoughts.

"Would you mind putting some sun block on my back?" Seamus froze and then squeaked, "Yeah sure." Harry chuckled at Seamus' voice; he didn't bother to think about why his friend would sound like that. Seamus licked his lips again, damn it did Potter have any idea what he was **doing** to him? Seamus lifted the tube of block from the deck and squirted a generous amount into his hands. Then he gently laid them on Harry's back. For a second he just shivered, but his hands stayed steady and slowly he spread the sun block over Harry's back.

His strokes became more powerful and soon he was massaging Harry's back. When Harry groaned as he worked out a knot in Harry's back, Seamus almost came in his pants. Seamus just kept moving his hands, gentle pressured circles. Harry's breathing came softer and softer until he fell asleep. Seamus could almost cry, Harry was so beautiful… Then he smiled, if Harry had let him give him a back rub maybe there was hope after all!

Seamus was himself, meaning that he was determined, not particularly calm most of the time, hell he was pretty damn excitable. He was loyal and a dreamer, but realistic and squashed whatever dreams he had. Seamus was a cheery person but not normally an optimist. But right now he was about as optimistic as you could get without being on some sort of Muggle drug.

Harry woke sometime later, feeling a little too warm all over and thoroughly drained. It was the early part of the afternoon and he was starving. He looked down at his skin, the sunning the past few days have given him a slightly tanner complexion, much more preferable to his usual whitey look. His growling stomach brought his mind back on track.

Soon enough he was in the kitchen and looking in the fridge. He poked around a little before removing some lunchmeat, cheese, lettuce, and sandwich ingredients. Then he got out some potato chips and settled down to eat. After finishing he cleaned the dishes and stretched, enjoying the feeling of the warm air on his skin.

He'd enjoyed the feeling of Seamus' hands on his back and the gentle touch the other boy had had. Harry shrugged and accepted it, so what if he liked guys? He liked girls and nobody would ever have to find out. He thought about it a minute, did he really like guys? Seamus, or at least his hands, had been so sensual during that moment. Ron was cute, strong and comforting. Seamus was fun and spunky with a sort of puppy dog appeal, and beneath it lurked something a little more, experienced. But then again Cho was beautiful with her long full hair, and her other, assets… and he even liked Hermione, he'd never looked at her the same after seeing her in that dress… 

Harry's reaction to what some considered a life changing experience realization or epiphany was small. He shrugged it off. Maybe someday he could have some fun with it but until then… Whatever. In some strange way he knew that he'd always known, and really it wasn't that big of a deal for him.

Harry wandered around the house looking for something to do. Finally he went upstairs to his new room; maybe he could polish his Firebolt. And then he thought about that thought and chuckled at the sexual innuendo in the statement. He stopped suddenly- a noise. What was he hearing? It was a peculiar noise but familiar, a sort of-. Harry smiled when he recognized it, maybe his newfound feelings could be in for some fun this afternoon…

Seamus felt himself wilting very quickly. He was so surprised that he as speechless and paralyzed. Harry grinned at him from the doorway. Seamus was lying on the bed, spread eagle, naked… Seamus blushed and then pulled the covers up over him to his chin.

"Harry what the fuck-" He tried to snarl but he was so embarrassed and humiliated… And he didn't like the look on Harry's face…

"Oh Seamus, having a little fun there, and you know I was just thinking that there was nothing to do in this house." Seamus gulped and then as Harry approached him, he began to get hard again. Harry's chest seemed to glow and was alluring. His pants hung a little low and Seamus could see the beginning of his hips. Harry swayed gently as he walked, and the sight was erotic. Seamus suddenly smiled on the inside but maintained his panicked look on the outside.

"Harry wha- what are you doing?" Harry smiled and lay down on the bed. Soon he straddled Seamus who was uncomfortably aware that the blood that had drained from his face had rushed to fill up other areas of his body. Harry smiled and then leaned into Seamus' face. Seamus' breath caught and he stared up at Harry. Suddenly Harry dove in kissing Seamus on the lips, driving his tongue into Seamus' mouth. For a minute it was uncomfortable, neither really knew what they were doing, but after a bit the teeth got out of the way and it became something much more, pleasurable. 

With that thought in mind Harry ground his hips into Seamus'. Seamus moaned into the kiss making his tongue vibrate, something Harry found went into his mouth and made for a very interesting sensation. Suddenly Harry found himself wanting to try something he'd read in a book once, Harry had enjoyed reading fantasy books before leaving for Hogwarts and discovering real magic. He remembered one series in particular, one that had been his first suggestion that he thought of boys in a slightly different way.

Harry gently began to nibble his way up Seamus' neck and then he gently grazed his teeth all along the boy's neck and around his ear. And then Harry suddenly found himself under Seamus. The covers of the bed were between them and then Seamus tossed them aside. Seamus tried to rip Harry's pants off. Harry stopped him and began to nibble on one of Seamus' nipples. Gently swirling his tongue around the sensitive area he smiled as Seamus groaned.

Then it was Harry's turn to moan in surprise as Seamus pinned him and pushed on his g-spot. The sensation tickled but was definitely arousing. And then Seamus slid a hand down Harry's jeans…

After that there was nothing left but for Harry to stand up and look at Seamus. Seamus froze, was Harry rejecting him? He felt his face pale and his eyes burn and then sighed in relief and then arousal as Harry began to gently tease his pants off. Soon Harry was just standing there in his socks and boxers. Slowly he straightened out his legs on the bed and removed each sock. The second sock he took and turned around. As he began to trace his boxer's descent he neatly fitted the sock around his "assets" so that when he turned he was still covered.

By now Seamus was so horny he was surprised he wasn't cumming on Harry right then and there. Suddenly the sock was in front of his face, very in front of his face. Sticking right in his face. Without hesitation he reached for it with his hand and then stopped. Harry looked puzzled until Seamus smiled. Seamus opened his mouth wide and the rest… Well he did get the sock off, eventually… Poor Harry could barely last through what came to be later known as the "that one bloody great time with the sock."

Sometime later Harry lay in the bed next to Seamus. Seamus was holding on to him and Harry decided he liked it. It was comfortable. They hadn't engaged in real sex, but Harry decided he liked to be able to see his partner face to face. He smiled and when Seamus shivered he reached down and pulled the blanket up. Then he settled down on a pillow and Seamus rested his head in the crook Harry made with his chest and arm. They both feel asleep very content, and totally forgetting that Seamus' aunt, Ms. Figg, was about to come home…

When she did she walked upstairs wondering what the boys were up to. When she saw them in bed she fainted.

A thump woke Harry up, and when he saw Ms. Figg collapsed on the floor he froze. Terror began to run through him, blind unreasoning fear that made him freeze. Seamus felt the sudden tensing when Harry woke up and he woke up as well. Harry couldn't help noticing that Seamus' hair flopped so deliciously when he woke up…

"Oh that's going to ache tomorrow." Ms. Figg slowly levered herself up. Seamus froze as he heard the voice. Suddenly he was holding Harry's hand and Harry felt better. "God damn it if you are going to do something like that, I mean- what were you thinking?" She practically shouted at them. The two panicked, _oh god she really is angry and she's gonna tell everyone and oh SHIT!_

"I mean seriously, I'm an old woman, think of what finding your great nephew in bed with a boy from down the street would do to your heart. Oh boy." She shook her head. Then she looked at them. "I swear if you keep me up at night you're both grounded, no, on second thought you can' sleep together. Feh, young love." She leveled a steady gaze at the two of them. "Now get dressed and **shower**, and the come down for dinner. Afterwards I can lecture you on your responsibility to warn your elders that you may do something woefully unexpected." She then stumbled out of the room. 

Harry and Seamus looked at each other and they were so happy that everything was ok they started kissing again. Just as an idea was occurring to Seamus his aunt poked her head back into the room.

"And when I say shower I don't want you doing anything, I want you down for dinner, I don't need "afterglow" contaminating the dinner conversation atmosphere." With that she left. On her way down she chuckled wickedly. Oh this would make some heads roll and would be **great** fun…

Shout Outs~!

Lore- thank you, I don't have my other Harry books, only GOF so I can't read the other small portions about Ms. Figg. I like her too… 

Myr- Thank you for continuous reviewing, unlike the other 238 people who've read this story and don't review… And don't worry, bad things happen to Snape but for those Sev fans out there don't worry, he definetly get's a good position in the story, but I can't tell you more without giving away plot…

Jona- I hope your head feels a little clearer now. I was hoping that element of confusion translated into the first couple chapters. But maybe that's what driving people off… I dunno. Well I smell food so I'm gonna go grab a late night snack!

The Chapter/Fic has now ended


	4. The Troubles

Disclaimer- I don't own nuttin!

A/N- Ron is a teensy bit OOC at the end in his letter, but it's just concern for Harry. Aside from that, well Ms. Figg is herself and not much happens. And it's very short, sorry.

THE TROUBLES 

Ms. Figg stared across the table at the two boys. Seamus was eating his dinner calmly but was Harry blushing a furious red. Suddenly Seamus picked a piece of asparagus and deep throated it before closing a mouth and sensually chewing. Harry snorted into his glass and turned redder than Ron could when sunburned **and** embarrassed. Ms. Figg couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on Harry, show him up." Harry continued to, guess what? Blush. Seamus smiled cheekily at his aunt and then at his impromptu lover. 

"Now you two." Ms. Figg fixed them both with a powerful gaze. "I don't want you two doing anything to soon for each other if you catch my drift." She winked so suggestively that Seamus blushed this time while Harry just choked on air, which is very hard to do. "Now I imagine that the two of you have things you want to "talk" about but I seriously think you should do some talking before that." She glared at them meaningfully and they left the table. She sighed then and slumped into her chair.

"Oh Albus, will you be ok? Will Voldemort kill this love and all others?" She shuddered at the memory of some of the things Voldemort had done. Then she firmed her resolve. They would kill him this time, even if she had to sacrifice herself. 

"So, um, Harry, um, I, um." Seamus struggled for words something he'd never done before.

"Oh come on Seamus let's just tumble." Harry said. Suddenly Seamus found himself under attack from the black haired boy. He tried to talk and but Harry was nibbling his ear again and massaging his pants and it was so very good…

"Se- Seamus?" Harry asked nervously. Seamus just smiled and flipped the boy onto his back, Seamus liked to be in control sometimes, and right now was one of them He dusted kisses lightly over Harry's neck and chest. Harry sighed and shifted as his chest and body tingled. Harry suddenly giggled and twitched away as Seamus tickled him with some kisses. Then he gasped as Seamus blew air gently into his ear.

Then Harry attacked him, grinding his hips into Seamus. Seamus was taken aback by the sudden movement but soon returned the favor. At the moment of release he kissed Harry fiercely on the mouth. For a second their bodies were melded and they were one. Harry got a mysterious impression of green and ancient power. Seamus felt the noon sun and whispering breezes.

Both of them felt something was missing…

"Well." Harry stumbled; he really wasn't sure what to say. Seamus seemed to sense that.

"Listen, I know all about your situation with the Muggles, we'll just see each other at school alright?" Harry nodded, Seamus' eyes looked wet but Harry had no tears in him, had had no tears since- He stopped thinking about it.

"Ok then, it's only a few more weeks." Harry said cheerfully. Seamus nodded and then Harry turned to Ms. Figg.

"Well it's damn good to see you out, I can get a decent nights rest now without you two thumping the walls up there." Harry blushed while Seamus grinned sadly. Then he walked inside. Harry gazed mournfully after him and then Ms. Figg grabbed his chin and faced him.

"You listen here young man, you two are good for each other but don't get all wishy washy. You cannot hide things from him and you better not hurt him in any way shape or form." She stopped then and still holding his chin between her gnarled old fingers. "And don't be afraid to confide in him just as you would to Dumbbell." 

Harry nodded and was turning to go when Seamus launched himself at him from out of the house. He kissed Harry hard and punched into Harry's mouth with his tongue. The kiss was somehow desperate and passionate. Harry let go with great reluctance and then Seamus ran inside but before he went he cheekily blew a kiss to Harry and winked. Harry smiled and turned to go "home" only to see a fainted Aunt Petunia on the door step and Uncle Vernon a livid red.

"BOY!" Harry sighed. After dragging Aunt Petunia into the house Uncle Vernon had gone on the warpath while Dudley sneered at Harry around his fat face. Dudley had already gained back all the weight he'd lost at school, and then some.

"Now listen here, being, a- a, well you know what is bad enough," For a second Harry couldn't help but see the similarity between how the Dursleys treated magic and wizards treated Voldemort. "But if you think you can get away with any of that- that- faggot behavior in **this** household you are dead-" Harry went cold, he knew what that word meant, knew the hate it held, and it made him angrier than he had ever been before at the Dursleys. He glared at Uncle Vernon and then pulled out his wand, slowly, sensually, and with a deadly grace. Uncle Vernon saw the anger in Harry's eyes and the animal instinct, the fight or flight part of his brain, which humans normally suppressed, rose and awoke. And it said flight.

"Well then I- uh- you- that is-" Suddenly Uncle Vernon was entranced by Harry's wand, the piece of wood sparked and made him take a step back, his face going red with anger and fear. Dudley had long since run away. Harry smiled cruelly then.

"Well I guess I'll have to write Sirius and tell him to pick me up." What followed was as expected. Uncle Vernon paled, gasped and the words of denial and slight apology came stumbling out, and then he made a hasty retreat. Harry sighed and polished his wand absentmindedly. He adjusted his glasses and went upstairs; the summer was going to be really boring now. At least he thought so until he got upstairs and was hit by a large ball of fluff.

"Pigwidgeon?" Harry asked. The not quite so small owl hooted happily. Hedwig gave him a disdainful look. Harry untied the not on his leg.

_Harry!_

_ Dumbledore wrote us and said you can spend August our house! Hermione will be there too (she can't get enough of these "How To Be An Auror" books). Snuffles will be here too, just so you know. He said he saw you earlier at Ms. Figg's house. Is that the same old woman that you told me about that smells like cats that the Muggles send you to? I guess that does prove Dumbledore thinks of everything… _

_ Dad told me that Arabella Figg is a fairly well known Auror, one of the few ones from Slytherin if you can believe that! Anyway, don't mention anything about the Ministry around Percy; he's taking Crouch's betrayal and Fudge's cowardice rather personal. He's gotten bitter and his girlfriend Penelope broke it off with him. This summer's been rough hasn't it, I mean what with all the You-Know-Who stuff… Harry please respond soon, we just wanna know you're ok alright? And we'll come pick you up soon, don't worry about the Muggles, they can't stop us!_

Ron 

Harry smiled, and then laughed. He'd be going to the Burrow for the last part of summer! An entire month with the Weaselys and Sirius would be there. Any and all feeling surrounding Ced- no, he shoved the thoughts to the back of his head. He could display no weakness anymore.

As Harry made his resolution and his day brightened at the thought of a month at the Burrow, he didn't notice the sky outside darken as the Dark Mark rose over the neighborhood.

Sara- I'll take you up on that. I am sorta proud of Ms. Figg as well, don't worry, you see more of her…

Myr- I love you man! You reviewed every chapter! BIG SHOUT OUT! And signed to boot…


	5. Unnexpected Horizons

**Ascending Destiny 5/?**

Chapter V

**UNNEXPECTED HORIZONS **

Author Name- Jalkin

Email- Uncaescobar@aol.com

Catagorey- Action/Adventure, Romance

Key Words- Slash, Special Powers, Prophecies, Angst, Violence, Triads.

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Spoilers- All Books!

Summary- When a bloody Severus Snape knocks on Harry's door, a tale unfolds as Voldemort finds competition for world-take-over, the gang develops unusual powers, and prophecies are fulfilled. All this with a love triangle, the Triwizard tournament, the Founder Artifacts, a devious Hermione Granger and the redefining of the magical world…

A/N- Another chapter, now you find out about a number of things. It will probably leave you confused as hell. But I spent some time on this and it's nice and long. Please remember to review, having 15 reviews makes me **INCREDIBLY **happy, but since my hit count **is** slightly over **600** hits, I can't help but wonder if I'm doing something wrong. Complications ahoy!

UNEXPECTED HORIZONS 

Fear, fear was a weapon greater than any other. Sure hate and love were powerful but nothing was greater than fear, it was easy to manufacture and a strong force. Humans needed to survive; their fear for their lives drove them to incredible extremes.

The dark mark was a symbol of fear. Harry stared at it and he knew what it meant, someone had died. But something about it was wrong… Harry's eyes widened as he realized exactly what he was seeing. The dark mark was **pink?** Harry choked, what was going on? He spent most of the day writing letters, asking everyone from Sirius to Hermione about what they thought. He even snuck out to visit Ms. Figg but she wasn't home.

He didn't find out anytime soon.

Finally it was time. Harry had been pacing, this time the fireplace was cleared out and the Dursleys had left for the day. They still remembered Dudley's last encounter with magic and were in no hurry to repeat it. Harry paced some more. He didn't know why he was nervous, but only because he wouldn't admit it to himself. Seamus…

He flung himself limply into a chair and sagged like a fat cat. Seamus… his impish eyes and soft skin, so comfortable and so, so… Harry couldn't describe it, every time he thought about Seamus he just felt exhausted. He couldn't explain it. He thought about Seamus, thought really hard and then-

Intense grief and pain swept his body and he screamed in agony at sorrow that wasn't his. Images-

_An old woman, lying there. Her face was frozen in pain, her body twisted at cruel angles and her eyes wide open in terror. She had soiled herself in pain and fear, and then on her head was burned the dark mark-_

And then the black surrounded him and he was carried away by it.

"Harry." The voice came from far away, floating effortlessly in a pool of calm liquid black. Velvet chocolate, warm, comfortable- Harry shook himself and looked around wildly. His body felt drained and cramped. He was sprawled all over a bed; he dimly recognized it as being Ron's.

"What- wha?" Harry mumbled and then his glasses were put on him. He looked around. The concerned faces of almost the entire Weasley family stared down at him, and Hermione.

'Alright everyone he's fine all you scoot." Mrs. Weasley shook her hands at the group and everyone but Ron and Hermione cleared out.

"Harry what happened to you?" Hermione asked, her eyes filled with concern. Molly Weasley leaned down and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I- I don't know." Harry said and buried his face in his hands. He didn't know, he just didn't know… "I just felt, I don't know, grief, depression, something." The three looked pointedly at his scar.

"No it wasn't that, it had nothing to do with Voldemort, of that I'm sure." Harry stated firmly.

"Well sometimes repressed grief can do strange things to the body." Hermione said.

"Well whatever happened a good month of relaxation and time with friends can't hurt." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry smiled, he'd been looking forward to his time at the Burrow, he always did.

"Come on you two, stop staring at the broomsticks and let's get moving." Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron by their arms and pulled them along with her. Harry sighed grumpily and Ron rolled his eyes. There was a brand new broom out, the Golden Arrow; the same makers of the Silver Arrow had spent years researching new speed spells and braking charms. It was supposed to fly like a dream. Harry new he still had one of the best brooms on the market, the Firebolt was still selling strong to professional teams and those with the money, but his hands itched to jump on the new broom.

"Ah, here we are!" Hermione said. Flourish and Bots, probably Hermione's favorite store ever. She looked happily at the rows of magical books; ignoring the gagging gesture Ron was making and the laughter Harry was stifling. Hermione gently traced the spin of nearby book.

"Well come on guys lets get our books." She said. Harry sighed and Ron did as well. Ron only needed a new divination book, which made it easier on his pocket, but Harry had to buy a whole new set just like last year. Suddenly Hermione glanced at a book and it pulled her into it. Theoretical Magic, anonymous.

"How much is this?" Hermione asked the man at the counter. He raised his eyes up over his spectacles.

"Oh that, it's been in here forever, probably not worth much but since it's old I'll make it 2 galleons." Hermione raised an eyebrow. The man grimaced. "Fine 1 galleon and 2 sickles." Hermione nodded and doled out the money. The man grumbled and turned around with the money. Harry inched over after buying his books to see what Hermione had bought. She was reading the intro to a book about theoretical magic. Her eyes went wide.

"Harry- look at this!" She whispered in awe. Harry looked, and what he read sacred him.

_In the time of the snake lord_

_ The heir to ambition and cruelty_

_ Shall the dragons be awakened_

_ And by the hand of the lighting boy_

_ Shall the Sorcerer be awakened._

_ To the reader of this book, _

_ The stars bear your name Hermione Granger_

_ I wrote this for you, use it well._

_ Rowena Ravenclaw_

"Oh my god." Mr. Weasley breathed. Hermione and Harry had both shown the book to Ron and then as soon as they'd gotten home, just in time for dinner, they'd shown it to Arthur.

"What is it Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sit down Molly, listen to this." He read the passage aloud. Percy looked pointedly at Bill and who took the book. He perused it, tapping it with his wand and saying some words. His face grew increasingly frustrated and finally in anger he shouted, "Aperio Altus!" He shouted. There was a flash of light and Bill was knocked backwards. The book gently flew into Hermione's arms.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Bill held out a hand groggily and stumbled upwards.

"That's a fair strong protection its got there, must be the real thing." Bill mumbled, and then toppled over backwards unconscious. Fred and George looked at each other in awe while Percy stared wide-eyed at the book. There was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to look at the door, drawn by some peculiar force. The door opened and Arabella Figg took one look around and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Dumbledore shook his head, this was not going well. Voldemort had killed the simurculum Severus had sent, that meant that they had no way to infiltrate the ranks now. Dumbledore sighed, now he would have to recruit spies, that would take time. Severus was still in bed, he had been in a link with the simurculum while it had died. As such he needed rest for at least a week or more. And what had happened to the Longbottoms… The world was a terrible cruel place.

Fawkes floated gently over to Dumbledore. The great phoenix cried a single lonely tear onto the old man's forehead, a tear that restored Dumbledore to a greater physical vigor, but the same weary heart. An owl knocked on the window. Dumbledore look up in apprehension, another letter. He looked at the owl and thought it seemed familiar. _That's the owl Ron Weasley owns, what could the boy possibly be sending me? _When Dumbledore read it though, he knew that this year would be the herald for the revolution, for this was the first sign.

Time. Time was burning as it rushed pass. Within what seemed minutes it was time to leave the Burrow. Harry still couldn't believe that Ms. Figg was a family friend of the Weasleys. He also couldn't believe some of the thing she'd said… He'd never thought that the old woman could be such a different person underneath, but then again he couldn't have conceived of her being a retired Auror and from Slytherin at that.

Harry grunted as he stuffed one last bit of clothing into a trunk. He looked up and exhaled a long breath. Finally done packing. He leaned out the window.

"Hedwig, time to go!" He shouted. Within minutes Hedwig gently glided onto the windowsill and looked at him expectantly. Harry sighed and fished an owl treat out of a trunk. After giving it to Hedwig he popped her back in the cage for the ride. Then Bill popped into Ron's room.

"Bloody hell I'm still not used to this fuc- I mean bright orange." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Were you going to say fucking Bill? I can tell you right now I know what it means." Bill grimaced and then smiled sheepishly.

"When we work on curses there's generally quite a bit of swearing, fairly frustrating work as much fun as it is." Bill shrugged and flicked his wand at the trunks, using the same first spell Harry had learned all those years ago. The trunks floated up and Bill flicked his wand towards the stairs. They slowly floated down. He turned to Harry and smiled.

"Well come on then." And the two went down to get in the cars.

The Hogwarts express, a train that represented so much in Harry's life. He smiled as he said goodbye to the Weasleys. As he got on the train he sighed contentedly, he would be returning to Hogwarts. For now, what would come could, and he would take whatever could be thrown at him.

That fact that he could soon see Seamus would be a small bonus… Only a small one. Harry chuckled and then stared off into nothingness at the things he wanted to do. _Ah shit._ He quickly rearranged his robes.

"Hey Ron, where was Charlie?" Harry suddenly asked. Ron sighed.

"On assignment, something about a special kind of dragon they thought was extinct." Ron shifted uncomfortably. Ginny was staring out the window, her hair cascading forlornly down her neck. Hermione leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made Ginny laugh. Harry raised an eyebrow and soon everyone was laughing at nothing in particular.

"Now what is this all about?" Ms. Figg asked. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Ms. Figg- what?" She snapped at him causing the four to jump.

"Ah ah Harry, that's Professor Figg my dears." She smiled at them nastily and they all felt the sudden urge to run. "I'll see just what you're made of while we learn merrily about the Dark Arts." She giggled then at their astonished expressions.

"Oh this will be so much fun!" She walked down the train and was almost run over by Draco Malfoy. The two looked at each other and Draco opened his mouth to make some sort of sarcastic remark but Ms. Figg stared him down so that he was left gaping. She flicked her wand out and flicked Draco's nose. The boy grabbed it and made room for her. She stalked out past him, pausing to snicker at Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry drawled. Draco seemed to snap out of his reverie and glared at the group. For a minute silence reined, a hot oppressive thing with a mind of its own. Then a trio of young wizards entering interrupted it. Harry recognized Roger, Adriana and Claire.

"Hi Harry!" Claire said brightly, the scar on her cheek creased by her dimples. "Introduce us to your friends." Roger adjusted his glasses and blinked, looking nearsightedly at the four. Adriana sent Draco a chilling yet appraising glance. Her face was twisted into its usual unpleasant half-sneer.

"Uhm, right. This is Hermione Granger and Ginny and Ron Weasley." Harry gestured to each friend in turn. "Guys this is Claire, that's Roger and lastly this is Adriana." Claire gave a meaningful glance at the Malfoy and henchmen incorporated. "Oh, yes, that's Vincent Goyle, Gregory Crabbe and that one is Draco Malfoy." Harry said Malfoy with a certain subtle amount of distaste. Adriana smiled.

"A Malfoy hmm? You mother left some interesting enchantments in the girls dormitory, tell her thank you for me." Claire rolled her eyes and Roger's eyes lit up.

"So that's how…" He trailed off and suddenly gave Adriana a hurt look. 

"Right, I'm leaving." Draco said and turned to go. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and followed.

"He seemed a rather nasty fellow, I guess what they say about Malfoys is true." Harry never got a chance to ask Claire what it was they said about Malfoys because then Mad Eye Moody walked in the car.

"There you three are, and there **you** three are." He said. He was looking at the group but his other eye was swiveling every which way. "Good to see you again Harry, now as for you three." He barked suddenly causing Claire to jump, Roger to flinch and Adriana to snort derisively. "Come with me, we have something to do." He ordered and left. The three shrugged said goodbye and followed their teacher.

"So Harry, just who were they?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently Mad Eye took some pupils, those are them. I met them this summer at Ms. Figg's, remember I told you about what happened after Snape got to my house?" They nodded; Ron had spent weeks trying to work out how to use that connection against Snape. In the end Hermione had told him to "cut that out you're being stupid professor Snape was doing a good thing so just shut **up** Ron!" Harry had told them everything that had happened- almost everything; he wasn't ready to tell them about Seamus yet.

"Well if that's everything I'm going to read for a bit." Hermione took out the slim book that said Theoretical Magic on the front. Harry could have sworn she'd finished the book before now; it couldn't be more than 50 pages thick. He said as much.

"I don't know but the writing just seems to keep changing, especially depending on what I'm looking for." Hermione then tuned the world out as she gazed into her book studiously. Ron then set into Harry about some remark Harry had made about one of the Cannons' beaters. The two argued about quidditch for a while, leaving Ginny to gaze out the window. Finally she got out her wand and made little sparks with it, waving them hypnotically in the air…

They fluttered and fell to the floor, grim metaphors that flitted in and out of light just like life.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted. Hermione jerked up and gave a yelp of surprise.

"Wow, you got through to her, I must admit Ron I am impressed, not many can break through to the illustrious mind of the rare Hermione Granger when it is fully concentrated, but as you can see with the proper verbal inducement-"

"Shut up Harry." Hermione grumbled. Harry grinned at her cheekily while Ron laughed not so quietly into his hand.

"Hah, hah." Ginny drawled and got up. "Let's go guys, the train's stopped." The four trouped off and soon were on their way to the castle. Harry frowned, where was Hagrid?

"Hey guys!" The four stopped in surprise.

"Charlie?" Asked Ron incredulously.

"Now is that the way to greet your brother Ronnykins?" Charlie smiled at his brother before embracing him and Ginny in a big hug.

"Sorry I didn't come home, I just owled mum and dad, but Dumbledore needed someone to teach Care of Magical Creatures." Harry nodded in understanding; Hagrid had gone due to the events- his mind just stopped working and then it was clear. Hagrid would come back. And yet as he worked his way up to the castle he couldn't help but fear for his friend, one of his best friends and his first one at that.

"Well now don't think I'll be easy on you cuz you're family Ron, Ginny I'll take care of you." Ron spluttered indignantly and Ginny laughed. Hermione pointed at Ron and said, "Serves you right brat!"

"Brat, I'm as old as you are!" Ron gasped out.

"Ah but Ron do you act it?" Charlie intoned wisely. Suddenly Fred and George appeared.

"Charlie!" They both shouted and hugged him at the same time. But because of that Charlie lost his balance and collapsed under his two younger brothers.

"Oof! Come you great oafs get off me." The two jumped up and grinned. Then Charlie startled them all by doing a back handspring up. He grinned at them then.

"It pays to learn a few tricks, I use 'em ruthlessly on the ladies." His grin turned reckless then, something very few people can manage but Charlie did. Hedwig hooted angrily in her cage reminded Harry that she was probably hungry.

"Oh alright, here you go." He opened the door and Hedwig flew out, hooting happily. With an almost sigh of resigned acceptance Ron released Pigwidgeon. The not so small ball of feathers hooted crazily and winged it out fast, presumably to wreak havoc in the Hogwarts Owlery. 

"Come on guys, let's get to dinner." Charlie said.

Harry sighed in contentment, even though he was stuffed past what could be considered comfortable and was about ready to fall asleep he felt great. He looked up at the staff table for the 50th time that night. Ms. Figg was the new DADA; Charlie was the new gamekeeper and COMC teacher. And Mad Eye was just hanging around apparently. _Bullshit, Dumbledore's keeping some extra guns here this year._ Harry knew why, but he didn't, couldn't, wouldn't, dwell on it. 

He made his way to the Griffyndor tower and after some goodbye retired to his bed. He had barely reached the bed when someone attacked him. Harry recognized Seamus by the touch, the light playful tickling and nibbling on his neck.

"Ooh, Seamus, I-" Seamus silenced him with a kiss and an impish twinkle in his eyes.

"You what Harry Potter?" He said with an amused expression on his face. Harry glared at him and hugged him fiercely.

"I missed you, you fucking dumb Irish brat." Then he plastered his mouth against Seamus' tasting him, invading him sparking a desire that made his groin feel like all the blood in the world was swelling there. Seamus responded all to well to that. The two tumbled into Harry's bed and Seamus found himself underneath Harry's body. The good thing about robes, Harry reflected, was that they were hella easy to get off.

"Now, let's see if I've lost my touch." Harry said, but before he could dive in Seamus jerked his towards the door. Harry nodded and looked thoughtfully at Seamus.

"Well I guess we wait till later then." Harry sighed, he didn't want to wait, he wanted to… Well he wanted Seamus **now, **not later.

"Aw fuck it." Harry said. Seamus sighed and gathered up his clothes.

"I know but if we get caught out we're royally fucked, and I don't mean by each other." Harry groaned at Seamus, trust him to make a joke out of their situation. But then the humor of the comment struck him and he chuckled.

"Well I'll see you later tonight." Seamus said and promptly hopped into bed and fell asleep. Harry grumbled to himself, why did **he** have to wake Seamus up…

Sometime later Dean and Ron filed in to bed. Harry thought quickly, the lights were out and everyone seemed to be sleeping, just Neville wasn't there, but Neville wouldn't disturb them if they cast a silence spell… Harry got out his wand and tried to remember the spell. And then slapped his head for forgetting it, this was an easy one!

"Silencio." Harry murmured. He'd had to use it this summer at Ms. Figg's so he knew it worked. He crept cautiously into Seamus' bed and slowly slid himself under the covers. He checked to see if Seamus was still hard and he was. Then, with a sneaky grin on his face, he went down and swiftly inhaled Seamus. Seamus woke with a startled gasp and went into a strange sort of shock. And then he realized what was going on.

"Jesus fucking mother of Christ Harry you just about gave me a heart attack." He whispered. Then he groaned as Harry nipped his tip for that comment. Harry gently swirled his tongue around and Seamus gripped the blanket so tight he felt like he was going to tear it in to. _Damn it when did Harry get this good? Has he been thinking about it as much as I have?_ But then Seamus had no more room for questions. Suddenly Harry was kissing him on the mouth, or rather in the mouth.

It struck Seamus as rather kinky that Harry had just been sucking his "wand" and was now kissing him with that same mouth. Then Harry straddled him and it felt like electrical fire burning between them. A gust of wind swept through the dorm and calmed their inflamed skins. Harry shivered in delight and Seamus suddenly attached himself to Harry's neck. He bit and sucked and Harry gasped in his hands.

Suddenly the two were done with games and were grinding into each other and then it was over all to soon. Harry wiped some up and sucked it right off his finger. Seamus made a disgusted face; he wasn't overly fond of the taste of cum.

So instead Seamus reached down and grabbed an old sock to mop up with. Then Harry plopped down next to him. They held each other and gently fell asleep. Nothing feels better than being in the arms of someone who cares.

Crying, sobs, Harry woke slowly, not thinking clearly. What time was it? He tried to make out the clock but it was too dark. He looked at the angelic expression on Seamus' face. When Seamus fell asleep he didn't look vulnerable, he looked hot and impish, but there was a way that his skin seemed to reflect all available light and make him shine in a beautiful way.

The crying detracted Harry from what he was thinking about. He got up and tried to discern where it was coming from. He crept over to Neville's bed and realized it was there. Neville was crying? 

Over the year the boys had all had something to cry about. When you live with a group of people day in and day out for a few years there gets to be a great degree of closeness, they were all brothers. But when Harry thought about it Neville had never cried. Never cried… Suddenly Harry was worried for Neville. After all, if you couldn't release something, it held you, it grew and infected you and became you. If you couldn't recognize it or acknowledge it some how it would eat you until you were a bush not capable of thought.

Harry didn't of course apply this to himself.

"Neville?" Harry's voice softly carried into the bed. He could make out a small form curled pathetically into the fetal position. The crying only continued. Harry crept up and softly put a hand on Neville's shoulder. The boy froze and Harry could feel the fear rise up.

_Why would he be afraid?_ But Harry just made comforting noises in his ear. Neville slowly relaxed and looked at Harry.

"What- I'm sorry- I-" Harry cut him off, firmly but with tenderness.

"Hush." Harry then curled up around Neville and held him like he was the most fragile spun glass in the world. Neville sobbed into his shoulder. Harry felt the tears, wet and powerful fall down his shoulder.

"Come on Neville, let it out." Harry was amazed at how calm he was.

"I- it's my fault!" Neville wailed. Dean stirred and Harry grabbed Neville's wand off the desk and quickly cast the silence charm again.

"There, now let it all out." Harry said. Neville gave in then, and he released great hacking sobs. He couldn't even shed tears now. And slowly the story unfolded.

Neville's grandmother had been caught out one night. The body they had found had been untouched. But the crazed look of fear and pain had shown the medi-wizards what had happened. One of the unforgivable curses, Crucio. Neville's grandmother had died of the same curse that imprisoned his parents. And the dark mark had been burned into his grandmother's forehead.

At that moment Harry wanted nothing more than to rip Voldemort's hear out, and then to put it back in and heal him so Neville could have a go. _And everyone else that fucking bastard has hurt._ Words couldn't express the hatred Harry felt. But for now…

He gently held Neville and crooned noises to him, words that had no meaning but were comforting, because it meant that someone was there.

Seamus stretched and rolled over. What was this? _Where'd Harry go- Oh he went back to bed. _Seamus shook his head and blushed at the thought of how quick that had been last night, and how intense…

He shook himself and got out of bed. He quickly wrapped a robe around himself and wandered over to the showers. On his way he happened to peer at Neville's bed. Oh, Harry was there with Neville well-

Seamus froze and looked, sure enough, Harry, **his **Harry, was in bed curled up around Neville Longbottom. And Seamus was angrier than he'd ever been before…

Myr- Ah but why would the Dark Mark be pink you ask? You'll find out soon enough…

JediGinny- Thank you, I actually took some time with that scene, and no write some more Adamo Redamo!  
  


Artema- Oh you're right, but in a good way… Well you'll see. Arabella will be an enigma of strange behavior. I like Harry Seamus too…

Night Walker- I assume that was a question. Nobody's dead, yet.


	6. Revealing Signs

**Ascending Destiny 6/?**

Chapter VI

**REVELATIONS**

Author Name- Jalkin

Email- Uncaescobar@aol.com

Catagorey- Action/Adventure, Romance

Key Words- Slash, Special Powers, Prophecies, Angst, Violence, Triads.

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Spoilers- All Books!

Summary- When a bloody Severus Snape knocks on Harry's door, a tale unfolds as Voldemort finds competition for world-take-over, the gang develops unusual powers, and prophecies are fulfilled. All this with a love triangle, the Triwizard tournament, the Founder Artifacts, a devious Hermione Granger and the redefining of the magical world…

A/N- Hmmm… I am sad; I only have 19 reviews and over 800 hits! Is there something wrong with the review button? Grrr… And if I don't get the first names of teachers right don't yell, just let me know and I'll change them! And just so you know, the illustrious Jedi Ginny created Adamo Redamo, it is also the name of her fic, which is **FANTASTIC** you should go read it **NOW! **But first finish this. If you can, this is my longest chapter yet. And if you spot any inconsistencies with the story let me know.

Harry sighed as he navigated the halls of Hogwarts. Seamus wasn't speaking to him. It hadn't taken much to figure out what Seamus was angry about, after all, Harry wasn't that dumb. But now he couldn't get the boy alone to explain what had really gone on between him and Neville.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried glance. Both of them had known Harry long enough to tell what sort of mood he was in. This was one of his "I'm having love problems" quiets. 

"Uhm, Harry?" Hermione gently asked. Harry's head shot up.

"Huh? What?" He shot back a little to quickly.

"Uhm, Harry, well, alright who is it?" Hermione finally decided to screw tact and go for the gold.

"Who's what? I don't know what you mean?" Harry said innocently. Ron rolled his eyes behind Harry's head.

"Ron don't roll your eyes." Harry snapped. "Seriously though what are you talking about?" Hermione gestured to Ron. Ron nodded; he never was very good at digging deep into Harry's psyche. Hermione would figure out what was troubling his friend. He walked to Charms wondering just what Hermione would find out.

"Alright Harry, spill." Hermione said. Harry looked around nervously. Knowing that Ron wasn't there he felt, naked somehow. There was no telling what Hermione would do to him if they were alone. Hermione **always** got what she wanted.

"Hermione, I-"

"Cut the crap Harry, tell me now." And she fixed him with a compelling gaze.

"Hermione, isn't time for your arithmancy class?" Harry said weakly.

"No, especially considering we were on our way to charms." She bit out. "Now tell me before this gets ugly." She snapped. Harry suddenly got angry.

"Why the hell can't you stay out of my love life?" Harry shouted. Hermione didn't even blink.

"Because otherwise you're too incompetent to handle it, guys can't handle relationship troubles." _Well then I'm in deep shit_ Harry thought and then went cold as he watched Hermione twitch.

"So…" She started and suddenly Harry wanted to get out of there-

"Don't you move a muscle Harry James Potter!" She exclaimed. Harry froze. "Now, tell me all about it my lad, and I want details." She said, an evil glint in her eyes. Suddenly Harry was tired of this game.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm not going to tell you anything." She sighed.

"But you and Seamus would look so cute together…" She trailed off, watching his reaction. Harry goggled and his eyes widened.

"How did you- what the- dear sweet." Suddenly Harry looked frightened, what if she told everyone. Hermione began laughing.

"I was right!" She then did a little jig, and Harry felt his second great surprise that day. Hermione was never this open or excited about anything!

"Sooo… Now that we've got that cleared up you can tell Ron and we can help you out." She smiled. Harry looked at her strangely.

"What makes you think he'll accept me? Ron shoots like a straight arrow-" Harry was interrupted.

"For a straight arrow it has a damn crooked path." Hermione put in. And suddenly Harry's day was much brighter. He wouldn't have felt so happy if he'd known what was going to happen in charms… But he did decide to get his revenge on Hermione.

"So you want details do you?" She nodded anxiously, and got a whole lot more than she expected. In the end she never could look at socks the same again.

"Well class now we will test the Tutamen Incendia charm." Professor Flitwick said. With that he divided the room up into pairs to test the fireproofing charm. Harry was glad he was with Hermione, but when he saw Seamus paired with Neville he froze. He made a move to go over there but Professor Flitwick told him to get to work. They would practice first with candle flames, set the charm on the other person and then they would hold their finger close to the candle. There were quite a few yelps coming from around the room. 

"Hey Seamus." Neville said cheerfully. He of course had no idea what was going on between Harry and Seamus, and therefore didn't know he'd done something that looked, wrong.

"Hello Neville." Seamus said, his voice was flat, emotionless. Neville looked at him in confusion. Suddenly Seamus knocked over one of the bowls of oil that they would use later to simulate a hotter flame. It hit the candle and sent flames all over Neville. Neville screamed and Seamus suddenly was casting the charm. Neville felt the heat stop but it still hurt…

"What just happened here?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I knocked the oil over Professor, let me take Neville to the infirmary, it's all my fault." Seamus put some of himself into the voice, making it seem normal, more full of emotion. Flitwick nodded and Seamus left, supporting a moaning Neville. Harry was about to ask if he could go to the bathroom but Hermione beat him to it. Flitwick told her she could if she could cast the spell. She did so quickly and Harry did too, since they knew the charm he let Hermione go and set Harry to working with Ron and Lavender.

But Harry was still worried about what Hermione would say, and worse what Seamus might do…

"You bastard." Seamus slammed Neville into the wall. "How dare you take Harry away from me." He snarled into Neville's face. Neville panicked, he'd been beaten up before and then he broke down, he shoved Seamus away and felt intense emotion flowing through him. Images of his dead grandmother… His broken parents…

Seamus caught him in a left hook, and Neville tasted the coppery flavor of blood as pain blossomed like a cruel rose in his face. His burns hurt and his head hurt…

"You sick fuck, I don't to ever see you near Harry again-" Harry, Harry had helped him and understood him and now her was being taken away? All of his life Neville had been walked on, had his parents taken from him, had his gran taken from him, he would not have the one person that might understand what he had been through away from him!

"Get away!" Neville shouted and Seamus found himself flying away from Neville as if smack by a giant hand. He landed in a crumple on the ground, and Neville heard a gasp. Hermione had seen the whole thing.

Voldemort jerked back, what the hell was that? Then his sense detected what he had feared, what he had tried to prevent, what had almost worked… He screamed in sudden rage and Wormtail cowered before his angered master.

That sense of power, she'd never dreamed that one of them would return. She grasped her forearm, it still hurt from the melding but now she was near invincible. Even a Sorcerer would be no match for her now. Not even one such as this. And when the rest of them became melded as well… She grinned, things were so close to falling into place.

Harry gasped as he felt pain and a sudden fire rip into his mind. Then his scar burned and seared his brain in agony. He collapsed with one loud scream.

Harry blinked as he woke up, he blinked a lot actually, it had a kind of strobe light effect. He heard a muffled shouting match outside the room. He opened his eyes only to see Ron finally shove past Madam Pomfrey and run into see Harry.

"Harry, I- Are you?" The question trailed off and Madam Pomfrey looked furious.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks Ron." Harry replied. 

"Now get out of my infirmary!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "It's bad enough you three come in here every few weeks and that Ms. Granger won't leave, now both of you get out!" She pointed thunderously to the door. Harry noticed Hermione was asleep in a chair next to him. Ron sighed. He picked up Hermione and carried her out. After he left Madam Pomfrey began rushing around and rearranging things.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. She stopped and came over.

"Yes Harry?" She replied. She'd gotten to know and like The Boy Who Lived, although she thought of him more as That Cute Harry Potter Who's Always Injuring Himself. Harry was very handsome, and Madam Pomfrey was reminded very much of Lily Evans whenever she looked into Harry's eyes.

"Can I get up and walk around for a bit?" Harry felt the need to stretch.

"Yes you can, Albus will be coming up here to talk to you soon." She said.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." He said. She waved her hand.

"Please Harry call me Poppy, I've known you long enough and gotten you through enough scraps call me by first name." Harry felt oddly touched.

"Thank you Ma- Poppy." He said. She smiled and left to go do something else. But before she left she turned to him. "You can visit Mr. Longbottom or Mr. Finnegan is you want." She gestured to her left at another room. Harry nodded.

After she left he steeled himself and opened the door. Inside he saw Seamus lying on the bed, his head in a bandage and his eyes wet with tears. He looked at Harry and the tears faded to anger.

"You-." Seamus was incoherent with rage. Harry held up a hand.

"Hear me out Seamus, please listen to my story before you judge me." _Although it's a little late for that. _ But to his surprise Seamus stayed quiet. And so Harry told him what had happened to Neville. By the end of it Seamus looked horrified.

"All this time, he never told us, oh god what did I do?" His voice cracked and suddenly Harry was holding him. Seamus clung to Harry, and then pushed himself off the bed. But he couldn't maintain his balance. Harry swiftly caught him and lifted him up. Since there was only one more room Harry carried Seamus in there.

Harry then conveyed Seamus over to Neville's sleeping form. And for a time he just held Seamus to him, and sucked in the warm comforting feeling that comes when you're held. Seamus sighed and pushed Harry away, and this time he could stand. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Neville gave a shout of surprise when he woke up to see Seamus' face in front of his. Seamus jerked back, embarrassed and flustered. Seamus thought a lot, but he never showed his introspective side to his friends, he always hid it behind a veneer of laughter and comedy. But now… Seamus felt deeply sorry for what he'd done.

"Uhm, Neville, I uh, I'm really sorry for what happened and you see the reason I blew up was that…" He trailed off. Neville nodded.

"I forgive you." And at that moment something seemed to snap and the tension was gone. Harry sighed and held Seamus close to him. Neville's eyes widened as he realized just how close Seamus and Harry were. Harry blushed but Seamus smiled impishly. Then Neville laughed.

"You two?" HE said, and then continued laughing as if this was a great joke. As soon as that happened though the laughter turned to small tears. "All this fucking time…" He trailed off. Then he chuckled bitterly. "And all this time I thought you wouldn't accept me because **I** was gay." His chuckled turned rueful.

"Well now you know better silly." Seamus said. "And now that that's cleared up Harry I want you to ravish me in the other room." Harry blushed and hung his head; did Seamus know that was exactly what he wanted to do?

"Well get to it then, don't let me hold you back!" Neville said holding his hands up in innocence. Harry smiled sheepishly and fled with Seamus. Neville sank into sleep, feeling more at peace with himself than ever before.

"Really Albus what are you saying?" Flitwick asked.

"I'm saying that Neville Longbottom is a Sorcerer." Dumbledore replied smoothly. You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed.

"Well that explains his ineptitude at wand magic, but why hasn't he displayed the gift before now?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It is my belief that Voldemort placed a bind on him, but although I cast protections on Neville sealed with my blood and his parents, Voldemort placed a block on him using his parents' torment as a way into Neville's gift." Dumbledore paused for a breath.

"Now I must ask your patience, this year will be a trial by fire, a trial which will in the end fulfill the prophecy Professor Trelawney made to me so many years ago." Dumbledore put a special emphasis on the word professor as if to remind certain people that she indeed was a teacher and had credentials.

"The fates have also spoken to me in regards to what may happen, this year, in addition to-" She stopped for a second and then her eyes rolled back into her head and her body shook as a great deep voice intoned a message.

**"Blood of the crossbreed, ignite the fire**

**Mind of the Sorcerer fuel the flame**

**The forgetting guide from whence**

**Shall come a spring of knowledge**

**And the ever servant**

**Become a hunter.**

** The book of Ravenclaw**

**In the hands of the Creator**

**The Chalice of Slytherin**

**In the hands of the Half Breed**

**The Gauntlets of Hufflepuff**

**In the hands of the Friend**

**The sword of Griffyndor**

**In the hand of the Traitor**

**And the first step is taken by the lightning boy.**

Trelawney looked around as she woke up. "What is everyone looking at?" She asked. Everyone looked at her in astonishment, except for one person…

"Well that's three Sybil, so I guess I owe you a raise." Dumbledore muttered.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said. Ginny looked up from her potions homework. She smiled inwardly at Hermione, she looked really nice tonight… Ginny quickly pushed that thought to the back of her head.

"Yeah 'Mione?" She responded.

"You'll never guess what I just found out!" Hermione squeaked. Ginny suddenly was interested, even as she watched Hermione's face expand in happiness.

"What?" She asked, but she was entranced by Hermione's lips, her smell…

"Harry and Seamus are together." Hermione whispered. This shocked Ginny out of her shell.

"WHAT?" She yelled. Several people looked up at her and she blushed. Hermione made a shushing motion with her hand.

"Not so loud, but yes, isn't that cute?" She asked. Ginny smiled.

"Oh yes, that's perfect!" She said. Harry and Seamus… Harry was a dashing sort of handsome, he wasn't hot, but was rather very attractive. She wasn't quite sure of the difference but it was there. And Seamus was a cute fun loving attractive and playful, he and Harry were great for each other.

"So you're ok with those two then?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ginny responded.

"I don't know, just wondering…"

"Hey guys!" Ron said loudly. Harry looked at the Griffyndor table, smiling in a the way that people smile when they are experiencing "afterglow." Hermione started laughing and Ginny found she couldn't look at Seamus. Ron looked questioningly at them. Harry shrugged and sat down at the table with Neville and Seamus. Soon they were stuffing their faces, asking about what had happened while they were gone. Nobody said anything about Harry's scar, which, although he couldn't see it at the time, had pulsated with a bright light just before he collapsed.

After lunch Harry went to his next class, Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione and surprisingly Parvati were with him.

"Come on guys, let's see what this class is made of." Parvati said. Harry gaped at her, what was with everyone this year.

"We're growing up Harry, everything's changing." Hermione intoned and Lavender nodded. Harry shook his head, what was it with the most profound revelations being the simplest? But still since when had Parvati been good in DADA?

"My father's an Unspeakable so I've always known a little more than the average witch about some things." She said this with a wink. Parvati's dad was an Unspeakable? That made little sense but at this point in his life Harry took such things for granted. They went into class. They were early.

"Well, well, well, come have a seat Mr. Potter, you too Ms. Granger. And Ms. Patil would you please get me that box from the back of the room?" Parvati nodded.

"Accio." She said and when it got close to her she flicked her wand to the desk. The box settled down, it was no larger than a breadbox.

"Thank you m'dear, now please take a seat." Soon the class of three was joined by a wary Draco Malfoy and an interested Parma Patil. The two sisters smiled at each other and Draco warily sat down in a chair.

"Well hello Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Patil number two, now if all of you would sit down I have something to say to you." Ms. Figg looked at the five of them.

"This is an advanced class, here you will learn everything that is learned in the basic DADA class, but here we will go far more in depth into everything. I expect you to meet here on Saturdays for an interactive lesson. The five of you were chosen out of your entire grade for this class. You all have the stamina and skill to become great Aurors." She paused for a moment and her eyes flickered between Harry and Draco.

"I have great expectations of you all, because of the small class size don't bother with raising hands or anything, please call me Arabella, and don't be afraid to ask questions, as long as they aren't stupid ones." She gazed at them all levelly and Harry chuckled.

"So, I know you covered the three most popular Unforgivable Curses, basic Dark creatures, but you know little of dueling and more dangerous Dark creatures." She paused and swished her wand. "I don't know if you are aware of my track record, I come from Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four indeed." Everyone but Draco stiffened and bit back retorts. Arabella smiled.

"So you guys will put up with a lot of crap, good, you'll need to. I don't intend to patty cake the world for you." She paused. "So you know Avada Kedavra, Imperius and Crucio. You do not know Adamo Redamo, nor do you know Ligo Cognatus, you do not know any of the Inficio hexes. You don't know any number of lesser Dark spells. You do not know how to defend yourself without a wand. You do not know how to use Muggle weapons. You do not know how to duel. Now you may know any of these things I just mentioned, but by the end of this year you will eat sleep and breathe Defense Against the Dark Arts." She finished her lecture, a small glint in her eyes.

"By the end of the day I want a list of all the Inficio Hexes, which you think is the worst and why." She flicked her wand and a textbook appeared on each desk.

"These are your books, use whatever resources you can for this class, if you cheat I won't punish you if you don't get caught until after the fact. This is not school anymore, this is life. Life has no rules, therefore this class has no rules, as long as I don't catch you." She was definitely smiling now. "This is the beginning of your true potential and power. Don't disappoint me." Harry felt a chill run down his spine. Her look was definitely gleeful now, and that evil glint… She laughed suddenly.

"As an extra credit assignment, tell me how to defeat a wizard or witch trying to hit you with the Avada Kedrava curse. I want a full battle plan, now get to it." And that was the first class.

"Oh my lord, she's worse than Moody." Padma whispered on their way out. They heard a cackle.

"Oh I do hope so child, after all Alastor is only a Griffyndor." Draco snorted at that and smiled.

The group walked a little ways; they were still in a partial daze after that class and paid no attention to whom they were walking with. At least all but one… Draco was happily staring at Harry's swaying backside… And then just as suddenly stopped.

"Well we have to go to Potions so by Pad." Parvati said and her sister smiled and dashed down another hallway. The four made their way to Potions. Soon Parvati leaned over and whispered something in Hermione's ear. Hermione laughed and whispered back. Harry shot them a glance and then one at Draco. He'd never noticed before, but Draco was _fucking **hot**_. _Wow, I must either be the horniest man alive or I wasn't made for monogamy._ It didn't bother Harry that he felt Draco was hot, it was lust not any other attraction. Draco was after all an evil bastard. Little did he know how much Draco's thoughts mirrored his own. 

The four soon reached the door and went in. They were once again early, but Snape was already in there absentmindedly stirring something in a goblet. He looked up at them.

"What class did you all just come from?" Draco started; he'd never been on the receiving end of a short-tempered Snape.

"Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione answered. Snape nodded, his eyes strayed briefly to Harry's scar, and then his eyes brightened.

"That's it!" He said and quickly rushed into his office. The four exchanged confused glances and then the three Griffyndors proceeded to ignore Draco.

"So Parvati how was your summer?" Harry asked politely. 

"Certainly better than my Yule Ball experience last year." She said with a deadpan serious expression on her face. Hermione snickered which ruined the affect, so Parvati kicked Hermione in the shins. Harry flushed and murmured an apology.

"Not interested in girls are you Potter?" Draco drawled.

"Oh Draco, do you want to come snog with me? I know that the Astronomy tower is always empty at one o'clock." Harry said sarcastically. Parvati suddenly smiled dreamily.

"Wow, the two hottest guys in school snogging, what do you think Hermione? I think it'd be worth it." Hermione got an odd look in her eyes.

"Yeah…" And then she did something that seemed very odd to Parvati and Draco. "Say Harry are you wearing any socks." Harry snorted and began laughing hard, very hard. Then the rest of the class walked in. Soon the room was segregated as usual between Slytherin and Griffyndor. Ron sat down next to Harry.

"Wow, Professor Glassier is so cool." Ron said. Dean sat down behind Harry.

"Yeah he's great, we spent the first part of the class just learning hexes, we cast them on these dummies and we got to do some pretty cool ones." Dean said. Harry nodded.

"So how did ADADA go?" Ron asked, he wasn't jealous that Harry was in ADADA, he would need it, and Ron would still get a good education, but it did make him feel awkward and- _Oh admit it Weasley, you're jealous again. I mean look at him, he's so modest and he doesn't even seem to understand when he's given these honors._

"It was, weird." Harry said. He told them all about what Arabella had told them, who was in the class and just how unusual it was. Ron's eyes widened incredulously when he heard Malfoy was in it and then the conversation was cut short as Snape walked in.

"Today we will be working on indicators, these are potions that can tell you what a substance is, diagnose a sickness, evil intent, love, just about anything there is an indicator. There are several key ingredients in an indicator, can anyone tell me what they are?" Snape as usual ignored Hermione's outstretched hand. "How about this, anyone aside from certain know-it-all female Griffyndors?" No one volunteered although Hermione sighed a little resigned sigh. It was always like this, Snape never gave her any respect, she always did everything letter perfect and right but all she would ever get would be a snort or sneer. She lowered her hand.

The action seemed to startle Snape, and the rest of the class, especially when Hermione, ignoring everyone else, got out a book and place it by her Potions textbook. She pulled open some parchment and looked around.

"Yes, what?" She asked. Snape rallied.

"Well since Ms. Granger has apparently decided to not share her wisdom with the class, do tell us what are the main and crucial ingredients in all indicator potions." Snape said, his voice and tone as oily as his hair.

"I forgot." Hermione said. The class and Snape took a mental step back.

"Forgot?" Snape said.

"Yes, my hand was in the air so long I forgot what I was going to say, I'm very sorry Professor it won't happen again." She said this without a trace of sarcasm, nothing but earnestness in her voice. Snape floundered around for a reason to penalize her but just gave up.

"Very well then, the three main ingredients are-" He paused. "I'd be writing this down it would be on your next test." Half the class scrambled for parchment.

Sometime later the class gathered all their notes together and left with Snape saying that they had no homework. Everyone was surprised, but hid it because if Snape got angry they might get homework anyways.

"So Harry, have a good day?" Seamus asked. Harry nodded listlessly. It was hard to concentrate when Seamus was gently rubbing his shoulders. Seamus smiled as he gently massaged Harry's back, he was so lithe and strong and warm… He saw Harry close his eyes and gently fall asleep. Seamus smiled and continued to massage him, just for the sake of touching him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Ron Weasley walked in. Ron took one look at Seamus and Harry and smiled.

He gave one big incredibly suggestive wink and then turned right around and left. Seamus shook, what was it with people being so ok with Harry and him? His aunt was more than fine with it, he had come out to Dean, Neville was all good with it, Hermione was too, and Ron had just given him the same sort of reaction that Aunt Arabella had given him.

It wasn't that he wasn't grateful but it was so strange. _Ah hell who cares, all that matters is Harry_.

"Hermione." Ron's voice was soft, dangerous even. Hermione nervously turned around. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"Tell you what?" Hermione said. She glanced at the boy's room and suddenly knew.

"Well I- uh that is- well there was just no time and I forgot." She said defensively. Ron smiled and sat in her lap, sitting in the armchair with his legs over one arm and his back on the other.

"Well then my dear 'Mione, are they doing alright?" Hermione nodded.

"Now about you Ron, met anybody that strikes you?" Hermione said archly. Ron shrugged.

"You my lovely lady." He said. Hermione laughed and Ron gave her an offended expression. "Why Hermione, you wound me!" She laughed harder, the two of them were garnering quite a bit of attention by now. Parvati sauntered over.

"Well Hermione and Ron, I never would have guessed!" She said with fake astonishment. Then she rolled her eyes making both Ron and Hermione laugh. Parvati plopped down in a chair and looked at them.

"You two make me sick." She said, and then all three began to laugh. They laughed even harder as some third year squeaked and turned into a canary from eating one of the infamous Canary Creams that always "happened" to be lying around the dorm. Then the clock chimed for dinner.

The tables were laden with food, so Harry took it as his duty to empty them. Soon he and Seamus were engaged in an eating contest. The two just kept eating. Soon the rest of the Griffyndor table was staring at them. 

"Where is it all going?" Ron said.

"I bet they have a black hole in their stomachs." Hermione intoned and all the Muggle knowledgeable kids chuckled. Ron looked confused.

"What do you mean a black hole?" Hermione smiled.

"Ron I didn't know you have an interest in high lever Muggle physics." Ron panicked. 

"I- that is, well- no, and please don't explain anything to me either 'Mione." He tried to ward her off with his hands. Harry grinned as he reached for some water and accidentally knocked it over. It shattered but suddenly all the pieces froze, as did the water. They didn't freeze like ice or anything, just stopped moving. Harry looked at nervously along with Seamus, Ron and Hermione. Suddenly it fixed itself. Seamus noticed Neville was breathing heavily.

Then, he remembered, remembered that Neville had thrown him across the hall **without** his wand… That meant… He looked at Neville who returned his glance and nodded.

Now most wizards upon hearing that someone they knew was a Sorcerer would go into shock, call them out, or report them, do anything to somehow make sure that they were contained. But Seamus was not most wizards.

"That is so fucking cool." He whispered. Neville flushed.

"Excuse me everyone." Professor Dumbledore rose up. Everyone quieted down.

"This year we will once gain be holding the Triwizard Tournament. However it's name is no longer usable since this year another school will be joining us, a school from America. Durmstang and of course Beauxbatons will be joining us as well. The trials will be different this year and due to complications from last year we will be ever more diligent in preserving the safety of those competing." Dumbledore looked at the assembled students.

"This year will be unlike any other you have ever been in. I hope it will be a good one for you." And with that slightly unsettling statement, everyone retired to his or her dorms.

A/N- Oooh, what does that spell you ask? You'll have to wait, onto the shout outs!

Huw- what does that mean? "Nice jip"? I'm confused but thanks anyways.

Jona- Oh it only gets worse for dear Neville, but despite what you may think I am very fond of him. He will always be the Sorcerer in my stories. 

Creamy Mimi- Well it wasn't that stupid was it? On second thought yes.

Myr- Once again, YOU ARE MY HERO! Do you want a prize? Well of course Harry doesn't get to explain till later, that would ruin the fight wouldn't it?


	7. Deceptions and Fluff

Disclaimer- I don't own HP. Or FF.net. I do own Professor Glassier, Ms. Figg's personality, other original characters and some other things. Jedi Ginny owns Adamo Redamo. And Terry Pratchett owns Unseen University and another quote in here.

A/N- Well since FF.net is being rebuilt I decided to write a lot more! I can't say I am enjoying the rebuilding process as now my bookmarks are all useless, but if it really will be worth it alright then. I just wish they'd give us some warning… But anyway here you go. Watch out, it's huge! It also sets up whom Draco is with. But don't think I'm splitting them up, well just wait and see. And italics are thoughts or memory flashes.

Chapter VII DECEPTIONS AND FLUFF 

"You two seriously make me nauseous." Ron said. "I mean you're so lovey dovey it makes me want to hit you. You're like bad mushy poetry!" The red head continued to rant, not noticing that he was being ignored as Seamus tried to inhale Harry's tonsils. Finally he gave up and with a snort of disgust left the dorm.

Harry smiled and returned Seamus' advances.

"Well there they go again." Ron said as he flung himself into a chair. Hermione looked up at him from The Book. That was how they referred to it, The Book. Suddenly Ron looked at Hermione.

"Say, 'Mione, did you ever talk to Dumbledore about The Book?" Hermione opened her mouth in shock.

"Oh NO, I never did! I have to go talk to him right now!" She got up and ran smack dab into Professor McGonagall nearly bowling over the Transfiguration teacher.

"What do you have to right now Ms. Granger that involves the Headmaster?" She asked, her tone dangerous. As part of the intrepid trio, event though Hermione was her favorite part, she was sure they were up to no good. Hermione bit her lip and then shoved the book into her hands.

"This, read the inside cover." McGonagall opened the book, took one look, and her face drained of all color.

"Ms. Granger come with me right now." She grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her roughly and quickly out of the common room. Fred looked curiously at his brother.

"Never showed The Book around." Ron said. Fred nodded and then went back up into his dorm to do god knows what. Ron had the sinking feeling it had to do with the welcome party that was happening tonight for the other schools. Neville walked in the door looking slightly drained. He smiled weakly at Ron who nodded to him.

_He's changed._ Ron looked at Neville and realized he liked the change; he wasn't such a push over this year. Of course there was that whole Sorcerer thing, but Ron figured it was about time fate dealt Neville an even hand. He forgot to warn Neville who walked right into their dorm. Ron waited for the inevitable yelling but instead there was a curious silence. It was broken by some giggling second year girls and Ron sent them a quiet glare.

They giggled harder and one of them blushed. Ron rolled his eyes and stared moodily at the fireplace. Suddenly Harry ran out of his dorm, broomstick in hand and his cheeks flaming. He looked embarrassed and happy at the same time. Ron raised an eyebrow and Harry made a scribbling motion with his hand and some of the red faded from his cheeks. Ron nodded; Neville and Seamus did have to work on their Charms work after the other day. Harry quickly dashed out of the common room and out to the quidditch field.

Harry flung himself onto the broom and hurdled up into the air. To feel the wind under him, carrying him. He sped the Firebolt harder and harder. He flew in quick circles, spiraled down to the ground and threw himself into dangerous dives. His Firebolt still responded to his lightest touch, it was like an extension of himself, he didn't ride the broomstick, he flew on his own. He had wings…

Suddenly he sped upwards and out of the stadium, lazily drifting above the castle. It was a stupendous view of the surrounding territory. He spied four small dots down by Hagrid's hut. He focused his eyes but couldn't make out whom they were.

"Augeo Visum." Harry whispered. Suddenly he could see the faces of the people if he concentrated hard enough. There were Adriana, Roger, Clair, Mad Eye and… Dobby? He watched in astonishment as Mad Eye growled out instructions to the four. Dobby listened, his face rapt with wonder and a little fear. Moody suddenly whipped his wand out and fired a curse at Dobby. Harry gasped as the air in front of Dobby solidified and the curse rebounded on Moody.

Moody flicked his wand again and the curse was shot off harmlessly. Moody then looked up at Harry and Harry could see his magic eye focus and expand. Then Moody winked and beckoned Harry down. Harry zoomed in, coming to a halt a bare 5 feet above the ground.

"It is Harry Potter sir!" Dobby's face shown with joy. "Dobby-" Moody growled. Dobby flinched and smiled with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Moody sir, but I get excited." Dobby said all of this very slowly, as if it cost him a great deal of effort. Harry flashed a look at Moody.

"I got tired of his speech, get's on your nerves after while, you don't want to get on my nerves." At that Claire rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Claire." The girl just grinned prettily, her scar tracing its way down her cheek.

"So wait a minute-" Harry began and Dobby jumped in to explain.

"Oh Harry Potter sir, I is- I mean I am getting training to be an Auror." Dobby said. Harry goggled. Then he remembered something Ron had told him, about how house elves had very powerful magic but they could only use it if their owners wanted to. An idea occurred to him

"And Potter, that's yet another reason why Hogwarts is one of the safest havens for wizards, Albus is one of the craftiest bastards alive. Voldemort wouldn't dare take on Albus and over a hundred angry house elves." Moody winked with his good eye. Harry nodded and then began to rise a little on the broom.

"That's great, but I really have to go Professors." Harry said, Seamus was supposed to meet him in another couple minutes.

"Off for a quick snog with young Finnigan eh? Oh don't worry Harry, I was young once." Mad Eye winked again. _What the fuck is it with people winking about Seamus and me?_ Harry nodded nervously and winged it, or rather, broomed it out of there. He could hear Mad Eye's laughter following him.

Harry gently set down and hopped off the broom. Seamus stood there tapping his foot.

"You're late." He said. Harry shrugged.

"I thought you'd take longer."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" 

"What if I am? Is there a penalty?" Harry replied archly. Seamus smiled evilly.

"Damn straight, kiss me now mutha fucka!" Seamus said and dove in for a kiss. He slammed into Harry and knocked him back on the ground. The two rolled around, trying desperately to reach each other's tonsils. Well not really but Harry was getting pretty hot right now. Seamus was such a fucking tease…

_OH MY GOD!_ Draco Malfoy stared down at Harry and Seamus, his eyes wide as they snogged right there on the quidditch field, Harry's broom just lying there beside them. And the absolute worst part was that Draco was getting horny just by watching them. Then he smiled.

Now he knew exactly how to get his revenge on Potter, and how to get what he wanted. He would just have to be careful so as not to attract attention to himself, his father would be furious if their secret came out. But for now… It was time to play.

"Potter try and, well never mind." Professor McGonagall reminded herself that the infamous Potter hair couldn't be managed, not in this generation or the previous one.

"Longbottom get the wrinkles out of your robe." Neville nodded and passed a hand over his robe, the wrinkles flattened in its wake. Seamus and Ron shook their heads at that, it still struck them as incredibly bizarre that Neville was a Sorcerer.

"Alright everyone, please follow me." Dumbledore led the curious crowd of students down to the lake. There they waited anxiously. Soon-

"Look, what's that?" Someone shouted. A large golden ball came floating down out of the sky. The air around it crackled slightly and it cast a great golden light on the students. It felt warm like the sun and Harry breathed deeply, taking in the sense of contentment it brought. As it hit the ground it began to expand and soon it dissolved to reveal a group of students from Beauxbatons. Then it shrunk again to small ball and floated down into the hard of their apparent lead, and their leader was-

"'Ello Dumbly-dorr, it is great to see 'ou." Fleur Delacour purred. Dumbledore gallantly took her hand and kissed.

"It is magnificent of you to grace us with your presence." Dumbledore responded graciously, his blue eyes sparkling like he held a star in each one.

"One could zink zat 'ou stole Madam Maxine soley to grace yourself with my presence." Fleur returned, and Harry realized she was teasing Dumbledore. She looked up.

"Ah, 'Arry, it 'as been so long!" She said and beckoned him to come forward.

"'Ow are 'ou, are 'ou well?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm fine Fleur, how are you?" He returned, she smiled and gave him a great hug.

"I am fine, it is great to be back 'ere, as much as I miss Beauxbatons." Harry noticed that her English was much better and said as much.

"Oui, I mean yes." Harry smiled. Suddenly a cloud began to drift down out of the sky. Everyone watched as slowly it settled down on the lake. The cloud parted the reveal five gigantic ships that heralded the arrival of the Durmstrang students. Dumbledore nodded, an expression of triumph on his face.

"Why so many Dumbly-dorr?" Fleur asked, adopting that same unusual pronunciation that Madam Maxine had.

"They couldn't be assured of protection at their school, so Dumbbell invited them here." Arabella Figg said. Harry and Fleur jumped, since when had she been there?

"Dumb bell?" Fleur asked uncertainly. Dumbledore shot Ms. Figg a quelling glance; she smiled back innocently in return.

At that moment the students from Durmstrang began to file out of the ships. Harry looked them over and was surprised that Krum was with them, along with another boy who Harry didn't recognize.

"Hello Dumbledore." Krum said. "How are you?"

"Blooming Victor, please call me Albus." Victor nodded.

"This is Alexander Poliakoff." Victor said. The boy nodded to Dumbledore and suddenly Harry remembered, this was that boy that Karkaroff had been so horrible to. This year he looked, different, Krum still looked slightly hunched over and beaky, but Alexander looked much more slim, although his eyes were a little wide and his nose was rather weak, he had a large smile.

"Hello Albus, it is good to meet-" His words were cut off as the ground began to tremble. Suddenly the lake began to swirl turbulently, and the water rose in odd places. Suddenly rods rose up out of the water, and they seemed to be made of water… The swirled together, but didn't splash into each other, instead the stayed separate like a rope. 

Then at the tope they created a circle where a yawning void opened. It was dark and little bits of lightning escaped from it. Out of it figures rode on dark horse like shapes. Suddenly the shadows coalesced into young men and women riding on, griffins? These were nothing like hippogriffs. These were sleek deadly creatures that Harry admired. He heard gasps as everyone admired the acrobatic antics of the things and their riders.

Then there was surge in the air. Replicas of the gate appeared in the lake, two more to form a triangle. Tendrils of the void within them reached out to each other grasp onto each other and from and gigantic hole. Out of it came two riders, each mounted on a white Pegasus. He could hear a sudden intake of breath from behind him and curse. But it wasn't over yet.

The two Pegasus riders were joined by the six griffin riders and waited. Then, out of the void, came two gigantic dragons. Harry looked at them curiously. They were flying but they had no wings. They were long sinuous serpents with great forearms and hind legs with wicked claws. Both of them breathed great clouds on the lake, but instead of fire came a sort of mist that made the water freeze. Soon there was an island of ice on the lake. 

The great piece of ice rose up and then cracked down the middle. To the awed silence of the crowd it broke to reveal man, who had wings. He laughed and flew down to join Dumbledore, Fleur and Victor. When he landed Harry could see he was a handsome sort of fellow, with blue eyes and a good smile. He was a trifle overweight and carried himself with the air of someone extremely nervous but not willing to show it. The wings on his back were actually part of his cloak

"At the end we ran out of ideas, so our luggage will come by train. With it is our house, so until then…" He trailed off and noticed the awed looks on the faces around him.

"It was good show then? We were told to be flashy and let me tell you that took months to plan. You liked it?" Dumbledore nodded and cleared his throat.

"I must admit that was spectacular. I am Albus Dumbledore."

"Pleasure to meet you, heard a great many things about you." The man shook Dumbledore's hand. "The name's Jacob Levy, great to meet you." He said with that same eager smile. Then he frowned and turned around.

"Stop cavorting and get over here!" He yelled at the dragons and gryphon riders. The dragons floated over and then transformed into two young women. Soon the griffins were all landed and as were the Pegasus riders.

"So, when's dinner?" Jacob asked.

"Oh god did you see the Americans?" 

"Did you see the size of those dragons?"

"How the hell did they get gryphons?

"Screw that how'd they get two Pegasusses?"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione as he listened to the snippets of conversation around him.

"Was that amazing or what?" Ron nodded.

"Yes it was, rather ostentatious of them but it was very remarkable." Hermione said. She watched the Americans. They were all joking and laughing amongst themselves. When all the houses had seated themselves the different schools went to wherever they wanted to for seats.

Two young women sat down next at the Griffyndor table.

"Welcome one and all, from Beauxbatons, from Durmstrang and from Unseen University, I welcome all of to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament." Dumbledore beamed at everyone and there was a thunderous roar of applause. "I hope you enjoy your stay, a word or two of warning, stay out of the Forest unless with a teacher, be careful of the giant squid in the lake, and aside from that have the time of your lives, even if you are forced to go to school." He said this with a wink. Professor McGonagall harrumphed.

"And now, for a few words. Klettop, mertic and pollyglow." There was a ripple of pleasure around the room as food magically appeared in everyone's plates.

"Hello everyone, I'm Laura Browne and this is Catherine Powers." Laura was a brown haired girl that was fairly tall. She had some freckles and was wearing a knitted hat. She had leopard print cuffs on the sleeves of her robe and trimming the bottom. Catherine was a blond with blue eyes and an eager smile.

"Ooh, you're Harry Potter aren't you?" Catherine said pointing at Harry. Harry sighed.

"Catherine it's rude to point." Laura said in a stage whisper. Catherine blushed and her hand shot back.

"So what's the name of your school again?" Hermione asked politely.

"Unseen University." Laura said.

"Ooh, they have tai food!" Catherine squeaked and reached for a dish that Harry wasn't sure what it was. "Curry! I love curry!" Harry noticed Catherine spoke in a peculiar tone of voice that seemed to exclaim everything.

"Why's it called that?" Hermione asked while spooning out something Harry thought smelled delicious but was cautious about trying. "It's Phad Tai Harry, you'll like it." 

"It's called that because the school is invisible until you're inside or if you can see invisible things. Do they always serve this stuff?" Catherine asked hopefully looking at the Asian food.

"No, they try to serve dishes that make the guests feel more at home, although why they would serve Asian food is beyond me." Hermione said.

"Well probably because we don't have any cultural foods except maybe cheeseburgers, and those aren't too exciting." Laura said. And then everyone began to eat. At the end of the meal Dumbledore stood up.

"Now, for the thing you've all been waiting for, the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament!" Everyone roared with approval. "Due to circumstances from last year we will still only allow students of the 7th year to compete in the tournament. As last year there shall be an age line surrounding the Goblet of Fire." At that Filch trundled out carrying the massive goblet. He set it down gently in front of Dumbledore.

"When you enter it becomes a binding magical contract, and you cannot retract your agreement to participate. So think long and hard before you put your name in. This year we will also be reinstating the several clubs, please see a list posted in your dorms." Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"Now if you would all please retired to your dorms, tomorrow is a Saturday so I hope you all enjoy a day of rest."

"You bet, doing all those acrobatics as a Quicksilver is damn tiring!" Catherine said, and then yawned.

"You were the dragons?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yeah, it's not as hard as it looks since we had Jacob cast the spells on us." Laura shook her head.

"Some of us did at least try to cast the spell." Laura remarked sharply. Catherine smiled back wickedly.

"Yes, some of us did try, and some of us failed too." Laura growled and crossed her arms. Catherine laughed and then Laura did as well.

"Oh well, we'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Catherine said and the group said goodnight. Harry walked back to the dorm feeling very content. He felt a hand slip inside his and squeeze. He turned to look at Seamus' face and smiled. He squeezed back and looked deep into his lover's eyes.

"Oh god, they're having a moment!" Parvati said. Hermione sighed and gazed at them. 

"That's so sweet." Lavender said. Seamus and Harry jumped, Harry blushed and Seamus looked at them reproachfully.

"Can't a guy gaze deeply into his boyfriend's eyes around here and not attract a crowd?" Parvati, Lavender and Hermione all giggled and ran off to the dorm.

"Now where were we?" Seamus said. Harry laughed and kissed Seamus gently on the lips. Then he slipped his tongue into Seamus' mouth and-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" They both whirled around to see Filch standing there, his eyes wide with fury.

"YOU DISGUSTING-" He was cut off as Dumbledore placed a commanding hand on his shoulder. "Headmaster, did you see that? They were doing it right there they were-"

"I think Argus it's time we discussed a long time prejudice of yours." Dumbledore said simply. He turned to Harry and Seamus, amusement crinkling his forehead. "I think it's time you two went back to your dorms, for sleep." He added the last with a little more emphasis than necessary. They saw Filch wince.

"Come on then Harry, let's go." Seamus grabbed him and pulled him along.

"Poor Filch, he'll be traumatized." Harry giggled. Seamus chuckled too.

"Harry, is it just me or does everyone seem to be ok with, well us?" Seamus asked.

"Well my uncle wanted to through me out of the house but the thought of, well I convinced him otherwise." Harry covered up quickly, he'd almost told Seamus about Sirius! Well maybe that was something he should come clean on. He looked at Seamus.

"Seamus when we get to the dorm I have something to tell you." Seamus nodded, wondering what Harry would tell him.

Draco concentrated, and he felt the power flowing from him, now to test it. He looked around his room, Salazar Slytherin had wanted the Slytherin dorm to be different than the other houses, and it was overrun with passageways and full of secret areas. Lucius and Narcissa had created a map of them for him, and he was always on the alert for new passageways.

He decided he'd take a visit to Blaise's room, after all Blaise showed no interest whatsoever in men, and if Draco could seduce him, he could seduce anyone. He went over to Blaise's room and opened the door. Blaise looked up from the history essay he was writing and looked at Draco, confusion in his eyes.

Draco said nothing but concentrated, he wanted Blaise to be his, to have Blaise worship him. Slowly he saw Blaise begin to grow uncomfortable.

"Say, Draco, why don't you come have a seat here." Blaise said. Draco smiled winningly and chuckled inwardly as Blaise shifted his essay over his crotch. Draco sat down and simply looked into Blaise's eyes. It was tiring to keep the charm up for long periods of time, but he didn't need to, not now. Blaise suddenly leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco started with surprise as Blaise pinned him to the bed. _No… I don't want this!_

Blaise found himself being lifted up with superhuman strength. Draco held him aloft and his eyes flashed silver. Suddenly his features seemed horrible demonic and his body rippled with an eerie power. And then Blaise knew no more.

"So wait a minute, that time in first year you fought Quirrel who was really You Know Who? And in second year there really was a Chamber of Secrets? And Ginny Weasley got You Know Who's journal from school? And third year Professor Lupin really was a werewolf? And Sirius Black didn't kill your parents but Peter Pettigrew did?" Seamus stared at Harry aghast partly at everything that had happened to Harry while they were unawares and at the fact that during many of those times he could have lost Harry…

"Yeah, and last year…" Harry trailed off. Seamus looked up at Harry and realized something. _Whatever happened, Harry blames himself, and he won't talk about it._ He recalled stilted conversations, the odd look of sadness on Harry's face during the announcements for the Triwizard tournament this year… Intuitive leaps weren't normally a large part of Seamus' life, but where Harry was concerned he went the extra mile at trying to piece his love together. _Love… I do love him…_

"Oh Harry." Seamus said, and he wrapped himself around Harry. And it was dark and quiet. For a little while.

_Ah shit there they go again._ Ron thought. He reached for his wand but watched in surprise as Neville gestured and the curtains closed and the noise stopped. Neville winked at him and rolled over. Within seconds he was snoring, loudly. _Out of the frying pan and into fire I guess. _Ron flicked his wand at Neville and soon the dorm was silent except for Dean's breathing. That didn't stop Harry's bed from moving… Ron turned over so he wouldn't have to watch, besides he didn't want to think of Harry like that, Harry was his best friend… 

_And Seamus is a lucky bastard._

Draco smiled in his bed. Poor Blaise wouldn't remember a thing, but now he knew what his father meant by "the rage." That was something he would have to keep under control. Male Veela were born so rarely, and only under certain circumstances… Lucius had gone to extraordinary measures to make sure his son followed in his crossbreed footsteps… And truthfully, Draco didn't mind a bit, he still loved Narcissa, his mother… And now this ability would get him what he wanted most, the complete and utter domination of Harry Potter.

He smiled gleefully to himself as he slept. But his sleep was soon marred by nightmares. Something was wrong, something deep within him. But for now he would never know. 

When Draco woke he stared at the wall in front of his bed, and smiled, today he had work to do.

"Hmm, don't stop." Harry whispered. Seamus smiled and nibbled on Harry's ear lobe. The Boy Who Lived responded by biting the tip of Seamus' nose. Seamus smiled and things would have gone on from there but Ron interrupted them.

"Time to get up you two, now don't make me come in there and scar myself for life." Seamus pouted and Harry sighed. He reached out and snagged some boxers to throw on and then rolled out of bed. After showering Harry, Seamus, Ron, Dean and Neville were joined by Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and Ginny at the breakfast table. Laura and Catherine showed up again but this time they were accompanied by a young man.

He had deep brown eyes and was clean-shaven. His face was angular and handsome, his brown eyes flashed in amusement and his smile was white and sparkly. Parvati and Lavender both smoothed their robes out.

"Hey everyone, my name's Joel." He said. Everyone introduced themselves before starting in on some French toast and sausages.

"Hmm… This is much better than UU food." Joel murmured through his full mouth.

"Apparently there's a population of house elves living here." Laura said. Harry and Ron laughed and Hermione shot them a look.

"So Hermione, Spewed anyone lately?" Ron asked, all innocent red head.

"Ron…" Her voice full of warning and Ron stopped. Hermione nodded contentedly to herself and Harry looked at Ron.

"She has you whipped my friend." Harry said. Ron blushed. Then he leaned forward and whispered something in Harry's ear. Hermione caught something about "Yeah, and… Seamus… bloody loud…" And her ears turned red just as Harry flushed with embarrassment. 

"Luckily Neville's quick with his hands so we didn't have to listen much longer." Seamus looked with confusion at Neville until he remembered Neville's gift. Right, the Sorcerer. _Damn, did Dumbledore know about that, yeah right, as if Dumbledore wouldn't know about it?_

"Finnigan, I need to talk with you." A cold voice said. The group turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there, his features intensely beautiful, he looked like a Greek ice god. His eyes seemed unusually captivating and Seamus felt himself being drawn into them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snarled with barely contained rage. Catherine and Laura exchanged glances and Joel looked at Malfoy with interest.

"Apparently your losing your hearing Weasley, I need to talk with **Finnigan**." He said, but his demeanor and tone made it clear that he was explaining that to Ron only because Ron wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying. He spoke in the same tones that one would use when speaking to child, and stupid one at that. Ron bristled. Harry shared a quick glance at Seamus and Seamus shrugged.

"Sure Drakey, wanna talk now?" Seamus said. Draco's demeanor went stiff at being called Drakey.

"Oh, so the ferret doesn't like being called names?" Ron sneered. Draco reddened and Ron smiled back. Seamus jumped up and Draco pulled him away out of sight. Ron snickered and went back to his sausage.

"Who was that?" Joel asked.

"A confused young evil bastard." Hermione said.

"What's he confused about?" Ron asked, or rather tried to ask around a mouthful of sausage.

"His purpose, you can see it in his body language." Hermione said simply.

"What the fuck?" Ron said.

"The Book, I read about it last night, apparently it applies to what I need to know." Hermione shrugged. "I talked to the headmaster about it and he seemed most interested, I'm going to tell him about this after breakfast."

"Is it normal that no one understands half of what they talk about?" Joel stage whispered to the table.

"Wouldn't be breakfast if Ron, Harry and Hermione didn't know something the rest of us didn't." Dean remarked sagely around a mouthful of toast. Joel nodded and snickered as Ron absentmindedly slugged the unlucky Dean in the shoulder.

"That bloody hurt you fucking wanker!" Dean said.

"I wouldn't be talking Dean." Neville said simply, and for a second nobody got it. Then Hermione's eyes went wide and Joel began to laugh. After that Dean got it and reddened while Ron began snorting into his orange juice. Soon the whole table was laughing, except for Harry. His mind was on Seamus, and what Draco Malfoy would want with him…

"Well Malfoy?" Seamus said. Draco took a deep breath and smiled evilly. Seamus suddenly felt uncomfortable, what was Malfoy up to?

"I just wanted to talk to you Seamus." Draco said, he let the power flow through him, he good feel his very blood swell with the power. _Want me, Lust for me, Need me._ He chanted endlessly in his mind, not knowing where the words came from, but using them.

Seamus stared at Draco's hair, his eyes, his beautiful face. And suddenly he wanted him, more than anything… He felt the need to impress, to win Draco's heart, to make him one with him…

Seamus pounced in for a kiss. Draco felt himself responding, and was briefly annoyed. The original plan was to humiliate Seamus, to discard him and show him hate for what he was, and to shame him for doing that to himself, Draco, even though Seamus would continue to want him… But whether it was Draco having a change of heart or just wanting Seamus, he changed the plan and went with it. _Funny, I never thought of him as Seamus before, only Finnigan…_

Seamus slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth and his need to impress made him pull out all the stops. He went to Draco's neck even as he massaged Draco's g-spot. Draco moaned and Seamus nipped him along his white alabaster neck. Warm alabaster, he looked so cold but Draco was burning hot…

Seamus growled possessively and pressed his hips into Draco's grinding mercilessly. Draco gasped in a sudden rush of pleasure. Seamus grabbed Draco's face and kissed him fierily. Draco leaned back and just enjoyed the taste of Seamus; he never let anyone take control like this. But just as Draco decided to regain control an unseen force blew the two apart.

"You- you-" Neville was inarticulate; words couldn't express the sickness he felt. And Seamus had gone after **him** for cheating with Harry, but **he** could snog with Malfoy? It looked like if Neville hadn't gotten there they would have gone long past necking… Seamus groaned on the ground and shuddered as the enchantment left him.

"How the hell did you do that?" Draco asked in awe.

"That doesn't matter, you filthy bastard, how dare you?" Neville practically screeched. Draco suddenly realized that no matter if Neville had done that, he would have to silence him somehow. He brought the charm out, concentrating, _want me, lust for me, need me…_ And for a second Nevilles' eyes clouded over and then they cleared and he glared at Draco.

"What are you? Some sort of Veela…" His voice trailed off. "You're a male Veela aren't you?" He said with a sort of wonder. Just then Draco realized there were only a few circumstances were a human could cast magic without a wand reliably.

"Oh god, you're a Sorcerer!" Draco shouted. And the two looked at each other in awe.

"Aw fuck me what just happened?" Seamus mumbled and rolled over, unconscious. Neville glared warily at Draco.

"I'm not done with you yet Malfoy." He said warningly. Draco sneered.

"No, but I am with you Longbottom." Neville smiled coldly and lifted Seamus with a wave of his hand. Draco shook on the inside at the display of magical power, but remembered that he had his own abilities… One reason why Lucius was so valuable to Voldemort…

"See you around then Longbottom, if you manage to keep your grades high enough to stay in school." Neville shook with anger at that statement but Draco vanished down a corridor before he could say anything. Still shaking with anger he laid Seamus in his arms and carried him to the hospital wing.

"Ah Hermione, I need your help." Neville said. He'd just gotten out of class for lunch and was trying to avoid Harry who even though Harry didn't know Neville knew were Seamus was, Neville was scared he would blurt it all out. So he found the person who was the most logical to talk to. The one who everyone talked to.

"Shoot." Hermione said, other people's lives were so much more interesting than hers. And after Neville explained she mused that this had to be one of the most challenging ones she'd ever gotten.

"Well tell you what, I'll go deal with Harry and you can go talk to Dumbledore. The password for the gargoyle is always a candy, so just guess as many candies as you know." Neville nodded and left for the gargoyle, hoping he wouldn't get lost. Harry wandered over as soon as Neville left.

"'Mione do you know where Seamus is? I can't find him and everyone else is here eating…" He trailed off plaintively. Hermione led him to a table.

"First let's eat, then I'll tell you all about Seamus' adventure this morning."

"Uh, chocolate frogs?" Neville hazarded. He frowned as nothing happened. Oh god why couldn't he think of a candy? Suddenly he couldn't remember the name of any sweet he'd ever eaten! He grew increasingly frustrated as he began to guess things over again and-

"DAMN IT JUST OPEN!" And the gargoyle away from the entrance with a sickening tearing sound. Neville gasped in horror. But everything looked the same. He walked inside and the gargoyle jumped in to close it behind him. He walked cautiously up to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Neville." A voice said. Neville nervously opened the door and looked in at Dumbledore's office.

"Please have a seat, I assumer you are here for something that has to do with your abilities judging by how you're acting." Neville nodded.

"Actually, it's-" He paused and plunged on ahead. Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed.

"He used his abilities at school?" He murmured to himself. "If his father found out…" Dumbledore reached under his desk and pulled out his pensieve. Neville had heard about them but never seen one before. Dumbledore began extracting silvery thoughts with his wand and placing them in the pensieve. He stared at it and it whirled with intense speed. Suddenly he was looking at Neville with a piercing gaze. Neville fancied Dumbledore could see straight through him right then and there.

"I recommend that you go research Sorcery in the library. I am signing this to allow you access to the restricted library, and to allow three people into the teacher library." Neville's ears perked, a teacher library?

"Yes Neville, we do have a staff library, after all, there are some things no student should be allowed the slightest chance of access to." Dumbledore quickly began writing on scrap of parchment with a quill. Then he tapped his desk and compartment slid out. He grabbed a class like sphere of it.

"This will provide you access to the teacher library, I am asking you to have Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy accompany you, don't ask me why Neville, just please trust me." Neville nodded, but honestly he didn't know if he could look at Malfoy again without blowing him to pieces.

"Oh and Neville, I think it's time we worked on your magical skills." Dumbledore said, and Neville nodded. "I'm pulling you out of Charms and Transfiguration. You will be working with either myself, Alastor Moody and his pupils, or professor Figg." Neville nodded again. "So let's begin."

"HE WHAT?" Harry shouted. Hermione hushed him quickly. A couple of 3rd years gave them worried looks and rushed on. "He did what to Seamus?"

"Harry you heard what I said, Malfoy is a male Veela, he charmed Seamus." Hermione said. Harry shook with rage, intense anger flowing through his veins.

"Harry, please you have to be calm about this. You can't just go challenge Malfoy-" Hermione found she was talking to empty air. _Aw shit, our next class is ADADA!_ Hermione rarely found the need to swear, even to herself, but right now was as good a time as any.

Draco idly twirled his wand. He hadn't expected Longbottom to come to Seamus' rescue, but if Longbottom truly was a Sorcerer… Then Voldemort was dead. And so was Lucius most likely… _Oh, boo hoo._ Draco grinned to himself softly. There was no love lost between him and his father, not since his realization that Lucius didn't care for him. He'd adored Lucius for years, thinking Lucius was his world, to think of the immense respect and loving admiration he'd held for the man…

Lucius could have cared less. He only cared for appearance, for winning. _Although there's nothing wrong with winning… I do love to win but-_

"Malfoy." The voice was dangerous, it was lethal, it was a knife hidden in rigid silk. It was Potter's voice, venomously hissing with hate. Draco looked up and felt a tiny surge of fear. Not even Lucius had ever sounded this vengeful. It wasn't human. In the future Draco would remember that Harry's scar flashed as he approached him.

"Harry please sit down, you too Hermione." Arabella remarked, acting totally unaware of the air between Harry and Draco. Parvati exchanged a glance with Hermione who nodded and she blanched. Padma just looked confused.

"Now all of you please sit down, I have to go get something from the restricted section of the library, so please be quiet until I return." With that Arabella got up and left the room.

_Aw crap that's the just about the worst thing she could have done,_ Hermione thought. Suddenly Harry had his wand out. Hermione remembered a quote from a funny book she'd read that summer, something profound. Something about if you ever found yourself on the receiving end of the gun, hope to hell it's an evil man on the other end, because an evil man will continue to talk and talk about their plans, their ego demands it.

Hope to hell it's an evil man; a good man will just kill you.

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry yelled and Draco was knocked out. Harry mumbled something else and Draco's body went rigid. Hermione, Parvati and Padma watched and were to stunned to do anything. Harry suddenly whirled around and yelled- "_Petrificus Totalus Omnis!" _And the three girls were frozen. Harry as shaking now, casting such powerful magic was wearing on him. Then he turned to Draco and flicked his wand.

"_Accio." _He said and Draco's wand came flying out of his robes. Then Harry flicked his wand and Draco's sailed across the room

"_Envenerate." _Harry said coldly and Draco's eyes shuddered open. Then Harry smiled, hauled Draco up and smashed his fist into Draco's face. Hermione tried to gasp but nothing came out, she was totally petrified. Padma had actually fallen over after the spell was cast. Harry smiled evilly and straddled Draco's chest. Then he began to hit Draco, again and again. The sound grew sickening after the first couple hits and Hermione wished she could stop it, it didn't matter that this was Draco Malfoy, no one should be beaten like that, in such cold blood. And it was bad for Harry.

Then Harry stopped and hauled Draco up again, the boy was looking bad, his face was bloody and looked like someone had gone over it with a meat tenderizer. Then, still holding Draco by the neck, Harry began punching his stomach. Draco's eyes whirled with pain and small tears began to ooze out. Harry noticed one when it splashed on his hand.

"So have you had enough Malfoy? Had enough of the pain? But this is nothing Draco, nothing at all." Harry said, and his voice was low and full of anguish. "I felt a million times this worse at Voldemort's hands. In front of your father who cheered him on. Hundreds of **people**, not wizards or Muggles, people have felt so much worse than this. This is nothing Draco, I would give me arm to take this pain and make it so less pain would be felt by fewer people." Harry paused again.

"Cedric Diggory, the name mean anything to you? He died, beside me. You want to know Voldemort's words? '_Kill the spare.'_ The spare Malfoy, he looked at Cedric the same way you looked at Seamus, as an object, a way to torment me, to torment a person, anyone!" Harry was incensed now, his earlier anger nothing compared to this, Harry was white-hot rage, intense burning and deadly.

"YOU." A punch. "WILL." A knee to the groin. "NEVER." Another punch. "TOUCH." Another punch. "SEAMUS AGAIN, AND YOU WILL APOLOGIZE!" Each word punctuated by a savage punch. Draco was really crying in pain now. Harry coldly dropped him on the floor.

"I think you better go to the infirmary Malfoy. _Accio wand."_ And then Harry waved Draco's wand in front of his face. "You can have this back after you apologize to Seamus. Now get out of here, you have something to do." Harry said coldly. Then he waved his wand and Draco found he could move, but all he could do was weep.

_Beaten, he beat me…_Oh sure, Draco had been beaten before. Lucius always thought a beating toughened up a young boy, especially when they did something wrong. He never touched Narcissa, and never touched Draco when Narcissa was around, but when Lucius got angry with his wife; he took it out on Draco. There was always an excuse.

_"Your room is too messy, how many god damn mother fucking times do I have to tell you to clean you room!" Lucius snarled angrily. A 9-year-old Draco looked at him innocently._

_ "But father, you said that the house elves could do it-" Lucius savagely backhanded him._

_ "Never mind what I said damn it, you didn't clean your fucking room!"_ And then Lucius would set in on him. Potter was wrong, he'd felt pain spells before, and he'd been beaten, but never Crucio… He didn't know Potter had felt Crucio. And suddenly emotion was being poured out of Draco.

When something is repressed, smothered even, it grows and becomes greater, infected. The years of emotion within Draco were exploding into a frenzy of feeling, and Draco couldn't break down, not here. Somehow he found the strength to run for it, to run for-

_"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH SEAMUS AGAIN AND YOU WILL APOLOGIZE!" _

After every beating Draco always obeyed the beater, it was programmed into him. He turned to the hospital wing._ I have to find Seamus._ He had no choice. That didn't stop hate from cystilizing in his heart, _Potter…_ He'd never felt such venom before, not even for his father. Potter had humiliated him and beaten him, that couldn't be forgiven.

Soon he stumbled in front of door to the hospital wing and slowly opened it. Pomfrey wasn't there. He sighed in relief; he didn't really want to answer any questions. The only room that looked in use was over there… Draco steeled himself up; he could be in and out of there in an instant.

"Malfoy?" Draco looked up at Seamus' eyes and felt his knees go weak.

Seamus had felt the need to visit the bathroom and was on his way back feeling slightly dizzy. Damn that had hurt when Neville had done that to him… Stupid fucking Malfoy and his dumb tricks… Speak of the devil. Seamus looked at Draco and blinked. What the hell had happened to the boy?

His normally beautiful face was marred and beaten, blood flowing down and from the way he stood his stomach was obviously injured and Seamus could see that he'd been crying.

"Malfoy?" Draco looked at him and Seamus could tell he wasn't going to stand much longer. "Draco, what happened to you?" Seamus didn't know why he used Malfoy's first name, but he felt compelled to. Suddenly Draco was holding back tears, Seamus could tell from the way his eyes grew wet and then cold, his body rigid with the effort of **not** crying. And then Seamus wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him it would be all right.

"I- nothing, I- I-" Draco stuttered, an apology? He'd never said sorry in his life that way. Lucius had never even required him to apologize for an infraction that he could be beaten for. It was hard, almost as hard as saying the word love…

"Come here Draco, you're a mess." For now Seamus forgot all about what had happened earlier, for now he was just full of concern for a fellow human in pain. He made Draco sit on his bed and grabbed the rag with the basin of water by his bed.

"What happened to you?" Seamus asked again as he gently sponged some of the blood from Draco's face. Draco hissed in pain and almost drew away at the gentle touch. Almost…

"I- I- NO!" Draco shouted and shot up. He looked at Seamus, a wild look in his eyes, the look of a cornered animal that had no refuge. "I can't he'll hurt me…" He trailed off, conflicting memories, right wrong what was in between? Pain past present what would he be? __

_ "Clean your room- APOLOGIZE- Do the spell right- NEVER AGAIN- you are a failure- OBEY!" _Voices, painful tempting voices. Seamus reached out then, and grabbed Draco. Draco curled into Seamus and shuddered, he felt so cold… Seamus was hot, burning hot, and Draco was frozen, a tundra with no feelings, no sensation. He looked into Seamus' eyes, and Seamus looked into his.

Suddenly, Draco inhaled Seamus' smell, a pleasant musk that made him tremble with desire. Seamus looked deep into Draco's eyes, he wanted, needed, to help. And then Harry Potter was forgotten from both their minds as their lips met in a tender kiss. Draco and Seamus shuddered as energy flowed between them and Draco was healed.

Harry's eyes flew wide open as he felt his mind sear with unbelievable pain, his scar hurt his eyes hurt, he-

_Oh how could Harry do that to Malfoy-? _

_Oh no I hope Snape doesn't come over here, aw shit here he comes-_

_ Why won't he regain control, he was showing such promise just a minute ago-_

_ But if Voldemort does that he'll be exposed too early_

Thoughts, hundreds of thoughts poured into his mind, and it filled with agony as he felt a hundred minds not his own pour into his head. And then a torrent of raw emotion, he could feel laced with Seamus, and another one, one who he felt suddenly close to. He wanted to be with Seamus and this other one; it felt right and made him complete. But the pain-

_Harry, oh my god what's happening to him?_

_ I wonder if she'll go out with me, that comment the other night…_

_ I hope everything's all right between those two, Malfoy is such a bastard-_

_ HARRY, TAKE MY HAND! _This voice was louder, and Harry "saw" a hand. He didn't really see, he felt it. He took it, and his world sunk into peaceful oblivion.

"Damn." Albus Dumbledore swore. Neville looked at him in startlement. He'd been working with Moody earlier and that experience had been fairly scary. Right now he couldn't seem to get his power to work, he'd have more luck with his wand. But then Dumbledore had gone rigid for a second, and his eyes had gone vacant.

"I hoped that, but it does explain…" Dumbledore muttered to himself. Neville looked at him in confusion.

"DAMN IT, WHY NOW?" Dumbledore raged. Neville started in surprise and then realized just how old and tired Dumbledore looked. Dumbledore noticed Neville was there.

"Sorry Neville, and don't worry, I'm not dead yet." He said with that old twinkle back in his eyes. And Neville felt relief course through him. But that was only because he didn't see the twinkle fade and die.

There, another ability awoken. How many more powers would be discovered, how many more objects of power would be found? She didn't like how this was turning out, not at all. She smiled and caressed her arm, she would win anyways. Her power was bound like that. She glanced at the small rat in the cage next to her. It was a red rat, unusual in and of itself.

"Another one has grown, how long before I have to kill them my friend, can you tell me hmm?" She muttered sadistically to the rat. The rat squealed and threw itself against the bars of the cage. She laughed again and flung back her sleeve to reveal her bloody arm. She was practically a Sorceress now, thought was the deed. She glared greedily at her arm, and the bright wand that pulsated within it.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, round and round fate we go, where we stop, only I know." And she began to giggle now, her laugh coming strong and high-pitched. The rat shuddered and bided his time. Soon he could be free, but only if he waited…

A/N- I am so happy! I finally found the end of that chapter. Chapters come almost prewritten in my head, they almost write themselves, I'm just incidental to the whole process…Ooh that felt good I just cracked my back… Well this is my longest chapter yet, and will be posted as soon as FF.net is "normal" again. You may be confused, don't worry, I am as well… ^_^; Well I hope this wasn't overdone… And so sorry for OOC Harry, but he was pissed…

Shout Outs-

Jivanna- Don't worry about Draco me dear, he'll be fine… heh heh heh…

Princess of Mordor- A good way huh? That's nice to know. This chapter should be the weirdest yet!

Iameviltara- so you don't have a thing for Snape eh? *suggestive wink* but yes, Snape does get some more spotlight, I'm very fond if Severus, and just about everyone else… Well there goes some plot but at this point, WHO CARES? 


	8. Anger and Sorrow

Disclaimer- Wow, I'm on a roll, I just can't stop writing. Oh and by the way I don't own Harry Potter, Jk does, but we're tzight! Or not… JediGinny owns Adamo Redamo, which everyone should read! Terry Pratchett owns some of the things I say and Unseen University and everyone should read the Discworld books.

Patricia C Wrede owns the Invisible Dusk Blooming Choke Vine; her books were some of my favorites as a child. I recommend them for all ages however as I know understand all sorts of things I didn't earlier. So you should read these too. 

A/N- Hello everyone, I just can't stop writing this stuff. But I don't know how long I can keep this up. Big shout out to Yen who found an error in this chapter so I'm reposting it, Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw, not Vector, oops!

ANGER AND SORROW 

_Oh Harry, everything happens to you, I hope Ron isn't being jealous again. Dumbledore won't tell me anything but The Book keeps telling me about mental shields. I can't figure out why, oh Harry what happened to you?_

_ Hermione-_ Harry could recognize that mind anywhere, it was Hermione. But why was he hearing her thoughts? And then other thoughts seemed to running into his head and he **hurt.**

_I guess it wants me to cast one on you, and I guess it knows best. Well here goes. _Suddenly the pressure was gone, his mind felt, normal…

"Ms. Granger what did you just do?"

"The Book told me what to do Headmaster, so I did what it wanted me to." Hermione's voice was matter of fact as always.

"But you shouldn't be able to cast that charm! _Contego Mentis _is something most grown wizards can't cast!" That was Poppy. Harry felt odd referring to her by her name, just as odd as calling Ms. Figg Arabella.

"She is The Creator, she is a very talented witch." That was Dumbledore, but what did he mean she was The Creator? Harry felt pain swell up within him.

"Uhg."

"Harry!" Hermione crowed. She flung her arms around him and hugged him. Harry shook his head to clear his vision.

"Wha- what happened?" He mumbled. Poppy sighed in relief and ran off to get him something to drink and get back his strength.

"Your gift manifested Harry." Dumbledore said. "You are a mindpseaker like me, a telepath but more." Dumbledore sighed. "I think it's time you knew everything." Harry felt his eyes widen and Hermione looked attentive but gripped Harry's hand. She squeezed and Harry felt an intense wave of affection and love weave through whatever was keeping the thoughts out of his head. He sent the wave back to her and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice was stern. "Don't do that again, at least not to anyone who you don't mind being so close to or being able to have total control over your mind and body, you have a lot to learn, almost as much as Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnegan." Dumbledore paused and Harry's mind raced.

"Earlier this year, actually a few days ago Professor Trelawney made her third real prediction…"

Seamus fidgeted as he sat in the common room. He wanted to go visit Harry, but every time he got up he thought of Draco. And then every time he thought of Draco he thought of Harry. And how he should visit Harry but then Draco was there in his thoughts again and aw fuck his head hurt. Dean had noticed this of course.

"Seamus, what's the matter?" Dean asked. Seamus jumped; he'd been so immersed in his own thoughts that Dean intruding like that surprised the shit out of him.

"I- well nothing much." Seamus said. He didn't feel like spilling his guts to Dean, nobody would understand what he was going through. _Malfoy of all fucking people, he might be hot but he abused me, but Harry hurt him so badly._ He felt anger at Harry and at Draco. He knew whom he needed to talk to, but she was busy. And besides, even Hermione would have trouble understanding- no she wouldn't, Hermione would understand, she understood everything.

"I gotta go." Seamus said shortly to Dean and took off. Parvati noticed this and wandered over.

"What's blown up his ass and died?" She asked. Dean started at the blunt use of language.

"I don't know, but if I know Seamus it has something to do with Harry." Dean said. Parvati nodded, she knew, had seen, what had happened to Harry in ADADA but they had been ordered to not tell anyone else about it.

"Oi, Neville." Ron said. Neville looked up at him as Ms. Pince shot a venomous glare at Ron. Ron blushed and walked over to Neville who was currently reading _Sorcery, Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely._ Ron looked at it and blanched.

"Geez Neville…" He trailed off. Neville nodded.

"I know, but I have to know this stuff, have to no what I'm up against-" He started but Ron waved his hand.

"No I mean that that looks like something 'Mione would read, and that scares me to see in other people." Ron said with a completely serious face. For a second the two stared at each other then Neville began to laugh and Ron cracked a smile.

"Riiight." Neville watched Ron sit down and blushed. Ron was cute in a red head sort of way. He looked warm and strong, someone who you could let hold you for years and never want to let go. Neville liked being held, when Harry had held him he'd felt comforted, but somehow he knew Ron would comfort **and** protect him in his arms. He instinctively started to make Ron want him but stopped it.

_Damn it I need control! I can't go on like this._ Ron didn't seem to notice Neville's inner turmoil.

_Neville's shaped up, he looks, stronger somehow, more confident. I guess finding out you aren't a failure will do that._ Ron idlely wondered if Neville would be interested… Naw, besides Ron didn't want to be thrown through a wall if Neville was surprised by something like that.

The two sat in awkward silence. Neville was silently rooting through his memory for pictures of Ron, the silent character Ron was. He didn't know Ron too well, but now he wanted to. And Ron thought the same thing.

"So Ron…" Neville trailed off. Ron suddenly felt hope surge, just maybe?

"Hey Neville, wanna go play chess or something?" Ron asked. Neville brightened.

"Sure."

Draco watched the trees move. The wind swept through them like a callous stranger, not caring what went where. The green foliage drooped in solemn regard of the castle, it's dark hollows deep and forbidden. Seamus-

"FUCK!" He screamed. He did not want to think of Seamus, think of his soft warm lips, think of his lithe little body lifting up under his in ecstasy… But he had no choice.

He wanted Seamus almost as much as he wanted Har- Potter. He wanted Seamus to beg him for more and to return the favor. He wanted to rule Seamus but have Seamus hold his key. He wanted to protect Seamus, hold him, to be held, to have Harry kiss him and Seamu-

_WHAT? DID I JUST THINK THAT? I **HATE **__HARRY POTTER! _That didn't' stop the thoughts from running rampant in his mind. That didn't stop him envisioning himself and Harry playing gently and Seamus lying between them. That didn't stop him from almost feeling their presences beside him…

"Will you tell them Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, they don't need to know, these bonds must mature on their own." He answered steadily.

"But leaving it to that sort of haphazard natural development." Professor Flitwick said with dismay. McGonagall nodded, she agreed.

"Minerva, Silas, you are both of such analytical minds that you can't see how love will work, just give it time." Responded Professor Sprout. McGonagall sniffed at that and Flitwick rolled his eyes.

"Will you three please stop behaving as students?" Snape snapped. The three other house heads turned their glares to him.

"Will **all** of you please stop being so childish, trust me on this." Dumbledore asked them, they all nodded, they wouldn't be there if they didn't have implicit trust for Dumbledore.

"Oh by the way Albus, I just received the Invisible Dusk Blooming Choke Vines." Sprout said. Dumbledore nodded, they had been difficult to get a hold of but he wanted Snape to have the chance to fiddle with them in potions.  
"Excellent Pella, and Severus are you prepared to make the seeing potion?" Snape nodded dourly.

"Yes Albus, although it will take a few weeks and by then it may all be a mute point." Dumbledore sighed.

"Someday I may yet rid you of the pessimism." McGonagall sniffed again.

"Don't count on it anytime soon Albus." Snape coughed something that could have been "stupid bitch" but nobody could really tell although Dumbledore's eyes did narrow very much so.

"And Mr. Ollivander will be coming in a few days for the ceremonies. He said he as most interested as to what would happen this year and said he would be closing his shop for the year just to stay here." Dumbledore seemed to seethe with a curious combination of relief and victory at that.

"Excellent, and Severus, I want to test just what Neville can do, how would you like the Mark to be removed?" For the other three heads it was one of the few times they had ever seen Snape speechless with pleasure.

"Hermione?" Seamus murmured. Hermione jumped and clutched her breast.

"Oy vey Seamus you almost gave a me a heart attack." Hermione said, she clutched The Book to her chest as her breathing slowed. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair; The Book had just gotten to an interesting part. She looked down and suddenly it was displaying truth charms. Some of them looked very complex but why would it show her these… It meant that soon she would have to know truth from fiction; she would need- She looked at Seamus in suspicion.

"What are you going to tell me Seamus?" Seamus started at the tone of voice Hermione used.

"Something that I probably shouldn't and that will be very difficult to sort out." Seamus sighed distractedly. Why oh why did this have to happen to him, he wasn't a bad person or anything… Soon he spilled the whole story to Hermione, not watching her face, not seeing her expression.

"Well…" She trailed off. _Wow, what is it with these guys, they just manage to screw up every few seconds._ She looked at Seamus and then at the book. Now it was displaying a sort of truth spell that would display emotion. It would be easier to brew a potion but maybe if the book helped her…

She'd found that The Book could actually help her cast a spell for the first time, and so she gently fingered her wand as she pondered which spell to use.

_"Patesco Cordis."_ She intoned. Seamus felt strangely detached after the spell took affect. Hermione looked at him with an astonished expression on her face.

_"Finite Incantem."_ She muttered and sat back and put her face in her hands.

"What, what did you just cast on me?" Seamus asked in wonder.

"It was a truth emotion charm, it let me see what you felt." Seamus felt vaguely violated on some deep level but he needed Hermione's help very much.

"I don't know what to tell you Seamus." Hermione said. "What you felt for Malfoy was concern and combined with his attractiveness it's entirely understandable. But I wouldn't tell Harry, and I'd avoid Malfoy for a while, he won't bring it up because it'll make excellent blackmail for him but more importantly against him." She paused. "Aside from that I don't know what to tell you."

"But right now I think Harry needs you, so go to him." Seamus nodded and left. Hermione sighed and looked at The Book. Then she slammed it closed in anger. Nothing ever worked out right! Her mood sunk until she decided it was time to clear some things up.

"Harry?" Seamus asked. Harry looked up from his lap; he was sitting cross-legged on his bed with his fingers intertwined in his lap. His gaze was troubled but brightened when he saw Seamus.

"Seamus!" He crossed the room at a run and flung his arms around Seamus. Seamus hesitated and then returned the hug full force.

"Oh Seamus…" Harry trailed off and sighed into Seamus' ear. Seamus shivered as Harry's warm breath tickled his ear. He wanted to tell Harry, but right now all he wanted to do was hold Harry and make him feel better. 

Suddenly Seamus felt energy flowing from him to Harry, and he could feel Harry swell with vitally next to him. And stiffen in outrage.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted. Seamus looked at him in confusion as he felt a sudden wave of surprise anger confusion and hurt. And it wasn't his… Then Harry was gone.

The moon was supposed to be beautiful. Wrong. The moon was a large chunk of rock that reflected light from the sun. Draco knew that, and so he looked at the moon with no awe no nothing. It was bright and annoying, and it made werewolves transform. But moonlight was something else.

Draco was vain, he knew it. He could have worse faults, vanity wasn't so bad. He enjoyed the feeling of his skin being bathed in moonlight, the feeling of light without heat. It made him feel free and wild, primal and savage. It was absolutely _glorious._

Draco spread his arms and let his robes fall open. A breeze blew back the robes and caressed his bare chest. It felt deliciously cool against his pale skin, cold, so very cold. _So different from Seamus…_ That thought was cut off, but not quickly enough. Not quickly enough to remembered sensations of hot flesh, Seamus' mouth, his taste and his scent…

_You utter and complete fool._ His behavior had been atrocious; he'd lost control for God's sake. First rule, never ever lose control. And if you never lost control that was all you needed. Absolute control… Lucius had absolute control. Voldemort had absolute control. Hell, _Dumbledore _had control. But he didn't, he, Draco Malfoy, half Veela and a wizard of great potential (or so he told himself) didn't have control.

He slammed a fist against the low stone fence surround the top of the tower. The stars sparkled at him cruelly from their high seats in the heavens.

Draco sighed and walked over to the shadows. Suddenly a figure rose up out of the floor through the trap door. It angrily stormed over to the side of the tower and began to seethe.

"That fucking bastard, how dare he?" Harry snarled. Draco held very very still. What was Potter- _Shit. Oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit-_

"I swear… Kill Malfoy… Bastard…Fuck Seamus…Fucking whore…" Suddenly Draco felt anger, deep anger. Seamus didn't beat people, didn't hurt people, Potter did. Seamus didn't make your father beat you for not besting him. Seamus was warm and kind; Draco had never had warm and kind before. Years of resentment and frustration combined to make him feel a cold rage descend on his shoulders. Harry stiffened.

Seamus, how could he? With Dr- Malfoy, and why the fuck was he calling him Draco! WHY? Harry clutched his head, why did this happen to him. He could _feel_ Seamus' hurt, feel his pain. And something else. Something that was laced with a presence both familiar and strange. Something-

"Malfoy." Harry muttered and stiffened as he felt a surge of hate emerge from behind him. He turned to face Draco and stared at him.

For a minute their eyes met, silver gray that women and some men would kill for, glacial emeralds that made people swoon. They met and something crystallized between them. They both felt anger, and then- _pain._

Pain fluctuated as the anger did, like they were linked…

"How could you- you- Damn it!" Harry screamed.

"How could I what Potter?" Draco said coldly. He was not afraid, and this time he would not crumble.

"You- and- he- damn it you know." Harry said, but this time almost weakly. He felt his world crumbling; everything he touched withered and died. Cedric, his parents, his relationship with Seamus… The list went on in Harry's mind, but it always came back to those three things. Always came back to them in the end.

Draco watched the emotional struggle and resisted the urge to comfort Har- Potter. _I shouldn't comfort him; he's a selfish bastard who doesn't know what he has._ Draco did hate Harry now. That didn't change the fact that he wanted Harry, Harry made him as hot as Seamus did. So he watched Harry crumble, and then involuntarily edged forward to help.

Harry sensed the movement and lunged forward. He tackled Draco and tried to hit him. But this time Draco had anger of his own to fuel him, and he wasn't afraid of Harry like he was Lucius. The two grappled, sometimes Draco taking control, other times Harry.

Harry didn't know for how long they wrestled there, for how long his body put forth energy with the only thought of beating Draco into submission. Finally he collapsed, exhausted. Draco stopped, his heart pounding and his chest heaving.

Suddenly Harry began to laugh, it began as a low chuckle and finally wound up as a high-pitched laugh full of blind hysteria. _What the hell's so funny? _Draco thought, and then he began to laugh as well. For a time the two laughed, not out of humor, but out of sheer emotional exhaustion. They laughed at nothing, they laughed bitterly, but they did laugh. Harry had learned earlier just how powerful laughter was, with Snape. Laughter was indeed powerful, almost as powerful as love…

Harry stood up. Draco gasped as the warmth that was Harry left his side. He felt an ache there, where Harry had been. Harry felt it too. Then Draco looked up; the moon was illuminating Harry's face, casting a ghostly sheen over his tousled black hair. His scar caught the light and refracted it back out and seemed to glow. Then Harry offered Draco his hand.

His hand, it was an offer, one of friendship, and apology. Draco stared at it for a few minutes, wondering if it was real… Harry slowly began to draw it back as he realized Draco wasn't taking it, and then Draco grabbed it. Harry grinned and pulled Draco up. Draco crumpled then on an injured ankle. Harry caught him swiftly.

"I- I'm sorry Draco." He said, and for Draco who had never had a genuine apology like it before, it made it better, somewhat.

"Not accepted Harry, but it's a step." Harry felt like smacking Draco then, but decided against it as he realized the boy was teasing him.

"Here, lean on me." Was what he said instead. Draco sighed and leaned against Harry.

"Tha- thank you." Draco said in a small voice. Harry concealed his surprise. "And you better realize how damn lucky you are, nobody's ever heard a Malfoy thank or apologize before." Harry couldn't help but think of how Lucius Malfoy had groveled before Voldemort last year when- _no._

"Yeah great. Well I guess we should-" Whatever Harry was going to say was stopped by a haggard Seamus Finnigan bounding up the stairs. At the sight of the two of them he halted and warily looked at them, and then his entire demeanor transformed into one of happiness. 

"You two are all made up now?" He asked breathlessly. Draco sighed dramatically.

"If we must, although why I would want to associate with Potter is beyond me." Harry realized Draco was teasing him.

"Fuck off Draco." He muttered back. Seamus embraced the two of them.

"Oh thank you so much, three will be so much more fun than two." Harry and Draco exchanged a nervous glance.

"Be that as it may, I need all three of you right now." The three boys jumped away from each other as Dumbledore interrupted them, his eyes sparkling with childish glee. "I'm sorry, did I surprise you?"

Time, it was time. The woman rose from her chair and shook her hair. The rat in the cage shuddered; he knew what was going to happen. Thinking quickly the rat feigned sleep. He could feel the gaze of the woman on him as she changed.

"Poor ratty, all asleep. Because soon all of his friends will die." The rat didn't even twitch, but after the woman left it squeezed through the bars of the cage. It had been starving itself so it could escape. Soon it was out the door and running.

_Must… Warn… Dumbledore…_

"Come in all of you." Dumbledore led Harry, Seamus and Draco into his office. Inside were Neville, Ron and Hermione. Ron's all three widened and narrowed their eyes at seeing Draco, although each one for entirely different reasons.

"Now all of you will remain quiet as I have something to tell you." Dumbledore began. Then he was interrupted as a small red rat ran into the room.

"Wha-" He began before Charlie Weasley burst in.

"Ah ha! There's the little bugger." He said triumphantly and seized the rat. The rat squealed and attempted to bite him but Charlie pinned its head between his finger and the rat was trapped. The rat squealed terrifically making Hermione wince. Ron looked slightly angry for some reason, Draco looked bemused. Seamus looked curious while Harry felt vaguely apprehensive. Charlie flushed.

"Sorry everyone, he doesn't seem to like me and was actually a present for Ron." Dumbledore smiled genially and nodded. Ron flushed as well. "So since you've already seen him here you go Ronnykins and-" He stopped and pulled out a small ball that was vibrating.

"Oh SHIT! That fucking manticore-" And ran off. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and let it go.

"That was bizarre." Draco remarked. Seamus smile and Ron frowned as the rat ran around him protectively before jumping up on his leg and scurrying up to his shoulder.

"No one asked you Malfoy-"

"Shut up Ron." Seamus said absentmindedly. Ron stared in astonishment at Seamus with Neville while Hermione but 2 and 2 and 3 together…

"Oooh." She cooed. Harry and Draco shot her worried looks while Seamus blushed. "I've never met anyone in a threesome before." Ron choked in anger at this.

"WHAT? WHAT THE-" He was smoothly cut off by Dumbledore.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley but there are more important things to discuss than sex lives here. First of all I am going to read you a recent prophecy and then Ms. Granger is going to read from her book." Dumbledore sat down.

"This is the prophecy-

"Blood of the crossbreed, ignite the fire

Mind of the Sorcerer fuel the flame

The forgetting guide from whence

Shall come a spring of knowledge

And the ever servant

Become a hunter.

The book of Ravenclaw

In the hands of the Creator

The Chalice of Slytherin

In the hands of the Half Breed

The Gauntlets of Hufflepuff

In the hands of the Friend

The sword of Griffyndor

In the hand of the Traitor

And the first step is taken by the lightning boy." Dumbledore stopped talking for a second. The group appeared stunned by what they had been told.

"Secondly this is what Ms. Granger's book said.

"In the time of the snake lord

The heir to ambition and cruelty

Shall the dragons be awakened

And by the hand of the lighting boy

Shall the Sorcerer be awakened.

To the reader of this book, 

The stars bear your name Hermione Granger

I wrote this for you, use it well. 

And Rowena Ravenclaw wrote that. So as you can see Ms. Granger is the Creator. I don't know how many of you are aware of this, but Ms. Malfoy is the Half-breed being half Veela, Neville is the Sorcerer, and of course the lightning boy is Mr. Potter." Dumbledore paused to let that sink in.

"It is my personal belief that Mr. Weasley is the Friend and Severus Snape is the Traitor. I do not know of the Chalice of Slytherin nor the Gauntlets of Hufflepuff. Tomorrow Neville you will do what I asked you too." Neville sighed resignedly. "So Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy will accompany you." Draco looked slightly bemused and offended at the same time, why would he want anything to do with a brainy mud-blood and a Sorcerer… He and Neville didn't exactly have the best track record, and he wasn't sure his powers would be enough to deal with the boy…

"Aside from that you as a group are very important to the cause of light, and I expect you to act accordingly. No unnecessary risks, no unduly shenanigans, beyond normal pranks of course." Dumbledore added airily.

"Now I hope I got through to all of you." He gazed at all of them demurely. "Now you may go, but Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom I would like to stay." With that the group migrated out, Draco sticking close to Seamus and looking uncomfortable.

Harry closed the door and looked around the room. There was a pecking on the window and Dumbledore opened it to let Fawkes in. The phoenix cooed to Harry and dropped a roll of parchment onto Dumbledore's desk. He rolled it out and quickly read it.

"Very well then." He said and rolled it back up and fiddled with his spectacles. Neville shifted uncomfortably but Harry just smoothed Fawkes' head crest.

"Harry, there is something we need to talk about. You have a gift that is currently manifesting itself just as Neville's is." Dumbledore paused. "As a matter of fact a number of you will be uncovering certain traits and gifts, Mr. Malfoy will discover why there are so very few male Veela and just what his powers are. Ms. Granger will discover that magic is more than just incantations and formula. Seamus will learn to make his very touch heal others. Many things will come about…" He sighed.

"But between you two I honestly don't know what to do. I have never encountered a Sorcerer before and aside from myself I know of no other mind speakers. And Harry you are far more powerful in that particular arena than I am." Harry started.

"Me? And by mindspeaker do you mean telepath or something like that?" Harry asked. Neville nodded.

"Yeah, I can do it too but not as well as you and the headmaster can." He said glumly, he honestly didn't like having all this power; it made things so difficult at times.

"So I want you to, have some, well to gain some experience with you power." Dumbledore paused. "The problem is, well this power is intrinsically very intrusive and so here's what I want you to do. Talk to each other and Harry I want you to try and feel emotions. Now I'm going to show both of you how to shield yourselves."

"Now take a deep breath and close your eyes." The two did so although Harry sat down first. "Now Neville, would you please dispel the shield Ms. Granger put on Harry." Neville creased his forehead and examined the spell. Seeing magic felt very odd, an this one was a weave that let little things seep out but kept everything for the most part separate. It was like looking at a well-woven basket with no opening. _Oh, I guess I'll just have to go for it._

He let the power flow from him and watched as the magic burned away from Harry's mind. Harry winced in anticipation of thoughts seeping into his brain. But none came.

"The room is shielded." Dumbledore said simply. Neville finished burning out the shield and collapsed breathing hard, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Neville please close your eyes and both of you take another deep breath." They did. "Now look into yourself, and then out again." Harry frowned, what did he mean?

_Let me show you._ Dumbledore's mind voice rang with strength and determination. He grasped Harry and pushed him deep down within himself and then out…

It was dark, a deep blue. Harry found himself standing there, in this peculiar nirvana. Next to him was Neville. Then Dumbledore appeared.

"Now, do exactly what I do." He said, and then put his hand on his chest. Harry and Neville copied his movement. And then it began to glow. Harry thought _How do I make my hand glow?_ But then it began to as soon as he thought that.

"Now I want you to think if something you can put yourself into, something you could put your mind into that represents who you feel you really are." Without hesitation Harry put himself into his Firebolt, and found he couldn't. _So it must be something else…_ He cast about his mind for images, something that would represent him… Suddenly he found himself thinking of his scar and then-

There was a flash and an emerald rod lay in his hand, twisted into the shape of a lightning bolt. It shrank until it was the size of a pendant.

"Now put yourself into it." Dumbledore commanded and Harry did so. He felt himself being drawn, in and out and then-

**_LIGHT!_**

Harry waited not so patiently for the flashing to disappear from his vision. He found himself clutching something tightly.

"Here Harry." Dumbledore took the lightning bolt and began to twirl his wand, muttering something. Soon a silver chain sprouted out of thin air and attached itself to the lightning bolt. Then he put it around Harry's neck.

"That is your Clypeus, your protective medallion." Dumbledore took of his spectacles.

"These are my Clypeus, and Neville appears to have chose a ring." Neville had indeed chosen a ring. He flushed.

"It's like the ring my parents wore for each other." It was platinum with a ruby twisted into the top. Harry felt drawn to it, it pulsated with power.

"Your Clypeus is good for many things, one of them is that as long as you wear it you can store a few spells in it. It can only be made by people with abilities similar to yours. Harry, yours will help keep your thoughts in order and protect you from the sudden influx of everyone's emotions. You shall have to concentrate briefly to feel what others are feeling. Neville, yours should function in a similar way." He paused. "Aside from that each one is different, what yours do is up to who you are. Now there are certain school matters I must attend to that I'm sure would bore you to death, so run along." He herded them out and closed the door.

"Oh Fawkes." Dumbledore said. "Well now's as good a time as any." The spell to create a Clypeus was actually something anyone could attempt, but it took immense power. Dumbledore collapsed into his chair. He had a debt to pay, he'd take power from his very blood and now the exhaustion and blood loss would swoop in. Fawkes floated over and cried a single pearly tear onto his worn friend's face. Dumbledore inhaled deeply as the phoenix's magic washed over him and fell to sleep, utterly drained.

"Wow, that was intense." Harry said. Neville nodded absentmindedly.

"Say Harry, what's going on between you and Malfoy and Seamus?" He asked. Harry sighed.

"At this point I don't know. I just- he's a en evil bastard!" Harry swore. "But something, I don't know Neville." Neville nodded and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well I have to go the teacher's library with him and Hermione, and I bet between the two of us we'll figure something out." The two made their way to the Griffyndor common room. When they entered it was very quiet. Too quiet. 

"Uhm, hello?" Harry called out, and felt a chill, what had happened-

"Harry!" A voice cried and suddenly Parvati was hugging him. "Oh yes you're here, quickly you have to talk some sense into those three." With that she dragged him into the 5th year girl's dorm room. Neville followed out of a peculiar compelling curiosity. When he and Harry got in there, they froze.

There was Hermione looking ashen and clutching a red mark on her face. Seamus looked outraged and Draco was gently holding his bloody face, breathing heavily with the effort of not crying. And in the middle of it stood Ron.

"How dare you!" Hermione shouted and reached out to slap Ron but stopped. Neville stood, his hand outstretched and sweat rolling down his face. Hermione's eyes whipped around frantically. Ron turned and saw Harry. Then his face darkened with rage.

"YOU!" He said, and said no more as Neville froze him too. Now he was breathing heavily. There was a flash of light and Draco took his hand away from his nose, and although there was still blood there was no bruising or anything. Seamus tried to stand and stumbled over. Draco caught him and then glared at Ron, who returned the glare with as much hatred as the two could muster.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked, but he had the feeling he knew all to well.

"How could you damn it?" Ron snarled. Beside him he felt Parvati edge away. Hermione found she too could speak.

"Listen you filthy little prat, this has gone-"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Harry. He glared at all of them. "All of you out, except 'Mione and Ron." With that everyone made their way out of the dorm except those three and Neville.

"Neville let them go." Neville hesitated and then acquiesced. Ron and Hermione stumbled slightly as they regained control of their limbs. Neville quickly ducked out the door. For a second the three stood there looking at each other.

"Alright, let's start from the top, Ron why are you pissed off?" Harry asked since it was obvious the other two were in no hurry to speak.

"That you could be, _involved_ with that thing, that- Malfoy for fuck's sake-" He began.

"Oh shut up Ron, I swear you-" Hermione began.

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted. The two quieted down. "God bless it your acting like your two fucking years old or me and Ron, what the hell is wrong with you two? **I** don't know what exactly is going on between me, Draco and Seamus, but whatever it is, it's none of your business. Now what else is bothering you Ron?" Ron flushed angrily. 

"That, that you could totally disregard everything that evil bastard has ever done to me, you and 'Mione, what he said at the end of last year, everything-" Once again Hermione cut him off.

"Yes but think of the time at the Quidditch World Championship when he warned us to get out of there-"

"Shut up 'Mione, that was him making a threat, he doesn't give a **shit **about any of us and how **you"** This was directed at Harry, "Could betray me like that is just, god damn it Harry why?" This was pleading, infantile even. "How could you do that, you two mean more to me than anything else, after all we've been through-" Ron paused and Hermione suddenly was hugging him. Harry paused for a second and joined the hug.

"Listen Ron, I can't help what's going on, but I can't believe that anyone is born evil, people become evil through their own choices. And if we can help change those choices we are bound by our morals to." Harry said. "If I can't help someone become good, than what good am I? Voldemort triumphs through the evil in people's hearts, killing him only removes one stem of the tree, albeit a big branch but it doesn't uproot it. If we as a people can make the change, then the tree will wither and die," He looked into Ron and Hermione's eyes. 

"But unless we try there's no hope, and my parents will have died in vain." Ron sighed and leaned into his friends.

"I'm sorry Harry, and you too Hermione, but honestly Harry," He paused and looked at him, "Malfoy?"

"Well you have to admit he is one of the more, attractive guys around." Hermione said slyly. Ron coughed violently then and three separated.

"So are you feeling better now Ronnykins?" She asked sweetly. Ron glared at her and Harry absentmindedly stepped on her foot. She howled in mock pain.

"Harry! Why'd you do that?" She asked in indignation, and then promptly jumped on Harry's foot. The Boy Who Lived swiftly became The Boy Who Cried "Ouch." Ron smiled and snatched up a pillow from one of the beds and whacked Hermione with it, soon the three were caught up in a tremendous pillow fight, and when Parvati and Lavender sneaked a peak, they quickly left as goose down flew everywhere.

"Well?" Seamus asked. Draco had left just a minute ago, and Seamus felt oddly alone.

"They've either made up or decided to settle their differences by death match with pillows." Lavender said solemnly.

"Oh god." Dean buried his face in his hands. "It's worse than I thought, quick, we need to find a goat!" Everyone stared at him for a second before breaking into laughter at how random it was. Then three of them stumbled out of the girl's dorm. Harry and Ron still had some feathers in their hair and Hermione looked liked she'd been in a- well a really bad pillow fight.

"Woo!" Ron whooped and collapsed in front of the fire that always was burning there. "That was interes-

"Excuse me, Mr. Longbottom, I need to borrow you for a minute." Professor McGonagall appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Neville. She quickly dragged him out of Griffyndor tower.

They strode through the castle, and before long were in the dungeons. They then turned into the potions room. Neville blanched as he walked in and found Snape there. There was still a great deal of fear in his heart for this man… But Snape looked strangely, happy. _What is going on?_

"Ah, now Neville." Professor McGonagall looked him in the eye. "We, well that as, uhm-"

"Minerva, just shut up." Snape said absentmindedly. "Listen, Longbottom, I need you to remove the Dark Mark from my arm." Neville froze, what was he hearing?

"Neville, Severus betrayed the dark side so that he could help bring about the downfall of you know who, you of all the students should know how much it would hurt to be branded like that." Neville remembered alright, remembered his gran lying on her back, not a mark on her, face twisted in horror with the dark mark-

"Show it to me." His voice was icy, Neville felt cold and angry. Snape rolled up his sleeve and revealed the mark. It was black and pulsating with an odd aura of fear and death. Neville laid his hand on it and concentrated. Snape gritted his teeth and then the mark shriveled up and fell off of Snape into a disgusting black blob on the dungeon floor. Neville casually leveled a finger at it and it burst into flame.

"There you go Professor Snape." He said quietly.

"I- that is- well thank you, thank you very much." The thanks were quiet, but Neville heard it and his heart near soared. Approval from Professor Snape? Amazing. He'd just helped someone through something that obviously caused them pain and that no one else could do except him, this was great!

"Why though Igor, why?" Voldemort asked softly. There was a slight gurgle in response. "Everything was going well. You of all people should have known that if you'd gone to Azkaban you would have been free within the month. A little pain sure, but nothing more than that." This time a slight moan, filled with raw terror. Wormtail stared wide-eyed at whatever was behind his lord and master.

Behind him was Igor Karkarof, crucified and beaten to a bloody pulp, Voldemort couldn't remember how many times he'd used Crucio on the man, but he was certainly broken, he'd never been strong to begin with.

"Well Igor, I don't want to kill you," Voldemort hissed dangerously. "I need all the support I can get right now, I need to keep continual pressure on the world, and for that I need everyone. So I am going to change you Igor, I will make you, better." He raised his wand and smiled cruelly.

"But first, I must make sure you learned your lesson." Voldemort laughed, it was so much fun! And so delightful when they could even scream…

"Now listen here Fudge, Dumbledore is perfectly within his bounds as a citizen to raise a force to protect the children, it's written in to the school charter all the way back to the founding." Trenton Ainsley pointed out. Cornelius Fudge raised one portly eyebrow.

"It is?" Lucius Malfoy looked worried, if it was then his whole case would have to be redefined.

"Would any of you gentlemen care to look at it?" Trenton inquired. The group of governors nodded as one. "Very well then." He rang a bell pull and a house elf appeared out of nowhere. "Fetch me the founders scroll." The elf squeaked and disappeared. Trenton did so enjoy have an elf to accomplish such things; it also made life at home easier. The elf reappeared this time with an elongated box.

"Here you go." Trenton said and slid the box down the table to Fudge. Fudge opened it took out the scroll. He scanned down it and then looked at Trenton.

"Section IV, paragraph 3." He said quickly. Fudge nodded and scrolled down a little farther, the aged parchment crackling in his hands but not breaking. No one knew the exact spell Rowena Ravenclaw used to keep parchment fresh for thousands of years but she had a damn good one. Lucius scowled at the nodding of Fudge's fat head.

"Well everything does seem to be in order here, would anyone else care to look?" The statement was totally iniquitous, but carried the hidden subtlety that Fudge would remember who questioned his authority. "But I would ask you to convey to Dumbledore, the mild displeasure of the Governors over this, mishap." Trenton nodded, but his mind was racing. What had happened to Fudge?

"Still, something should be-"

"Hush Lucius, he is totally within his rights." Fudge said placatingly. Everyone held their breaths; no one had ever openly defied Lucius and gotten away with it aside form a few powerful witches and wizards. There were always political or economical repercussions that the Malfoy family could, extend. But Fudge was asserting his dominance.

"There is the issue however of Voldemort," he ignored the wince of the other men and women at the table. Trenton narrowed his eyes. Since when had Fudge called You Know Who by his name? "Apparently I was wrong at the beginning of the year, we believe he has returned. With the murder of Ms. Longbottom-" The man droned on, ignoring the fearful muttering in the room. He finally ended.

"It is time for us to take steps, we must prevent Voldemort from rising again, we must purge ourselves." His eyes lit with fanatic zeal. "We must purge the evil from our midst, eliminate the dark with the brightness of light!" The governors stared.

"We must find within ourselves the light and purge the dark, burn away the shadow, we must take magic into us and carry it to the great future that the wizarding world awaits. But only if we destroy the shadow that clings to us, join me my brethren, we shall triumph when united, for nothing can stand in our way!" The governors began to clamor with approval. Lucius Malfoy sat, frozen in his chair. Trenton Ainsley stood and applauded with the rest of them. He needed to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you join me?" Fudge inquired. The room quieted. Lucius shook himself and nodded.

"Of course."

"Excellent, I'm sure you have many bright ideas on how to destroy Voldemort." He led the handsome man from the room. The governors dispersed to tell every one of their newfound goal, and glorious destiny… Trenton stood and quietly Apparated to Hogsmeade.

"AGH!" Shrieked Hermione. Ron pounded her on the back and Harry looked at her in sympathy.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" She screamed. Other wizards began to look at them strangely, and then Harry held up a bag full of every flavor beans. Many began to nod sympathy.

"Well, what flavor was it?" Ron asked. She glared at him.

"Shit." She said. Ron paled.

"Oh dear." He said quietly. Harry chuckled.

"Come on Hermione, I'm sure Ron will treat you to a drink, let's go." Hermione spat on the ground and glared at Ron. If glares could kill, well Ron wouldn't be dead, but he'd wish he was. The three headed for the Three Broomsticks. After going inside they sat down and ordered some Butterbeer. Hermione drank hers with a vengeance.

"I swear Ron, I'm going to fin-"

"Shhh." Harry said harshly. They quieted and watched as Draco Malfoy wandered into the pub in a bit of a daze. He picked a corner to sit in and when Rosmerta asked him what he wanted she frowned at his answer. She opened her mouth to say something but then he looked at her, and she seemed to wilt. She smiled absentmindedly and brought him something that looked awfully clear in a lager mug. Draco took one sip and his cheeks flushed with color.

"Your boyfriend looks like he's getting smashed Harry." Ron remarked. Harry frowned.

"He's not my boyfriend, Seamus is my boyfriend, Malfoy's, well we have to work something out with him." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Go to him Harry." She said, Ron snorted but made no move to stop him. Harry hesitated and then got up and walked over to Draco.

"Now Ron, please can you be a little more understanding, I mean who knows what Draco has to go through at home."

"Listen 'Mione, I could care less about what Malfoy goes through at home, all I care about is what he may do to Harry. Sure, I can't deny that I hate the slimy git, but if he makes Harry and Seamus happy I'll put up with him unless he pushes me to far. But if he does anything that makes Harry unhappy I'll kill him." Ron finished savagely. Hermione put a gentle hand on his arm.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled at him and he cautiously smiled back, and then all was well between them.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly. Draco had already put away half the mug, and definitely looked the worse for it. Draco looked up Harry with bleary eyes and a defiant sort of air.

"Oh, it's you." He said, and then took another drink. Harry sat down next to him in the booth. He whispered a charm and floated one of the small Christmas trees over to in front of the booth, giving them some measure of privacy. The trees were of course undecorated; it was nowhere near Christmas yet. Harry took the drink away from Draco who murmured in protest.

"What do you think you're doing Draco?" Harry asked quietly. Draco couldn't help but think he was so very beautiful, so strong and openly caring. Always going out of his way to help someone else, sorta like Seamus, he could see why the two could love each other so much. And that brought about the whole reason he was here.

"Well Potter, I am here because truly right now my life is going down the absolute fucking pits." Draco said almost cheerfully with only a slight slur in his words from the drink. Harry frowned, what did Draco mean?

"Draco?" He asked quietly again. Draco felt something catch in his throat. _Aw shit, father warned me that drink makes you weak._ He felt like crying, again. That would be twice in one fucking year, he hadn't cried this much since he was seven!

"Damn it Harry," _Since when do I call him Harry? "Since you fell in love with him and Seamus you dumb Slytherin." Shut up. "Oh very well then."_ Wow, that was bizarre, Draco thought. And then had no time for thought as he made the mistake of looking into Harry's' eyes, and was captivated by them. Harry looked at Draco who then seemed to wilt into his arms. Harry held Draco for a moment, and felt very warm inside.

"Take me back to the castle Harry, but." He stopped. "Harry, if my father finds out about any of this, I'm dead, he'll take it as a personal affront, he'll kill me or have Voldemort kill me or-" Harry silenced him.

"Then we won't let him find out." He said softly into Draco's ear. Draco shivered at the touch. "Here, let's go back to the castle." With that he pulled Draco up and out past the tree, he beckoned to Ron and Hermione who nodded. Draco tried to walk but obviously couldn't so Harry held him up, until they got out of the restaurant.

"Ugh, since when are you so heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?" Draco slurred. Ron cracked a smile and then quickly stifled it as he realized Malfoy caused the smile. Hermione felt no such compulsion as she giggled. Harry sighed and continued to half pull Draco along before Ron finally stopped them.

"Listen, are we bloody wizards or what? Hermione, conjure a stretcher or something." Hermione frowned.

"I don't know how to, and I don't have The Book with me." She stomped the ground angrily. Ron sighed in exasperation when a loud voice came from behind them, a loud **familiar** voice.

"Well I don't know what ye be doin' wit Malfoy, but I'll carry him for ye." Hagrid boomed.

Shout Outs-

Ruka-Chan- Why is everyone so confused? Am I leaving things out, tell me what confuses you!

Creamy Mimi- I love you Creamy Mimi, and I hope this chapter lived up to the great quotes again.


	9. Unfortunate Occurences

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Adam Redamo, I don't own Terry Pratchett's stuff or Patricia C Wrede's stuff. So there you go.

A/N- Alright people. This is where it starts to get interesting, and people die! MUHAHAHA! Sorta, *grins sheepishly* but anyway enjoy!

Another thing is that although I know Harry was born in '81, so all this would take place a few years ago, but I'll be blending in modern events. Live with it!

UNFORTUNATE OCCURENCES 

"Hagrid?" Hermione shouted. She leapt up and hugged the half giant. Ron stood awkwardly for a second and then hugged him too. Hagrid grinned a massive smile that split his face in two. He roared with happiness and embraced Harry as well, waking a sleeping Draco.

"Wha-?" Draco said and then drifted back into la la land. Harry felt so incredibly happy that Hagrid was all right he didn't even notice.

"'Ello everyone, we are back, no?" Madam Maxine said from behind Hagrid. After a flurry of tearful hugs and the slinging of one drunk sleeping Slytherin over Hagrid's shoulder, the group trekked back to Hogwarts.

"SHIT!" Screamed the woman. This would ruin everything! But it was to late now; they would just have to come up with something… but no time now. She had to put on her face and play the part, and maybe leave a few surprises behind… Yes that would work beautifully… Time to go.

"So, how did it go?" Harry asked. Hagrid shot him a glance and nodded meaningfully towards Malfoy.

"Don't worry about him." Hermione said for Harry. Hagrid looked at them and shrugged.

"Well, after Olympe and I found one o' the villageswe managed to do sommat fast talkin', and we got 'em persuaded to think sommat 'afore they think about changin' sides." Hagrid said proudly. Harry, Ron and Hermione blinked at the sentence.

"Well Rubeus was certainly daring during 'zat time, I tell 'ou I was scared witless at times, but Rubeus was always so calm!" Madam Maxine purred. Hagrid blushed. Soon they were at the castle doors, and awaiting them was a satisfied Dumbledore, a paranoid Moody and one very unhappy Severus Snape.

"Draco?" Snape asked in wonder as Hagrid unloaded the sleeping Slytherin.

"He's had a long day Severus, please take him to bed and then go to my office." Dumbledore said. Snape nodded and gathered up the sleeping boy/man in his arms.

"Well Hagrid, I see you've returned, and my dear Madam Maxine." Dumbledore said, embracing Hagrid and inclining his head to kiss Madam Maxine's hand. Hagrid began to weep little tears at being home.

"Now I think you three had better get to bed, Alastor would you mind?" Dumbledore asked. Moody nodded and turned to the three. He smiled, or at least tried to smile, it came out rather lopsided.

"Welcome back you three, now scat." He said. Ron grinned and Harry yawned. Hermione rolled her eyes. Moody kept grinning and offered her his arm. She smiled, curtsied and took it. Ron snorted while Harry yawned again. Moody barked a sharp laugh.

"Well come on then." He led Hermione down the hall with Ron and Harry in tow. Ron nudged Harry and winked at him. Harry looked at him in confusion; it was too late at night for thinking… Ron sighed.

"Never mind Harry, but uhm- well I have a question for you." Ron said. Harry nodded, expecting his friend to continue.

"Well, let's wait 'till we're in the dorm." Ron said hurriedly as Moody turned his head back to look at them with his good eye. Soon the three were dropped in the dorm after whispering "Cockle Tree" to the portrait of the fat pink lady.

"Well good night boys." Hermione said slyly and trotted off to the girl's dorm. Harry looked at Ron who suddenly began to look at a group of 2nd year boys that were all huddled around something whispering excitedly.

"Well?" Harry asked. Ron flushed and this time looked at a group of 3rd year girls that were looking at Fred and George who were sitting with Lee Jordan obviously planning something. Harry made a noise in his throat and Ron jumped guiltily.

"Well I uh- that is- Harry, do you have gay-dar?" Ron asked rather quickly. Harry looked at him bemusedly.

"How do you know about gay-dar Ron, that's a Muggle thing?" He said. Ron flushed.

"I heard Lavender saying something about how her gay-dar had told her that you were gay, and that all women and gay men have it…" Ron trailed off. Harry sighed.

"I don't know about other gay guys, although for the record I'm bi Ron, I just think Seamus and Draco are, well let's not get into that. Anyway, I can tell when it's obvious, like with Justin and Colin who have been hanging off of each other's every word and totally oblivious to the other's attention. And don't worry about them, Hermione has been notified." Ron nodded, and then a thought occurred to him.

"Don't you think it's odd that Hermione of all people, is the person everyone but the Slytherins go to with their love lives?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, she's the witch version of Dr. Drew." Ron frowned. "Muggle thing." Harry explained. Ron nodded wisely.

"Anyway Ron, do you want to know if you're gay, because that-"

"Ah no Harry, I already know that." Ron whispered quietly. Harry nodded.

"Well then who-"

"Well what are you two talking about?" Fred asked brightly. George stood slightly behind him smiling craftily and Lee looked about ready to pop with excitement.

"Nothing, well that's good because Harry we need to borrow the map for tonight." Fred continued brightly. Harry nodded and went to go get it. After he left George and Lee cornered Ron. 

"So Ron, we just happened to be across the room and couldn't help but wonder what you and Harry were talking about." George began.

"So we cast an eavesdropping spell." Fred continued.

"And lo and behold the youngest Weasley man is heterosexually challenged." Lee finished. Ron paled.

"You wouldn't-"

"No, we won't, we might be into jokes but we're not cruel." George said firmly. The other two nodded and Ron sighed in relief. Then Fred smiled.

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook Ronald, we will treat your boyfriends the same way we'll treat Ginny's, we can't have just any boy dating our dearest Ronnykins." Fred said. 

"Well now that that's sorted out." Harry interrupted cheerfully. "Ron and I have something to do." He said. Ron sighed in gratitude as Harry hauled him off the fifth year boy's dorm.

"Remind me again why the hell I'm doing this?" Draco muttered. Neville snarled.

"You don't have to be here, I could send you straight to the bottom of the ocean if you'd like." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I'd like to see you try, there's a reason male Veela are feared throughout the magical world-"

"And there's a reason why Sorcerers are the most powerful magic casters in the world-" Neville snapped back.

"And there is only one reason which is going to make me kill you two in a few minutes if you don't bloody well shut up!" Hermione snapped. The two boys glared at each other stonily and then set back to reading. Hermione sighed, and got back to the book, which was fascinating.

"Draco, the book says that you should be able to cast energy, like a female Veela, can you try that?" Hermione asked. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were fond of books, if I start throwing fireballs around in here-" Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"We'll do it outside obviously." She retorted. Draco made a "whatever" expression and went back to reading. Hermione took the moment to lean back and stare at her surroundings. The teacher's library had all the books that the regular library had, and more. There were some incredibly potent spells in here, some of them of a definitely darker nature.

"So do you want to try now?" Draco asked. Hermione and nodded and the three got up and went over to one of the wide balconies.

Draco stood there for a moment; gather himself, gathering his power. Reaching down into himself, and bringing it forth-

Hermione felt an immense longing sweep over her as Draco began to glow with an unearthly silver light, and then it vanished.

"Careful with that 'Mione," Neville said, she smiled in thanks. Draco stopped then and casually extended a hand and _pushed-_

A tree some 100 feet away burst into flame.

"Holy shit." Hermione said. Neville frowned.

"Poor tree." And then the tree was green again and the fire was put out. Draco growled softly under his breath. Neville smirked and walked back in. Draco followed him, walking slightly stiffly. Hermione clucked to herself and followed the two back in.

After some time, they all put their books down and leaned back.

"So, find anything else of note?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, apparently Malfoy's are the best in the world, and as such-"

"Shut up Malfoy." Neville snapped. Draco glared at him.

"Jesus Christ Longbottom, what have you shoved up your ass? Just because you can't get in Weasley's pants you-

"SHUT UP!" Neville jumped up, power shivering around him like a cloak. Draco leapt up to, his features contorting as he drew his power to him. Hermione felt herself growing almost faint in the complete swamping of her senses with pure energy.

"Stop it." She snapped angrily. The two didn't seem to here her. They were sweating now, and the energy surged back and forth between them.

"_Harasu Kijutso!" _Hermione shouted, the words coming to her lips from a place she didn't know in a language she'd never learned, and suddenly the two boys slumped forward and barely caught themselves from hitting the floor. Hermione stared at the wand in her hand, what had she just cast?

"And that Ms. Granger, is why you are the Creator." Dumbledore said quietly from behind them.

"Well then, shall we proceed?" Voldemort hissed. Peter stood beside him, his back stiff and his posture arrogant. In recent months he had been taking on more and more power, Voldemort's gift to him had strengthened him; he had true power now, and was utterly devoted to his master.

"Yes of course my lord." The hooded figures formed a circle quickly. Within it was a man, his silver blond hair looking ragged, and his face pained.

"My master, I have- bad news." Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "And good news." He paused.

"Out with it friend Lucius, the bad first, it always good to get such things out of the way." Voldemort smiled, but it was smile that was without happiness, it was a smile that could watch people die.

"Fudge has- changed." Lucius said carefully and related what he had heard in the chamber. "And that blasted Trenton Ainsley found a section of some ancient outmoded document that says the mud blood loving fool at Hogwarts can raise a militia if he wishes." Lucius finished angrily. Voldemort remained perfectly calm, but Peter knew better, Peter knew his master better than anyone.

"I see." Voldemort was control purified combined with the essence of evil. "And the good news?" Lucius smiled.

"Azkaban falls tomorrow."

"So Draco, I uh- that is…" Harry trailed off. Draco smiled, enjoying Harry's obvious discomfort. Seamus sighed.

"Oh will the two of you cut it out." He said. "Now Draco, I want you to apologize for every mean thing you've ever done to Harry, and Harry, the same goes for you. And then you can kiss and make out while I watch for a bit." Harry suddenly got a naughty idea and glanced at Draco. He mentally shot the idea to Draco who "caught" it and his smiled widened. Seamus glanced warily between the two boys and then he was caught. Harry gently began to nibble his neck while Draco latched himself onto Seamus' mouth. Seamus squeaked for a second and then began to return the favors.

Soon Harry had maneuvered so as to give Draco total access to Seamus from the front. He wrapped his arms around Seamus and placed his hands facing away from each other so that he could reach down and-

"Ahhh." Draco moaned and Seamus inhaled swiftly.

"That's- oh god, Jesus fuck me." Draco said and Seamus smiled, so Draco was virginal.

"Let's give him a ride." Harry whispered in Seamus' ear. The Irish boy smiled gleefully and began to kiss Draco's clothes off of his body. Harry smiled as he conjured a futon, a spell he'd learned some time ago in some class or other. He'd been rather proud of it, as Hermione had had a lot of difficulty with it for some reason.

Seamus then merrily tumbled a nearly naked Draco onto the futon and began to ravish his nipples. Draco arched his body and moaned. Harry knew he was sporting a huge lump in his robes, so he got rid of them.

He then took Seamus' place and began to taunt Draco, he used some of the same tricks he had on Seamus, but Draco wasn't quite as ticklish which gave him more room to work. But Draco didn't like being nipped, as he quickly learned.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing?" Draco yelped as Harry nipped his beautiful neck. "You aren't some sort of vampire are you?" Harry sighed and then shut Draco up with a furious kiss that made the other boy shiver to the tips of toes as the sheer intensity shook him in a deep and profound way. Then Seamus joined in, and for a second the three were a little lost at having to deal with three tongues in a kiss, but after awhile it became a game.

Harry breathed into Draco's ear who shivered and gasped as Seamus twirled his tongue around a nipple. Draco then dived into Harry's stomach; he relished the taste of Harry's skin as he felt Seamus twine around him. Soon things began to heat up, and within minutes things got a little- sticky…

Harry collapsed wearily and sighed in contentment as Draco and Seamus lay on either side of him. All three of them held each other, and dozed for about an hour, before Seamus' little alarm went off. And then it was back to the dorms, until the morning that is…

Dumbledore approached the front of the school somberly. Slowly silence spread thickly through the castle. Draco sighed and watched, waiting to see what would happen. On either side of him Crabbe and Goyle maintained their guard, utterly loyal to Draco.

Harry looked at Draco with interest; they still had some things to work out but-

"Stop it Seamus, Dumbledore wants to speak." Seamus pouted and removed his hand from Harry's assets.

"My friends, I have, bad news." He said gravely. At the Griffyndor table Laura and Catherine looked up with the whole school.

"Oh god, it better not be-" Hermione started.

"Voldemort has made his first move, I'm sure that those of you subscribing to the Daily Prophet or any other wizarding magazine will know soon enough, but Azkaban has fallen, and the Dementors are free." There was a terrific uproar at that, and fear spread like an insidious infection amongst the students. Dumbledore raised one hand.

"Fear not though, appropriate measures have been taken, and we have been promised aid from the American and Japanese Ministries. Other European magical institutions are preparing for the rise of Voldemort, the safest place you can be is here, and rest assured, the school year will continue as normal. On a lighter note this is the last day to submit yourself for the tournament, good luck to all that've entered." Dumbledore said, and sat down.

"Wow, so this Voldemort guy, just how bad is he?" Joel asked. Harry felt himself grow detached.

"He's horrible." Harry breathed, and looked at his plate. Hermione took his hand and Seamus took his other. Laura jabbed Joel in the side and whispered something to him.

"Oh sorry, but I know what's like." Joel said. "In America there's this lady, she's a vampire witch that's been terrorizing the country for the past 50 years. My father was a hunter, she got him and my older sister." For a moment the table was silent and Harry looked into Joel's eyes, and saw a kindred spirit.

"Just so you know, if you wanna talk or anything." Joel added. Harry nodded.

"They've done what?" The woman asked coldly.

"I said, they've freed Azkaban." Repeated the other woman. "And that half breed oaf has returned so I must leave soon." The other woman snorted, her pale features composed into rigid calm.

"I shall tell the court, time is moving against us." The other woman snorted.

"You've got all the time you need, and how did the melding go? Is that why you can appear in the teleson?" The woman asked. The other woman shrugged.

"I guess, I just wish to appear and it happens, it's the one thing about being a vampire that pissed me off. So, is that boy there?" The other woman nodded and the vampire smiled.

"His sister tasted so sweet, I wonder if he will too?" The woman shrugged.

"How should I know Countess? But I will try and see to it you two, meet up." She added slyly. Countess smiled.

"Excellent Lady, I look forward to whatever you have set up and-" She looked off at something, Lady couldn't see what in the mirror. Countess nodded and looked back, her brown hair long and with a seductive shine.

"King wishes to speak with you." Lady nodded. King soon appeared, her first impression was, as always, of fear. King looked perfectly normal, but underneath that exterior was one capable of such atrocities she didn't even want to know what was kept in his dungeons.

"Is it time Lady?" Lady nodded.

"It is, I must depart from Hogwarts soon, what shall I do King?" King frowned.

"You have cast a confusion spell on the Weasley right?" Lady nodded.

"Then return to that home for a few days, and be called out on assignment, I shall arrange it. You shall be called to deal with the discovery of a quicksilver dragon, that Levy man gave me an idea. The quicksilver will "burn" you to a "crisp" and you shall of course escape, but the death of the Weasley will come as a certain shock, one which of course could be exploited…" King smiled, and Lady shook in fear. King wasn't truly that powerful, but he was devious. Queen was the far more dangerous of the two, but like chess she was useless without King.

"Luck Lady, and do leave something, interesting, for the staff to discover." Lady smiled.

"Of course King."

Draco fiddled with his quill, listening to Snape drone on and on. Right now his tolerance for anything and everything was going down the tubes. Crabbe and Goyle were the only people he let near himself without biting their heads off. To the casual observer it would appear that the two were rather stupid and Draco didn't particularly care for them, but they were wrong.

At first Draco could have cared less for them, and they for him. All three had been ordered by their fathers to be friends together, and Crabbe and Goyle to defer to Draco by their fathers. But friendship found a way… Lucius…

Draco idly crushed the quill in his hand, and then sighed as he reached down to get a new one. Lucius, Lucius was a problem, one he would have to deal with. The man had no feelings, no sense of love or laughter; Lucius was a narcissist, a power-hungry one at that. But he had no style, no flair, and he was absolutely detestable, at least so Draco thought, little did Draco know just what his father was truly like. Draco sighed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Snape, who decided to ask Draco what, was up.

"Now for partners." Snape said. "Match up and begin to brew it, this will only be the first part as the potion takes three days to set. And remember that dragon scales are **not** inexpensive, so be careful with them or else." Nobody dared to ask about "or else." Snape smiled softly to himself, and twirled his wand. He loved his new wand, he could feel the greater ease with which he did spells, Ollivander had been absolutely right, it was better suited to him.

A sudden hissing warned him, he looked at Neville's potion, which was a pretty deep red, dark like the color of a red wine. It was supposed to be a baby blue, a **light** baby blue. _Can the boy do _**_nothing _**_right?_ Snape growled, and then remembered what he owed Neville, and softened. To Snape, that was beyond a debt, to have such a burden, a foul scare, removed…

"Mr. Longbottom." Snape said as he rose up and glided over to Neville and Hermione. The rest of the class tensed in anticipation, with the Griffyndors almost waiting for Snape to push Neville to far. Harry tried to catch Snape's eye in vain, to remind the man that he owed him, and not to bother Neville.

"Longbottom, throw that out and come with me to my office so we can work on just what makes you fail so badly at potions." Neville nodded and suppressed the little trickle of fear that arose from the thought of going to **Snape's** office of all places…

Snape looked at Hermione's potion. It was of course, perfect. The exact right color, the exact right level of universal indicator. The exact result one would get if one followed the rules exactly.

_Pitiful, a talent like that wasted on a mud blood, and wasted on that sort of mentality. And she's supposed to be the Creator… Hah!_

"Well Granger, I see you've managed to wow us once again with your ability to follow directions, it's amazing what students can do with no imagination." Snape snarled and dragged Neville out to his office.

"I trust none of you will be, unruly, in my absence." He shot as a parting comment. The whole room nodded, who wanted an angry Snape on their tail after all?

Hermione fumed silently, what the hell had Snape meant? Wasn't following directions what you were supposed to do? The criticism replayed constantly in her head, she knew she looked absolutely furious to everyone else and she was. Damn it, she was one of the most powerful witches her age, and had the best grades in Hogwarts, and nothing she **ever** did was good enough for that- that- SNAPE!

_"It's amazing what students can do with no imagination…I see you've managed to wow us… Following directions…"_ Hermione stopped, and slowly a smile spread across her face. No imagination eh? Following directions eh? She'd show him. She looked at the potion and her smiled widened, and then hardened. To the immense surprise of the class she got up, and dumped her potion out.

"Uh, 'Mione, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing Harry?" Hermione returned quietly. "I'll show him imagination…" Harry shot Ron a worried glance. He felt his Clypeus swell with warmth under his robe and looked up. Nothing was happening… But it was warming. He reached out to Neville rather cautiously.

_Neville?_ He felt a shield being put up and a packet of emotion that plainly said, "not now."

"Hey, Harry." Seamus whispered. Harry looked at Seamus.

"Yeah?"

"What did Hermione just do?" Harry sighed and watched his friend, who appeared to be silently cackling to herself as she mixed ingredients that were most definitely not involved with the making of the potion.

"I don't know, and I don't think she should be- disturbed right now." Ron chuckled to himself absentmindedly and gazed at the closed door to Snape's office.

_I wonder how Neville's doing?_ Harry picked up the thought from Ron and stared at his friend. Was Ron… _oh wow he is!_ He'd have to let Hermione know, she could take care of the two of them. She did it with everyone else after all…

"Why can't you do this?" Snape growled. He was fast losing patience. Snape had never had much patience for those he considered stupid or inept, and Neville was testing him more than any other student ever had.

"I don't know, I just, and well I forget and- maybe I'm just not cut out to do potions." Neville wailed. Snape grimaced.

"Then we need to work on your memory. I want you to report back to me tomorrow afternoon so that I can give you something." Neville shrugged and went out of Snape's office, or rather tried to.

"Where do think you're going Longbottom, we're not done by a long shot." Neville groaned in resignation and Snape smiled slightly, whoever said teaching wasn't fun?

Draco ate lunch with the attitude of an extremely bored cat. He played with it, rolling it around and mashing the potatoes into weird shapes, but never actually took a bite. Crabbe and Goyle noticed, but they were a little busy stuffing food into their faces to wonder about it.

"Draco, what's the matter?" Pansy Parkinson asked. Draco shrugged.

"Nothing, I just feel, I dunno, bored almost, everything just seems a little pointless." He couldn't very well tell her that it was pissing him off that Harry and Seamus could sit at their table together and display affection, but **he** couldn't.

"Look at Potter and Finnigan, isn't that sick?" Millicent spat suddenly. Blaise looked at her in amusement.

"I see we have a wee homophobe here, I thought girls thought gay guys were better than the straight kind?" Blaise said. Millicent growled at him. Pansy laughed.

"Now why on earth would you think **that?** I don't have anything against it really, it doesn't matter who you're attracted to, and as long as you're strong that's all that matters." The others considered that. "I mean honestly, I have no issues with it at all, it's just another facet of someone, something to be used against them or to take advantage of. Power is all that matters, the weak and the strong, the pure and the tainted. That's all." Pansy finished. The others nodded in understanding. Then Draco said something that made Pansy swell with pride.

"You sound just like Him." The others hushed as they realized just what, or rather who, "him" meant. Indeed, Draco had heard Lucius and Voldemort have that very discussion and it had seemed odd to him at that time but- He froze. What if Voldemort knew, knew about him and what he was. What if he had staged the whole thing, staged so that Draco would hear that from Voldemort and come to the dark lord with that to use as Voldemort saw fit. It scared him to the core.

"Draco, Potter's looking at you." Pansy remarked in disgust. Draco looked up and saw Harry looking at him in concern. It tore him to see Harry look like that; he needed to talk to someone… He flicked Harry off who narrowed his eyes in "anger." Who'd have though that Seamus' idea to have a secret signal language would pay off. Truly Draco had learned it only to get the insane Irish boy off his back, figuratively speaking of course. Draco **liked** it when Seamus was- _bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

"Harry, what's the matter?" Seamus asked as Harry looked up.

"Draco." Was all Harry said, ignoring Ron's wince.

"What about him, huh?" Seamus anxiously looked at the Slytherin table and saw Pansy gesture at Harry. When Draco flicked Harry off Seamus sighed and then smiled.

"So he's using the signals, that's good!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you have time to talk with him? I need to go do some mind stuff with Dumbledore and Neville." He paused, "Although maybe I can talk to him during ADADA, but if not snag him please." Seamus nodded.

"Sure, although you may be missing out on a little bit of-"

"That is far to much, I don't need to know anymore!" Dean said suddenly. Harry blushed and Seamus smiled nastily.

"Oh really? You don't want to hear about how Draco moans just like a little kitten when you-" 

"Seamus." Dean said, his voice full of friendly warning, but it was warning all the same. Seamus sighed.

"Oh Harry, no one understands me-"

"Shut up." Harry remarked absentmindedly. Seamus gasped in mock horror and then squeezed Harry in a place that is not considered appropriate in public. Harry gasped. Ron gave him a weird look but Hermione glared at Seamus.

"Not at the table." Harry squeaked and Seamus sighed in regret. Dean edged away from the horny Irish boy. Lavender and Parvati began to laugh, and then Hermione began to snicker at Harry's facial expression.

"Hey guys, heads up." Parvati said suddenly. Dumbledore had stood up.

"I am pleased to announce that tonight we will be telling you who will be the champions for their schools, and in honor of that the American's are throwing a disco party." At the table Jacob Levy buried his face in his hands. Dumbledore smiled.

"And now if I may pass the ball to Mr. Levy." Levy stood up and smiled.

"The party will not be disco, it is going to be a dance party featuring music and will be more like a nightclub than anything else. For those of you that don't know what that is, just come. The dance is only open to those in 5th year and up, so I hope to see you tonight at the edge of the Forbidden Forest." Levy winked at them and Joel shook his head.

"You guys are in for a wild ride." He said. The rest of the table looked at him.

"Jacob is a big fan of Muggle music, so you guys are going to be hearing things that'll make your parent's ears curl." The pure blood's looked confused but Dean and a couple others nodded.

"Wait, so do you know what music he'll be playing?" Hermione asked. Joel smiled.

"Ever heard "Baby Got Back"?" Hermione nodded, and then smiled.

"This'll be interesting, who're the chaperones?" Joel shrugged.

"Probably just Jacob."

"So it's just going to be a huge group of students and one teacher?" Lavender asked.

"Probably, but Jacob is one of the craftiest wizards in the US, don't underestimate what he can catch you at." Laura said. Catherine flushed before turning back to the Weasley twins, and Harry wondered what Levy had caught Catherine at.

"You guys talk like you know him fairly well." Hermione said. By now the rest of the table was talking about other things.

"Yeah, our families all know each other, and Jacob is actually only a couple years older than us, he doesn't teach officially, but he decided that he needed to protect our Ministry's interests with the rise of Voldemort over here." Joel said. Harry looked up.

"So just how powerful is he?" Joel shrugged.

"I dunno, he did kill one of the Court, as I recall it was Jester who truly was one of the most dangerous." Harry and Hermione looked stumped.

"You guys haven't heard about any of this?" They shook their heads.

"Have any of you?" Everybody but Parvati gave a negative.

"My dad's mentioned them a couple times, but never for very long." Joel nodded and looked at Laura who looked at Catherine who was flirting with the Weasley twins.

"Well I guess I'll explain then." Laura said. "The Court is basically the band of the most powerful and deranged Dark wizards in the America's. They have contacts within the Muggle world and hold positions of power within it as well." She paused. "The strike without warning, and are easily capable of killing anyone they choose. Except for a few key locations they are able to penetrate anywhere they want on either continents."

"Every single child is therefore trained in the, what we like to call, Combat magics. These do involve what you label as Dark Arts, but determining good and bad is all in how you use the spell. Only a few spells are truly evil, like Crucio." Neville choked a little on his food, something Ron noticed and thumped him on the back. He didn't know it but right then and there he made Neville feel better than he had all day.

"So it sounds just like You Know Who, or rather a group of him." Lavender said.

"Yeah." Harry said quietly, and looked at Joel who was absentmindedly twirling his wand in his fingers.

"There also all named for positions within a court. So the leaders are distinguished by being called King, Queen, Lord, Jester, Knight, you get the idea." Laura continued.

"Oops, time for class!" Hermione squeaked.

Draco sighed as he collapsed into his chair in Professor Figg's room. Soon everyone else filed in and basically did the same.

"Jesus Christ Draco, what called up Snape's ass and died?" Harry said. Draco shrugged.

"I bet it was chainsaw." Hermione said darkly, and Harry laughed at the imagery.

"Hello class, today we have a visitor." Ms. Figg said. The students all turned to find Levy standing at the front of the room with Ms. Figg.

"Howdy." Levy said. "Today, myself and the lovely Arabella," at that Ms. Figg snorted, "will be teaching you the basics of Muggle weaponry. Oh and just call me Jacob, when I get called Mr. it makes me feel old, and if you call me professor I'll hex you." Ms. Figg snickered at the expressions on her student's faces.

"So for now let's frolic on out." Ms. Figg said and the group followed her out the door. 

"Harry, I just, well- we need to talk." Draco said quietly. Harry nodded and reached out to grab Draco's hand for a brief squeeze. Draco smiled and then dropped Harry's hand.

"Don't get all mushy on me Potter." Draco mocked. Harry rolled his eyes and both of them ignored the "ahhh" noise the three girls were making. All to soon they were outside and then down by the Forbidden Forest. They all stopped and looked expectantly at their teachers.

"Well the most basic Muggle weapon is the gun, does everyone know what that is?" Jacob asked, Draco snorted. Jacob shot him a look.

"Do you have something to contribute Mr. Malfoy?" Draco smirked.

"What could Muggles possibly come up with that's more dangerous than magic?" Jacob's smiled disappeared.

"Have you ever heard of the atomic bomb Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked puzzled, along with Parvati and Patil. Harry thought about it, he'd heard about nuclear weapons before, but he'd never really been exposed to learning about what they could do. Hermione nodded and Ms. Figg got a faraway sad look on her face.

"I want you to watch this next illusion very carefully then." Jacob got out his wand and began muttering at the ground. Soon an imaginary city began to rise up; tall metal skyscrapers came up as tall as Harry and Harry could see small people like forms bustling around inside them. The city spread until it covered an immense amount of space. Then Jacob pointed his wand at the sky and then a miniature Muggle airplane appeared, hovering in place.

"Now this is about the same size a city called Hiroshima was in Japan." Hermione paled. "About 50 years ago there was a war on the earth, World War II. During the course of which Japan bombed an American naval base called Pearl Harbor. In retaliation and the need to end the war, the US responded with a weapon that would dominate the planet's fears until this very day, and it still does. Now watch." Jacob gestured and they saw a small oval shape drop from the plane. It hit the ground and-

Harry watched in horror as the buildings were ripped to pieces and small screams were heard throughout the imaginary city. He watched the blast travel until it ended and saw a strange ripple that he guessed must be radiation continue to travel outward. By the end of it the city was a gigantic ruin, and at the epicenter stood the 7 wizards.

"Oh my god." Patil said softly. Parvati stared in horror and Draco- Draco stared in a mix of awe, fear, and something else, something indefinable.

"And that is just how powerful technology is, Muggles are far more resourceful than we as wizards will ever be.' Jacob said softly. "And you have to remember, every time you pick up your wand it can be used to create or destroy, hurt or heal. But when you pick up a Muggle weapon, be it gun, knife, grenade, or a small remote which can launch ballistic missiles a thousand miles away, you are most likely going to kill someone, and when people die, that's that. Obviously." Then the mage pulled out his robes a silvery object, one Harry dully recognized as a gun, a bulky one from the looks of it. Jacob sighted along the barrel and pulled the trigger.

In the forest a tree seemed to explode in the middle. Jacob put his hand down and then drew out five more.

"These won't hurt anyone, mine is the only one with live ammo, but someday you will find your wand just won't cut the job, and what the enemy doesn't expect they can't defend against." The rest of the lesson was a very somber one, and Harry found himself shaking very hard by the end of it.

"Come on Neville, find it." Dumbledore pressed gently. Harry trudged toward them, his mind full of thoughts about what he'd seen earlier. That such weapons could be made… but worse than that _used…_ Dumbledore turned Harry, a sad look on his face.

"Harry, you will find that throughout your life that people are inherently selfish and cruel. We all have the ability to do good, it just requires the extra effort. But don't despair, because a good many people do." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye grew brighter for a moment and Harry felt oddly comforted. Neville shouted in triumph.

"Blackberries!" Dumbledore looked startled and then smiled.

"Correct Neville, very good I didn't even notice you get under my mental shielding, now Harry…" And soon they were wrapped up in the lesson.

"Draco?" Seamus asked softly. He crept around, hoping that he wouldn't actually have to investigate closer to the Slytherin dorms.

"Looking for me?" A voice inquired archly. Seamus spun around to see Draco and sighed in relief.

"Wow Draco, you scared the shit out of me." Draco smiled and approached Seamus.

"It's nice to see you Seamus, but do try and wear less next time." Seamus smiled and then Draco lanced forward to smother Seamus with velvet fire in the form of a kiss.

Pansy reflected that power truly was a sweet thing. _I can rule Draco with this_ she thought as she watched him cover Finnigan with kisses.

"Hey sweet heart." Arthur Weasley said to his wife. Mrs. Weasley smiled softly and turned around from the sink to kiss her husband.

"Honestly Arthur, you need to come home earlier, you missed Charlie heading out on call. He-" Any further speculation as cut short as the clock in the Weasley household went to Mortal Peril… on Charlie's hand…

"Oh God!"

"Get him-

"NOOO!" The rest of his team watched in horror as the body of Charlie Weasley fell slowly to the ground, burnt beyond all recognition. And then the quicksilver spat fire again, and there as nothing left but ash.

"Point." King said. Queen laughed softly. He turned to her and slowly ran a hand through her long beautiful hair. She smiled seductively and soon they were taking to celebrating, in a most unusual position…

"Yes!" Voldemort hissed. Wormtail sighed in relief; whatever his master had sought was now his… Master. Wormtail hated that word. He clenched his fist, crumbling the rock within it like so much gritty sand.

Maybe, just maybe, it was time for Wormtail to ascend to his own destiny…

Knight backed up in fear as the dragon rose up before him. It bugled once and then the others began to awake. Within a couple seconds all of them had awoken, and very small dragon began to weave his way in and out of his larger comrades. He was about the size of a six-foot man, and he was sleek and lithe while expelling a feeling of great age and dignity.

_It appears we have a visitor, and we have numbers amongst us missing. The humans have found us again_ The smallest one said. It turned to Knight who stared in horror. The Muggle slaves whimpered in fear and then Duke was there.

"What is the-" Duke froze at the sight of the dragons and then vanished. Knight tried to Apparate, but suddenly he couldn't.

"What- I-" And the smallest dragon sighed.

_I hate humans. _And after that there were only screams.

Seamus positively skipped down the halls, after an exhausting snogging session with Draco he felt ready to-

_Aw crap, Draco never did say what was wrong with him, shit! Harry's going to be pissed…_ Seamus sighed wearily and continued walking. He looked up, _strange; this isn't a hallway I've been in before-_

He didn't even have time to scream as he felt himself being pulled, expanding, contracting, falling-

With a dull clank a small cube landed on the floor.

"Wha-?" Harry sputtered as his Clypeus suddenly began to pulsate and then glow.

"What is it Harry?" Neville asked. Dumbledore took one look at Harry and then closed his eyes.

"Seamus-" Harry whispered. Dumbledore closed his eyes and opened them again. His spectacles seemed to glow and then he was gone. Harry and Neville looked at the spot and then tore back to the castle.

"Narcissa, we have things to- discuss." Lucius said quietly. Narcissa Malfoy turned to him with a half smirk on her lips.

"What is it Lucius?"

"Draco, I fear that-"

"That he's gay and attracted to the greatest enemy of our dark lord?" Narcissa said with that same strange half smile. Lucius hissed as he took a quick surprised breath.

"What should we do?" Narcissa shrugged.

"Our first responsibility is to Draco, we cannot let anyone, not even Voldemort, hurt him." Lucius nodded.

"Of course, but I think this, taint, should be purged in any case." Narcissa nodded.

"And when shall we dispose of them?" Lucius sighed.

"I don't know, the signs are not in our favor. Voldemort is too strong yet, and Potter has surrounded himself with allies. I think it is time for us to release the Slayer." Narcissa inhaled sharply and whirled around to face Lucius.

"So soon? But this could mean the end of everything!" Lucius sighed again.

"I know, but if we don't?" Narcissa frowned.

"When will the conditions be met?"

"Four months from now, on the eve of the half moon." Narcissa nodded.

"Acquire what you must Lucius, we shall proceed soon enough. And let Draco have his fun, who knows, maybe Potter can be turned." Lucius nodded and kissed his wife's hand. Narcissa smiled coldly and bowed to him. Their plans were set; all they had to do now was wait.

"Listen Colin, have you seen the way he looks at you?" Hermione asked gently. Colin shook his head no and resolutely refused to meet Hermione's gaze. Ginny sat by the two silently warning off anyone that came near. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Listen, Colin, I assume you've taken pictures of him?" Colin nodded quickly and blushed.

"Yeah, I know it sounds sorta sick, truth be told I feel really sorry for what I did to Harry-"

"Oh nonsense, Harry could care less about that." Hermione dismissed the old guilt with a wave of her hand. "The thing I want you do is, bring out some of those pictures. You know, show Justin some of them. Get him talking; ask him if he likes any of them. If he asks why you're taking pictures of him, say he's photogenic, or he looks good in the photo. Trust me, it's a no risk with a lot to gain." Colin nodded and thanked Hermione profusely. He nodded to Ginny and practically skipped off.

"What was that, three in one day?" Hermione muttered to herself. First had been George and Fred arguing over who should get Catherine, and then Hannah Abbot, who was crushing horribly on Terry Boot. And lastly poor Colin who really didn't have much self-confidence under that bubbly exterior. Dennis still hadn't mellowed and was a regular terror in the Griffyndor tower, and Fred and George had taken him under their wing…

Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Where is it?" Harry snarled in frustration. He ripped through his trunk, and finally there it was, rolled up in the corner all nice and neat. He practically tore the scroll apart as he opened it and turned it on with a quick mutter.

He looked at it for a second and with a whispered "mischief managed" he ran to find Dumbledore.

"I found it!" Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and promptly set off. Harry ran up to him and they met Neville.

"He's this way." Harry said before leading them forward. Soon they were in a hallway that nobody but Dumbledore had been in before.

"He should be here." Harry said and began looking around. Neville yelped as he tripped over something and then clutched his shin in pain. Dumbledore swiftly picked up the small object, a box.

"Oh my." Dumbledore said softly. "It's a Maze Charm." He looked at it and then his face began to fill with that terrible ancient power that Harry had felt before. "Harry, I want you to go get me Professor Flitwick." Harry nodded shakily and ran to the Charms room. Dumbledore turned to Neville.

"What do you see?" Neville looked at the box and unfocused his eyes just slightly and-

"It's like, well a maze, I can see it winding within itself and something's, something's trapped in there!" Neville's voice ended in a squeak. It was then that Draco Malfoy appeared.

"What happened?" He snapped. Neville bristled but Draco paid him no mind.

"Professor Flitwick- Dumbledore, needs you right now!" Harry yelped. Flitwick squeaked and ran out of the room with an anxious Fleur who happened to have been talking to him.

"What is it 'Arry?"

"I- I don't know." Harry replied truthfully. Flitwick nodded and pulled open a drawer in his desk. Harry stared at him, what was the man doing. Finally he pulled out a small crystal globe and looked at it hard. 

"Harry, Fleur, please grab onto my arms." Harry started, this didn't sound at all like the timid emotional professor, this sounded like a confident warrior, someone that was used to command. Without thinking he put his hand on Flitwick's arm and then the world swayed and trembled and blurred-

-Before reappearing next to Dumbledore. The first thing that caught his eye was Draco and Harry collapsed into his arms, heedless of what anyone else would think.

"Uhm." Draco looked confused as Harry clung to him, and Neville's face softened. Fleur pursed her lips and sighed.

"Oh zat is so cute!" She said. But Flitwick had eyes only for the small cube Dumbledore was holding.

"Oh my, is there a- there's a student in there!" Flitwick sounded aghast. Suddenly it all clicked for Draco, and he became incensed.

"Who did this?" He growled softly. Harry sighed into Draco, taking comfort in him, making sure he was still there. He couldn't bear to lose anyone else, not know, Seamus… He felt anger boiling up within him and reached out with his mind to Draco. Draco stiffened and repulsed Harry without thinking. Harry groaned in pain and dropped to his knees clutching his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry." Draco said, and missed the surprised look on Neville's face at Draco apologizing. Harry nodded and reached out again, and this time Draco let himself open. They melded for a second, and Harry had a vision of a bright line connecting them, and one from both of them reaching out to the square that Flitwick was examining.

Without thinking Harry "flung" a line to Neville, who joined the two boys.

_Do you see that Neville?_ Harry asked mentally.

_Yeah, I think it links you Malfoy and Seamus, maybe…_ Neville reached out with his power and "grabbed" Seamus' link to the other two and pulled-

There was a popping sound as the cube exploded and Seamus flew into existence. Flitwick gasped and his face began to turn blue. Dumbledore looked surprised for barely a second before turning to Flitwick and muttering a spell. Flitwick froze, as if he was in some sort of suspended animation, and then color returned to his cheeks.

"I would advise not surprising teachers like that you three, some of us do have weak old hearts." Dumbledore said, his voice dead serious but his eyes twinkled, still it was a warning. Harry nodded and blushed along with Neville. Seamus looked confused and then threw up. Draco shrugged and then hopped out of the way as Seamus emptied his lunch on the floor.

"Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly. Ron looked up from his Divination predictions, it was the usual, death by torture, drowning, disemboweled by an angry Snape…

"Yes Professor?" Ron hoped he wasn't in trouble, and then took in the expression on McGonagall's face. He pocketed the rat Charlie had given him, he still hadn't thought of a name for it. The rat squeaked happily and snuggled into Ron's pocket.

"What? I-"

"Ron, please come with me." Was all McGonagall said before leading him out of the Griffyndor tower. Soon he was in Dumbledore's office, and when he opened the door his parents, both of who had tears in their eyes, met him. Ginny sat in a chair, her expression stark and her demeanor defeated. Fred and George looked lost, and then Ron noticed Percy and Bill were there. Percy looked forlorn, and angry. Bill just looked sad, very sad. The whole Weasley family was there, except for-

"Where's Charlie?" Ron asked. And nearly everyone burst into tears.

"Say Hermione, have you seen Ron?" Neville asked. He'd just gotten back from the odd incident that had imprisoned Seamus, and he felt oddly drained, very tired. Hermione looked puzzled.

"No, I think McGonagall came and got him, where were you?" Neville sighed and told her what had happened. By the end of it Hermione's eyes were widened to their fullest.

"Oh dear." She said. Neville smiled.

"Well at least it all came out for the best." Hermione nodded and then close the book she'd been reading.

"Let's go find him then." She said simply.

Shout Outs! Hooray for Reviews!

Creamy Mimi- There's a reason why 'Mione is beginning to depend on the book; I bet you can figure it out soon enough. I heard that they were selling every flavor beans at certain showings of the movie, and yes I do wonder about that. Truthfully I don't know where that scene came from. I like sarcastic funny characters (case in point, Ms. Figg). So thank you for the lovely review!

Myst- Well we've talked, and I still want to know who you're friend is and thank him or her. And I think I've already told you this, but the triad will be unbalanced for a while, till I've dragged out all the angst from it I can. Hee hee… And I love your story so write more soon (I know you're working on it… but encouragement (or death threats) can't possibly hurt, can they?).

Ruka-chan- Are you one of those people (like me) that stay up to late reading fics and then they don't make sense, or it's reading something totally different when you come back to it? It's fun isn't it?

~*Mistique*~ ()- Well here's the next part out, sorry it took so long. I won't be able to write over Thanksgiving break, so nobody expect anything till like a week into December. Yeah, what is it about Slash that seems to eliminate plot in a lot of stories? But there are some really fantastic ones out there.

Yen- Yen you rule! I so love your story, and thanks for the reviews. Sorry for any OC's, but it happens when I get carried away. It's hard to maintain Draco's character integrity, but I find it almost as hard to do Neville. I have a feeling Snape will be difficult as well once I get into him…

Mizzy- Oh yeah? Well thanks for **your** nice long review! Anyway thanks for the review, and the S/H/D is quite scrumptious wouldn't you say? ^_^; Anyway thanks for the review and I can't wait to see the next chapter of your story!

IF ANYONE WANTS TO GET AN EMAIL TO LET HIM OR HER KNOW ABOUT A NEW CHAPTER, SEND YOUR EMAIL TO ME AND I'LL EMAIL YOU! I ALSO WILL GET NO WORK DONE DURING THANKSGIVING, SO DON'T EXPECT MUCH FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS OR SO. HAVE A FUN THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!!! LOVE ALL OF YOU (ESPECIALLY THOSE THAT REVIEW *WINK WINK*).


	10. The Dance

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't' own Adamo Redamo (Go JediGinny!) and I don't own anything by Terry Pratchet. But you should read his books, and I don't anything by Patricia C. Wrede, but you should read her books to.

A/N- Come on people, I'm not going to stop writing because of lack of reviews but Jesus, is it really so hard to review? I have over **2000 HITS, AND ONLY 40 REVIEWS, COME ON!** There, now I feel a little better. 

The Dance 

Ron collapsed onto his bed, sobbing helplessly. His parents had let him go soon after hearing the news; they knew that Ron needed to be alone with his grief for a time, just like Bill. So now he was here, on his bed, in his room, the same room he'd been living in for the past 5 years, but now-

Loss was something hard to deal with, it always is. Charlie had been more than a brother to Ron, Percy Fred and George were his brothers, but Charlie had been like a brother, and a friend. He had fond memories of Charlie playing with him, talking to him. And now- Charlie had been killed. It hadn't been by a person, no, an animal. A dragon. And that almost made it worse; there was really no one to blame. Charlie had been at the top of his field, if there was anyone that knew everything about dragons it was Charlie. 

_At least he died happy; no one's seen a real quicksilver dragon in 500 years._ Ron sighed and felt the tears leave him, and his sorrow settled in his stomach like a cold pit. Just then Neville waltzed in the door, his manner jaunty and his face happy. It all stopped when he saw Ron.

"Ron?" Neville asked. Ron choked; he didn't want anyone to see him, not in this state. Neville looked at Ron and then moved forward onto Ron's bed. He sat down beside him and awkwardly put a hand on his back, just running his hand back and forth. Ron collapsed face first into the pillows again, bone wearied.

Neville was lost at what to do, he didn't know why Ron was crying, all he knew was that he didn't want Ron to cry, it pained him to see someone so strong, someone so powerful, reduced to a sobbing quivering mass. 

"It's ok Ron-"

"NO! It'll never be ok, he's dead damn it, you don't get better from dead." Ron snapped. Neville paused, who was dead?

"Ron…" Neville trailed off and Ron shuddered as he felt sorrow well up through him again. But showing emotion was something Ron didn't do well, and so he bit back tears, and painfully swallowed his sobs, until he was calm and only his shaking hands and tear streaked face betrayed him.

"It was- Charlie." He choked out. Neville went cold, Charlie? He clutched Ron then and offered him the same comfort Harry had gifted to him earlier. _But right now it'll be just the two of us, and maybe I can show that it doesn't have to hurt so much, or that maybe, we can share this._

Victor stared out across the lake, and threw the stone. One, two, three- it skipped five times before sinking. Victor sighed and looked at the late noon sky. The last vestiges of summer were clinging to the autumn sky, and right now there was still light amongst the reds yellows and oranges of the Forbidden Forest.

Time was flying past at a tremendous speed, he wasn't sure that there would be enough to stop the coming storm. He smiled then, softly, as he felt a strong-arm slip around his waist. 

"Why do you stare so Victor?" Alex whispered into his ear, his Bulgarian perfect. Victor sighed into his grasp.

"It is all moving so fast, but we must trust Dumbledore, he is the only one that can guide us all through this. But I guess what's bothering me most is I haven't played Quidditch in ages." Alex nodded.

"Start a club, with that Hooch woman maybe, she's appeared a little disconsolate lately too. It would be good for kids." _And for you._ Alex thought.

"Yes, yes I shall." Victor said. And then noticed just how close Alex was standing. "We've never done it on a beach before have we?" Alex shook his head and Victor could feel him blushing.

"Variety-" Victor kissed him softly. "Is-" Another kiss. "The-" Sliding his hands under Alex's robes, another kiss. "Spice-" Inhaling his smell. "Of-" Pressing himself tightly against his love. "Life…" A soft whisper, and then no more words.

But then again, what words were needed?

"I couldn't find him 'Mione." Harry said. She sighed.

"Let's see we've looked everywhere but- a god Harry's he's in your dorm room." She said as she threw her hands up. "It figures you know? Why couldn't have just grabbed the Marauders Map or something and then we wouldn't have had to search everywhere?" She ranted and absentmindedly hopped over a disappearing step. Harry took it and cursed as his foot rolled. Hermione caught him and pulled him up, not even breaking the rhythm of her talking.

"-I mean honestly, and what's gotten into Ron, why's he hiding- Oh Harry, what if he's in there with Neville? Maybe it's already happened I don't need to do anything?" Hermione squeaked gleefully. Harry shook his head.

"What happened to you 'Mione?" She sobered instantly and looked at him sadly.

"After- the tournament, and I nearly lost you Harry, you're the dearest friend, between you and Ron we keep each other sane. I hope we never separate, but-' She paused. "I almost lost that friendship, and I realized, life's to short to be only about school work and getting ahead. They're important, but love and laughing outweighs them by so very much." Harry nodded, and instantly regretted not spending more time with Hermione and Ron, he resolved to fix the problem.

"Jobberknoll." He walked into the dorm, and stopped cold at the sight that awaited him. _Hermione get up here_ he shot at her mentally. Neville looked at him, and his eyes were puffy from crying too. Ron hiccupped and sobbed again. Harry quickly walked over to the too and looked at Neville, his eyes begging the question.

"Charlie died." Neville whispered, and Harry went cold deep in his gut.

Power, it was such a relative thing. Pansy Parkinson thought that power was synonymous with control, but how to gain control? Through respect, fear, love? Emotions were where battles were won, win someone's heart and they were yours.

"And that ultimately is where you fail Voldemort, you inspire only fear, and that is most pathetic emotion." Pansy spoke softly to herself, and she smiled bitterly as the cold wind rose to a high moan on the tallest tower of the castle. The lake was beautiful at this time, it sparkled like a million diamonds, and the ships of the Durmstang students made it appear that great shadow's moved in the water, in addition to the giant squid of course.

"Answers, I need answers." Pansy had always like Draco, had even convinced herself she could love him. But Pansy was nothing if not realistic. Draco obviously- loved that Finnigan, and yet-

Wasn't Potter going out with Finnigan? Which meant one of two things, Finnigan was cheating on Potter, or Potter was in on it… Of the two the latter was far more likely, and made altogether to much sense. It explained why Vincent and Gregory rarely knew where Draco was, and why he left the dorms at night. So many things…

"So, fear is what you use. The basest of emotions, one that is effective, yet so very clumsy, and so very flimsy." Pansy mused, her brain following two totally different pathways. And then they met.

"Voldemort will fail, but their maybe gems of truth in his side, as well as Dumbledore's." She smiled then. The game had begun, calculations were the answer now. Trying to control the players would be futile, but to influence both sides at the same time… Her smiled deepened, but there was no humor in it, only satisfaction.

The stars twinkled and fluttered, and night enveloped her. She found herself remembering lines of a Muggle play, something her father was secretly fond of.

"Make thick my blood. Stop up th' access and passage to remorse, that no compunctious visitings of nature shake my fell purpose, nor keep peace between th' effect and it." The words were oddly satisfying, and she sympathized with her father for a moment.

"Hey guys, have you seen the trio around?" Seamus asked. Dean shook his head.

"Nah, and Neville's gone too." Seamus pouted.

"Harry better come to dinner, if he doesn't take me to the dance he won't be sleeping in my bed until he comes begging back to me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like you could last for a couple days without relieving your sexual frustrations." Seamus smiled then.

"That's why having Draco around is so much fun." But dinner was almost over, and Seamus was actually a little angry. Where was Harry? Oh well, at least he could spend the entire time sharing secret glances with Draco. It was then that Dumbledore stood up.

"We are now ready to announce those chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournament!" The school went crazy, with cheers and clapping. At the head table the assorted school heads sat forward in their seats, at the announcement.

"And now-" Dumbledore gestured and the Goblet of Fire appeared in the room. Seamus noticed Joel Laura and Catherine holding each other's hands in hope.

"And now, from our very own Hogwarts-" He flicked his wand at the goblet and a fiery slip of paper rose up out of the goblet. He caught it and looked at it. He grinned.

"Cho Chang, please come to the front of the room." The entire Ravenclaw table burst out in raucous cheering. Cho, blushing fiercely, made her way to the front of the room. Seamus noticed that her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, and remembered she was close to Cedric…

"And now, from Beauxbatons-" He gestured again and another fiery slip of paper came out. He looked at it, and frowned. He leaned down towards Madam Maxine who whispered in his ear. He smiled then and beamed at the schools.

"Pardon me, I didn't want to mangle this person's name, my French is not so good. But Renee Dumas please come to the front of the room." A short French girl with frizzy blond hair smiled and made her way quietly up to the front of the room. Her fellow classmates clapped, although many had tears on their faces.

"Now, from Durmstang-" Once again, Dumbledore flicked his wand and the Goblet spat out-

"Ramius Kamarov, please come to the front of the room." A tall dignified looking boy with a pinched expression rose and swiftly made his way across the room. Dumbledore smiled widely.

"And finally-" He flicked his wand one last time.

"Joel Swenson, please come to the front of the room." The Americans all burst out in polite clapping, and as Joel passed the staff table, Jacob gave him a great big hug. Then the four champions and their respective school leaders, Madam Maxine, Jacob, Dumbledore, Victor and Alex made their way into another room.

"Now everyone, it's time for the dance!" Professor Glassier stood up and announced. "Please be down by the Forbidden forest near the lake in 45 minutes."

"Ron." Harry said softly. Ron had long ago fallen asleep in his lap, his head resting on Hermione's lap, who gently finger combed his hair. Neville sat right next to him, gently stroking the back of his hand. Ron stirred gently and looked up to meet three pair of sympathetic loving eyes. For a second his red and bleary eyes stared at them, and then he sighed.

"Thank you." They nodded and then Hermione looked stricken.

"Oh- Ginny-" And then she stopped. Ron smiled sadly.

"Go Hermione, Ginny always needs a shoulder to cry on, and Harry, I want you to go too, please." Harry looked at Ron, and then nodded, but sent a small burst of amusement at Ron that was tinged with happiness and a decidedly "go for it" quality. The wink at Neville made Ron blush and assured him of it's meaning. Hermione dashed out and Harry followed her quietly. Ron sighed and leaned back into Neville who wrapped his arms around him. And then they fell asleep, just holding each other.

"Hey Harry, where've you be-" Dean started.

"Stop, I can't tell you, but I want both you and Seamus to stay out of our dorm room ok?" Dean looked at Seamus who frowned and then smiled.

"Ooh, so Ronnykins and Nevilley are hooking up eh?" He winked suggestively, and then faltered at Harry's expression.

"No, but Ron should be the one to tell you, until then though, let's go to the dance." Seamus looked at Dean who shrugged.

"Well we've got some time, so Harry, let's go for a walk, Dean can wait till Parvati gets here." Dean plastered on a reckless grin that made Harry grin right back. Then Seamus dragged him out of there.

"Quickly, Draco said we could meet him by the dock."

Draco stared gently at the sky. Tonight it was cloudy, and it almost looked like rain. He wondered how that great oaf of an American would handle this change in plans. He sighed then and kicked a clump of dirt. Into the lake. It sank beneath the surface. Ripples-

Draco stomped his foot with frustration and fell to his knees. It all seemed so overwhelming and-

"Draco." His name, a soft voice followed by two pair of strong arms. Seamus and Harry. The three layback against the grass and Draco shivered at the cold hard ground for a second, and then sighed as warmth swept in from either side of him.

"I love you." Harry whispered in his ear, and then Seamus kissed him gently on the cheek. If he could have, he might have cried. Instead he slid his arms under their cloaks, and pulled them closer to him and sighed into the comfort they provided.

It was so sweet it was sickening, then why was she- Ach, stupid tear glands… Pansy sighed as she watched the three curl up on the ground together, seriously it was pretty disgusting right? Then why did it make her throat catch and make her want to make this little "ahhhhh" sound? Honestly, another minute and she'd be acting like a- a- a Griffyndor or something heaven forbid.

Yeah, heaven forbid… For a moment she watched and then she walked over to them.

"Draco." That voice- within seconds Draco was standing along with Harry and Seamus. Pansy looked, oddly beautiful, her hair cascaded and the moon lit her face in a way that softened her normally hard mouth. And then fear struck him; she had seen him and- His face must have shown his fear for she shook her head.

"No, that would be-" She stopped. "No. I won't deny you happiness, but I won't deny my feelings for you." She stopped, and Draco suddenly felt relieved and horrible at the same time. Of course none of this touched his now smooth face. But Seamus moved forward to gently take her into an embrace.

Pansy was surprised, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been hugged, years and years ago- her grandfather before her grandmother had reprimanded him for showing positive emotion. For a minute she did nothing, but Seamus held strong, remembering how long it took Draco to respond to physical contact. Suddenly Pansy just fell weakly against Seamus, who stumbled, as he was no bigger than he was. Draco suddenly clutched Harry, who enveloped Draco in his arms.

"Well, that was interesting, but now I have Griffyndor germs." Pansy said quite matter of factly. Seamus chuckled and let her go.

"Oh god, that explains that rash I have **all over** my body!" Draco exclaimed and Harry chuckled into Draco's hair. Seamus waved to Pansy who waved back, and as the turned around her smile changed, from kind, to predatory. She held those cards, now all she needed was to gain the rest of the hand, and she'd be set.

"So Draco, what are we going to do?" Harry asked softly. Draco looked at him. "I mean Seamus and I, everyone's ok with us from my dorm, but- well isn't it awful for you not being with us and we can be together?" 

_Yes, it's horrible, it kills me and I can't stand it! _ Was what Draco thought.

"Oh get over yourself Potter, this isn't some much fairy tale, I can live." Was what he said. Harry looked oddly taken back, while Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Which is Draco Malfoy for 'I love you two with all my heart and yes it does' but we won't make him admit that." Seamus joked, and then kissed Draco on the nose.

"Come on guys, let's go to the dance." Harry said, and then smiled at Draco. "We'll make it up to **you** later…" And his green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked softly. Where was she? Finally she shook her head and crept into the boys dorm only to see-

When she left with the Maurader's Map she chuckled slightly even as her eyes filled with tears, good could come out of bad… She looked down, and made her way to find Ginny.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Come on everybody!" Jacob shouted. "I want you to put your hands together, and let loose!" The music was loud and the lights were bright and flashing and the very scenery seemed to change. The trees wavered and water hung in the air in small globes that gave of coolness, and the dance floor itself hovered about 3 inches above the ground, and it was big.

"Harry!" Joel shouted above the noise to a song whose lyrics Harry was just no listening to and his eyes went wide.

"All my players in the house that can buy the bar

And the ballin' ass niggas with the candy cars 

If you a pimp and you know you don't love them hoes 

When you get on the flo nigga throw them bows 

All my women in the house if you chasing cash 

And you got some big titties with a matching ass 

With you fly ass boots or you open toes

When you get on the flo nigga throw them bows"

"What sort of music is this?" Harry asked. Joel laughed.

"Just grab Seamus and dance, and introduce me to some ladies." Harry laughed and then Seamus grabbed him and they were just, moving really. Seamus gyrating his hips into Harry's and Harry couldn't help but get a reaction…

"Seamus you little fox." Harry whispered and Seamus grinned wickedly. Suddenly they were surrounded by friends, as the rest of the Griffyndors arrived. Dean smiled as Parvati and Lavender made a sandwich out of him, and Harry laughed as Catherine alternated between flirting with Fred and George, and forgetting who was who.

The lights were bright and colorful, and all the students were having a good time, even the Slytherins. Draco didn't dance, and Pansy stood with him by the refreshment table.

"You need to snap out of this Draco, appearances must be kept." She said softly to him and he looked at her.

"I could care less, I have all the power I need to protect myself from anything I need to." Was all he said and Pansy looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He smiled.

"I only tell you this since you are- my friend." The subtle pause Pansy definitely picked up on, and knew that Draco had put it there for a reason. She grew excited, verbal games, anything that tested her intellect in that fashion excited her.

"I'm a male Veela." He whispered softly, and her eyes widened. "Lucius is too, but even he doesn't know that my mother is as well." And then his features darkened. "And I sincerely hope you don't tell anyone, Harry and Seamus do so hate when I get- upset." Pansy smiled.

"Oh Draco, threats don't work on me, but I can see the wisdom. I just want you to remember, I hold all the cards Draco dear, you hold none of mine." Draco smiled.

"You are good Pansy, but will you be good enough?"

"Do I need to be?" And that spoke volumes.

"I still say that it's outrageous, I mean how could this possibly work?" Mad Eye barked.

"I have complete confidence in Severus-" Dumbledore began.

"I could care less, it's-" He gestured wildly and then sat down. "Whatever, but your placing that man's life in the hands of-"

"Damn it! Let it go! I am not that man anymore." Snape growled. Mad Eye glared at him and then Dumbledore sighed.

"Severus my friend, when you make enemies, you make enemies." Beside him Sirius Black chuckled nastily. "And Sirius, I know you wanted to see Harry tonight, but due to other events, I would request that you come back in another month or so, when things are calmer." Sirius frowned.

"Of course if you wish for me to leave him a message you know I will." Sirius nodded and sighed. "Any news?"

"None yet, Muggles haven't started disappearing yet, but Dementors are becoming more and more plentiful." He stopped and his face went white with a peculiar sort of rage. "I swear if there is a way to destroy those things I'll come up with it." Dumbledore nodded in sympathy.

"Anyway, Severus will you do it? I realize that only bringing back part of his memory will be very difficult but-" Snape waved his hand.

"Yes, but it will be a fantastic challenge will it not? I may however have to make some expensive requests…" He trailed off and Dumbledore waved his hand.

"The school has so much money I can't count it all. We can buy whatever we need to Severus."

"Well now that that's settled I should be going… Albus please give Harry this." He handed Dumbledore a small slip of parchment and then changed to a dog before trotting out the door.

"Honestly, that bastard pissed me off." Moody mumbled, still fixated on what they'd been talking about earlier. "He was just so-" The door opening stopped any further observations as a stunningly gorgeous wizard walked in with teeth that were almost a little to white and styled blond hair.

"Well, I'm here Headmaster Dumbledore, what do you wish of me?" The wizard asked.

"I have a proposal for you Gilderoy."

Percy sighed as he sank into his desk. He was no officially the youngest ever member of the Ministry, and it was glorious. It was almost a boon that many people didn't take him seriously because of this age; it allowed him to run rings around them before they knew what was happening if he wanted something done. It was rather odd though to outrank his father, it felt very, uncomfortable.

_But Dad is going what he wants to, and that's what counts._ He leaned back and was about to doze off when his door opened and his secretary walked in.

"Yes Derek?" He mumbled. Derek, a young black American wizard with dreads cleared his throat.

"You have a meeting with the other Ministry members Mr. Weasley." Percy cursed absentmindedly, something that he had found himself doing ever since spending time with Bill that summer. Derek only nodded and walked right back out. Percy sighed and rubbed his eyes, before grabbing his wand and Apparating.

As soon as he disappeared Derek walked right back in and began to sort through the items on his desk, neatening everything in his wake.

Bill Weasley sighed as he took out the Chalice; it was beautiful and had taken them years to get out from the ancient Egyptian tomb. And now he held it in his hand, all around him his friends were rooting through the gold and treasure of the tomb but all that concerned Bill was the cup.

"Oi Bill! What's that you got there?" Shouted a voice and Bill turned to meet his friend. It had been a week since- Charlie… Bill had thrown himself back into his work; letting nothing stop him, sleep? Who needed sleep… And it had paid off.

"Listen Bill, you need to take a break, this is too much, even for you." Said the voice as it drew near enough and resolved into a short fit Chinese man with an Irish accent. "And-" He stopped. "Oh god, everyone get over HERE!" Bill smiled in exhaustion.

"I found it, the Chalice, the cup, isn't it beautiful?" Bill smiled as he held up the Chalice of Potions, he had not failed Dumbledore and if this was here then- He whirled around and looked at the back wall of the tomb. He scanned the runes quickly as the rest of the room went quiet, nobody disturbed Bill when he had there mental leaps, and there was something almost ethereal about him when this happened. He had a gift, he understood what he was doing on a level that couldn't be learned, it was a gift. 

He pulled out his wand walked up to the wall, staring at the strange hieroglyphics and smiled as it dawned on him.

"Yes!" HE shouted jubilantly and took the Chalice. HE looked at it and whispered something the others couldn't hear. He then splashed the contents on the wall, and it dissolved only to reveal another room, where there was only a pedestal with a pair of old worn gloves on them.

"Wha- what are those?" Someone asked. And Bill answered softly.

"The Gauntlets of Hufflepuff."

"He has found them." Dumbledore said softly, and smiled, went to go fetch one Ronald Weasley… The Prophecy was coming together quickly.

Shout Outs-

Mizzy (the eternal never signing in^_^)- Thanks for the reviews though! Nice to know that Neville's appreciated, and the Creator stuff, and H/D/S is yummy isn't it? And since you finished another chapter it's time to go review!

Myr-Yup, now you're all caught up, and thanks for catching up, trying not to cram to much into each chapter, but the action is fun. Love what you're doing with POD, great fic, and I hope that you're enjoying you're break from writing, and that you get back to it soon!!!!!

Rannchan- Yeah that is a problem isn't it? I don't know how long this could go on for, but it is nowhere near finished, I have tons of stuff I still need to bust out, so watch out! Sirius just hasn't had much to do lately, but he will be involved later, I plan to involve as many people as I can without making it tedious, but don't worry, Sirius gets to shine. Hope you got my email update.


	11. That Lovin' Feeling...

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, now matter how yummy I make them out to be. Don't own Adamo Redamo (go read it though, marvelous fic) I don't own Terry Pratchett stuff and I don't own The Enchanted forest by Patricia C Wrede, which are all fun books.

A/N- This chapter will be a tad more light hearted, and romantic…

**THAT LOVIN' FEELING**

Harry sat down quickly and sighed as Seamus began to knead his shoulders.

"Ah god, right there." Harry said and then let out along breath as Seamus worked out his knots. "Damn that feels good."

"Yeah, but how do you do this to yourself Harry?" Seamus asked. Harry shrugged, throwing Seamus a little of balance and then scolded Harry for moving. Harry chuckled and let Seamus go back to working on him.

Next to them Ron sat in his chair playing with Charlie, his rat that Charlie had given him. The red rat was dashing to and fro while Ron dangled a piece of string for him. This rat was very different from Scrabbers, or rather Wormtail, it was bigger for one thing, and red for another, but it was much more intelligent and nice over all. Crookshanks even took to it well, especially after Hermione had a "talk" with her cat in cat form. Neville had been quite proud of turning Hermione into a cat, until he realized that he was to tired to turn her back and had to rest for a bit, during which Hermione dashed around the castle and came back looking very smug.

When they asked her what she'd done she'd only smile and say nothing. Needless to say this scared all of them.

"So Harry, you going to the Dueling club today?" Ron asked. Harry started to nod, and then answered yes. Seamus smiled.

"See? Not so hard and I'm almost done." Harry smiled.

"No I think not, you get to keep doing this for forever." Seamus smiled and leaned down whisper in his ear-

"Sorry, only half of forever, we can't forget Draco can we?" Harry sighed.

"Damn him… No I have it! He can do me as well!" Harry said triumphantly, making Parvati Dean and Ron shoot him weird looks. Harry blushed and Seamus smiled.

"You need to learn to control your mouth better Harry, although-

"STOP!" Dean said forcefully. "I just know that what you were going to say was wrong, so no more talking for the day." Seamus pouted, and then concentrated on Harry's shoulders again.

_Damn he keeps tensing up, what is bugging him? I wish I could help-_ Suddenly Seamus' hand began to glow and Harry felt something surge through him, energy, life, it revitalized him and made him feel, good.

"Wow." Ron said softly, and the other three stared.

"Jesus, what next, Dean can transform into a frog at will?" Parvati snapped. She looked at Dean. "You'd tell me if you could right?"

The dungeons were very, well, dungeony. They were dark and dank, but it was the sort of dankness that had been building for slightly over a thousand years. It was a matured dankness, it had been distilled and refined for so long that it achieved a sort of super-dankness. Snape liked it, the shadows felt nice, he liked the shadows, and he hated swimming. He didn't like water in general, and he wasn't that fond of the sun. A childhood of sunburn could do that to a man.

"So why the hell am I out here?" He wondered aloud, making Fleur giggle.

"Come on Severus, catch me if you can?" She called and ran out onto the water, she popped some Gillyweed into her mouth and dove in. Snape sighed and looked at the odd ball in his hand before eating it. He waited and suddenly he couldn't breathe, and it burned and everything looked weird-

But when he collapsed into the water it felt, glorious. He was flying through the warmth that was so very refreshing and he felt so alive! He looked around and then was poked in the back by Fleur, who then swam off quickly. He smiled and followed her; he could play these games just as well as she could!

He followed her, twisting and whirling through the water, he laughed as she plowed into a Grindylow and smacked it as it grabbed her. It howled and swam off. Severus swam up, his pale skin looked like it was glowing and he was smiling, something that changed his entire demeanor. And most of all, his arm was clean, he felt no shame in having his arm bear to the world, the mark was gone. Fleur twisted back like the little nymph she was and swam away from him again. Snape grinned even bigger.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" He shouted, and was rewarded by delicate arms encircling him.

"But why would I want to do either?"

"Remus!" Sirius said joyfully as he enveloped his love in an embrace that threatened to break the ribs of the other man.

"Down boy down!" Remus squeaked and Sirius laughed cheerfully. Then he smashed his face against Remus' and tried to inhale his tonsils. Remus growled deep in his chest, something that made Sirius shiver with pleasure in a way that transcended sex and struck a chord buried deep in his brain…

He trailed down Remus' neck began to undo his robes. Remus smiled and did the same to him, and then lifted Sirius up and in the air by pinning his arms to his side. Sirius laughed at Remus' superhuman strength, a carry over from his werewolf blood.

After they reached the bed Sirius locked his lips against Remus and didn't let up. Remus groaned as his skin met Sirius' and felt heat rush through every vessel in his body. After that, what they did was really nobody's business…

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room brooding. He had found himself doing that a lot lately, it was easier than taking action or anything. Thinking sharpened the wits, it focused the senses-

An owl hooted and flew in through the window into the room. The Slytherin common room was higher than the rest of the dungeons, and had a wide window that opened into the outside. Salazar had seen no point in making his students walk to the Owlery, or wait for breakfast for that matter for their mail, it made little sense and he'd laughed at how Griffyndor had "hmphed" when he'd shown them. Not that Draco knew any of this, actually, going back to Draco-

"What?" He asked quietly, and took the letter off the leg of the eagle owl. He recognized it as Hadrian, his father's personal bird. He opened the letter and his face paled as his eyes went wide.

_Dear Draco,_

_ Draco, before you do anything rash, your mother and I do love you. Now, we know about you and the Potter boy, along with that Finnigan boy. Don't ask how, you should know better and your mother says to stop grimacing_ (Draco stopped grimacing and wondered how the hell his mom could have predicted that, she never spent time with him…) _but we do know. Because of this we are abandoning the Dark Lord's cause, although nothing will change. However I do **not**__ want you crawling to that Mudblood lover like some sort of cowardly child._

_ You can pursue- relations- with those two, but your mother and I have a command, you **will**__ provide us with an heir, a pureblooded heir, after that you may live however it makes you happy. Do not try and contact us, we are leaving, the estate has had the Cruen Tutela curse put on it, the house elves are with us and nobody can get in except for either you, your mother and myself. It will take weeks to break if Voldemort wishes to try, and Dumbledore as well._

_ However we would appreciate it if you would speak on our behalf to that old Mudblood fuc lover _(Draco grinned, he imagined his mother's disapproving expression as Lucius wrote this) _but don't be, un-Malfoy is the best I can say. We will write you as needed, and if you must contact us, and it must be an emergency, you can ask Potter to take you to the Chamber of Secrets, and have him ask the snake head to "summon the Slayer."_

_Love,_

_Your Parents._

Draco stared at the note in thought. This was- unlike his parents to put it lightly. His fat- Lucius had never been so joking in years, as far back as Draco could remember Lucius had been the cruel unreasoning arrogant bastard that he was now. And as for his mother- she was just really- well she wasn't bad but she wasn't good. But this was… this was fucked up…

"What do they want?" He whispered, only to hear a snicker. He turned to see Pansy looking as predatory as always, it was in her eyes. They were void of feelings, they were the kind of eyes that saw people as objects, but were utterly ruthless at the same time. They were quite frightening. But Draco let none of this show.

"What?" He asked, his voice husky and with a very small amount of threat buried in it. There were entire conversations in the Slytherin dungeons that passed between only body language, and whole different ones in the inflection of certain words. It was a difficult atmosphere to grow up in, but it taught all Slytherin certain values and talents, ones that would enable to reach any goal they desired.

"They want out, they know that the Dark Lord will never win, not truly. What we need is a real leader, one that respects the one thing that matters, power. There is no good and evil, no mudblood and pureblood, there is only power, there are no Muggles and wizards, it's all about power." Pansy's eyes lit and there was a zealous fire in them that made Draco step back mentally. And then it was gone as soon as it had come; masked over so swiftly you couldn't tell it was there. Insanity is very dangerous when it can be turned on and off like a switch. And aside from that Draco would have to watch her…

Because Pansy was far more dangerous than anyone ever gave her credit for.

Dumbledore nodded as Ron came up to his office. It had been a little while since he'd last talked with boy, telling him that soon he would be in the possession of immensely powerful magic, had tried to prepare him for the unexpected, anything that might help him. Beside him Neville shifted uncomfortably and Harry raked a hand through his hair.

Neville fiddled with the ring on his finger, taking comfort in its presence. It kept his power fro manifesting itself to quickly, something that came in handy quite often. Harry sat up and next Ron walked in the door. He looked anxiously between the two and Dumbledore nodded and then looked at his watch.

"Harry where is Ms. Granger?" Harry cast his mind out quickly, like a mental net and he dragged it through all the minds of the school, he quickly found Hermione running towards them her thoughts in a jumble and-

Harry's eyes widened and he looked briefly at Ron before saying, "She's coming Headmaster, she just had something on her mind…" Harry trailed off and shook his head, was there some sort of virus going around making everyone gay?

Hermione stumbled into the office, her hair slightly disheveled from running there. She straightened and finger combed her hair, before taking a seat next to Fawkes who cooed.

"Excellent, no Mr. Weasley, there are for you." And Dumbledore gave him a worn pair of gauntlets. The covered the upper half of the forearm, but didn't touch the fingers, only covered the palm in a circle. Ron put them on and they changed, they became pure white, and had an incredibly soft look of expensive fur, with gold runes embroidered into them. Ron looked at them and then at Dumbledore.

"And what else?" Dumbledore frowned. 

"I, I don't know, we will have to find out." Neville leaned over to peer at them, Hermione looking at them and then in the book. Her eyes widened at what she read.

"Uhm, Headmaster the book is- uhm, well it's telling you to 'stop being such a git and just let the boy find out on his own, Helga says that experience is the best teacher sometimes, and we agree.'" She looked up at him. Dumbledore looked at the book and raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked down at the book and then she flushed.

"And uhm, well it says that you look stupid in purple, don't ever wear that one pair of robes again." At this Dumbledore shot the book a nasty glance, and then smiled.

"Very well, let's follow the book's advice."

"King, I don't know that we should do that-" Lady began, but King waved his hand.

"Nonsense, all of us have our wands embedded now, and that's all that matters." Around him was the Court. Queen sat to his right, his beautiful Chinese fire-goddess that ruled his heart and enjoyed his passions. Countess, her undying and undead beauty was as hard as it was sexual. And Duke, his thick black body was full of muscle, he wasn't the most powerful wizard ever, but he was the best they had for dueling aside from Duchess. Ah Duchess, a woman that was short and had frizzy hair and a nasty expression on her face, and quite possibly the most magically inclined of all of them, with the ability to blast people apart faster than they could blink.

Lady was there as well, she was slightly insane he knew, but as such she would take on incredible risks and always manage to pull it off. And then there was Count, the only Muggle on the council, he was not a pretty man, but he held all the strings as much as King hated to admit it. He was cunning, ruthless, didn't let his opinions bias his actions at all, and he knew everything they needed to know about anyone in minutes. He also happened to bring in all the Muggle cash.

And lastly, there was Lord. A huge man, close to eight feet tall, purely human, he was their potions master.

"Still, there **is** Voldemort to consider. He just freed their wizard prison- Azkaban- a little bit ago." Count rattled off. "Oh and questions are being asked about certain drugs we have been supplying, those magical in nature. It's fantastic because once injected they clean themselves up right? No unsightly bruises, no messy spasms and vomiting. Just a clean pure unadulterated high. The problem is, is that although the addiction rate is 100%, the time you can go without it becomes less and less the more you use it, we need to fix this, otherwise my clients will die before they can buy more." He looked at Lord.

"I'll see what I can cut it with, but how long do I have." Count thought a little bit.

"Test group A is actually the only one in danger, so it would probably be best just to aim for their symptoms and go on group B. Actual customers have not experience such side-effects."

"Excellent, now onto business. Voldemort is gaining large amounts of power; I think that it would be an opportune time to move in and-" King began before Queen stopped him.

"Excuse me my dear, but I would like to hear the rest of what Lady had to say about the defense of Warthogs." Lady shook her head.

"Hogwarts, anyway, the master of the school alone is cause for worry, Albus Dumbledore." She looked at Count.

"Ah yes, Albus Dumbledore, very powerful wizard, but very old as well. I imagine a heart attack would not look out of place." Lady shook her head.

"Wouldn't work, he's got something he called a Clypeus that I bet would protect him should that happen. Speaking of which his students are also giving me some worries. There have been a total of two prophecies about them, and a book made a thousand years ago by Ravenclaw herself was written for one of them." She paused.

"Neville Longbottom, a hopeless magical student, nearly a Squib, has become a Sorcerer. Our power is very close to his, but his is actually a little greater, any of us has the experience to defeat him though, and I imagine that he isn't fast enough to stop a bullet either." Count smiled.

"Hermione Granger, the Creator. I don't know quite what her power is, but she seems to be able to create spells." Their eyes widened. It took a powerful wizard or witch to create a spell however once a spell was created, all that had to happen was for other wizards and witches to use it, and it became easier the more it was used, although some were still very difficult.

"Next is Draco Malfoy, a nonhuman, he's half Veela." The group had a variety of reactions, most of them snorting and amusement. "Aside from looking like a prime piece of meat, he can hurl energy faster than you can blink and possesses super-human strength when enraged."

"And the last, and quite possible the worst, is Harry Potter. He needs to be removed first." Lady said. "His power is that of the mind, much like Dumbledore's, but even greater, the second he senses hostility he will be able to blast your mind clean and turn you into a child incapable of anything. As such, he needs to be dealt with." Suddenly silence and frost crept into the room, it was death, silky and smooth and suddenly appeared a man in a clown's outfit, but it was deepest black and the color of dark blood.

"I think that we should dispense with this foolishness. We need to capture the Malfoy's and awaken the Slayer, and then we can assemble the Sword of Hogwarts to control this place. And then we can move forward, and take control of all four realms." Jester smiled then, and his smiled was twisted and powerful.

"And then will come a beginning…"

"Hey Harry!" A voice yelled. Harry didn't even have to look to know that Madam Pince was glaring sharply at the voice, he could sense it. Beside him Seamus snickered while Hermione looked up and smiled slightly.

"Oh god, that woman must have a gland problem." Said Joel as he slumped down into a seat. He didn't look like he'd been sleeping so well and Harry wondered why, until he remembered that the Triwizard Tournament was still going on.

"What's up?" Harry asked and Joel rolled his eyes.

"What isn't, I swear I am so fuc- really nervous about this, how did you cope?" He asked. Harry looked around him and then proceeded to tell Joel about what really happened during the first task. Seamus choked by his side.

"You actually knew before hand?" He asked in disbelief, "and you didn't even show it really." Harry looked at him weirdly.

"I was pissing my pants I was so scared, it was even worse because certain people wouldn't even talk to me." Harry said teasingly and Ron grumbled.

"I said I was sorry-" Harry smiled and patted Ron's arm.

"It's all right, but it's like I was told, play to your strengths, what are you best at?" Joel nodded.

"Well music I guess." Harry frowned and Hermione widened her eyes and leaned in.

"Really? Because there's great ways to use songs as spells." She said anxiously and dashed over to a bookshelf. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the titles that dotted the shelves, pulling a few out and then rushing back. 

"These should give you some ideas." She said as the books fell forth from her arms. "You know music and melodies are actually one of the most well documented releases for magical energy that doesn't involve the stereotypical wand or potion making. It's one of the greatest fields in Magical Theory, which is in of itself of a fascinating field." She said breathlessly.

"Right, and the meaning of life the universe and everything really is 42." Seamus deadpanned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Great Seamus, it figures that the only Muggle books you read would be by the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy." Harry broke in here to stop any more sidetracking.

"Joel, do you know what the task is?" Joel shook his head.

"No, but-" He paused. "No, but Jacob did tell me to keep my wits about me, and not to anything rash." Harry frowned.

"Well that's specific-"

"What have we here Potter?" Draco drawled as he walked over to the group. Harry contorted his face into something that was probably supposed to be anger but just made him look slightly nauseous. Hermione sniffed and turned her head while Ron just twitched. Seamus tried not to smile and finally buried his face in his hands.

"There's no need for that Draco, nobody's around." Said Harry softly after looking Draco shrugged.

"Appearances must be kept up Harry, but here, you should read this, I just got it from mother and Lucius." With that and another glance around himself Draco glanced at them and winked before trotting off. Joel looked at them.

"I thought that he was-" Hermione cleared her throat.

"He lost the confusion, much better for it, anyway I want to talk with you about this-" And she dragged Joel into reading about how to sing charms and enchantments. Ron looked pointedly at the letter Harry was holding who tore it open and unrolled. Seamus leaned over onto his shoulder and the two read it, cheek to cheek. Ron sighed, damn it Seamus was lucky, and so was Harry for that matter, just seeing the two of them so close and affectionate made Ron feel something inside close to sadness and tears, yet tinged with such intense satisfaction and happiness for his friends…

"Well what does it say?" He asked, Harry just handed it to him. Ron looked through it and by the end was looking wide-eyed at Harry and Seamus.

"Wow, that makes little to no sense, but I guess you guys should be happy." Harry frowned.

"Should be, but I don't like the idea of them being sneaky. They're just like Draco, except older, better at magic, crueler and have something up their sleeve unlike anything we've ever seen." He said. Seamus looked at him.

"You think to much, they obviously love him, all he has to do is get some girl pregnant and then life will be back to normal, and I know there is some Muggle way to do this, so all we have to do is find a pureblooded witch that Draco will agree to have our baby with." Seamus said this and then looked put out.

"I still don't like the idea of Draco's sperm going in anybody else's body." Seamus said. Which made Harry sputter, Ron choke, Hermione give him a weird look and Joel just confused. And mildly disgusted because that was not a mental picture he particularly wanted.

Neville had finally decided that he needed some advice about Ron; Hermione was occupied so that left only one viable option.

"Ginny?" He asked. Ginny Weasley looked up from a book with a smile on her face. She'd been smiling a lot lately, he wondered why.

"Hello Neville, come on, grab a seat." She said and he sat down. He didn't notice some of the dark looks he was getting from some third year boys that were quite smitten with the young and very attractive Virginia Weasley, although there was a ban long in place by Ron, Fred and George of thinking of their sister as even remotely a sexual creature.

"Thanks, uh listen Ginny, I uhm that is-" She held up a hand.

"Ron's favorite color is blue, he enjoys just about anything edible, so chocolate is great although he is very partial to caramel. He likes to be needed very much so, but don't lean on him too much. He's clingy and so fiercely loyal it may be annoying at times. He can be very jealous and has a quick strategy oriented mind buried under his carefree attitude. He hates classical music, likes the warmth but really likes it when it's cold out and he's all snuggled up and warm, probably with you." She paused and then pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ah, he also is very introspective, and may become mood at random. Aside from that he's a great person that will not take the first step, but he will take every step necessary from there on." She finished and then gave the list to Neville.

"Hermione thought you might come talk to me." Was all that was said, but Ginny might as well have been talking to air as Neville jumped up and ran out of there.

"Well Lucius, this appears quite lovely." Narcissa said. Lucius smiled.

"Yes I like to think it is, we are quite safe here my dear, however you must wear the necklace at all times. If I have to, I may activate a spell that will kill every living thing on the property, that necklace is all that protects you." He said, she nodded and neither of them even noticed the panicked expressions on the house elves.

They hadn't gotten such necklaces…

Harry watched anxiously as Joel came out. He was the last one, much like Harry had been. The objective of this quest was to find the red crest feather on one of the Hippogriffs and to get it from them somehow. The Hippogriffs were prevented from flying out of the Quidditch arena, and were none to happy about it.

Cho had gone first, and was actually fairly ingenious in how simple and effective her plan was. She turned herself into a baby Hippogriff and soon enough all the others had come down look at her, and she had wrestled the one with the red crest feather, mauling it fairly badly and getting just as good as she got. After snatching she had transformed back and made a run for it. Dumbledore gave her a 9, Madam Maxine gave her a 9, Victor gave her an 8 and Jacob gave her an 8.  
The next one, Ramius Kamarov, had selected the one with the red crest feather and just knocked it out with a sleep spell. He barely managed to catch it with a slow-falling charm and it had hit the ground slightly harder than would be acceptable to the judges. He'd gotten the feather though. Sure enough however, Jacob had given him a 7, Madam Maxine a 7, Victor a 9, and Dumbledore an 8.

Next had come Renee Dumas. Harry idly reflected that she was **not** a pretty girl, and yet her method had been the best so far. She had first tried to use the summoning charm, Accio, but it didn't work as the crests were apparently charmed. She had thought about it for a while, and then had transfigured a rock into a large deer, which had then been set upon by all the Hippogriffs. Quite a few people had needed to turn away then, lest they lose their lunch. She had then just waltzed up and plucked the crest feather from the animal, and then he screamed shrilly as it slashed her stomach. It had been a superficial wound and she had then blasted it into unconsciousness. Dumbledore gave her an 8, Madam Maxine a 10, Victor a 7 and Jacob a 9.

Now it was Joel's turn. He started out by turning a small doll he had with him into a guitar. Harry looked inquisitively at Hermione who had shrugged.

"The doll worked best for that spell, it took him quite a while to get it in any case." Harry nodded and returned to the action. Joel had done some last minute tuning, and Harry noticed his hands were shaking slightly. Then he began to strum a melody, all the while muttering an incantation under his breath. Harry felt himself grow drowsy and rested, content to an extent that he didn't even notice Joel pluck the feather from the animal. He did see the Hippogriff rouse itself from the spell and attack Joel. There was sickening crunch as it broke Joel's leg in its mouth and Joel screamed. But before a single wizard or witch could do anything Joel had grabbed the stings on his guitar and wrenched them together in a terrible discord that caused the Hippogriff to scream wretchedly and fall back.

Joel had gotten a 10 from Jacob, a 7 from Victor, an 8 from Dumbledore and another 8 from Madam Maxine. That left Joel at 33, Renee at 34, Ramius at 31 and Cho at 34.

"Well I'm glad I'm not doing this again." Harry muttered as they left. Cho was standing with a huge crowd of admirers around her and Harry felt a sudden aura of sadness around her. He detached himself from Seamus and went to see Cho. Seamus felt bitter jealousy well up within him, and stopped it. Harry may have like Cho at one point but now they were fucking bonded, Harry wouldn't betray that.

Cho looked over to see Harry come towards her and felt the intense need to get away; she couldn't face him now, not with Cedr-

Harry was suddenly there, just holding her and led her away, telling her fans to just back off. Cho clung to Harry and he just lent her strength. And then Joel was there as well. He looked at Harry who just looked at him, and Joel remembered about Cedric Diggory.

What he did next surprised Harry. He took out the doll and soon his guitar was in his hands again. He then sat down and began to play something, it was sweet and sad, and Harry felt his won eyes burn. And Joel began to softly sing. Cho sobbed some more and then began to let go of Harry as the music washed over her, and Harry felt at ease somewhere deep inside him. Joel continued to play and just to sing, and Harry eased out of Cho grasp and she settled next to Joel, and just watched his fingers…

Harry smiled as he left, knowing that there was one less hurt soul in this place, in the world. Some days, it was just so very good to be alive…

And in love. For love is life, love, laughter and life, when you have that-

Well what more could you possibly need?

Shout Outs-

Rannchan- Well he was told his own name, and has been living on his own for a bit now, he did amass quite a tidy sum, as in he's loaded. And he doesn't remember anything but he will soon…

The Water Warrior- Yeah we just read it and I dunno, it just fit for some odd reason.

Mizzy- No real H/D/S here, but next chapter I think I may push the R boundary. Anyway, you signed in! I hope I did review whatever you put out, if I didn't… Well I'll make up for it then!

Slytherin Godess- Well I do have another story, Trash, that is all about the Harry/Draco which you may enjoy, although it is only part 1 of a three part thing.

Demeter- Thanks, I enjoy writing plot twists but it's hard not to just over load the story with things that happen, glad you enjoy them.

Myr- I guess you didn't eve take that break because I just reviewed a chapter in PoD.

Who,me?- Chocolate covered? I think I can work with that… Hee hee hee…

I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A VERY HAPPY AND RESTFUL BREAK. UNTIL NEXT TIME! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	12. Pawns of Fate

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Adamo Redamo, Terry Pratchett or Patricia C. Wrede.

A/N- Well here you will find some action from as many couples as I can squeeze in, it'll get randy, and we see the return of Lockheart, as well as some other promises. And maybe a couple other **LITTLE** things… Hee hee… And although Alan Rickman is a fantastic Snape, the Snape of my mind cleans up pretty damn good… Sorry for spelling errors, Word is starting to piss me off, it quits whenever I use the spell check… If anyone would care to Beta this, I'd love you for forever…

PAWNS OF FATE 

"Well class today we learn about demons." Ms. Figg said. Harry twirled his quill in his hand and idly twisted the sleeve of his black robes in his hand. Beside him Hermione sat up straighter while Draco tensed and looked slightly afraid. Padma and Parvati just lounged I their chairs. Ms. Figg took out her wand.

"The most common species of demons I am sure you are familiar with, things like Grindylows and such. But there are demons that are far more powerful and dangerous. One such is the Pit Fiend." She gestured with her wand and an illusion appeared. The Pit Fiend was tall, gangly even, with two gigantic lanky arms that ended in horrible claws. Its mouth was full of brilliant white teeth, and it's broad flat head held two glittering green eyes that promised pain and so much more. It was an ugly sort of red that looked like the feeling the word crusty brought to mind. It was not pretty.   
"Pit Fiends are rare as they must be summoned from a Gate, as must all but the greatest of demons, which are actually called Daemons." Ms. Figg continued, and showed them another 10 or so demons before stopping. She shook out her long main of silver hair and her eyes began to fill with a sort of light that came when she was really getting into teaching.

"Most demons are highly resistant to all but the most powerful spells, and you must pick spells that exploit their weaknesses. You need to think. So what you do to a demon that none but the most powerful or spells can effect and you cannot cast them?" Ms. Figg asked. Parvati raised her hand, biting her lip in much the same way that Hermione did when she was overly excited about answering a question. Ms. Figg nodded to her.

"Yes Parvati?"

"Don't target them with the spell, use an entangle spell or something to stop them from going anywhere, or encase them in ice." Parvatie recited as if from rote and Ms. Figg smiled.

"Very good, now I want you to think about how you would defeat a Ta'aniri because you will be facing one next class."

"Tonight's the night." Remus said as he and Sirius walked up to Hogwarts. Sirius just nodded and smiled, he could visit with Harry and catch up with him. Of course first he had to be there while Snape made the Wolfsbane potion and to make sure that Remus could be restrained if something went wrong.

"Yup." Was all he said. Remus smiled and squeezed his hand. 

"I love you Snuffles." He whispered and Sirius flushed.

"That **is** a horrible name…" He whispered and Remus smiled wider.

"You're cute when you're disgruntled." He paused. "Er, maybe a better sort of word is needed, disgruntled sounds ugly." Sirius snickered.

"Where have they gone?" Voldemort snapped softly, his voice full of anger that could make the strongest of men quail before him. Wormtail sat on the floor, drawing designs in the dirt. Voldemort paced angrily, his eyes flashing the furious red of dried blood on sand. He stormed to and froe and finally growled aloud his frustration.

"DAMN THEM!" He roared and Wormtail cowered before his master's rage. Voldemort seethed with anger, it radiated from his very pores and seemed to fill the entire room.

"I cannot wait any longer, there are still giants to do my bidding and the Dementors are mine. Hell, Azkaban is mine! We are free to strike Wormtail, and the first place we must strike is at the heart of the fool's power. If Hogwarts falls, so shall all of England. And from there I shall begin to purge the world." Voldemort said, his eyes filling with unholy glee at the prospect of the mass genocide, because in his mind he would be cleansing the earth of taint, of muggles… He tore back his sleeve and touched the mark there, sending out the call. The first Death Eater came into the room, and his features were twisted and perverted. He floated and was covered in rags that belied his dirty deathly appearance as they were the purest white.

"Ah Igor, I trust you are ready?" Voldemort drawled with a chuckle. A ghastly "yes" floated out of the man's mouth, his tongue was no longer there, he was now a wraith, the first of his kind in centuries. Voldemort was rather proud of himself, he'd read of wraiths, and creating one gave him a feeling of satisfaction. He missed the glance Wormtail shared with Karkarov, if he hadn't even more blood would have been shed…

And when all of the Death Eaters had gathered Voldemort took a deep breath that bespoke great satisfaction. His long black robes seemed to do the opposite of glow, they absorbed, they drew in all the light around him and turned it to darkness, with his pale skin and red eyes Voldemort looked like a demon. 

"Tonight, we attack Hogwarts, show no mercy to any student, unless they be of your blood, and take care not to kill Potter, because he is mine to destroy."

"They will be attacking tonight." Narcissa said and rubbed her head as the reaction head-ache came upon her. Lucius gently touched his wand to her head and she sighed as the ache was soothed.

"Without a doubt?" Lucius asked. She looked at him. He sighed.

"Yes, I know, so we must-"

"Release the Slayer." Narcissa finished smoothly. Lucius sighed once more, and then smiled.

"At last, that fool will get what is coming to him." Narcissa didn't ask which fool, if they were lucky it would be both Voldemort and Dumbledore…

"So Harry, have-" Whatever Seamus was about to ask was interrupted by a scream, and then-

"EVERYONE, PLEASE REMAIN CALM, GET TO THE MAIN HALL NOW!" A voice roared through the entire castle and Harry looked anxiously at Hermione and Ron.

"Quickly, I want everyone down here now!" Hermione suddenly yelled but everyone was yelling and screaming, the prefects couldn't control the panic and Seamus glanced at Harry with terror-

_"EVERYONE STOP NOW!"_ Harry roared into their minds, he felt his Clypeus grow hot to his chest. _"I want all of you to follow Hermione and Neville to the Great Hall, they can protect you, now go!"_ And suddenly the entire Griffyndor house was following the Creator and the Sorcerer. As soon as they left the tower Harry dashed out and ran to where he felt Draco-

-Who was having very similar troubles to Harry's.

"EVERYONE STOP WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU"RE DOING!" Pansy screamed suddenly, and through a noise charm she got everyone's attention.

"All of you not sure whether or not you will be protected in this attack, follow Draco and me." She said and glanced meaningfully at Draco, who sighed and let his power consume him. He felt the question touch of Harry's mind and sent reassurance back down it-

And then the doors broke down.

"The traitors' child, kill him!" Shouted one, and Draco set him aflame. He hurled immense amounts of raw magical bolts at the entrance to the dungeons, until the Death Eaters pulled back and-

He cried out as he felt his body seize up and fell to the floor.

"You fool!" Pansy said.

"What, these are our fathers and mothers Pansy, are you with us or with Draco?" Said a voice he recognized as Milicent.

"Excellent work dear, our Lord shall-"

_"Never get the chance to reward you."_ Suddenly Draco was free he looked up only to freeze again. There was Harry, the Death Eaters turned to face him only to stop, their features contorted into agony. Draco felt Harry fumbling for power as the strain of controlling so many minds was being pulled from him when-

"Stupefy!" Shouted twin voices. Greg and Vincent both set about with their wands and laid into the Death Eaters. Some of the students joined in but the majority cried with outrage and began to fight back. Until a shape appeared that struck fear into the hearts of those that saw the eyes in its hood, and it raised its wand and-

"Avada Kedavra."

Hermione shook with fear as she watched the teachers lay about them. There was Professor McGonagall, turned into a dragon! She watched in horror as the normally dainty old strict professor turned into a gigantic killing machine. There was Professor Flitwick, blasting charms back left and right, a cocky grin on his short face. She vaguely remembered something about him being a fantastic dueler at some point.

There was Snape, drifting in and out of shadows, clutching his arm which was bleeding, and still using it to cast more spells. And then there was Dumbledore, standing tall in the middle, radiating energy like no tomorrow, seeming to sense every blow that was directed at him, and reacting accordingly.

But the most surprising was Professor Trelawney. She sat there, meditating, gazing at her crystal ball, and somehow keeping the Dementors at bay. The battle waged for a couple minutes, and then there were a series of popping noises as house elves suddenly appeared. Hermione stared once again in horror and awe as the combined might of the elves ripped apart the Death Eaters and Dementors. Over a hundred shrill angry voices as Dumbledore called them to defend their school-

A shrill cold blasted through the castle, obviously magical. Icicles grew from the enchanted ceiling which showed a beautiful night outside, one where the stars looked like diamonds studded in hole that was the night sky. The cold heralded the arrival of one of the most feared group of wizards in the world, the Death Bringers, Voldemort's elite fighting corp. The staff of Hogwarts regrouped, and suddenly students were standing to fight alongside their teachers. They outnumbered the Death Eaters and Death Bringers at least 10 to 1, Hermione grinned, they could defeat them and-

"Well well well, what have we here?" A voice whispered. For a second the battle stopped. Professor McGonagall returned to her normal form, Her hide that had pockmarked with wounds now transferred them to her body. Madam Pomfrey quickly healed her after tending to Snape who's face was pale from loss of blood.

"My my Dumbledore, you do manage to put together quite the protection force don't you?" Said Voldemort as he strolled out. Behind him came the entire Slytherin dorm, along with Harry. Beside him stood Wormtail and a cloaked figure wrapped in pure white.

"Now nobody make any sudden movements, we wouldn't want Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy to die would we?" Voldemort cackled. Seamus grew cold, Harry and Draco were both captured? Dumbledore seemed to change in that instant, his body straightened and he looked enraged, his ancient face radiating a kind of power that made everyone else flinch. Except Voldemort. Which just goes to show you that true evil is really never that smart.

"What?" Dumbledore asked, his voice dangerously low and his eyes sparkling with anger. Voldemort smiled.

"A simple little charm, made from a part of the recipient. And it was so easy to obtain some of each. After all, Potter's blood flows in my very veins, and it was quite easy to obtain some blood of Malfoy's." Voldemort smiled, and the whole school looked at the two. Harry stood there, his face carefully blank while Draco seethed with barely contained rage.

"I believe we are at a stalemate, so I think we shall be leaving-"

"NO!" Seamus shouted, he would **not** have either of those two taken from him. He started forward and dodged out of the way of grasping limbs that would have held him back. He ran forward at Voldemort who laughed coldly and raised his wand almost lazily-

"Avada—" He started and Harry let out a wild yell along with Draco. The two rushed at Voldemort and the school drew their wands as one and Vodlemort's servant turned to deal with them but Dumbldore let loose a combination stun charm that made most of the Death Eaters stop in the act of grabbing their wands. Seamus was blind to everything around him as he ran forward, all he knew was that he would **not** let Voldemort kill the two he loved.

"Kedavra-"

"Him?" Lucius asked as they watched Voldemort draw his wand.

"Yes, it would be- fitting…" Narcissa said as they watched him say the first word. And they let the spell go and fell to the floor, their energy spent, and their wounds only barely healed.

Seamus stared at the green that approached all to quickly for thought and closed his eyes and then all consuming searing pain-

Seamus[i] woke and shook his head groggily. Beside him stood a worn looking old man, he foggily recognized as Dumbledore.

"Wha- wha happe?" Seamus said, the words not quite forming in his weak throat. Dumbledore looked at him gravely.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked, and then Madam Pomfrey bustled in and looked reprovingly at the headmaster.

"Now Albus, I told you he needs to drink this before he can answer any questions." She said softly and gazed at Seamus with something he didn't recognize, maybe sadness or-

The door burst open again and the two people Seamus wanted to see most in the world came in. Harry kissed him soundly on the lips making Pomfrey yelp as she pulled her remedy back from disaster. Dumbledore smiled and as soon as Harry was done Draco moved in. Seamus groaned and thought, _This is all well and good but I'm losing air-_ Draco took his sweet mouth off of Seamus and then glared at him. 

"What were you thinking?" he whispered with outrage. Harry smiled and dragged Draco back so an indignantly sniffing Madam Pomfrey could administer her medicine. When she was done she clucked and left so Harry sat down on the bed, pulling Seamus up into his arms while Draco got up plopped down between Seamus's legs and took his hands in his.

"Seamus, do you remember anything." Dumbledore asked once again.

"No, I just remember green, and then nothing-" he stopped. "What happened?" He felt Harry and Draco stiffen slightly.

"You, well first you were enveloped by the green, but it didn't touch you, it swirled around you. Voldemort was confused," Began Harry "And then—

"What is going on?" snarled Voldemort. Seamus stood, his body frozen as the green shown all around him. Draco and Harry stared at him, and then Seamus changed.

"Voldemort, the Slayer has come." Seamus said, but it wasn't Seamus's voice, it was deeper, gravelly and full of nothingness. His eyes became the blank fields of a starry sky. And then his body began to grow until he became a Balrog. His great horned head was wreathed with fire and a whip appeared in his hand.

"And now it is your time." He said and flicked the whip at Voldemort, who laughed as it hit him and fire spat everywhere.

"You didn't think that I could deal with demons, did you Lucius, for that is your master." Voldemort shouted. And then he gestured and the white robed figure took his hood off. Gasps of horror were made as Igor Karkarov descended and made his way towards what was now Seamus.

Seamus, or rather the Balrog possessing Seamus stared at the Wraith. Voldemort watched uncertainly as Karkarov stopped in front of the Balrog. The two stared at each other for a time and then the Balrog seemed to smile.

"Deal." And Karkarov turned to face Voldemort, who now looked positively enraged. His eyes boiled with hatred and his hands clenched into angry white fists.

"Attack!" He bellowed and suddenly Dementors were everywhere, their powerful fear magic rolling in waves over the entire school. Patronuses flew everywhere as well, but there were too many…

Harry screamed as he heard his parents die and saw the brilliant green, and he crumpled to the floor. He didn't know it but he was broadcasting his memory to everyone, and Voldemort was eyeing him delightedly.

"Ah, so that is what you see?" Voldemort murmured. "How, appropriate." And Harry snapped at that. His anger rose forth and pounded the force of the Dementors back and he rose up to face Voldemort. Without thinking he hurled his mind against Voldemort's and they became locked in purely mental combat. And then Voldemort hurled him back and grinned.

"Foolish boy, you thought you could match my might? You, an untrained child whose parents I killed without thought?" Harry grimaced, and tried to remember anything that could be used against man. Draco ran up and grabbed him into a frantic hug and glared at Voldemort. He kissed Harry soundly on what he thought was his lips, but turned out to be his scar. Suddenly Voldemort screamed, something of raw and pure agony. Draco stopped kissing Harry and Voldemort ceased the scream. And then Draco smiled.

He took a deep breath and glued his lips to Harry's scar. Harry smiled and concentrated on how good it felt, knowing that the happier and more content he was the more pain Voldemort would feel. But it wasn't enough to kill him…

Voldemort glared at them, his brilliant red eyes contracted in pain and he growled. Suddenly Wormtail appeared by him and Voldemort looked at him.

"Help me, save your master." He croaked as pain wracked his body. It felt like agony, his very blood burned with such emotion.

"No." Said Wormtail simply. Voldemort stared at him in amazement and Wormtail bent down to put his silver hand around his former master's neck and snapped it. Then he stood up and motioned to Karkarov to leave, only to find the other schools coming through the doorway…

Harry winced, waiting for the reaction of whatever charm Voldemort had worked with his blood- He felt power jolt into his body and suddenly he was warm, feeling something all around him that he barely recognized-

But he knew it all the same, it was his mother.

Draco didn't even bother to wince, he knew that his father- Draco stopped, he had just called Lucius his father, he hadn't done that in so long… But he knew that Lucius would never endanger the Malfoy line, or complicate it with bastardry. So he knew he was safe but Harry- and he sighed for there was Harry, a few tears in his eyes but a terrific smile on his face. And then they turned to Seamus-

Wormtail dropped to the floor as a rat and scampered out with Kakarov right behind him, all letting the Wraith pass through, his emenating fear scattering them in his wake. And when they reached the outside the rat hopped into Karkarov's hand and the Wraith flew up, and far away, for now…

"And then the rest of Death Eaters were rounded up, most of the Death Bringers escaped." Draco finished.

"After that you turned back to normal and Dumbledore said we had the week off from school. You should have seen how angry he was, and then he Banished the Dementors, it was awesome." Harry said. Seamus's eyes widened and turned to look at the headmaster in awe. Dumbledore flushed.

"They are abominations, I will not have them contaminating this school ever again." A Banishing was a charm that was very powerful, and there were probably only 10 or so wizards or witches on the planet that could cast it. It was a spell that took immense power and years of study. It made it so that a creature like that couldn't come near were the charm was based. If one managed to appear somehow, it would be torn apart as the charm sought to push it away in **all** directions.

Just then the door burst open and Ms. Figg busted in. She flung her arms around Seamus and hugged him with all her might, knocking Harry and Draco nearly off the bed. 

"You stupid boy!" She croaked and Seamus just hugged her back. "Don't **ever** scare me like that again." She glared at Harry and Draco.

"If you two can't take better care of him you will always be sleeping on the couch, metaphorically speaking, whether he wants you there or not. I'll see to it myself if I have to." She said darkly and Draco rolled his eyes while Harry nodded, a smile on his face.

"Come on Arabella, the boys would probably like some time together." Dumbledore said as he led her out of the room.

"Oh all right Dumbell-"

"Arabella…" And the door gently closed on them. Harry turned to say something to Seamus only to have his lips glued shut as Seamus kissed him fiercely. He groaned as Seamus flicked his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth. Harry felt Seamus reach for him and moaned as Seamus dug his hand under Harry's robes and grabbed him. Behind them Draco was watching in fascination. He loved to watch them, to hear them-

"Draco, get your Slytherin ass over here and help me with this boy." Harry said. Draco smiled and waltzed over, gently running his hands along Harry's robes before removing them. Harry then pressed his naked body against Seamus and pulled his robes apart. Seamus's breath caught as his skin came into contact with Harry's. The sensations were so intense…

Draco came over and began to kiss Seamus passionately while Harry moved lower and-

Seamus's eyes flew open as Harry engulfed him and Draco simply pushed him back down as Harry teased and pleased him…

Seamus keened into Draco's mouth, who just smiled and then trailed a line of kisses down to Seamus's sweet neck and began to give him a hickey. Harry suddenly reappeared and nuzzled Draco's neck. Seamus sighed and then collapsed into a deep slumber, he was still so tired…

"Hmm…" Draco said. "let's continue this somewhere else Harry." Harry nodded and pulled his robes and boots back on. They left Seamus, a smile on his face and curled up in the warmth of his sheets, lovingly tucked in.

"Hey Neville." Ron said quietly.

"Hi Ron." Neville returned. The two sat in silence for a little bit and then started to speak at the same time. They both flushed and stopped. Neville cleared his throat and Ron put his hands together in his lap and stared at a spot on the floor. Neville smiled suddenly and Ron smiled too, and then Neville hiccupped and Ron started to laugh. Soon they two were just laughing, hard. Ron couldn't breathe and tears were starting to come out of his eyes and Neville was laughing so hard he wasn't making a noise.

After a minute the two managed to calm down enough so that they weren't wheezing like there was no tomorrow. And then they were back to the uncomfortable silence, and Neville remembered what Ginny had told him-

"_You'll need to take the first step."_ He looked at Ron.

"Hey Ron, there's something I wanna talk about, care for a walk?"

Ron paced alongside the lake nervously. What did Neville want to talk about, did he know how he felt, was he trying to break it to him that he didn't feel that way? Ron was so scared, his palms were damp and nervous. He knew that he looked pale and withdrawn, hardly attractive and he was just so scared…

"Ron" Neville spoke with a tenderness in his voice that made the taller teen's heart constrict. "There's something I need to tell you." Ron's eyes opened wide, what- was it too much to hope for? He got his answer when Neville did the most clichéd, and yet effective, thing in the book.

He kissed him, and Ron reflected that he tasted like ambrosia…

Ron picked Neville up, still in lip lock, and carried him over to a place where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. It was a small grove of trees and shrubs that was by the lake, just before the Forbidden forest. When they got there he pinned Neville to the ground and proceeded to ravish him, dashing in with his tongue and making the boy moan helplessly. Neville gripped Ron's robes and murmured in his ear "Take me." Ron looked at Neville who nodded earnestly and Ron shook his head.

"No." Neville paled and went cold, was this rejection? "Not now, we do that in bed." Neville nodded, and then flushed at his forwardness. God he was embarrassed, it would have been so utterly stupid to try-

"Stop thinking that, because I know you aren't." Ron murmured and kissed Neville again. "You will-" Another kiss "Never ever-" More kisses, Neville liked kisses "think of yourself like that again understand?" Each time more kisses, by then Neville would have sold his soul for more kisses from Ron. Ron gently pressed a hand down Neville's robes and the boy looked at him in surprise.

"Just because I'm not going to have sex with you doesn't mean we can't have fun?" Ron asked roguishly, and Neville melted, at his smile, at his scent and most of all-

"Oh god Ron!" His touch.

"So how are they doing?" Hermione murmured into Ginny's soft sweet hair. Ginny smiled.

"Ron just did something very naughty and Neville is wavering between astonishment and ecstasy." She turned to face her girlfriend- god those words even unspoken sent a chill through her.

"Sorta like that time you tried that one thing with the chocolate and strawberries? Except without the food." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'll see what I can do." She murmured and pressed herself suddenly against Ginny's mouth. Ginny grinned, or would have had she been able, who would've known that underneath the calm exterior there lurked such a sex fiend in Hermione?

She groaned suddenly as Hermione pushed her back aagints the railing on the top of the tower, and groaned again as Hermione tweaked the end of her sensitive nipple. God she tasted good. Then Hermione began to slide her hands under Ginny's robes and it was all Ginny could do to stay upright as Hermione caressed her chest and then moved her fingers downward.

Yes touch is indeed a powerful thing…

"Fleur, I need the powdered dragon scales, the one's powdered on a Tuesday mind you." Snape said in French. Fleur looked at his labels carefully and after a minute grabbed the one that said "Powdered Dragon Scales, Tues."

"These Severus?" She asked and he nodded.

"Thank you, now we have the scales for protection, the-" He was cut off as one Bill Weasley entered the dungeon.

"Professor Snape?" He asked and Snape scowled at the boy. He remembered Bill Weasley, the only one to do well in his class and not come off as a pompous ass.

"Ah, we recently uncovered this on a dig in Egypt and I thought that you might wish to have it." He hand an over-sized goblet to Snape who looked at it in confusion. It was covered in runes that he couldn't understand.

"What is this?" Bill smiled tiredly, his eyes held small bags under them, he hadn't slept well since Charlie died…

"It's the Goblet of Potions, or rather something unpronounceable in some ancient Egyptian dialect, maybe you can make up a better name? The point is, you need only to tap your wand against and say what ingredient you need, luckily you can say it in English, for reasons we cannot fathom." He finished. He then turned around and nearly flew up the stairs, he felt suddenly suffocated.

Snape stared at the goblet and slowly a large smile encompassed his face. Fleur grinned.

"You need to smile more often my dear, it brightens your demeanor." Snape rolled his eyes.

"What if I happen to like me the way I am?" Fleur grinned.

"I'd say your lying your ass off." Then she attacked him, embracing his mouth with her, reveling in the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her as he returned the favor.

"You're to young and good for me." Snape whispered after they broke the kiss. Fleur frowned.

"Don't say that, I'm not good enough for you, and as for age? We live longer than Muggles so what do you care?" Snape searched for a reply and decided that more kissing would have to do. Fleur was so light and delicious in his arms, he loved the feel of her hair, the deft touch of her lips and the delicate milky color of her skin…

"A week off eh? And the end of Voldemort!" Hermione practically shouted. Harry grinned, he couldn't describe how he felt, it was the weight off of his chest, a sense of, fulfillment. He felt better now than he had in so very long-

Of course it helped that Seamus was once again massaging his back as they lay on the grassy knoll that overlooked the Quidditch field.

"Woop dee doo!" Draco said. Hermione gave him a look to which he winked flirtatiously.

"Shut up Draco." Said Ron absently from Neville's lap, his body stretched out and his head lying in Neville's cross legged lap. Neville reveled in the feeling of Ron's hair and just felt so content holding him.

"The whole bloody world is against me isn't it?" Draco said in mock horror.

"Nah just everyone in it." Was the rumble that came from Vincent. Draco stared at him in shock and Hermione just had to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Draco- you look like a fish!"

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Said a voice. Draco froze, it sounded like-

"Pansy?" He whispered and turned to see her silvery silhouette. "Pansy- oh god-"

"Oh don't get all wishy-washy on me Draco, at least I can still hang around." She said. Her transparent body was hard to see even in the dim light of a fall afternoon. She smiled then and sank into the earth, vanishing from sight. The group sat still for a moment, and then stayed quiet, for Fawkes was flying and a flaming phoenix is something of beauty that must be observed.

That didn't stop Harry and Seamus from sidling up to Draco and just being there, for Draco still wasn't comfortable with more in public, and the three shared what it was to be together.

And the phoenix spiraled into the sun…

  


* * *

[i] You didn't think I'd kill Seamus did you? Silly people…

Shout Out-

Jivana- I love you. You want something, ask me, you're my hero. Thanks for loving the story so much, it means a lot to me. I wrote this chapter with you in mind. So I hope it went well. Hope you had a good whatever holiday you celebrate!

HMM… I WOULD *REALLY* LIKE SOME MORE REVIEWS, I DON'T HAVE MUCH ELSE TO SAY. IF THE STORY IS GETTING TOO CONFUSING LET ME KNOW, I CAN SIMPLIFY MORE AND EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS IF NEED BE. TTFN, AND HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAVING A GOOD BREAK.


	13. Quicksilver Dreams

Disclaimer- I don't own HP, Terry Pratchett, Adam Redamo, or Patricia C. Wrede.

A/N- I am **very **sorry to anyone who's feelings I may have hurt with the rant, but I don't think it'll happen again, thank you guys! Well now that Voldemort's gone, what to do? Or is he really…

QUICKSILVER DREAMS 

"Tomorrow's Halloween you know." Hermione said. Harry nodded. Ron snickered. The other two looked at him and he flushed.

"What?" Asked Hermione.

"Uh, nothing 'Mione-" Ron began.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the surprise you have planned for Neville that involves those hand cuffs would it?" Harry bluffed, just shooting it out there for entertainment value, it wasn't like Ron would do anything like that- Harry goggled. Ron was blushing red and asking how he found out.

"I- that is I just guessed." Harry said weakly and Hermione laughed.

"Oh Ron, how risqué!" She cackled and had to hold her sides from laughing so hard.

"Hey guys, just lay off all right?" Ron asked sourly and Harry hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ah ease up a little Ron, unless of course you want some company…" Harry trailed off and laughed at the expression on Ron's face.

"Oh calm down Ron, you know Seamus and Draco would skin me alive, Draco in anger and Seamus in indignant jealousy, he always did think you were cute, studly to quote him." Harry said with a merry twinkle in his eyes. His glasses seemed to catch it and magnify it, Ron chuckled.

"Sounds like him." By this time Hermione had gotten her "yuks" under control.

"Oh boy, woo." She trailed off and the three just sat there, content in their friendship, feeling complete. "So how are you three going to dance together?" Harry grinned.

"Who said we would be?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry sighed in exasperation.

"No Hermione, we'll be going shifts, or maybe cornering young confused fourth years in a triangle." Ron snickered, he could just think of the reaction for some young confused fourth year (forgetting that he was only a year ahead of them) being surrounded by the three sexiest guys in Hogwarts. Ron reflected that most of his year was pretty attractive. And that nearly a quarter of them were batting for either the other team or in Harry's case both.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, and then laughed. "Oh if you do that I'll have Colin on picture duty." Harry laughed in return, the idea of pictures of confused 4th years surrounded by him Draco and Seamus was too funny! God it felt good to be alive!

"Oh it's so very-" Harry was at a loss for words, there was something so very happy in him. He could feel it literally brimming in his core, he just felt-

"I need to go see Seamus and Draco."

"I should have known." Milicent Bustrode said. Draco stared back at her defiantly.

"I would be careful Milicent, we wouldn't want you to get kicked out now would we? What with your father and mother in Azkaban?" Draco drawled. He was tired of these dull games. "Please remove yourself from my room." Milicent smiled then.

"Who said I'd be going anywhere?" Draco looked at her and then slowly stood.

"Milicent, you are no match for me-'

_"Imperio."_ Milicent said, and her voice was soft and cruel. It was silken steel, hellfire in a jar. Draco felt himself slip into oblivion and he distantly heard a voice telling him what he would do to Harry and Seamus-

"No!" He shouted, and was about to attack Milicent when her eyes flashed red and her body shook.

_"Delego Mentis!"_ And Draco screamed as something hit him and then he growled as he slammed Milicent against the wall. Suddenly Snape was there, his expression vengeful.

"You foolish girl, you will be expelled!" He thundered and Draco shrank back and returned to normal.

"What did she say Draco?" Snape asked as he pointed his wand at the girl who was heaving her chest wildly as her pupils dilated in fear. 

"Uhm, Delago Mentus?" Draco hazarded and Snape's eyes widened and turned to Milicent.

"You'll be sent to Azkaban for that." He paused and looked at Draco. "Draco, I am going to put you under a sleep spell, please trust me." Draco's eyes narrowed and he nodded. Suddenly, the world went dark.

"It's always something isn't it?" Seamus asked bitterly and rhetorically. Harry looked at him.

"Yeah, why the fuck can't we just be normal?" Harry snapped and Seamus had to laugh at that.

"But Harry darling, normal would be so dreadfully boring." Seamus said in his gayest way. Harry frowned.

"No don't you get all gay on me Seamus Johnathan Finnigan." Seamus sighed dramatically and then hugged Harry tightly.

"Oh Harry, I worry about you two, both of you have so many demands, do many dangers." He murmured into Harry's shoulder. Harry just smoothed his hair and waited for Poppy to give them the go ahead for entering. She finally came out and nodded. They went in and both went up to Draco who Seamus kissed fiercely on the mouth while Harry smiled nonchalantly.

"What happene?" Seamus whispered. Draco smiled at him.

"Milicent Bustrode decided that she should try and pass off her mind to me." Seamus's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger.

"Where is she?" Harry asked, his voice soft, deceptively so. That look was in his eyes, the one that promised death or worse for the one who hurt those he loved.

"Dumbledore expelled her, she's going to join her parents at Azkaban." Draco said, a smile on his face.

"Az- Azkaban?" Seamus stuttered.

"Sometimes Seamus, that is all they deserve." Harry said quietly and Draco shared a glance with him. They understood their darker sides, but Seamus needed to protected. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco gently, melding with his mind, but not to deeply, Draco's secrets were his to keep.

_"We need to protect Seamus, I think he cannot deal with how ruthless we must be at times."_ Harry thought, and Draco sent a mental affirmative.

"Ahem." Said a voice from the corridor, and Harry turned to see Hermione looking in with a small smile playing across her lips.

"There's a meeting uhm, well now, that Dumbledore wishes us to attend." 

"So we begin this meeting, with our, ahem, junior members." Dumbledore said. Harry looked anxiously at Seamus and Draco, but Draco looked fine. He sighed in relief.

"So what's the problem, Voldemort" Half the room still flinched at the name, "He's dead, what is it now?" Ms. Figg snapped. "I'm missing a damn good show for this meeting." This time the entire room shared an expression, confusion, one half wondering what she was talking about and the rest wondering what show it was, and Hermione wondering how a tv could work in Hogwarts.

"The problem Arabella, is that once again I believe Voldemort to not be entirely dead." The room gasped at Dumbledore's statement, but Harry squeezed Draco's knee, which made the boy feel both comforted and gave him a definite shock in the groin. Seamus grinned and reached to squeeze something that was quite inappropriate. Draco nearly squeaked as Seamus did something extremely naughty under the table, luckily no one else could see, except a peculiar expression crossing Draco's face and Harry's mouth twitching.

"Earlier today Draco was possessed temporarily by Voldemort's mind, thanks to the efforts of Milicent Bustrode utilizing the Delagus Curse. She has been expelled and arrested by the Ministry. She will soon join her parents in captivity at Azkaban." With the loss of the Dementors Fudge had promptly installed the Auror training program to send their slightly experienced applicants as guards, with a few veterans. It worked surprisingly well, the new trainees were exposed to some of the most dangerous criminals the wizarding world had ever seen, and gave them good reliable alert guards.

Nobody saw it coming from Fudge, but there you go…

"I think that we may have to destroy his very soul to prevent him from coming back." He continued and then to everyone's surprise Pansy rose up out of the table.

"I think that if you can take care of his body I can take care of his soul, on one condition." She said. "Make me a body." And then she was gone again. The room was silent for a moment and then everyone was talking at once, Dumbledore did manage to get quiet again but it took a little bit.

"Well, that is one way." Said Dumbledore. "But we cannot make a body, there are too many unknowns-"

"Headmaster?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Dumbledore looked at her and she looked back and then tapped the Book, it was open.

"It says that the art of returning spirits to a body is always very iffy, especially the longer the spirit has been dead, and it requires another life force, one that is very strong." Draco sat upright, having stopped Seamus from interfering with his- concentration.

"Well we have one." They all looked at him. "What? You can honestly say you didn't think of using the dark lo- Voldemort's soul?" Draco asked.

"But this, this is something that tampers with the natural order of life, who knows what sort of affects this could have?" Remus protested.

"And should we risk it? Is this girl a liability at all?" Moody asked, his one eye vivid in its electric blue circling wildly trying to see everything at once.

"You're paranoid." Snape sneered. "Pansy is nothing more than ambitious and cunning, a true Slytherin." 

"You mean just you like you Snape?" Sirius asked dangerously, Snape glared at him, his hand twitching next to his wand.

"Will you two shut up!" Dumbledore snapped, and everyone froze, since when did Dumbledore ever become truly angry?

"We have no time for this, we must move quickly before he finally realizes that hiding is in his best interest and-"

"Who says that he'll do that at all?" Asked Trelawney. McGonagall looked down her nose at the Divinations professor.

"What?" Trelawney glared at her.

"He is obviously insane, I don't know about the rest of you but I'd bet my best crystal ball that the second he can he'll come for those that have humiliated him the most, I remember what he was like in school, he never forgot a single slight against him." Harry stared at her, his mouth slack and open, this was so unlike the- well dumb and disconnected Divinations teacher he knew… She looked at him and smiled cheekily.

"Something the matter my dear?" Harry glowered as he sensed the waves of amusement coming off of Dumbledore. The rest of the group stared in bewilderment at Trelawney.

"What Sybil says makes sense, which still is a good reason for attacking as swiftly as possible. There are other ghosts…" Dumbledore began.

"Which ones?" Draco asked with only a hint of nastiness in his voice. "The Bloody Baron? As I recall he has no fondness for you whatsoever, or maybe that nearly headless oaf? Or that fat friar, no wait, I have it! Peeves!" Draco said in very sarcastic tones, laced with slight contempt.

"Point taken Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore returned evenly, his eyes twinkling. Ms. Figg reached over and gave Draco a high five.

"That's my Slytherin!" Seamus chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"All this is wonderful and whatnot, but if we follow through with this, what consequences will it have?" Remus asked again. "It will be upsetting the natural order-"

"Damn the natural order, the natural order didn't plan for Voldemort!" Draco snarled. "At least Pansy will keep her end of the bargain."

"I think that we should try this, however it will mean that Ms. Parkinson may stay dead for quite some time." Dumbledore said. "And the second order of business, Alastor?" Moody stood up, his wiry old frame slightly stooped. 

"We have been informed from sources within the Ministry that Fudge has been acting oddly of late, you know what I talk about, he hasn't asked Albus for help in the last few months, and he came up with the new Auror training program. This doesn't click with what he used to be like." He stopped. "I have reason to believe that-"

"It's ready!" Snape shouted and dashed out of the room. Everyone stopped and looked with trepidation at the door, with some confusion dashed in there for good measure, all except for Dumbledore.

"Ah, very good, Arabella, would you please fetch Gilderoy?" Ms. Figg's eyes dawned with understanding and she rose to go get one of the more- "interesting" teachers that Hogwarts had seen pass through her gates.

"Well, that was interesting to say the least." Roger said as he finished with grading another paper. "I didn't know that werewolves were a known species of plant." Claire laughed while Adriana snorted. 

"Great, this is so fucking stupid!" From his corner of the room Gilderoy Lockheart looked up.

"Young lady, such language is unbecoming of your beauty." Roger fixed his glasses as he goggled at the man. Claire smiled so wide it looked like her head was going to fall off and Adriana- Well it would take someone with a colder heart than hers to ignore the charming smile Lockheart sent her way. 

"Oh." Was all she said, furiously berating herself for not putting the oaf down. She shook her head and tossed her hair and began to sulk.

"Gilderoy?" Asked Ms. Figg who was poking her head into the room. "It's time, and you may come as well if you want." She said to the three Aurors in training. Roger began to massage his temples and stood up.

"Thank god, I don't know if I could stand another minute of grading those things…" he stood up and went out, squinting as the light hit his eyes which had been reading everything from perfect female handwriting to typical male handwriting that was cramped and illegible. Claire bowed with a flourish and laughed as Adriana flicked her off and slunk out the door. Claire left, closing the door to the small room and the crackling fire.

"Severus, I was wondering where you were." Fleur scolded slightly in French. Snape nodded briskly.

"Are you ready my dear? Is it ready?" Fleur nodded.

"Of course I am ready, this is nothing more than a memory restoration potion, with additions." Fleur said a little testily, putting her hands on her hips. "Are **you** ready?" Snape smiled.

"I'm always ready." He said, and laughed briefly before stealing the potion out of Fleur's hands and dashing out the door, Fleur hot on his heels.

_"The humans are strong, you can feel it, both the magic and non-magic kind." _Said one of the Faery Dragons. It was tall, maybe 10 feet, and had blue markings all over it.

_"It would be foolish to challenge them, but we must not let them do to us what those others have."_ Said another Dragon, this one small, maybe 5 feet tall and with a rainbow coloring splattered across its body.

_"Let us capture a human, and assume their shapes when we have discovered how to move in their world."_ Said the last, a very small Dragon, one that was obviously quite old and decrepit. _"And then after that, we will remove ourselves from this wretched place."_

"What do you think Snape was so, excited about?" Seamus asked as they meandered outside to visit Hagrid.

"Who knows, who cares?" Draco said flippantly, a dismissive expression on his face. Beside him Neville snorted in contempt and Draco turned a cool gaze upon him.

"You have something to say Longbottom?" Draco inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh stop it the two of you." Hermione snapped irritably. "I mean Jesus Christ you two need to kiss and make up for all our sakes."

"Not mine." Ron muttered and Harry looked at him imploringly and he sighed.

"Draco, I-"

"No." Draco said. Ron flushed with anger along with Neville and Harry and Seamus looked at him with narrowed eyes and Hermione's lip twitched. "I go first." Ron choked while Neville's eyes widened in surprise. "Ron, I am sorry for every time that I insulted your family and you, and Neville I am sorry for every time that I made your life a living hell." 

"Uh- apology accepted, and I apologize for every time that I've done anything negative to you." Ron returned. Neville didn't say anything.

"I'll think about it." He said darkly. Draco sent him an angry look. Neville began to walk onward, leaving the group behind him. Ron moved to go forward but Hermione stopped him.

"He probably needs some time alone-" she began with a contemplative look in her eyes before being interrupted by Harry.

"No, Ron, go after him." Harry said and Hermione gave him a little glare that he should challenge **her** authority. Ron smiled gratefully at Harry and took off.

"Well there they go, how lovely." Draco drawled.

"Drink up." Dumbledore said quietly, and Lockheart downed the potion, grimacing lightly as it went down. For a second there was no reaction, and then he began to moan slightly and dropped the glass which shattered on the floor. Dumbledore swiftly whispered "Reparo" and then grabbed the glass out of the way as Lockheart clutched his head and fell to his knees. His face was creased with pain as he crowd in agony and then-

"Oh, my." He whispered slightly, looking at his hands in almost amazement. "What is this?"

"What do you remember?" Dumbledore asked, hoping, hoping that this was indeed the result that they had wished for. Lockheart turned an almost horrified look to them, and then it creased into a brilliant smile.

"Was I some sort of hero?" Suddenly half the room was struggling to not guffaw out loud while the rest smiled, all except Dumbldore who had an odd look in his eyes.

"You could almost say that, what do you remember?" Lockheart grinned.

"All these, memories… How to defeat a werewolf, or imprison a ghost in a tea-strainer… It's all there." Dumbledore smiled, the gamble had worked. Lockheart only remembered the how to, nothing else.

"But, excuse me for this is wonderous, I do not remember anything else." He looked at them, almost crestfallen. "Was there more?"

"Yes, but if that is all that returns it shall have to wait." Dumbledore interrupted smoothly. "For now, please work with Alastor, then you can share your knowledge." For Dumbledore had finally interpreted the line in the second prophecy. And as he turned to leave the room a gigantic triumphant grin broadened his face and his eyes sparkled magically.

"The forgetting guide from whence shall come a spring of knowledge…"

Shout Outs (Which are almost longer than the chapter…)-

APOLOGY BEGINS HERE-

Hi guys, for everyone that caught my rant in chapter 12 (I've taken it down) sorry if anyone got their feelings hurt, it was a moment of weakness, brought on by sugar and only a single review for a whole chapter, it won't happen again.

APOLOGY ENDS HERE-

The Perfect Drain- No way this is going to end soon, when this thing ends you will know it, trust me, I have it planned out… And seriously, don't hesitate to ask questions, I want this to be fun for people to read.

Natural- I'm sorry, I blew up at everyone (please see above apology) and thanks for appreciating the R/N. I enjoy it quite a bit, I'm glad you do too.

Myr- I've read your latest chapter, see my review for further commentary ^_^. Anywho, I wrote the Balrog thing right after seeing Lord of the Rings (so bomb) and it just struck me that that was such a good image for it, glad you liked it, more Seamus/Harry/Draco! Well I'll do my best… Thanks for the conversation the other day, 'twas fun.

Rannchan- So who's your brother? I hope he enjoys it, and like I said before, when this ends, you'll know it, but I was proud of those ending lines. Glad to know you like it.

Zara- When you think about it, so far only 11 people are gay, Harry's bi so only 10 really. Of those 10 two are in the fourth year (Colin and Ginny) and Sirius and Remus are grown up, so that's only 6 in the fifth year. Now 1 in 10 people are gay I believe, and if there are 10 students per dorm (5 guys 5 girls in a year) then there are 40 people. So 6 out of 40, which isn't 1 out of 10, but isn't that bad either. I only just write about the gay people… heh heh heh…

Antiprep Superstar- I don't know, at 1:30 AM anything seems funny… But thank you! I too love crispy M&M's, quite possibly too much at times… Hmmm… Chocolate… Anyway, thank you for the kick asses, with suitable bleeping of course, you kick ass as well my dear friend! I hope you enjoy this update.

Ayame- You flatter me, awe eh? I can live with that…

MistWalker- I did enjoy that actually. You'll find out what everything does, and I'm glad to know that the first chapter snagged you, and I'm glad you enjoyed this. You like my new bad guys? I like them too…

Mizzy- AYEEEE! A list? Oh no! Time for a *duh duh duh* RESPONSE LIST!

Restricted internet time? Whatever shall we do? But yes, I know you would have reviewd, the rant was directed at others, and please see above apology for further apology. Hmm… Slash pairings for everyone! I think we can take them further, shall we? Never saw Idle Hands, but sounds interesting, and Wormtail has his own plans. Ask Xing about it, there should be something if you want to. I haven't written her, but she must get thousands of letters a day, I read that somewhere. Like I said above, weak moment, oops? You made someone cry? And you're happy about this? (Laughs) just read it, reviewed it, enjoyed it. Yeah McGonagall dragon, a cat wouldn't do much good to my thinking, and a dragon is so cool. And I liked the image of Snape slinking in the shadows, and bustin' out curses when he appeared. 

Alright, I can't do the list thing anymore, so here goes. I doubt you could look like a Balrog in the morning, but if you do remind me not to get on your bad side… thank you for the flash back comment, I was going to put it in Italics, but I always find that when I read Italics in fics I go all cross eyed reading it, so I use them sparingly. Fleur and Snape I do like, but Fleur Snape is a horrible name is it not? I need to fix that somehow… Draco as fish, but fish aren't that, well, hot are they? I'll try and remember Cedric, any suggestions?

Shinimegami- Silly person, Snape belongs to me, along with all the other characters! (Runs away from the computer as the Lawyers arrive and quickly surround the house.). I TAKE IT BACK! Anyway, thank you for loving the story so much!

THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!!

Jivanna- You didn't think I'd forget you did you? Silly person…

Chapter review responses.

Thank you, Snape arriving at Harry's house was something that just, well it popped into my mind and I tweaked it till it worked, I'm very glad that it worked. I nearly forgot Roger Adrian and Claire, and I too miss them now that I think about it, they shall be coming back, I really need to take notes on the story at times… Ah yes, the imp like quality did vanish didn't it? I shall try and bring it back a little more, and that "salt-of-the-earth" feeling was exactly the one I was searching for with Ms. Figg. Ridiculous Durlseys, so much fun, how did the shift begin in Harry, from emotional to heroic? Should I bring more emotion back? But just how much? I'll work on it. It's actually a big worry of mine that I might overload a chapter with info, I'm glad to know that this isn't the case. I thought that Ron and Hermione flirting would be fun, especially since it's the kind of flirting I do with friends, just joking but comforting almost. Ah yes, Dobby as an Auror, that was something that I just, it hit me when I first wrote the prophecy, it was cryptic and unusual enough to work. And I don't think you're wrong about the descriptiveness in the character interaction, I re-read a few of the earlier chapters, and I think it's because I spent so much more time on them. I tried to bring back that feeling in this chapter, if it's still missing tell me. And I think you're the only one to catch the whole rat thing, nobody else seems to get it, so shhh… The Clypeus will play a larger role later on, for now they are more backdrop than anything. So this and 7 were your favorites? I think that aside from the first they may be mine as well. The whole confrontation was actually pretty difficult to write, but I went to a small part at a friends house and we all wound up pillow fighting, and it just felt, so relieving that I had to include it. I dunno, what would a Death Eater do if turned into a canary? That could be quite entertaining though… Idea alert! Hermione's change will become apparent when they return to class. They left Voldemort because they saw he could never win, and they would want Harry to turn to the Dark Side (ouch, that sounded so clichéd…) They don't really care about Seamus. Ah yes, the Maze Charm, I actually got that from a book I read somewhere, and changed it so I wouldn't have to mention it, because I forgot the book. I involved the Triwizard tournament mostly because if I left it out I felt like I would be leaving out something important, the new characters are not vital in any way, except Joel as a love interest for Cho, Catherine for George and Fred to fight over, and Jacob to show them how to fight with Muggle weapons, and all of them as a doorway to the Court. Ah yes, the Harry/Draco love problems, this will crop up again as their relationship is strained, but both of them do adore Seamus, and Draco did brood over not being allowed to show it. The Balrog **is** the Slayer, and that was all from Lucius and Narcissa, but more on that later. A Happy New Year to you as well, and your so called "babbling" revitalized me and made me look again at how I was writing, thank you for your honest commentary and criticism (which I am sorely lacking, this can mean two things, I rock or people are to lazy to criticize me, I hope it is the former). Not much here, moving onà Thank you for appreciating that, I too have loved the idea of Seamus/Harry/Draco ever since reading "Fascination" by little hecate and "The Immortals" by Just Silver. I must thank you for your kind words, and tell you that your instincts are right on with the rodent thing and Draco/Harry. Trash will have two sequels actually, and if you ever do make that book I'll write a special prologue for it… (Right, wow my ego just skyrocketed through the roof, now look what you've done!) I love you, thank you so much for all that you've written, and if you would please send me your email address if you can, I would love to talk to you, if not, it's all right. Once again thank you so much, this means a lot to me. 

ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY NEW YEARS, AND DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH OR MAKE DUMB PROMISES!


	14. Games

Disclaimer- I don't own HP, Terry Pratchett, Patricia C Wrede or Adamo Redamo (DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE JEDIGINNY IS?) 

A/N- Wow, 82 reviews, I feel good! Anyway, I still hope that confused people won't hesitate to email me with questions, here though some of them may be resolved…

GAMES 

"When should we strike?" King mused aloud, stroking his chin gently. Beside him, lounging indulgently on a reclining couch Queen shrugged.

"Who can say, what I wish to know is, how did Jester return? I thought that Levy killed him." King furrowed his brow and stared out the window in concentration. 

"I have no idea, and I think that in the long run it would be best not to question it, he has returned and that is all there is too it. Maybe death even mellowed him a bit?" King suggested and turned to face Queen.

"What do you suggest?" He asked. She stared thoughtfully out the window, her face had a peculiar expression on it, one that captured her ruthlessness and a vague cruelty flickering at the edges.

"Isn't that more along the lines of your job King?" Queen said with a faint amount of maliciousness in her voice. King just smiled though, he was used to Queen by now, and could sense she wasn't actually angry with him, or trying to goad him into a fight. It was just her way, so he smiled and let her get away with something he would kill others for without blinking.

"Not soon, for time is our ally, but she is most fickle, so soon, and yet not so, the balance is difficult to determine." King mumbled and Queen sighed, he had this odd tendency to go, almost lyrically poetic on her. _Bullshit, he's fucking babbling and you know it_ she chided herself. 

"Fuck the bullshit King, what do we do?" Queen spat out exasperatedly. King smiled softly, he always smiled, it irked her. As much as she delighted in his smile…

"We wait, and see what things may come, you know as well as I do that we must hold the cards, and always have at least 5 aces up your sleeve." King said and then turned to Queen. He reached down touched her perfect sensual lips and then knelt to take a deep breath from between her breasts, she smelled so wonderful, something sweet like honey. He nuzzled the soft flesh that lay there and kissed a mole on her left breast, loving the feel of her warm chuckling as it vibrated into his skull.

With a tenderness the belied what they were capable of, the two made love under clear skies.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Ginny asked curiously. Neville shrugged.

"I guess we- we go off and-" Neville took a breath "Snog our loves senseless." He said in a rush. Ginny laughed, good old bashful Neville, no matter what happened there were a few things that could be relied upon.

"Somehow I doubt he'll mind." Ginny smiled. Neville grinned bashfully and Ginny laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Asked another girl in Ginny's year.

"Nothing Kara, nothing at all." Neville snorted and stood up. The girl eeped and walked away quickly. Neville sighed and Ginny patted his shoulder in understanding.

"It's alright Neville, they just don't understand, and we do, so just ignore them." Neville nodded and stood up straight. "Now let's go see what the others are doing, er-" Ginny thought for a second. "Actually where are they?"

"Do any of you realize how, well, not ironic this is- well actually it is ironic, but also ridiculous this is?" Draco asked. The group looked at each other. It was, in a manner of speaking. Here they were: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Seamus, Vincent, Dean, Gregory, Parvati, Padma and Lavender. Griffyndors and Slytherin's (with a Ravenclaw thrown in for some pizzazz).

And the two people anyone thought would never get together were, and on top of that they had a third partner, well nobody had seen it coming needless to say.

"You know, it is a little." Ron remarked. Draco snorted.

"Obviously it is **Ron,** otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned it." Draco said simply. Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry pinched Draco good-naturedly. Draco slapped him absentmindley and said something that sounded like "down you horny bastard." 

"But Draaaaaaco," Seamus whined. "I thought I was the horny bastard between us, I mean remember-"

"NO!" Shouted everyone except for Seamus. Harry and Draco didn't want their sexual escapades spilled for all the world to hear, and the rest didn't want to hear them, at first, and then-

"Hold on a minute!" Hermione said raising her hands and then glanced at her fellow girls.

"Ladies?" She asked archly, and they all nodded, all business. The guys grew quiet, something about women in groups is terrifying for men, you just **know** their planning something, especially when they isolate you, like they were doing to Seamus now. Seamus looked frantically at his two lovers who just happened to be looking the other way as the gaggle converged on him.

They came, they sat, they said no, reconsidered, and then they conquered.

"Should we rescue him?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Said Vincent.

"I'm with him." Said Dean, chewing on a piece of wheat that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Anyone wanna play with the giant squid?" Asked Greg.

"Sure." Dean responded. Draco and Harry watched the two trundle off too the lake.

"Draco, I'm worried, what are they doing to Seamus?" Draco shrugged. 

"I say we let them have another 5 minutes, and then we get him, this sun feels to fucking good to get up right now." Draco responded, sunlight making him drowsy, he felt like a cat, all stretched out under the sun, the warm earth radiating pleasant relaxation.

"Okay then." Harry was truly in no hurry to get back up, and woman, well they wouldn't hurt Seamus, it would do him some good to realize there were consequences to his actions. So he sank back to earth and let the sun do her work.

"Oh, and Harry is a moaner, god it's incredible." Seamus drawled, the girls all giggled.

"Go on, tell them about your first time, you know." Hermione said demurely, falsely so, and draw a picture with her finger on the ground. "As Harry calls it, 'That one blood great time with the sock'?" Seamus goggled at her.

"He told you about **that?"** He asked astounded, Harry never- well did and told as far as Seamus knew. Then he saw the twinkle in Hermione's eyes and knew that Harry might not have had immense amounts of choice in the matter. Then he smiled.

"Well, this was pre-Draco as I like to call it, so you won't be hearing about him for now." Seamus paused. "So I was at my aunt's, Professor Figg, although she's actually me great aunt but anyways." He continued hurriedly as his audience shifted, wanting him to get the hell on with the damn story!

"Harry didn't know she was a witch, and his family left him with her as they vamoosed to France, idiotic Muggles. Anyway, it was fantastic weather, not unlike today and Harry was, well he was sun-tanning." Seamus drooled slightly. "Now imagine this, here's Harry lying out there, tanned, delicious looking, with that small pleasurable moan of his, whenever he eats something or does something that feels good he moans. So he's doing his little moan and of course I have a reaction that I manage hide-" Seamus stopped and waited for Lavender to mop her mouth from thinking of a near naked Harry sun tanning **and** moaning sensually.

"So anyway, what does he do when he sees me?" They all looked at each other in confusion except for Hermione who was still wearing an amused grin.

"Why Seamus, I thought you'd remember better, he wanted you to spread sun-block all over his back." Seamus sighed dramatically and clutched his heart.

"Oh Hermione has hit the mark dead on, there he was, the Griffyndor sex god of our dreams asking ickle ol' me," Seamus continued dramatically "To spread sun-block all over his hot body." He stopped for a second, reminiscing.

"Well what happened you Irish ponce?" Lavender demanded. Seamus looked at her through half lidded eyes.

"The muse cannot be rushed." He said quietly and then squeaked as Padma hit him.

"Shut up and get on with it." She said and he did so, with great relish, and when he finally got to the good part he had all of them, wide eyed and looking astonished.

"Truthfully I don't see what Harry sees in the taste of the stuff but it wasn't that bad, especially when he returned the favor." He winked at them suggestively and Lavender looked in horror at Padma and Parvati. Seamus looked vaguely indignant.

"Well you asked…" He trailed off defensively and began to pout.

"Hagrid!" Ginny shouted at the shack in which resided the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. It took a second and some muffled shouting at a dog named fang but Hagrid soon appeared, and Ginny looked at him curiously.

He looked cleaned up for lack of a better description. Then Ginny remembered about Hagrid and Madam Maxine and she smiled.

"How are you doing?" She asked and Hagrid grinned.

"Me an' Olympe are doin' fine, how about ye?" He asked his breath coming in short gasps until he recovered it.

"I'm fine, and I assume Neville is too." Ginny glanced at Neville who nodded slightly. "So we were coming to ask if you've seen any of the group." Hagrid shook his head. 

"Nah, yer older brother came up for sommat, ah, 'e wanted to know about," Here Hagrid paused and scratched his head irritably. "I can't remember, but they should be over yonder." He said waving one huge hand in the direction of the lake and Ginny nodded her thanks. The two set off and Hagrid returned to his hut. Then he stopped.

"He was askin' me 'bout rats! That was it!" And Hagrid went back into his hut, he'd never heard of a red rat before so he'd been of little help to Ron.

"Hmm…" Ron murmured. He let Charlie run over his fingers, the large rat chirping happily to Ron as he scampered around his large hand.

"Wha- is that a red rat?" Vincent asked, his eyes wide. "What kind is it?"

"I have no idea, and neither does Hagrid." Ron said simply, it was a little unbelievable that he was having a civil conversation with Vincent, not to mention that Greg and Dean were idly chatting about girls. It was so fucking surreal…

"Weird." Vincent said and then returned to picking out clouds that looked like things. He wasn't big on conversation, he and Greg never really felt the need to talk and Draco did most of their talking for them. They both knew they weren't smart, he had a horrible memory and Greg just couldn't figure out the simplest logic puzzles for the life of him. Without Draco they would have flunked everything long ago.

"Yeah." Ron responded, and slowly sank into relaxation-

"THERE YOU ARE!" Shouted Ginny causing each boy to jump in surprise. Ron clutched his heart as Charlie leapt in fright and ran into Ron's chest pocket.

"Jesus Christ Ginny, don't do that." He said and Ginny shrugged and looked around.

"Where're 'Mione and Harry?" She asked nonplussed, Neville sat down beside Ron and snuggled up close to him. Ron leaned unconsciously into Neville's warmth.

"The girls kidnapped Seamus and Draco and Harry are off to rescue him." Dean said and then turned back to talking to Greg about how hot Cynthia Trebleback (A witch model) was.

"Hmph, figures, I guess Ill just have to go find them then." She said irritably and stalked off, thwarted again. Neville just closed his eyes in contentment, and snuggled up to Ron's side, stroking Charlie's small furry head.

"Wow, those pumpkins are huge." Clair whispered and Adriana rolled her eyes.

"Huge man, huge produce, it's like what they say about guys having big feet, they have-" Claire tried to cut her off and Adriana smiled maliciously.

"Big shoes, why whatever did you think I was going to say?" Claire pouted slightly.

"I think I liked you more when you were just nasty, now you're clever and nasty and this is definitely not good for my pride." Claire muttered and Moody laughed.

"Oh you two are a joy in my old age, now I want you catch these butterflies, they will be within the school and will not leave it. They will change color to suite their surroundings and you can't kill them." He finished and Adriana muttered "fuck."

"Yes, but that is what you will have to do when hunting Death Eaters, you can't kill unless threatened. Now-" He paused ."Go." And the two exchanged a glance before walking to the castle, slowly. Moody frowned and then smiled, let them have their tiny rebellion, if it made them happy. Then he frowned again as his eye rolled over backwards. Something was stalking him.

With a swiftness that belied his age and wooden leg he ducked and rolled, so quickly if you blinked you missed it. With sudden stealthiness he whispered the invisibility charm that had served him well for a number of years.

He crept forward, compensating for his clawed leg with using it as a pivot point. Silence was the key now. His eyes swiveled and there it was- he drew his wand and was poised to strike when-

"Hmmm… Oh go- RON!" Neville squeaked in pleasure, startling both Moody and Crookshanks who was his stalker. Moody stared at the squashed face tabby, and smiled. Or frowned, sometimes it was so hard to tell with Moody. Nope, definitely a smile as he reached down and brushed one old gnarled hand against the cheek of the cat. Crookshanks purred and this time Moody truly grinned.

His eyes flickered up just in time to see something he'd never seen before, Ron was on his knees, his head covering a very key portion of Neville's anatomy and the other boy looked like heaven had come early for him. His eyes were wide and his body trembled…

Neither noticed as Charlie slipped loose from Ron's robes and ran off, although Crookshanks did and immediately gave chase. Moody smiled and very quietly strode off. He did catch the tail end of a slow moan that distinctly sounded like "Roooooon…"

Rustle, another one, brid chirping, scar face following, can't see but smell. Crookshanks crept quickly after the rat who was racing back to the castle. The rat didn't smell right, it smelled like the other rat, the not-rat, but less of fear, more of confusion. Crookshanks was no ordinary cat, he was far smarter than any normal cat as he was part Kneazle, and could sense when things weren't right. Amongst other little things…

He knew Red-head would be angry at him chasing the not-rat, and that She would probably hiss fight with Red-Head, but the not-rat deserved his attention. He needed to find not-dog, not-dog would understand. But maybe scar-face would too. Right now he had to catch the not-rat though.

Faster, fly through the grass, stalking running CATCH! Crookshanks gave a feral growl as he grabbed the not-rat with his mouth, and stared up at Her, Green-Scar and others.

"Uh, Hermione, isn't that Charlie in Crookshanks's mouth?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes widened in panic.

"Oh shit, Crookshanks, drop him, oh Ron's going to go ape shit!" Hermione reached for Crookshanks when Harry stopped her, everyone except for him was looking at Hermione oddly, since when did Hogwarts's most studious student swear?

"Uhm, Hermione, remember what happened last time Crookshanks caught Ron's rat?" Harry asked quietly and Hermione's eyes widened. "And you know that Crookshanks doesn't hunt any pets, none of the cat familiars do." Harry looked anxiously at the rat. "Draco, Hermione and I are going to go talk to McGonagall alright?" Draco nodded and grabbed Seamus's hand. They had things to talk about.

Hermione picked up Crookshanks and Harry grabbed Charlie before the two headed off to the McGonagall's office. The trio of girls that was left over looked at each other.

"Well, that was about as clear as shit." Padma remarked.

"Pad!" Parvati gasped and Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Fuck this- oh!" She jumped. "I just remembered, tonight those two constellations are in alignment. You know, the sleeping dragon and the seer's glass? We can do a real divining tonight!" Parvati clapped her hands in glee. This was fantastic!

"Hey Pad, want to come?" Padma shrugged, it wasn't like she had anything better to do, besides it would be a good learning experience.

"Sure, when are you guys meeting?" The other two looked at each other.

"Well how about after dinner before the dorm party?" Lavender asked.

"Nah, we need to do this at night, let's ask Professor Trelawney for a permission slip. Even that batty old goat of a transfiguration professor will have to let us go if we have teacher permission." So the three set off to meet Trelawney.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked and McGonagall's head shot up, her eyes instantly alert and then crinkling with pleasure at seeing her favorite student. But behind her was Harry Potter… Uh oh, what did they do?

"Yes Ms. Granger?" She asked, all business now. TO her surprise Harry held out a rat to her, she **hated** rats, one reason why she was a cat was that rats would run at thw sight of her perched and ready to pounce.

"What is it-"

"Professor we have reason to believe that this rat isn't a rat." Hermione said hurriedly. Harry nodded. Professor McGonagall looked at them curiously.

"Please, just humor me even if there's nothing wrong?" Hermione pleaded and McGonagall's heart melted, slightly. _Oh humor them Minverva, if for nothing but to show them they can't be so paranoid._ She walked over to the rat that Harry had placed on the floor and decided she might as well go all out.

"Finite Venfica!" And for a second nothing happened, and then-

With a loud pop Charlie Weasley appeared, crouched and with a wild look in his eyes. McGonagall fainted dead away, and was lucky that Harry caught her at all.

"I knew it!" Hermione shouted, punching her hand into the air. Harry cleared his throat and looked meaningfully at her and she sighed.

"All right, you knew it too. Hello Charlie, it's me Hermione." Charlie looked at her and then collapsed.

"Oh dear god…"

Upstairs, Dumbledore stared at the beg before him. And looked at the small box beside it, waiting. Finally the box "pinged" and he smiled. He emptied everything in the bag into the box, and waited. Finally a list came out of the box, a long roll of parchment and Dubmledore perused it, concentrating. He smiled and reached into the box and pulled out a small bean and laid it on the list. It zoomed up to Blueberry Cobbler. He smiled and tossed it into his mouth.

It had taken years but he'd finally outsmarted Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans…

A/N- I just had to add in that last part. I was surprised that only two people (Jivanna and Shadwmage7) caught that Charlie wasn't dead, or maybe a bunch of you did and just neglected to review, so here's your chance to correct that! It is a small bar down in the corner of the page, click and up pops a small window, and then just enter away!

Shout Outs!

Mizzy- A rash? And about Harry, yeah I think it's about time to smash the perfect world they live in now, let's bring on the doubt, betrayal and over all angsty shit we all love so dearly!

Rannchan- Well make him review then. If you're reading this Steven, then review!

Draca Snape- Draca Snape, interesting. Only on chapter 2? Well I make up a bunch more stuff before the end of this, so read at whatever pace you like.

Zara- Did you get my email? I hope that cured the confusion, more questions, aim for that thar review box.

MistWalker- Not the same, just a present for Severus that may come in handy later.

Adrithor- Thanks

Sardius-Sky- I'm quite fond of those three…

Tenshimagic- Thank you, the inter-character relationships I tried to cultivate.

Shadwmage7- You are the second person to catch that little trick, congratulations!

Moon- Well obviously I thought (^_^) SNOWMAN! Sure I'll email you, but did you get the email?

Jivanna- Wow, you've outdone any review I've ever seen, and I love every word of it! Draco's walls were built to hold many things in, he's similar to Harry in that respect. Who knows what'll come to light when those walls break down? Draco and Ms. Figg will get to have a tête-à-tête soon enough. Aside from that I believe I answered all of your questions in the email, if you're still having service provider trouble let me hook ya up! Thank you for all the support and commentary you've given me, your impact on the fic has been very signifigant!

HOPE EVERYONE HAD A SAFE AND HAPPY NEW YEARS AND DIDN'T GET TO SMASHED! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, REVIEW REVIEW AND DO IT AGAIN! Peace out!

~ ~

(^_^)

Snowman with funny eyebrows!


	15. End Game

Disclaimer- I don't own HP, Terry Pratchett or Adamo Redamo, this includes Patricia C. Wrede as well and the Sigma Protocol, or AD&D.

A/N- Finally, Voldie gets what's coming to him, but what after that? According to the Harry Potter Lexicon Flitwick's name could be Filius like it is in the trading card game, but it isn't canon yet, however I shall be switching from Silas to Filius. In case anyone noticed or cared!

This chapter is important, it heralds the beginning of the root of this story, welcome to my world/mind/fic, you will have questions by the end of this.

END GAME, NEW GAME… 

"There's one." Adriana muttered to Claire and the other girl nodded. Adriana drew her wand and began to trace a little design in the air, and then with a quick swish and flick the butterfly froze.

"What did you do to it?" Claire asked as they picked it up.

"Temporal freezing spell." Adriana gasped, it was not an easy spell to cast and she felt winded, her red hair clustered around an equally red face.

"What a what what?" Claire asked and then shrugged as Adriana breathed "fuck off" at her. She carefully picked up the butterfly and looked at it. It was a fragile thing, all blue and gold, almost as if it had been etched into the air around it.

"Damn, and how many more do we have to catch?" Adriana snarled and Claire shrugged.

"He said he'd come when we're done, you know he didn't specify how we were to catch them. And in real life there'd be rewards for Death Eaters and such. So…" Claire grinned wickedly and a slow smile appeared on Adriana's face.

"Let's go bribe some students."

"Sight, now fire." Ms. Figg thundered and Harry did so, and the gun seemed to jump in his hands sending a shock down his arm. He tried a few more times before he became used to it.

"Good, a couple more weeks and all of you will be using these much better." Then she smiled. "And then we start drills. For now put the guns down and take out your wands, you know that Ta'aniri I promised you the day Voldemort fell? We're going to summon it." Beside Harry Draco grinned in anticipation.

"Now Ta'aniri are special demons, they are great big brutes, all wings and long hands with fearsome claws. They are immune to fire and for some odd reason electricity, like lightning Mr. Malfoy." Ms. Figg lectured. Beside her stood Victor, Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector.

"Now the only way to summon a demon such as this one is to create a portal to the world where they live. Terence will be doing that for us." Said Ms. Figg indicating Professor Vector. "Filius will then have cast the Protection from Evil charm on us which will make the Demon stand back for a minute or two. You need to kill it." She said and the 5 gulped.

"Ki- kill it?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, you must learn to be able to kill, and don't worry, all but the most powerful demons usually have done something to deserve death, or will." She said coldly. "We cannot coddle you, we cannot shield we, we can only prepare you." Draco stood straight and drew his wand.

"If we must we must, I for one shall have no hesitations for killing the beast." He crowed.

"And that is part of this lesson, if you enjoy the killing of others, either we must cure that, or we must cure you." Ms. Figg snapped and Draco paled. Harry glared at her and cleared his throat.

"We're ready." He looked at Hermione.

"What do we know?"

"Ta'aniri are immune to all but the most powerful Dark and Light magic spells." Hermione recited. "As Professor Figg-'

"Arabella Hermione." Ms. Figg shot back with a grin. Hermione flushed.

"As Arabella said they are immune to fire and electricity, this means we need spells to affect things around the demon since I don't think any of us know powerful dark spells." She looked at Draco with a question in her eyes.

"I don't know anything that will be of use." He said sullenly. 

"Lumosa Sanctus." Said Padma suddenly. "That's what I read about in Ms. Figg's corrected test." The other four looked at her in astonishment. She glared at them. "She said we could."

"I thought we had a deal." Hermione said and the other three stared at her, Padma flushed.

"I know, but I was still using them and I just got them-"

"Fine, I don't care, but can you cast it?" Hermione asked and Padma sniffed.

"I've been practicing but I can't be sure."

"Well then, Draco we need you to transform and keep the thing distracted." Parvati took command. "Hermione, I want you to practice that spell with Pad starting right now." The two nodded and Padma showed Hermione the peculiar flick and circle motion the spell required. Parvati turned to Harry and looked into his deep beautiful-

"Do Draco or Seamus ever talk about your eyes, they're so pretty!" Parvati squeaked and Harry looked a taken back. Then she sobered. "All right, fun later sock boy-" Harry choked but she ignored him. "Have any ideas?" Harry shrugged and then smiled.

"How about-" He looked around him for something big and heavy.

"How about what?" Parvati interrupted testily. Before Harry began to grab pebbles off of the ground and set them down.

"Can you do the Engorgio charm?" He asked and then Ms. Figg shouted.

"All right, brace yourselves." And then Professor Vector began to mutter and wave his wand in a strange pattern. For a second nothing happened and then bones began to grow out of the dirt. Draco concentrated and focused his power, making the change to his Veela form.

Hermione and Padma readied their wands and gazed tremulously at the growing portal. Finally the bones formed an arch and then they burst into flames. There was a roar and slowly a rip formed in the air, and from it emerged a horrible sight, it was huge, the size of a mid sized car with great teeth and horrible black skin that glowed with death.

Draco hurled a levinbolt at the monstrosity and began to jump around, never staying in place long enough for the beast to snag him or catch his eyes. Harry and Parvati charmed the rocks, making them into boulders before using the banishing charm to throw them at the demon. The Ta'aniri crowed in pain as the first one hit but the next one it smacked out of the air. 

Suddenly two golden beams split the air and smacked into the demon with a horrible wet sound before it exploded in a mindless fury of light and- goop…

"I must say I am surprised, all of you showed excellent thinking and spell casting. Now, why did Parvati take charge?" The five looked at each other, exhausted.

"I have no idea, now I'm going to take a shower." Draco said and turned to walk off. Ms. Figg rolled her eyes.

"All right, go shower, but think about it, and I want 6 inches on the habits of Ta'aniri by Tuesday all right?" The four groaned and Hermione smiled. "Hermione, you don't write anything." Hermione stared at Ms. Figg in horror and frowned when the woman smiled.

"So Seamus." Dean began. "Did you do any work on the vampire essay Glassier assigned us?" Seamus looked at him.

"What do you think I am? Hermione?" Dean grinned at that and went back to drawing Seamus. Seamus was having a very difficult time staying still, but Dean was sketching him for practice, or so the black boy said. Suddenly a thought occurred to Seamus, one that would maybe make things up to Harry and Draco. Although honestly Draco didn't seem to care, but Harry was a very private person, and telling the girls what they wanted to know might not have been his brightest idea.

"Say Dean, can you put this on hold?" Seamus asked and Deans sighed.

"Well since you've already moved your head yes." He drawled and Seamus grinned winningly.

"Now Dean, have you ever sketched someone in the nude?"

Lucius Malfoy smiled calmly as the woman sat in front of him fidgeted.

"I ask once again, where is the fucking shipment?" Lucius questioned quietly while Narcissa made an amused snort at this language. The room was decorated in an early renaissance style with Chartez's famous waltz, one of the most well known wizard paintings in the magical world. 

The wizards and witches within it danced beautifully, but to a music only they could hear. Incredible fanciful dresses and glorious atmosphere lent the painting a decadent quality, but somehow there was an element of sadness in the beauty of the dance, it swept along like something pure and unrefined, raw and yet tamed into form. The motion and dance of love.

"It- it is coming I assure you but the authorities were not-" The woman began but Narcissa interrupted her.

"I thought we- dealt- with the so called authority." She leaned in a little bit, many people mistook Narcissa for merely an instrument, something they regretted when she and Lucius used that against them. The woman licked her lips nervously, something about these two always set her on edge. Suddenly Lucius did lean in and smiled. He set his elbows gently on the elegantly carved wooden desk and clasped his hands together, his beautifully chiseled face looking vaguely amused. Vaguely, for otherwise it looked, displeased.

"Yes, we had Omar Akawi killed did we not? Or did we?" The woman swallowed and smiled slightly.

"Yes indeed, he was killed with a highly advanced neurotoxin that simulates a heart attack so closely none know the difference. And wizards would never look for such a thing anyways. It was simple enough to get the prostitute he was seeing under Imperius, and a little prick during sex; who would notice?" Lucius nodded, whatever a neurotoxin was. But Narcissa paid attention to Muggle inventions, she headed their Muggle investing.

"So is that from the company we started?" The woman nodded.

"Yes, your numbers for Viotex are exceedingly high, the option of magical research sanctioned by the American Ministry has yielded great advancements in the field of medicine." The woman didn't add that also great questioning, but the ministry had the ear of the government, the highest part of the government. And as such any Muggle questions were squashed quite easily.

"And the other thing?" Lucius asked. The woman looked at him blankly. He ground his teeth briefly, Margaret was good, damn good, but she pissed him off so much…

"The Mesoamerican spell statuette?" Narcissa inquired and Margaret nodded swiftly, glad to have been rescued from Lucius' wrath.

"Yes, I uhm, have some bad news regarding that, a Brazilian drug lord has the shipment it was moving and then captured before we could get it to a safe Apparition zone." She winced but the two merely looked at each other.

"Narcissa would you please stay here and entertain Margaret? Maybe give her a small raise for the past few months, I shall go call Gazeroth." Narcissa nodded and looked benignly at Margaret before smiling.

"Would you are for some caviar, the Oscetra is particularly delightful this time although the Beluga prime is the best I never have liked it as much." Narcissa offered and a house elf appeared with the delicacies.

Lucius tore through the house. They needed that statue if they were to have access to the other realms, it was time to call in a favor. He descended a few stairs and then came into a long corridor. He strode forward cautiously, whispering odd phrases and every now and then skipping over certain stones and touched the wall at odd intervals. Finally he reached the end door that he opened by pressing the exact middle of the doorknob. The rest was coated in a slow acting poison that remained potent for centuries.

The door swung open with nary a creak and Lucius edged forward. He leaned forward and whispered a phrase and the room lightened and he relaxed, the traps were all done now but for one. He went to a small bowl and picked up the platinum pin there and pricked his thumb. Squeezing a drop of blood into the bowl the room seemed to waver for a second before realigning itself. Lucius sighed in relief, but such security was necessary.

He walked over then to a raised podium. There were countless treasures in here, rare books that contained knowledge so forgotten and arcane that it was doubtful they could be found anywhere else in the world, except maybe the grand library in Israel, where tomes of magic stretched back to so far there were stones with hieroglyphics etched in them within the library.

Before Lucius was a book, bound in chains with one rune on the cover, Lucius knew not what it meant, but he knew the book well. The Necrotelicomnicon listed each of the Daemon lords, princes and queens. Demons of any sort usually had no discernable sex, but the princes and queens definitely had. And they were of course the most powerful. One of the most powerful was a Daemon prince named Gazeroth, and he owed the Malfoy line a debt.

Daemons were ancient powerful creatures, far greater than demons and they made imps and other such lesser evils look like teddy bears by comparison. But the more powerful they became, they became less cruel and more interested in power. You could tell the weaker Daemons form the stronger, the stronger were content with a simple form and treated their servants and humans with a certain amount of dignity. The lesser didn't, they tried to intimidate anyone they met, except a greater Daemon and a few select mortals who they could sense held great power.

So Lucius stood before the Necrotelicomnicon and took a deep breath and began to summon his power. The Veela blood that coursed through his veins made him far stronger than any normal wizard, and he was no slouch with power himself. Gazeroth had a peculiar interest in humans, the Malfoy's in particular. Some centuries ago an ancestor of Lucius had released Gazeroth from an imprisonment he'd been stuck in for 4 millennia by an ancient Egyptian Sorceress, a true Sorceress.

Lucius struck the chains from the book and let the black energy from it creep over him before striking it back. As was true with many ancient books, they were enigmas of power and a strange sort of sentience. This particular book had consumed the mind of several Malfoy's over the centuries, and was truly powerful, powerful enough to call Gazeroth from the depth of Hades, the realm of fire.

And Lucius did so, and with nary a sound or flash of light like another demon would use Gazeroth appeared.

"Hello Lucius." The Daemon said, his voice was deep and imperious, yet intelligent and always held a sliver of amusement. "What do you call me here for today hmm?" Today Gazeroth was in his regular form, he stood short at nearly 5 feet. His skin was old and wrinkled, red, the color of dried blood on sand. A loincloth covered whatever it was he felt was necessary to cover, and he walked with a staff much like a cane. His head was adorned by a pair of horns, still sharp on the tip after he 10 millennia and his wings were folded neatly on his back.

"You called the Slayer to earth I see. And you son helped to kill a Ta'aniri today, one I was not overly fond of I must say." Gazeroth grinned and showed a mouth full of old yellow teeth that were eerily sharp. Lucius snorted.

"Quite, I called you here today because I am need of a magical artifact that will allow my wife and I access to the realm of fire and air, totally unrestricted access." Gazeroth frowned.

"What do you say, the boundaries are unbreakable except by extremely powerful magic items and even then, Fire is connected to Earth, this realm, Air to Water and Magic is alone. Do not fool with me Lucius, what have you discovered." Lucius sighed.

"There is, a man in a place called America that was killed about a year ago, born Thomas Adams. He was part of an organization that controls a good deal of the crime on the planet, both Muggle and Magical, his code name was Jester. He has returned as a Lich. He has taken the statue." Gazeroth looked surprised.

"A Lich you say, that is fascinating…" Lucius's frown twisted bitterly.

"Yes, and he now has power beyond that of all but a few special ones." The Daemon inclined his head sagely for a second and then smiled.

"Your son appears to be involved with a prophecy Lucius, one that carries immense power. I don't toy with prophecies Lucius, all to often it is a being far to powerful for me to deal with that makes them." Lucius thought of Trelawney and couldn't help but laugh. Gaeroth smiled again, his incisors were intensely sharp then.

"Yes it does seem ridiculous that that old bat could be such a power, she is not." Suddenly Gazeroth became deadly serious. "There are forces that you call upon that you don't know the strength of Lucius, when this world was young the others, mine included, were already old. Earth was the last to be created, Air being the oldest followed by Magic, Fire and Water. But there is immense power in this one." The Daemon looked around the room and waved his hand contemptuously.

"These are mere baubles Lucius, things of non-consequence. This Jester has discovered this, and I dread to think of what shall happen when these prophecies clash. Maybe finally we shall learn the truth behind creation, or we may just die in the backlash of energy." The Daemon stooped in thought.

"I'll get your statue Lucius, but it will not fulfill the debt, I am doing this as a favor to a line I have long watched and enjoyed, your family has provided me with entertainment on a scale that is indeed hard to come by." Gazeroth concentrated for a second and then a small figurine appeared in his clawed hand. He handed it gingerly to Lucius.

"Sense the power in that. Take care Lucius, and remember that the Slayer showed only a modicum of his power. I go now." With that the Daemon was gone and Lucius held the statue for a second before grinning madly.

"And now, let it begin."

"WHAT?" Jester snarled. Count sighed and was about to repeat himself when Jester signaled angrily for him to stop. The Court had convened once again for an emergency meeting.

"Well, not only have we lost the statue, we have lost it to a group that can use it, and will do so. The faery dragons are free to do as they will and the group at that school are gaining power." Jester snarled.

"At least that fool Voldemort is dead." Queen remarked offhandedly.

"Ah, but now there is that Animagus and the Wraith to deal with." King countered softly. "Things are not going so well unless there are any victories that I am unaware of?" The group was quiet for a moment before Lord stood up, all nearly eight feet of him.

"I have finished the addition to the drug if you're wondering, it will jock up the price a little as one of the main ingredients is the polled of the Invisible Dusk Blooming Choke Vine, which is quite dangerous to harvest." Lord sat down, gingerly.

"Begin shipping immediately, other issues of business?" Duke rumbled as he cleared his throat.

"Our contacts within the Israeli wizard parliament have told us that they are going to soon enter the Temple Mount with magic, what they find could prove whether or not there is truly a god to the magical community." Eyebrows were raised across the table. Such a revelation could have disastrous ripples…

"Stop it, now is not the time." King commanded and Duke nodded. "Contact the Eclipse organization and have a rash of terrorist acts committed in the Gaza strip. I want magical disasters in Cairo, Tel Aviv and Istanbul, with the tag from Voldemort just for some fun." Duke nodded again and looked at Duchess who smiled.

"Fire, ice and a pit fiend somewhere in there, and anything else?" King asked.

"The Sigma Protocol is making progress, it is truly fascinating." Count said. "I don't quite understand how it works but it is great." King nodded.

"You father was the one involved in that correct?" Count nodded smugly.

"Yes, the Nazis were rather surprised he would join them, but father had no care for mass murder, he was an idiot." The group nodded, like so many people without morals, they had standards, Hitler quite frankly repelled them, but nothing more. Except Jester…

"A piffle, but no matter, Sigma is going ahead?" King said with a small amount of distaste.

"Yes, and we can manufacture the substance purely synthetically, the children are no longer needed." Count said. His face twisted. "But what shall we do with them?" Suddenly Jester's eyes lit up.

"A Gate, we can build a Gate."

Glorious, no other way to describe it. Harry was lighter than air, his blood was pumping and he could feel the air glide around him like water. He was speed, power and grace all rolled into one hurtling bolt of lightning. The sense of power, the sense of freedom. No demands, no worries, just being himself, pure and untainted in every sense.

Harry barely touched the broom and it went where he wanted, he was there before he knew it and was onto somewhere else in a breath right after that. He needed this time, time to think and be alone. Seamus and Draco…

Voldemort was gone now, or would be soon, trapped as he was in Draco's mind. He had been so afraid when he had heard that, but after poking around for a second he had determined that Voldemort was trapped in a form of limbo that Neville had helped to seal even more tightly, much to Neville's displeasure at helping Draco.

But Voldemort was as good as gone, it was time to think of the future. A good deal of the school had been surprised at the triad they had on their hands, and some very surprising people had been accepting. It had helped others come to light that held gay relationships. After all, who would want to mess with the great Harry Potter? Harry didn't wish to inflate his own ego, but between him, Draco and Neville, there was enough raw magical power to scare any bigoted individual under their bed.

Harry shook his head and then dodged a bird that squawked indignantly as he zoomed past it so fast the back draft swung it around in the air. Draco and Seamus. He loved Seamus, deeply. Seamus was the energy that kept him afloat and sane, Seamus was his mischievous side, the part of him that could just be him. But Draco…

He needed to figure out Draco, one couldn't erase 4 years of constant abuse, although Harry was a very forgiving person, he felt oddly uncomfortable with Draco, to be blunt he felt best when he and Draco were "playing around." He reflected in another part of his mind that none of them had actually fucked each other, something he had assumed would happen fairly soon, Harry enjoyed the slow pace thought. What he though might be some fun over the summer had turned into something sweet and he wanted it to last, unlike so many other things in his life.

But the cause of that was over right? Voldemort was gone, or nearly and-

"Damn it!" He swore and whirled around on the Firebolt again and again. It always came back to Voldemort that bastard, even incapacitated he somehow affected Harry. Was he obsessed? Voldemort had become such a part of him, Voldemort was part of him, Voldemort was his gift of Parseltongue, and a part of his magical ability. The man had dominated Harry's existence for what seemed a long eternity.

He needed time, time to sort things out, and time to just- be.

"What do think he's thinking about?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked at her.

"What makes you think he's thinking about anything?" Hermione just looked at her with a patented "I just know" look and Ginny smirked while rolling her eyes.

"Virginia, you are becoming quite the little rebel." Hermione remarked amusedly. Ginny frowned at being called Virginia.

"Blah blah blah 'Mione." Ginny snapped and Hermione smiled. Then she turned out to watch Harry fly. _I wonder…_

"He's probably fine 'Mione, let's go inside." Ginny said and Hermione grinned.

"Why should we go inside? It's nice up here right now." And Hermione pressed her mouth against Ginny's for a kiss that shook the other girl down to her knees.

Ron ran his fingers through Neville's hair and felt so content he just- the emotion was indescribable as he felt so happy he couldn't express it. Neville smiled and snuggled closer to Ron, enjoying a moment of happiness so full of life that the two were deaf and blind to the rest of the world-

Until a water balloon exploded over their heads and sent water cascading all over Neville who was lying on top of Ron. Ron was up faster than you could blink and running after the twins. Neville gasped and then smiled at the expression on his boyfriend's (he still got chills over that) face, the utter indignant and protective rage. To someone who had been told he was worthless his entire life, Ron's utter loyalty and protectiveness were delicious sweets.

But to much candy can be very bad for you indeed, and their relationship was not as healthy as it should be Dumbledore mused, but for now he would let them have their happiness, such things were all too fleeting these days.

The old wizard turned and went into his bedroom. With a sigh he flopped down into his chair and steepled his fingers in his lap, and closed his eyes. With great care and precision he flung his mind into the world, and let the knowledge just flow…

For a time his ancient features were calm and then they tightened with a mixture of fear and anger. His eyes snapped open so suddenly it seemed as if someone had flipped the switch changing Dumbledore from sleeping to waking. He rose up from his chair and billowed out of the room.

He stormed into his office and stared at the desk for a second, and then grabbed the sorting hat. He put it on and took a deep breath.

"End game." He said and then opened his mouth again and a pure tone came out. It rippled through the air and resounded through the entire school, but it was not heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing as peculiar energy rippled through them, making them pause for a moment and then shiver as the cold passed.

The tone continued and it began to chime as a hollow awful music filled the air and Dumbledore began to glow. And then the school began to shake and suddenly every single student and faculty member was inside. Dumbledore regretted doing this, but some things were far more important than the confusion and fear of a few hundred human beings.

Existence for one came to mind as the castle shimmered once and then burst into light before vanishing from view. And then it reappeared, and it looked exactly the same, except now there were 13 people missing from the school, the Circle had left.

"They're gone." Narcissa said and Lucius looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked stupidly and Narcissa glared at him.

"Damn it Lucius! The man has found it out, he knows something we don't and he knows exactly what he know, I knew he would ruin this somehow." She snarled. "Remember the rumor of the Founders being Accesses?" Lucius looked at her and she looked to the floor.

"It's true isn't it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Right, and this means-"

"They've gone to another Realm." He finished for her and then swore. Narcissa nodded grimly.

"Well then, we must follow them-" He stopped as Narcissa's frown twisted.

"The castle is back, but-" Narcissa frowned and clutched her head. Her beautiful light silvery hair cascaded around her hands and Lucius gently placed his hands on her hips and looked softly into her eyes.

"They are still in this Realm, but- there is something missing…" Her eyes widened. "Draco is gone!" Lucius growled.

"Then we go after him, Margaret can take care of things for a few months before we need to be back and we can always come back briefly." Narcissa nodded.

"I'll go grab some things, you grab magical items, I'll grab Muggle stuff." Lucius wrinkled his nose, but if Magic changed in the other realm they would need such things. 

The two ran through the house, the house elves grabbing and packing before Lucius and Narcissa both reappeared with identical trunks the stored much more than they could naturally carry. They both grabbed the statuette and were prepared to shout the incantation when Gazeroth appeared. He smiled at the two of them.

"I'm coming with you, I don't care how much trouble I get in, you'll need me before this is over." And he laid one wrinkled hand of claws on the statue, and then they were gone.

"They are moved, time to go." Jester said softly. The others nodded and Jester raised his hands, and outside their palatial residence the children began to moan as their life energy was stolen, the rest of the Court watched the Lich and smiled as the gate wove itself into space and time, and before them stood the land they were going to, and they jumped into it.

And the first step of Destiny was ascended.

"Are you sure this will work?" Wormtail hissed quietly and Karkarov nodded. Wormtail shuddered. He was a Wraith now, it had hurt, god it had hurt, but now he and Karkarov could penetrate the already fragile wall of the Realms to the Realm of air. Because they were in between being dead and alive, they were able to pass through the wall with help from some ancient scrolls Voldemort had kindly left them.

And when they were gone, things came full circle.

"And so it ends…"

"A pity, it was fun while it lasted."

"Do you think they'll survive?"

"Does it matter?"

Questions? I'd have questions, but then again I wrote this, so I know what's going on.

Shout Outs-

Zara- You had a feeling huh? Sure… ^_^ glad you're not confused anymore.

Demeter- Ah yes, the Slytherins, I am trying to show how ambition and the lust for power don't have to be synonymous with evil, something represented to a point in Pansy.

Rannchan- Stopped reading it? Does he not like it, or does he not go out for slash? You took a trip to the mall, it's been a while since I've gone to the mall. Hmm…

Adrithor- Here's more then.

Myr- Ah yes, thank you. That part just wrote itself right in there as I had the idea, it was just something that I wanted to put in and it seems everyone enjoyed it. So post some more of PoD! Wanna bounce ideas off of me, I'm wide open for anything.

Eanelen- Thank you, I worked damn hard on making this plot as original as possible, glad to know you like it.

Ostia- Here's more to seeeee.

MistWalker- The return of Charlie, something that will have greater consequence next chapter as the story begins to really roll onward. Glad to know you like Dumbledore and the Beans!

Mizzy- Uh oh, you died at the ending? Are you all right? *checks pulse* SHE's GOING TO BE OK, SO GO READ HER FICS!

Mel- So you enjoy the humor in this? Good, and the triads… Those damn triads are trying to invade every fic I write. One has popped up in my digimon story, and Shadow's and Ice is getting- well anyways, glad to know you like it.

DragonSoul- I'm really no good at answering rhetorical questions ^_^! But I'm glad you finally did read it.

HEY EVERYONE, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, VERY HAPPY TO SEE THAT EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THIS, MORE WILL COME, BUT SLOWLY, SO IF YOU NEED OTHER STORIES TO READ I CAN POINT SOME OUT TO YOU.


	16. Pathways

Disclaimer- I don't own HP. Terry Pratchett, Patricia C. Wrede, Adamo Redamo, the Sigma Protocol or AD&D.

A/N- Confused enough yet? Don't worry, the brunt of it is over. Hmm… I think there's only maybe 10 more chapters in this story, but I don't know quite honestly. And the time is different in the two realms, in all five actually, but it doesn't flow significantly faster or slower.

PATHWAYS 

"What the fuck just happened?" Draco snarled. Dumbledore looked around and sighed in relief, they were all here.

"Albus, what is going on?" Snape asked, his voice full of confusion and wonder. They stood on a piece of earth, a gigantic floating piece of earth, they were on the edge. Below them stretch whirling gigantic clouds and the promise of a very long fall. Harry was used to heights from Quidditch, but this was something else. Seamus clutched him, one of the few things that terrified the Irish boy was heights, and this was enough to make him want to cry.

"I suggest we all trek inward, we want to be away from the Edge if the wind should pick up." Dumbledore commented. "Answers will wait until later, please follow me." He was still wearing the Sorting Hat. He began to walk inland, and the group moved to follow him, each looking uncomfortable and in the case of Dobby fearful.

"What is going on?" He moaned piteously and Hermione took pity on him.

"Come on Dobby, everyone is here, we'll be fine, we just need some time to get our bearings and then-"

"We can find out what the fuck we are doing in a place not of earth." Draco finished with a snap. Harry put a hand on his shoulder and was promptly shrugged off. Anger boiled within him and spun down their bond making Draco and Seamus flinch. Harry felt the anger boil back and it hurt, a lot.

"Damn it, I hate this bond, it controls you-" Harry growled and Dumbledore turned around.

"All of you, cease your talking and stew for a bit, we need to be farther away from the Edge." The way he kept saying the edge made Harry's neck hair stand up, and he wasn't alone. But they did as they were told, and kept walking.

"Where are they?" McGonagall wailed. Ms. Figg glared at her.

"Snap out of it Minerva, we'll find them, right double M?" Moody glared at Ms. Figg with his normal eye, the other one searching the room. The students had been sent to their dorms with the prefects watching over them, there was a giant staff meeting in the Great Hall right now.

"The question is, where have they gone?" Jacob asked quietly. "If all of us working together cannot find them I motion they are no longer on this plane, unless Albus is hiding them." He finished.

"But that would make no sense, how could they have access to the other planes, the walls are very hard to penetrate, except for those to the Realm of fire." Professor Vector inserted. Roger cleared his throat nervously, being around all these powerful wizards and witches still picked on his nerves no matter how brilliant he was.

"Well it is possible that some sort of measure was installed by the Founders, if the copy of Hogwarts a History in the teachers library is the original un edited version, they were Accesses." He said and everyone gave him an appraising glance except Moody who grinned, sort of.

"Absolutely true, but there is no pressing business here right now correct? Voldemort is dead, we have some time to breathe. Let's just relax and think before we move. Albus wouldn't put those kids in danger, and he is with them. These are some of the most powerful students Hogwarts has seen in a long time, they are special, let's give it some time." Moody said.

"I concur." Maggie Ainsley spoke up. "Let us combine our resources, and find what is going on. Jacob, can you contact your minister? Trent will speak with Cornelius, we can find this out if we work together." She said, and something about the quiet way she said it had them all nodding together.

"Do whatever you have to do, I want to find my godson and will do whatever it takes to bring him and his friends home safely." Sirius said.

"Ve all vish that, let us vork together and get them back." Victor said. "It is vhat Dumbledore vould vish."

"I am stopping now, and god damn it some one is going to tell me what we are doing here!" Draco thundered. He stomped his foot against the ground and glared at Dumbledore. Everyone else stopped as well and Dumbledore sighed. The land around them was dark and it was growing a little cold, a wind picked up. Dumbledore looked at them and smiled slightly.

"Very well then, let us go onward to that forest just ahead, and we shall set up camp." And with that he turned to walk forward. Draco began to trudge after him. Neville leaned wearily against Ron, he wasn't one for great physical activity and Ron helped him along for a second and then stopped.

"Here babe." He whispered in Neville's ear causing the boy to blush. Ron picked up Neville and began to carry him. Neville snuggled into Ron's arms and Ron marveled at how light Neville seemed before Hermione snickered and he saw her wand disappear into her robes. He smiled thankfully at her and she smiled and whispered something into Ginny's ears.

"Carry me too Draco!" Seamus squeaked imploringly, something that was truly difficult to achieve, but he did manage. Draco looked at him with a mixture of disgust and scorn. Seamus saw that and he took a mental step back, one that showed in his eyes and Draco instantly felt bad and pulled the Irish boy into a hug. Seamus smiled then and all was right for a second.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Lucius screamed as he plummeted through the air with Narcissa beside him. Suddenly they were both stopped and then they were flying up. Gazeroth had slung both of them under his arms and his great dark wings were beating fiercely as he pulled them up with him. He had grown using his own demonic powers, and was now a good 9 feet tall with maybe close to a 20 foot wingspan.

Lucius stared in wonder at the sight before him. A great floating land mass where water cascaded downwards off it into the clouds they were flying through. And by some strange miracle the water after it went a few miles bent back up and hit the bottom of the floating island with great force, obviously creating the rivers and lakes that would form on the island. It was a beautiful cycle that caught the light of the setting sun and Lucius marveled at its awesome splendor.

"Lucky I'm here you two are." Gazeorth murmured and laughed. "That did sound odd did it not?" Lucius smiled tightly and Narcissa sighed. The three flew in silence, waiting as Gazeroth's wings beat and carried them up to the Island. They had quite a ways to go when the Daemon prince spoke.

"I am going to speed up, I am going to place you into a sleep until I reach the top, understand." Lucius nodded and Narcissa murmured her assent. Gazeroth put them to sleep, and then called upon ancient powerful magic and _pushed_-

"So this is the Realm of Air?" King asked. "Boring." The group held varying reactions.

"What do we do now King?" Duchess asked and King shrugged and looked at Jester.

"You drug us here, what do you suggest." Jester smiled with deep wickedness in it.

"Let's find those brats and kill them."

"Sounds good to me." Queen said, and they laughed. All except Lady, who was staring at something only she could see. Jester waved his hand and the ground began to break apart until great mounds of it were there, and then he changed those into horses.

"Magic appears to work here just as well as at home, if not better. Come, let's ride!" And he jumped onto a horse as the rest did the same, then they were off.

"So this is the place?" Wormtail asked. Karkarov nodded. 'And the Slayer swore his assistance whenever we needed it?" Once again Karkarov nodded.

"Good." And the two Wraiths began to float, and then fly.

"So where are we going?" Wormtail asked again and Karkarov pointed dead ahead. Wormtail sighed and then shrugged, whatever. At this point he was to far in to turn back.

"Alright, is everyone comfortable?" Dumbledore asked. There were various assents from all those with partners, as they were in various positions of cuddling. It was so heartwarming Snape felt he would be ill.

"Yes damn it now tell us what is going on!" Draco snapped and Dumbledore rolled his eyes cheerfully.

"Really Mr. Malfoy, that is quite the temper you have there, would you care for a sweet? I find they always calm me down." Draco's eyes twitched and Dumbledore decided it would be best for the boy's sanity if he did tell them what was going on.

"Forces are at work here Draco, far greater than any you can imagine." He paused for a second. "All of you have a part to play in this." He looked at them, and they looked at each other.

"Hermione, you as you know are the Creator. Harry, you are quite obviously the lightning boy. Dobby is the Hunter, while Gilderoy is the Guide. Severus is the Traitor, and Ron is the Friend. Neville is the Sorcerer, Draco the Half-Breed and Seamus is the Healer." He paused. "Ginny I do not know, neither do I know Pansy's part in this." He glanced at the two apologetically. The red head who was leaning against Ginny and the ghost girl who hadn't said anything the whole time they'd been walking. Finally Harry voiced the question they were all itching to ask.

"What are you Headmaster?" And Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Ah, here we are." Gazeroth said as he woke the two. Lucius groggily shook his head and looked at Narcissa.

"'Cissa, wake up." He said gently and she groaned and stretched before standing awkwardly up. The two looked at Gazeroth who had returned to his normal size. In his hands he held a gnobbly staff that he was leaning on.

"Ah good, you two are awake, let's see if we can find life on this place eh?" The daemon asked and the two nodded. "Feel up to making some horses Lucius?" Lucius shook his head.

"'Cissa's better at transfiguration than I am, 'Cissa?" Narcissa nodded and flicked out her wand, and with a couple swishes and flicks two horses appeared from two well placed rocks. She looked inquiringly at Gazeroth who just smiled and snapped his wings out, before jumping up into the air.

"Head inland, that direction, I'll watch you from the sky." And he shot up until he was a speck in the sky. Lucius looked at Narcissa and smiled.

"Ladies first." He said and helped her up onto the force before mounting his own. "This brings you back doesn't it 'Cissa?" Narcissa laughed gaily, a sound that Lucius loved deeply and the two set off into the night.

"So I think that it is about time for us to sleep." Dumbledore said. "Magic appears to work here so just hold on a second, Severus, care to help me?" Snape nodded and stood up, everyone had been fairly quiet since coming to this place, Snape was no exception.

"Hold on a second." Neville said as he stood up. He clenched his hands and began to concentrate and then- the tree branches above them began to grow and weave themselves tightly around each other. He paused and sweat was dotting his brow.

"There, we have a roof over our heads. And now-" He lifted his hands and the fire suddenly began to spiral into itself until it form a globe about the size of a basketball. "That should stay light until morning, and I don't know if I can handle sleeping bags right now." He looked at Dumbledore who smiled.

"Thank you Neville, now-" He waved his wand mumbling under his breath and purple sleeping bags popped out of thin air until there were eleven.

"I'll keep watch, I don't exactly need sleep." Pansy said quietly. Soon everyone crawled into their sleeping bags and it was just the ghost girl watching a glowing ball. Slowly, a smile spread across her face, and she vanished into the earth below her.

And then there was only silence.

"This sucks." Greg suddenly shouted and Dean nodded in sympathy.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Blaise remarked absently.

"Oh what are we going to do?" Lavender asked. The group was sitting around the top of a small hill near the lake, a common enough spot to be in. Dean, Greg, Padma, Vincent, Parvati, Lavender and Blaise were missing the rest of their friends, and had joined together to discuss what they could do.

"Damn it, why is it always something so above us, between You-Know-Who and obscure prophecies really!" Lavender continued and then Padma looked at Parvati.

"Hey Parv, aren't those two constellations-" Parvati jumped up at what her sister was saying.

"YES! Lavender!" She looked at the other girl who jumped up in happiness. "The sleeping dragon and the seer's glass will be in alignment tonight, remember we got permission from Trelawney! We can try for that divining!" The two girls high-fived and then looked at the boys. They smiled sweetly.

"But we'll need some help guys, care to assist us?" Blaise was instantly on his feet and holding Lavender's hand.

"How could I resist helping such a lovely lady?" He asked and smiled charmingly. Lavender melted and Dean suddenly looked a little angry before quickly masking it. If Blaise wanted to play, they'd play…

"Mum, dad!" Charlie shouted as he embraced his parents. Arthur and Molly Weasley hugged their second eldest tightly and cried tears of joy. The moment was incredible, to discover that their son was still living, and yet it was poisoned with the bitter knowledge that their youngest son and daughter were gone to a place they couldn't reach, and with the boy who they had practically adopted and a girl who they had become quite attached to.

"Hmmm." Ron mumbled and smiled at Neville's sleeping form. He gently kissed the boy on the lips and his forehead. Then he yawned and stretched gently so as not to disturb the sleeping boy next to him. He reached out for a pair of pants and remembered that he only had one pair and to his horror they were gone. He stared at blankly at the spot where his clothes had been when Hermione came back into the campsite wearing a long t-shirt.

"Hey Ron." She said and went over to the fire-globe thing to warm her hands. She was revealing quite a bit of skin Ron thought absently, but they were in the wilderness and most of the guys around her were quite- well gay, she probably didn't feel too conspicuous.

"'Mione? Do you know where my clothes are?" Hermione yawned and nodded.

"Lockhart's washing them down at the river." She mumbled through the yawn and stretched. Ron furrowed his brow.

"A river? Since when was there a river anywhere near here?" He felt a sudden chill as Pansy rose up out of the ground next to him.

"I got bored last night and found one as I made sweeps around the camp site, you have to make your own fun when you're dead." Ron nodded and then laid back and put one arm around Neville making the other boy snuggle up close to him.

"Something reeks." Professor Figg snapped suddenly. Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, just…" She trailed off and reached into her notebook. She flipped to the front and read quickly.

"Ah yes, in Trelawney's first real prediction she foresaw that it would be 13 that averted the great darkness. Well only 12 people left the school. Albus, Severus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Seamus, Neville, Pansy, Ginny, Lockheart and Dobby. So who's the 13th?"

I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO REVEAL THE LARGE MULTIPLE DIGIT NUMBER OF HITS PER CHAPTER I AM GETTING, VERSES THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS, SO KINDLY HIT THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE AND MAKE ME A LITTLE TOO HAPPY!

GO READ "HP & The Knights of Merlin's Keep" BY MUGGLE, IT'S A GREAT STORY WITH FEW REVIEWS, SO GO READ IT, IT'S UNDER MY FAVORITES.

SHOUT OUTS-

Mizzy- Seamus is quite the naughty Irish lad isn't he? Glad to know that you enjoyed this, I'm trying to clear up the confusion with the next couple chapters. Been sick lately so that's why this took so long and is sorta short.

Myr- Confused? Yes that was the point actually… But I hope that this clears up the confusion slightly.

MistWalker- Well as long as you enjoy it, that's all that matters, the fans must be happy!

Prophetess Of Hearts- Charlie isn't a large player, he was important for a bit but he doesn't come into play until the Faery dragons return and then he- well I can't tell you can I cuz that would just ruin it for you… And Draco's parents… Well like good Slytherins, they have their ideals, but more importantly a survival plan and they love Draco unconditionally even if they have some trouble showing it at times. Evil can love, it just takes longer!

Twins of Destiny and Fate- Well Pansy died when in chapter 12 when that mysterious black cloaked figure entered the Slytherin dorm and said "Avade Kedavra" and the faery dragons are small dragons that are far more intelligent than their large cousins and have as yet unrevealed powers, I made them up myself. ^_^

Coriander- Ah yes, the 13. When people figure it out I think some heads are going to roll. Just think about it and if you have to reread a little, a hint is that it's really thanks to Milicent. And I actually never knew that Dean was black, but I saw it in a fic and when I reread the books (for the 80 billionth time!) and I saw that it was indeed canon! How cool is that?

Zara-Jester is bizarre and slightly insane, like most guys ( and since I am one I know, heh heh…) And I'm glad that you're not confused, shows your reading intelligence!

DragonSoul- Ah ah ah! That would be telling, but you'll find out soon enough.

Rannchan- Glad I can ease the wait, what's the fic? I'm always on the look out for good reads.

Demeter- Yep, I do like the Snape and Fleur, it shows up in two of my stories, and is one of my favorite het pairings. I don't even know where it came from…

Tenshimagic- Yup, those were some of my favorite books, Searching for Dragons, Calling on Dragons, Talking with Dragons and Dealing with Dragons.

LdyLazarus- I'm almost at a loss to respond to your review, it was truly very wonderful and I love that you pointed out what you enjoyed and I just- Thank you so much! Your story is just as wonderful if not better than mine (in my mind) and so your opinion means a lot to me. Once again thank you so much for your review!

Tealish- I'm glad that you like my- "tripling" as you put it (I think I like that word) and that you like the plot. I'm trying to maintain a plot and not lose this story to the soap opera HP romance thing… So I'm glad that you enjoy it.

I'LL TRY AND TURN OUT MORE SOON BUT IT **IS** FINALS RIGHT NOW SO I CAN'T PROMISE MUCH FOR THE NEXT COUPLE WEEKS, SORRY.


	17. The Unveiling

Disclaimer- I don't own HP. Terry Pratchett, Patricia C. Wrede, Adamo Redamo, the Sigma Protocol, David Eddings, The Death Gate Cycle or AD&D.

A/N- Since restraint is not one of my better qualities, you get to find out who the 13th is! Amongst other things… THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BREAKING 100 REVIEWS!! And you know how I said this had maybe only 10 more chapters in it? I take it back, this thing is going to just go on and, I can tell…

THE UNVEILING 

Lucius was tired. He and Narcissa had ridden almost the entire night with only a brief 2-hour nap to sustain them and now it was mid-day and he exhausted. His horse looked exhausted as well, and he decided they needed to stop. He looked at Narcissa and she looked at him and nodded, even her hair was drooping. Lucius took out his wand shot a flare up into the sky.

The two waited for a moment before a demonic form spiraled down from the air to where they were on the ground. Gazeroth alighted gently on the ground and summoned the cane that he always seemed to carry with him.

"Time to stop?" He inquired and Lucius nodded.

"Yes, we both need to sleep for some time and eat." Gazeroth nodded.

"Go over that way, until you see a large stone and then turn directly left. You'll see what looks like a dying oak tree and about 100 meters to the right of it you'll see a small mound. On the other side of the mound there's a pond, I assume you can purify water easily enough. Set up a fire, I'll bring you some food." With that the daemon prince launched himself into the air, changing as he did so until he resembled an imp, small and black with blazing yellow eyes. 

Lucius looked at Narcissa and the two set off. There would be time enough to find Draco.

"All right boys?" Parvati asked. Dean and Blaise glared at each other mildly before nodding slightly. Lavender smirked to herself, it felt so good to be fought over…

"Good, let's get on with this." Padma said and straightened her robes absently. She motioned to Greg and Vincent who hauled up the cauldron. Dean, still scowling, took a quill and dipped it into the mixture. He then began to scratch out a large design on the floor with Blaise and Parvati watching with eagle like eyes.

Dean wiped a bit of sweat from his head and thanked god he had such a steady hand for such things. Blaise was trying to find fault with the design but damn it Dean was too good at it for him to find any faults. 

When Dean finished he stood and Lavender gave him a cheerful and chaste hug that still made Blaise practically glow with fury. Parvati grinned at Padma who just wrinkled her nose slightly. Then she broke out into a grin. Vincent and Greg just looked befuddled and then shrugged, they were used to not understanding half of what went on around them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ms. Figg burst out suddenly. The rest of her research group stared at her in astonishment. "IT'S VOLDEMORT!"

"Vat is Voldemort?" Victor asked curiously. Along with most of the Durmstang students he had no compunction with saying Voldemort's name.

"Think about it, the 13 disappeared from Hogwarts right? Well there's only 12 unless" She said and her face drained of color. "You count Voldemort, who is trapped in Draco's head because of that Bustrode girl." The assorted witches and wizards stared at her in horror and incredulity.

"Oh dear sweet god." Jacob whispered.

"This just gets better and better doesn't it!" Sirius snarled and slammed the table. His face was contorted with rage and Remus gently ran a soothing hand down his back.

"Well 'e is still trapped is 'e not?" Fleur asked delicately, although her features were drawn with worry over Snape. Professor Flitwick shifted uncomfortably, his eyes bright and brimming with emotion.

"I honestly don't know my dear, the passage could have unbound what shields I put in place, but I think we can trust Harry and Seamus to spot any changes." He sighed. "All we can do is wait."

"I am tired, it is time to stop." Declared Queen suddenly and King snorted. But he didn't disagree either. Jester nodded and slid from his seat. Queen glared distastefully at the ground and sniffed, she would sleep on a bed or would not sleep at all. She waved her hand and a bed soon contorted itself out of the ground.

"Waste of energy." Lord muttered. Queen turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"I absolutely refuse to sleep on the ground, we worked for the power to control the lives of thousands, someday billions, why should I sleep on the ground?" No one argued with her. Countess looked at Jester who created a bed for Count since Count couldn't.

"Shall we keep watch? I don't think you should need sleep…" She trailed off and Jester nodded with a small smirk.

"Countess, would you go find something for breakfast?" Duchess asked as she raked her fingers through her frizzy hair. Countess's aristocratic nose wrinkled at the thought of actual work and then shrugged.

"Very well." And with that she closed her eyes before gently floating up from the ground and turning to a beautiful sleek wolf. She turned and loped of-ward, her paws striking the ground with a firm beat that soon vanished. Soon the others were asleep in beds that appeared so very out of place in the meadow they were in. Jester sat silently, and watched, he was good at watching…

"Time to keep moving." Dumbledore said. Neville groaned softy to himself and Ron frowned, was Neville all right? But the boy merely stood and stretched before looked around grumpily. Dumbledore looked at the group and then sighed, he didn't know if he had the energy to transfigure enough horses for the group…

Suddenly in place of Neville there was a great big stallion attached to a wagon. The horse seemed to snicker. 

_Neville? _Dumbledore asked and the horse looked at him nervously.

_Yes headmaster?_ Dumbledore smiled.

_Good job._

"I get dibs!" Ron shouted jubilantly and hopped onto his transformed boyfriend's back. 

"Well if we're going to do it this way…" Dumbledore said and pulled out his wand. He began to slowly wave it, whispering an incantation until horselike shapes began to pull themselves out of the ground, and then they were faced with-

"Oh my." Ginny whispered softly at the unicorns. Dumbledore grinned and slipped his wand back into his sleeve.

"Everyone please hop on." He said.

"Where do we go now Albus?" Snape asked quietly as Lockheart helped Dobby up onto the horse. Dumbledore looked ahead vacantly.

"We follow the signs."

"Just what are we doing here Jester?" King asked. Jester grinned.

"We are assembling the access key and the scepter of creation." Jester laughed and pointed at a distant mountain range. "And that is where we are headed, the place of high winds." Queen snorted derisively.

"You can't be serious, I'm not climbing a mountain." Duchess chuckled.

"Queen, you can turn into a bird, we all can except dear Count over here." Count sneered.

"I will be assisted, you will most likely have need of me at some point." Count snapped angrily, never being one for creative insults.

"Quiet all of you, something comes." Lady snapped. The group stopped and looked at Lady who held a vacant expression in her eyes. The group followed her eyes and saw distant shapes floating in the sky, dragons.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lucius asked and Narcissa shrugged. The men before them all held bows and were obviously not too happy. They had been gabbling at them in a tongue that Lucius didn't understand.

"I have no idea, where is Gazeroth-" She began and then Gazeroth shot down from the sky like a bolt of thunder. The men all stumbled back and stared in fear at the towering daemon prince, his eyes flashing with rage and power.

**"Begone."** Gazeroth commanded, and his voice was laced with intense power. The men turned and ran, power and fear urging them on. The demon then seemed to shrink as he turned to look at the two.

"I saw two of those that were your companions, the ones known as Wormtail and Igor Karkarov. They are up ahead but I shall detain them until you catch up." With that the demon leapt up and sped off, his wings beating furiously. Lucius raised one aristocratic eyebrow and smiled to Narcissa bitterly.

"Well it's not Draco, but I guess they can be of use." Narcissa shrugged. And the two set off.

"Who are you?" Wormtail asked sharply. The strange beast before him smiled crookedly.

"I am Gazeroth, a high daemon prince from Hades, the realm of fire. You are Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail, a poor wizard but in this new form you have great potential. And you are Igor Karkarov, formerly a headmaster at Durmstang school for wizardry, and now a Wraith just as your companion Wormtail. And now both of you shall wait." Gazeroth said quite calmly. Wormtail's eyes widened and Karkarov frowned. The clip-clop of horse hooves alerted them to someone coming near.

The three looked up and saw two figures on horseback and Gazeroth nodded.

"There they are." Wormtail felt a chill of apprehension as he watched Lucius and Narcissa approach while Karkarov felt nothing more than idle contemplation.

"Hello Peter and Igor." Narcissa said brightly and both wraiths felt an idle sort of happiness. Lucius smirked inwardly, Narcissa could be incredibly charming when she wished to be. "I guess we shall journey together, we're looking for Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked while running her hair around a single finger idly, showing them how harmless she was…

"We are hear for our own reasons, they do not conflict with yours." Wormtail interrupted smoothly. Narcissa cursed inwardly but smiled sweetly on the outside.

"Ok then-" She began but Gazeroth burst out laughing.

"Oh you humans are hilarious!" He crowed and chuckled some more. The four looked at each other incredulously and smiled tentatively. And so the last group was united.

"Well, now we can begin this little game."

"Yes, you do realize that I shall win, your groups have- possible conflicts of interest."

"Don't be too sure, Draco will follow his lovers before his parents I have a feeling."

"Both of you are fools, so shut up, the only way to determine the winner is to play, are we agreed on the rules?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

**"Done."**

Dean woke groggily and slowly. He rubbed his head with one hand and shook himself-

_Aw shit, not gonna do that again._ He thought as the shaking made his whole world spin with pain. Suddenly cool hands were on him and he was drinking something and then-

"Gah!" Dean spat, the medicine tasted like crap, but his world had snapped back into focus. And the debilitating head ache was finally gone. He shook himself and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked up into the eyes of a disapproving Madam Pomfrey.

"I swear, what with Albus disappearing with students and this I need a pay raise." She bustled off to the other beds and Dean looked around shakily.

"Wha- What happened?" He murmured and he heard a soft cluck by his side.

"You attempted a true divining without enough safeguards for a night when incredible power was at your disposal, I would not have tried such a feat with out at least a contingency group of 5 well qualified seers of great power, you are lucky to be alive." Trelawney explained factually, quite unlike her usual bumbling self.

"You are just lucky the fates saw fit to inform me that you would try such a thing." She said with a disapproving look over her glasses. Then she smiled.

"However you did unearth something that could be of great help, although you all were unconscious at the time." She said still smiling. "So no points were taken from your houses." On the bed next to Dean, Greg groaned and began to wake up.

Dean flashed back to what had happened-

"All right guys, let's do this!" Shouted Lavender. The group grinned at each other as Parvati and Lavender stepped into the drawing Dean had created. The two stood apart and then joined hands. In unison they began to chant.

"Kel sol kaz, kel sol kaz, kel sol kaz." And so on. For a bit nothing happened, but then the sigils and runes Dean had drawn began to glow, bathing them in eerie blue light. Up above them the stars seemed to increase their twinkling. When the glow began to change to red Lavender and Parvati switched chants.

"Patefacio, patefacio, patefacio, patefacio, patefacio." And they kept chanting until the glow became green. Then Greg and Vincent drew their wands and rumbled "Lumos" along with Dean and Blaise. The light from the four wands shown brightly on the two in the middle. Slowly an image began to form above them, giant floating islands and a trio of robed figures, a dark forbidding land of water, all underwater until it shown brightly with light, a bright fiery image of a hell like land where fire ruled and then-

The light broke out and burned them all and Dean cried out in agony as it seared into his brain.

"Ah, so what did it mean?" He looked at Trelawney who suddenly looked vacant.

"You saw the realms, all but Magic. What you saw was brought to you by power greater than we can imagine, you were a conduit for intense magical energy that you had no business in toying with, you are lucky to be alive Mr. Thomas." Professor McGonagall said sharply and looked at Trelawney.

"Are you finally dropping the charade Sybil?" Trelawney smiled and nodded.

"You Know Who is gone, there is no need for me to hide anymore. Besides, I need a little more credibility." She teased gently and McGonagall's lips twitched.

Dean sighed and lay back gently against the pillow, sighing softly into its comforting embrace. Time, they had time, but how much? They had knowledge but not enough. This was big, bigger than anything else, this transcended You Know Who and left it in the dust, the stakes here were large, too large.

"We are agreed then? Let them know their fate?"

"Yes, I still think that the daemon should be pushed out, it is too powerful."

"We agreed, denizens of any realm could be placed in, like a Lich or Sorcerer are any less powerful?"

"Shut up both of you, let the game begin, winner takes all."

The stakes were larger than any of them could have guessed.

"What do we do now?" Count asked as he scratched the underside of his chin. The group of nine watched as the dragons descended, they had riders.

"Well first, Lord do you still remember that translating spell?" King asked. Lord nodded and took out his wand and cast it.

"Excellent, now we just wait for them to speak-" King said and was interrupted by a streak of fire streaming out to hit the group. Or tried to as 7 wands came up to shield the group from it. Jester wheeled his horse around and galloped a little away from the group. Then he turned and held up a hand. Power slowly gathered in it and then he threw it. It hit a dragon and the great beast squealed in agony before crashing to the ground in a flurry of flesh and pain.

"Avada Kedavra!" Duchess shouted and killed a rider, and then another as Duke followed up with a lightning spell on the eyes of the beasts. Queen merely shouted Avada Kedavra and killed a dragon, something that took great power and force of will. King eyed the battle and nodded in satisfaction.

Lady stared blankly as the group killed the entire attacking force, something was wrong…

"Oh shit." Count whispered.

"Well this looks tall." Draco remarked. The mountains loomed before them and the group halted only to hear screams coming from far off. They turned and Harry magnified his glasses. He could just distantly make out-

"Dragons fighting something." Dumbledore said and looked at Harry. Harry sighed and went into his meditative state and cast out his mind, feeling Dumbledore riding along with him. Within a second he was back and his face was pale.

"The- who is that?" Dumbledore sighed.

"That is the Court, you would have been told about them in-" A sudden rumbling made them all look up as the wind began to pick up. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Everyone get together!" He said leaping off the cart. Snape jumped off his horse along with Lockheart and Dobby flew right off his.

"What is going on sir?" Dobby said carefully and quickly. Dumbledore grimaced as Neville transformed back and collapsed limply against Ron whil Hermione pulled Ginny closer to her.

"This is the realm of air, and we are about to get caught up in the wind." He trailed off and looked at the ground. He pointed his wand and bellowed something that Harry didn't catch. The earth rumbled as the wind began to pick up and was soon blowing small things every which way.

Then the earth split apart to reveal an underground cavern.

"Everyone go down!" Dumbledore shouted and one by one they all hopped down. Finally Dobby grabbed Dumbledore and they vanished with the transformed horses, leaving only Pansy who wanted to watch the wind. The wind became intense then and trees soon were waving around and rocks began to fly through the air. Pansy watched in amazement as snow was blown off the mountain peaks and flew down to the lowlands.

"Hmmm…" Gazeroth murmured. "This could be bad." Lucius clutched his horse and glared at the daemon prince who was unmoved by the furious winds.

"Will you shut up and do something!" He bellowed and Gazeroth gave him an icy look.

"Shut up Lucius, I'm thinking." Lucius rolled his eyes and grimaced as the wind chill began to hit him. Beside him Narcissa looked distinctly uncomfortable. Suddenly Gazeroth looked down.

"You know there are a surprisingly large number of caverns below us, gigantic ones that appeared to have been crafted by sentient life forms, let's try one of those." Lucius gritted his teeth with impatience as Gazeroth waved one clawed hand to rip a hole in the earth. Suddenly he and his horse were flying as the demon lifted him into the hole…

Finally the Wraiths floated down and it was only Gazeroth who sighed and changed his form. He was no a strapping young lad with great big shoulders and a sword slung across his back. He hopped nimbly down into the hole and let the wind blow.

Shout Outs-

Rannchan- It sounds good, I may go check it out, and trust me, I **know** that I am not the best author here, I constantly read stuff by better authors than me, one of my favorites being Al and a few others. But so long as people enjoy this I'm content and I get to write as much as I want!

Zipporah- But now you have reviewed, and as long as you keep doing that that nasty little guilt won't bother you! I'm glad that you like my villains, but what do you mean by minor characters meshing, let me know and I can fix it mayhaps!

Myr- Thank you, I hate finals… But I feel pretty confident about a few of them, and I'm glad you aren't so confused now.

Prophetess Of Hearts- Well is it amusing that Voldemort is the 13th? More like jaw-droppingly mind-boggling. At least that's what I'm going for, hee hee… But I'm glad you like it.

DragonSoul ()- Ah yes, thinking… It is soooo overrated. Hee hee, but here's more so you don't have to think!

Demeter- I do like my Fleur/Snape, but Fleur Snape is a horrible sounding name, I need to fix that somehow… But I do hope the 13th was mind blowing enough. It will be interesting.

Twins of Destiny and Fate- Pansy and Ms. Figg are both pretty sarcastic, I'm glad that you like the humor I slip in, I try to keep things balanced between the death, fantasy, confusion, love, humor etc…

LdyLazarus- Well between your reviews and your stories I wonder just how good feeling I can get, reviews like your make me go off on a writing tangent, although with finals lately… But thank you so much for that! Dumbledore is difficult to get across, to mix that seeming omnipotence and yet make him still mortal… It is difficult but I am very glad you like it. And Pansy is iffy, she is the perfect Slytherin, she has her ambition and her survival plan, nothing else, and nothing else needed. THANK YOU!

Broxs- If you would like to borrow him, just mention my name as his creator and do whatever you want to him!

Gazeroth- I resent that!

MiniMe- Shut up and do what you're told.

Gazeroth- Go to hell, or better yet come to my house.

MiniMe looks at the daemon and runs. Gazeroth chuckles.

Coriander- Draco and Harry still haven't resolved nearly 5 years of constant fighting, and have issues that will play large parts later on. It's all right, for a little bit I had to keep a list to remember who was going and who stayed.

Night Walker- Hi Lithin and Chris, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it sounds like it. And you're going to pull a Seamus/Harry? Good luck, you need two guys for most of it, but I bet you can improvise… ^_^

Whitebearwrites- Well you've found it now, and you can enjoy it constantly with good left over Chinese food and maybe some hot chocolate like I do!

Mizzy- You know I uploaded this chapter just before I got your review, so this has been reposted just so I could respond to your review! Is it a bad thing this is like Eddings? I mean I just needed the sort of quest like atmosphere that it supplies, I am borrowing a lot of stuff from several different people, is it too much? Oh well, so long as people enjoy it I'm happy.

I AM SDYING FOR FINALS AND THEN WILL BE RECUPERATING FROM THEM, DON'T EXPECT MUCH FROM ME FOR ABOUT 3 WEEKS OK? SORRY.


	18. Caverns Ahoy

Disclaimer- I don't own HP. Terry Pratchett, Patricia C. Wrede, Adamo Redamo, the Sigma Protocol, David Eddings, The Death Gate Cycle or AD&D.

A/N- I owe **EVERYONE** such a big apology, I just- I got to this point where I couldn't even look at Harry Potter fics, much alone write them, I expended too much energy to quickly and I could even consider this part of FF.net for a while. I wrote DBZ fics elsewhere and then over the summer I was gone at camp for 2 months, now I am back, taking a breather from DBZ fics and focusing on just this and After Effects (my baby!). Hopefully AD will be finished by spring, I have a lot of school work which must come first. I once again apologize to everyone for the horrendous wait.

Caverns Ahoy Chapter XVIII 

Draco glared at the darkness. It wasn't that he was afraid of the dark, it just pissed him off that he couldn't see right now.

"Lumos." Dumbledore said and his wand lit up the cave-

Draco let out a soft exclamation at the size of the gargantuan cavern they were in the entrance to. It seemed to stretch down into infinity, and was totally and utterly dark. Beside him Seamus let out a low whistle proclaiming his own astonishment.

"What is this place?" He asked softly and beside him Dumbledore chuckled.

"A cave, a very large one to be sure but not that unusual." He said. Snape was grumbling to himself and patting the arms of his robes.

"All this dust-" He muttered and Lockheart got out his wand.

"Here, Quitos Polvan." He said and Snape's robes were suddenly dust free, a little damp and had just the very hint of grapefruit about them. Snape glared at Lockheart and declined to comment.

"Oh, I is wanting to go back to Hogwarts." Dobby moaned to himself and Hermione whirled around to comfort him.

"It's pretty wicked up there." Pansy said as she floated down. "Trees and shit blowing left and right… How long should it last?" She asked, not bothering to pay any attention to her language in front of a teacher. Being dead does make you disregard certain pointless laws. Dumbledore paused.

"I have no idea, but we must continue to head in this direction." He said pointing with his wand.

"Remind me again why the hell we're doing this?" Draco muttered angrily. Harry shrugged.

"We have to? I don't know why are we doing this?" Dumbledore looked vaguely uncomfortable.

"Well I guess for lack of a better description we have been manipulated by beings of incredible cosmic might and are trapped in a gigantic game of their design." There was absolute silence.

"Just fucking peachy." Draco snapped sarcastically.

"It's getting colder." Lucius said quietly. His legs ached from walking and he envied Narcissa her fitness. He was a wizard damn it, not some foolish Muggle that needed to walk everywhere… But Gazeroth had insisted that they use no magic while they were in the tunnels. So Lucius had walked, and Narcissa had as well although she walked everyday. Narcissa kept her figure with a strict regimen of exercise, daily walking and running.

Lucius had appreciated the result so he hadn't protested the almost un-wizard-like behavior. Although now he was slightly envious of it. Gazeroth walked before the entire group, his tall muscular form quiet like a shadow, but with an even softer bearing. The sword slung across the transformed demon's back looked awfully heavy but Lucius had a feeling that weight didn't mean much to Gazeroth no matter what form he took.

"Yes, it is getting colder, we must be closing in on the mountains." Narcissa said and Gazeroth smiled.

"Yes we are, which means we'll be having an item to pick up won't we?" He murmured to himself. Lucius's face darkened, the idea that others were controlling him made his pride rebel. He hated the thought that he was being dominated by another no matter how necessary it was. But he could handle it, he had to while Voldemort was still his master and he could handle it now.

"Why are we gathering these items?" Narcissa asked and Gazeroth smiled even wider.

"Well those three I mentioned, they're going to pit us against one another, a three way battle, after we've gathered all the objects. Then, whoever's team wins gets to keep the objects. They can't gather them because beings from their realm are not allowed to meddle or travel to the other realms, something that doesn't sit well with them. The tales behind those weapons are quiet interesting." Gazeroth's smiled turned into a nasty grin.

"They're fools though, you can use the weapons just fine." Narcissa coughed suddenly and Gazeroth turned a curious look to her.

"Gazeroth, you are very powerful, what is it that holds you in the thrall of these beings you mentioned?" Gazeroth grinned.

"Nothing." Narcissa stopped and Lucius gave Gazeroth an incredulous expression, for the moment ignoring the fire in his shins and the ache in his thighs.

"What the fuck are you doing then?" Lucius burst out and Gazeroth merely grinned again.

"Playing, these beings are from the realm of magic so they think they're gods. I've known a few gods and they do come close, but then again so do I." Gazeroth laughed and Lucius stared at him aghast, a mixture of horror and incredulity crossing his face before he mastered his emotions.

"Come on Lucius, you'll see why I'm doing this soon enough."

Snape was not a happy camper by any means. Although he didn't show any emotion he was sulking. There was altogether far too much "atmosphere" in the group. Between Granger and Weasley, Weasley and Longbottom and of course Potter, Finnigan and Draco there was enough "love" in the air to make any decent heterosexual man nauseas. Not that Snape was against homosexuality, but there was so much sappy young love going around it was positively awful.

He didn't even want to consider talking to Lockheart, the man may be talented since his memories were of powerful spells and he thought he was talented and thought was half the deed in magic, but Snape still couldn't stand the ingratiating smile and just- everything about the man. Dobby was out of the question; the small elf was hanging around Granger and carrying out her every wish even when she didn't want him to. 

Snape also didn't want to harass Dumbledore, although the man was one of the very few people that Snape held true respect for he knew that the great wizard had more than enough on his plate right then. So that left Pansy, truthfully not a girl he had much hope for but as it turned out…

"So people actually listened to Voldemort with his anti-Muggle tirades?" Pansy asked incredulous, her ghostly face twisting in befuddlement.

"Yes, they did." Snape responded simply. "They had no choice really, only a few of us knew about Tom Riddle." Snape said softly. Pansy snorted

"They were fools then, the more I learn about Voldemort the more I just can't believe people followed someone like that." She said, her eyes flickering with curiosity. Snape shrugged and stepped nimbly over a large rock that would have surely sent him sprawling had he ignored it.

"It was the power Pansy, the fear could be intoxicating, you don't know the thrill of having someone totally submit to your will out of abject terror. Voldemort showed that to us, it sickened a few but they stayed quiet." Snape paused for a second as his demons caught up with him. "I loved it, but I knew it was wrong, it was perhaps one of the hardest things I ever did to stop myself from becoming a monster like him." Pansy knew whom the "him" meant and she was silent for a moment.

"What made you turn?" She asked then and Snape sighed.

"Many things, many things. The fear I was becoming my father, the knowledge that Albus had expected so much more from me, the fear of children about to die, even the fact that Sirius Black was right about me made me turn." He responded. "But mostly because I knew it was wrong. Deep inside of me I saw that Voldemort was a twisted freak trying to sate some deep-seated need for pain. No one can hate, as much if the one you hate is yourself. Voldemort hated mudbloods so much because he was one." 

The three figures sat around a great table. Within was encompassed an entire world, a landscape so vast to a mere human it would seem to contain infinity. To those three it was merely a giant chessboard. One figure moved his figures about, all 12 of them.

"Mine will get there first." Said one, its body shrouded in shadow. It was very satisfied that its shadowy distraction was about to attack Duchess.

"Hardly, the conflict between Draco and Ron is about to be brought to a head." Said another as it waved its hand at the 12 figures. It was a woman of intense ethereal beauty. With long golden hair and a very developed figure, lush tropical golden skin, all of this marred only by soulless eyes that sucked the warmth of anyone looking into them away.

"Interesting move." Said the third, this figure was a man slender with a pair of eyes filled with the night sky. His hair was black and slightly disheveled, his features soft and his demeanor quiet. He moved his pieces and then waved his hand again.

"But sometimes it is easier to use the elements." The quiet man said. The woman twitched in displeasure as she saw the storm the quiet man had brewed a century ago reach the mountains. The first figure was cloaked in shadow, and nothing could be seen of its features.

"Very nice, but then again so is this." Said the Shadow. And then the quiet man saw something so subtle not even he had noticed it, a small windstorm had also been brewed by the shadow, but **underneath** the floating islands. When it came it would shake them like an earthquake out of the apocalypse. The woman hissed in fear.

"You fool, if you kill all our pieces we'll have to start all over again!" The shadow chuckled.

"Your move my dear."

Arabella Figg crept softly around the corner before jumping out with a great cry of false astonishment. The pair of students jumped up and screamed in fear.

"The astronomy tower is for star-gazing, not snogging! 10 points from Hufflepuff and 20 from Griffyndor." She said, adding the last because she felt like it. And then she cackled in glee before running off to find other unsuspecting students.

"Oh dear god that was scary." Muttered Joel and Cho nodded. Then she frowned.

"Why did she take points from Griffyndor?" Joel shrugged.

"She's insane?" The two considered this and then let it go. Who were they to fathom the mind of such a crazed teacher?

"Let's move to another place." Cho said and Joel smiled.

"I never want to do that again." Queen shuddered. King looked at her bemusedly.

"I doubt any of us do." He said and she shrugged.

"True, true." After the incredible wind had picked up they had all been frozen, unsure of what to do. It had been King that had saved them all, telling Jester to make them insubstantial. Then it had taken them only a couple seconds to get used to the sensation, and to stop falling into the ground. The group continued to move on, floating gently through the air up the mountains.

The scenery stretched before them, cold perilous beauty trapped in these mountains. There was a peculiar feeling of majesty in these great adornments of the earth. The snow was sparkling and sent light refracting into glaciers, sparkling rainbows that echoed eerily through the high passes. Finally one particular mountain came into view, it was tall, much taller than its fellows, and at its top lay a plateau, it looked as if someone had taken a large sharp knife and sliced the top of the mountain clean off. 

In a way, someone had.

"That is our destination." Jester said. King looked at him.

"That's it? We climb a mountain-" He began until Duchess shrieked as her body began to twitch in horrible agony.

"No!' Jester shouted and gestured oddly with his hand. Suddenly a small dark spot appeared in Duchess's core, but with Jester's peculiar gesture, it was dispelled.

"What the fuck was that?" Lord rumbled.

"It looked like a shadow of some sort…" Queen trailed off.

"It fed on her." Lady said with no inflection in her voice as Duke tried to support his partner but found he couldn't move her with their current state of insubstantiality. And then she faded away, the first casualty in a war that would have many more to come.

Seamus groaned silently, Harry and Draco were brooding again. He could pick out occasional thoughts, Draco was focused on the relationship and Harry was focused on what he would have do to protect both Seamus and Draco. Seamus rolled his eyes and continued to walk along with his two soul mates down- or rather up- the cave.

Beside him Ron and Neville were walking along just holding hands, he thought that they were so very cute together! And then there was Hermione who was flirting lightly with Ginny. Seamus grinned, those two weren't so much cute as devious and perfect together. Perfect together…

Seamus itched the back of his neck and felt the desire for a shower as he pondered his two lovers. Harry was the perfect hero-boy. He was generous forgiving and had an unholy temper when someone hurt those he cared for. And Draco was the perfect gentleman, the very essence of propriety but with the soul of a devil. Seamus had noticed his aunt bringing that out considerably in the Slytherin boy. 

But after this was over, where would they go? Homosexuality wasn't looked down on particularly by the wizarding community, and between Draco's familial influence and Harry's hero status he doubted they'd get much harassment. But first this had to be finished… And it really didn't make much sense, what were they doing? They were walking. How the hell were they supposed to accomplish anything walking? And why such a large group? Whoever had picked it must have gone overboard…

Seamus looked around him. There was no question as to why Dumbledore was there, he was perhaps the most powerful wizard in the world and had the peculiar telepathy that Harry held, although to a lesser degree. Also there was no question as to why Harry was there, Harry was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and he now had that same telepathy that Dumbledore had.

Neville was also a no-brainer, now that he was identified as a Sorcerer he could probably soon outstrip any of them in sheer magical power, even if he was a bigger klutz than any of the Three Stooges combined. And if Neville was there then Ron would have to be too, because of their bond. Same for Hermione and Ginny, Hermione was the Creator, whatever the hell that meant, but if she was here than Ginny would have to be as well. Draco and he both had their special abilities and had to be here with Harry.

Now that left Snape, Lockheart, Pansy and Dobby. Well Dobby made sense so far, he was a magical being, and house elves did have very powerful magic, even though Dobby was a trifle- undependable. Lockheart though… That made little sense to Seamus, and then there was Snape.

He looked thoughtfully at the Slytherin potions master. Snape's normally perfect black robes were look a little damp still from Lockheart's dust disposal charm. Snape was undoubtedly one of the worlds leading authorities on potions and Seamus would bet his- well he'd bet something really valuable- that Snape knew quite a few Dark spells. So that made sense after a fashion, but then why wasn't Fleur here?

Seamus grinned, the relationship between the French Veela woman and his greasy gloomy potions master had shocked him so much he had been frozen in shock for at least 10 minutes, wondering if the world was coming to an end. So why wasn't Fleur here? His grin faded to a frown and he moved on to the other member. Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin girl, great crush on Draco supposedly although she seemed to have gotten over that very quickly. She was shrewd, a perfect person manipulator and perhaps one of the most- well Slytherin-ish for lack of a better word- people he'd ever met. But she wasn't really necessary was she? And being dead was surely no picnic… Suddenly something occurred to Seamus.

He counted swiftly, and then did so again. He counted on his fingers and then swore. The group stopped and looked quizzically at the Irish boy. He looked up at Dumbledore.

"Who's the 13th?" Dumbledore suddenly looked nervous.

"Well-" The old man began slowly and then was swiftly interrupted by a horrendous roar. His eyes widened.

"Everyone, run!" He yelled and as one without thinking they obeyed.

"Where did you get that?" Shouted the shadow suddenly. The woman grinned.

"Picked it up from their world. There's nothing against it." The quiet man frowned.

"Yes- but-" The quiet man fumbled for a rule that would nullify the move she had just made. He frowned; there was no such rule.

"Whatever, I don't care, but from now on only the pawns get transported." The shadow growled. The woman laughed, it usually took so much to get under the shadow's skin. That had been delightfully easy!

"I hate this!" Adriana declared and Claire rolled her eyes.

"We can't do anything and that's that." She said to her friend.

"That doesn't mean you can't hate it, just put that anger to good use." Growled Moody. "Harness your emotions, otherwise they can dominate you, it's a thin line to tread but constant vigilance will keep you on top of it." Then he sighed. "If it's any consolation we all hate this."

"Great, just great." Adriana snapped and strode over to the window looking out over the snowy landscape. "Fuck it's snowing again, god damn it!" She swore and then proceeded to blister the air with cursing. At one point even Moody's eyes widened at the range of her language skills.

"I give it a 9.7 for expressiveness and general creativity." Dropped Arabella into the silence that came after Adriana's tirade was over. "Now get back to work." Said work was reading, something that Adriana detested normally.

"I hate reading, Roger loves to read why can't he?" She snapped and then frowned at the speculative glance Moody and Arabella shared.

"She'd massacre them." Moody said and Arabella smiled.

"I think you may be underestimating them, let her and **he** will be more useful than **she** will." Arabella rejoined and Moody shrugged.

"It's your students, Adriana go relieve Roger of his teaching duties and tell him to come to the library." Moody said and Adriana looked at the two of them incredulously.

"What will I teach them?" She asked gesturing wildly. "I've never taught before!" Claire grinned into her book at the rough spot her friend was now in because of her rather large mouth.

"You'll think of something I'm sure dear, now go teach." Arabella waved her hand and Adriana mutely left the room, so surprised she didn't even slam the door. As soon as she left Claire began to laugh.

Suddenly Arabella slammed her hand against the scroll she was reading in triumph.

"Yes, we found one!"

In a small village located somewhere in western China, something tragic happened. The village was found to have been incinerated, all the people in it killed barbarically and sadistically.

The same happened in a small village in India and Brazil. A day later there were reports of many villages that had been killed, and deep in the Amazon rumors of sprite like little people, only about 4 feet tall with long feathery wings. The world as a whole dismissed the ridiculous rumors, but the wizarding world was panicking, something was wrong, very wrong.

They had no idea how right they were.

Harry panted as he ran, his breath was ragged and his chest burned. Behind them came the endless rumbling, a distant roar of crushed stone that sounded like the crunch of a million bloody bones.

"We- must- stop." Panted Snape, his pale face even more withdrawn and his face red with exertion. Suddenly Neville shouted and everyone found themselves watching the world run like wax- and then they were on the surface, and it was a mess.

The ground had been ripped about; trees had been uprooted and thrown great distances-

A roar shook the ground as a thing burst though the dirt and into the surface. 

"An earth troll!" Dumbledore said almost calmly but there was fear in his voice. Earth trolls unlike other trolls are incredibly resistant to magic, so much so that they are almost impossible to kill by magical means. At least, human magic that is.

"So what are you going to do now?" Inquired the woman archly, her smile showing sharp predatory teeth. The quiet man simply sighed.

"I'll sacrifice a pawn and jump to the next stage." He said, and moved Dobby to intercept the troll. They watched as the troll lunged forward and Dobby shouted something before diving into the troll's stomach and exploding in a huge release of magical energy. Then a portal opened and it sucked the group through it.

"Damn." The woman hissed, her brilliant plan had just backfired; now the other group was going to get to the world of Fire first.

"Interest-" The shadow began and stopped as one of his pieces winked out of existence and appeared before the Court…

"We are successful!" Jester crowed as he lifted the Staff of Power above his head, it crackled with intense energies and lit his face in a way that made him look more demonic than human.

"Great Jester, what about the rest of us?" Queen snapped but King calmed her, his arm straying to hers.

"Very well Jester, move us to the next stage." Queen said, while King's mind raced as fast as his heart at the sight of the power Jester held in his hand. Jester grinned and the air around all of them crackled with energy. 

"Open sesame." Jester said in a high sarcastic voice, and before him split open a portal. He grinned as he looked at the rest of the Court, wondering who would die in this next world-

A pillar of fire erupted from the ground in front of them and there appeared a shrunken form that leaned heavily on a cane. Jester flinched and the portal wavered. Lady looked to Countess and they chose that moment to slip through the portal unbeknownst to anyone else. It was their best bet for survival.

The shrunken figure grinned and his hands extended. The staff strained against Jester's grip but he held fast. King thinking swiftly grabbed Queen and jumped through the portal.

"What are you?" Hissed Duke and the shrunken form grinned.

"That would be telling." He whispered and Duke screamed in agony before vanishing with a pop and explosion of fire. The same happened to Count and Lord before Gazeroth turned his eyes to Jester, who was no longer there.

"Him, oh well." The demon said to itself and vanished again. It was then that the storm brewing beneath the floating continent hit. The great island shook and shuddered with the strain and magic ran amok.

Deep in the underground caverns the earth groaned and Lucius stared around him in horror before Gazeroth reappeared.

"Lucius, this is your artifact, I want you to focus and put your hand in the earth." Lucius stared at the demon and did as he was told, Gazeroth had never led him false before and there was no reason to start now. The demon watched Lucius, idly wondering how they were supposed to have found this current artifact without him. None of the mortals could have possibly noticed the trail of energy signatures, the placement of otherworldly tears that led to this current location. Well, Jester could have and Dumbledore could have too, but Gazeroth had hidden the signs with his long reaching magic.

Lucius suddenly yelped as a cylinder shot out of the earth and embedded itself in his hand. With a cry of agony he fell to the floor and Gazeroth grinned. Karkaroff stood then, waved his hand making the Daemon Prince glance at him, and then nod. As Narcissa bent to help Lucius up, Gazeroth sent them spinning off into another world.

"Did you see that?" The woman hissed and the quiet man frowned.

"This is getting more complicated, we may have underestimated some of the potential present." He murmured. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Of course we did, look at them, who knew mortals could grow so powerful?" The woman asked and the shadow made a move.

"It's not the mortals that concern me." He hissed and pointed at the figure of Gazeroth. "The Daemon Prince is becoming troublesome, he hid the energy signals from the Lich and the Old One." The quiet man considered this.

"Can we stop it?" And the shadow looked at the woman who knew more of the inner workings of the charm than they did. She appeared uncertain, a look of questioning crossing her sleek otherworldly features.

"No, the magic has a life of its own now, the spell is so powerful that we could, but then we would get caught." They nodded, the price for otherworldly meddling was high, and such meddling that resulted in death would be the highest. "As a matter of fact, it is even beginning to unravel, and you know what that means…" Her voice trailed off and they could all imagine the consequences of their meddling, too well.

"Well then, maybe we could turn this to our advantage." The quiet man burst out and the other two bent forward to listen.

A/N- found one what? Well- all right I know but you don't… I'm so sorry this took so long, but school and writer's block and well, I'll try and get more out soon!

Shout Outs

Myr- But Myr, college should be fun… Don't ruin it for me with reality before I get there… Well I hope your finals go well for you at any rate!

Twins of Destiny and Fate- Cute, as long as both of you like it ^_^ My desk would be slightly uncomfortable to be chained too but I will try and get more out soon.

Shinigami- Well if you ask them you might get a different opinion… ^_^

Whitebearwrites- I don't think I'd like Chinese food and hot chocolate together but yes they are both very nice… Hmmm… Chinese food…

Demeter- Voldemort is going to definitely stretch the group's- erm- cooperative skills so to speak. It will be interesting and he does get to be quiet evilly evil as you put it.

DragonSoul- Yup, they're all pawns, at least temporarily…

Mizzy- Hiya Miz! Well it is sort of funny, especially now that I read it once more- glad you liked it.

IceFire- Wow, you're plethora of reviews was certainly inspiring, thank you very much for praise, it kept me going quiet a few times when I just couldn't find the energy to start this again.

Mike- fairly soon the identities of those three beings will be revealed, and then heads will roll big time.

Teigra- well I'm glad you found it and I hope you like this.

Tima- sorry I didn't update, I owe everyone a huge apology.

QrYx- the meaning of life comment came from Douglas Adams in his Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy series.

Toya Koya- I happen to like Neville, and seeing as how he always is the dumb clunky one I gave him some powers, but he's still kinda dumb and clunky, the purpose of his powers are more for what is coming however, when Voldie begins to subvert Draco's mind… *chuckles evilly*

KDay2- Well it's niec to hear that very strait-forward opinion, I'm glad I made it under the "like" banner, and don't worry about how big your review is, the fact that you reviewed makes me happy knowing that you liked it that much.


	19. Complications

Disclaimer- I don't own HP. Terry Pratchett, Patricia C. Wrede, Adamo Redamo, the Sigma Protocol, David Eddings, The Death Gate Cycle or AD&D.

A/N- some things are wrapping up, and others are unfolding. Uh oh… ^_^ I reiterate, if someone out there has the confidence that they are an excellent beta, would you mind contacting me? I would love you for forever… 

COMPLICATIONS Chapter XIX 

Harry stared down at the fire beneath him. It raged and consumed, flashing and flaring like so much chaos and light. Fire ruled this realm; already a variety of lesser imps and other such weak denizens of this hell-like place had attacked them. Harry closed his eyes before opening them again, green fires raging within each. His face had changed; a look of determination of had been stamped on it, with vengeance molded around the edges.

"It's not fair." Hermione mumbled again. The death of Dobby had hit her hard; her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Dobby's death had affected them all in some way, even if it was only to remind them that they were only mortal. Dumbledore too looked sad, his great wise eyes were glazed over with a level of sadness that hadn't been there before,

"They will be punished." Harry said and stood up. Within his eyes burned a fierce desire to exact revenge, power and anger in great amounts. Dumbledore looked up and nodded, he too felt a need for vengeance. He stood and smoothed out his robes, his old gnarled hands took out his wand and he began to whisper.

"What's next?" Ginny asked softly and Pansy snorted.

"We find the artifacts on this world and get ready for the final stage where we battle it out for bored all-powerful celestial beings." She said witheringly, her face translucent enough that you could see the rock outcroppings behind her. Ginny looked at the Slytherin ghost with something that seemed akin to pity in her eyes. Pansy couldn't have cared less.

Ron meanwhile had gotten out the Gauntlets of Hufflepuff, the second they went on his hands they shimmered and transformed. Now he wore wool mittens that ended at his first finger joint, they were a dull gray color and looked rather shabby. So far they had done nothing else and Ron was rather at a loss for what they should do.

Neville sat, his legs spread akimbo on the rough fire beaten floor, was fiddling with his Clypeus, his face was drawn and haggard. In the past few days he'd been expending tremendous amounts of energy, leaving him drained. Sorcerers although more powerful than wizards could quickly use up their strength if not careful, it took years before a Sorcerer's true power could emerge.

"Actually, what is next?" Lockheart asked, honest curiosity in his voice, his handsome face looking earnest in its desire to prove helpful. Dumbledore stood then, his long white beard no longer pristine but rather looking worn around the edges, much as they all were.

"We must journey, but- something is amiss. It would appear the spell we are under is unraveling." Dumbledore said, his deep rich voice that so often held the joy of a child with a secret was gone now. His voice was cracked with strain and age, it seemed as if all that held him together were his worn blue robes.

"No, first we must rest." Snape said firmly. "We may lose an advantage but we must rest, this is the Realm of Fire isn't it? Well that means we could facing anything from a Mite Imp to one of the Ta'aniri, we must rest Albus." Snape was the only one who seemed not the worst for wear, but then again the man was young and he was strong in both mind and body. Albus nodded and smiled at Snape, making the Potions Master's heart glow with a small flower of warmth.

"Of course Severus, rest we must, I shall-" Dumbledore began when Hermione placed one elegant dirty hand on his arm.

"No Headmaster, let me do it." She said, her voice still tinged with sorrow, but soon that sorrow would become determination. Her eyes were bright with emotion and intelligence, and Dumbledore drew her into a powerful embrace that she returned whole-heartedly.

"Of course my child." Dumbledore said and wearily lay down against a rock. Hermione sniffled and then took out the Book. Pansy snorted at the sentimentality of it all but didn't deign to comment.

Seamus was worried, very worried. Not for the demons mind you, or for the fact that the charm that was carrying them through the dimensions was unraveling, no, he was worried for his partners.

Harry was brooding still, and the amount of pure rage coming from him was making Seamus more than uneasy, it was scaring him. Because Seamus felt an immense amount of just pure hatred from his love, but Seamus didn't feel nearly all of it, he just felt what leaked through Harry's shielding. So if that was what was leaking… Seamus shuddered at the thought. He knew that right now Harry needed some time alone, but he couldn't help his worrying.

Draco on the other hand was- not emotional enough. For some reason the other love of his life was staring aimlessly off into space, or rather fire filled hell. His blonde hair was disheveled and dirty, which Seamus recognized in the back of his mind as making him look absolutely delicious- but now wasn't the time for that!

And then all hell broke loose.

Lucius screamed in agony as he felt his body being ripped apart and reassembled in another world. He landed on the ground heavily, clutching the dirt in his fists and coughing. Loud hard rasping coughs that seemed to scrape his lungs dry. He was now angry, he was Lucius Malfoy, one of the most powerful men on the planet, and he was forced into a game for-

Even more powerful beings. Lucius' ambition was only exceeded by his desire to survive. He recognized that Gazeroth was the only person- thing- being he knew who had the power to resist these others, but so far the daemon had been content to just let things flow. 

"A little bit rough I guess." Speak of the devil, there he was now. Lucius cringed at the pun and uneasily stood up. Gazeroth took a deep breath and sighed. "Ah, it's good to be home again." He said and then began to change. His body quickly became that of the wizened old demon, one who held a simple wood staff he used as a cane and a loin cloth his only ornament.

"That was something I would rather not do again." Narcissa commented and Lucius gritted his teeth, his wife could be so damnable cool under fire it was- frustrating. He shook his elegant and beautiful hair out and snarled as he realized he was covered in sweat and dirt. He loathed dirtying his person, it made him so angry, not even Voldemort had required this of him…

"Oh stop brooding Lucius, you'll spoil my fun." Gazeroth said and Lucius was half tempted to smack the demon, but didn't knowing it would be futile. Gazeroth waved one wizened delicate hand and Lucius stiffened as magic washed over him and he felt- refreshed. He heard a sudden scream of agony and looked Gazeroth who winked.

"Rule number one, never use your own power if you can help it. And the imps are always whelping so there's never a shortage of 'em." The demon said and Lucius nodded in respect for the callous attitude. "Now I believe your son is about to be attacked by an Infernal so we'd best be going." Gazeroth commented and Lucius paled. Infernals were mindless beasts of destruction, they stood tall and were built like rock golems, but from every crack in their body they burned with an unearthly green flame. They were all but impossible to kill since they were immune to magic and magically created items.

Suddenly Lucius felt his world being wrenched apart and the trio were transported away. Karkaroff nodded to Wormtail and the two set off, they had a pact to keep with the Slayer.

"AAAH!" Seamus screamed, not caring he sounded like a girl but running for his life. The thing had appeared out of nowhere and had almost killed him before Draco had basically thrown him about a dozen yards away as his face transformed with the Veela rage. Now Draco was spinning in the air around the thing throwing fireballs at it but they didn't do anything.

Hermione had jumped to her feet and looked in the Book for something to do but she had frozen for some reason, god only knew why. Seamus suddenly felt his heart stop as out from beside him stumbled another demon and the Malfoys. Although on second thought the demon looked rather old and harmless-

**"Slirath."** The old demon snapped and Infernal whirled around and stopped attempting to catch Draco who was still furiously hurling energy at the thing. The Infernal gave a silent cry of rage and began to run towards the old demon who frowned.

"Blasted thing's been enchanted." He snarled and then his wings unfurled as he began to change. The Infernal stopped and slowed as the old demon suddenly began to change, it grew up and out and up and out- Seamus gaped up at the new demon, the wings had retracted into its body and it now had an almost centaur like body, except instead of hooves it had claws. Instead of a horse tail it was a wicked whip like thing with a stinger on the end and it had four arms, the top pair with five fingers and the bottom two with three large claws that gleamed like they were freshly doused in blood.

The Infernal charged and the demon crouched only to leap up and land on the Infernal. The centaur thing then proceeded to stamp the Infernal into oblivion, its tail had transformed into a giant club-like affair and its legs had become much more muscular while the feet turned into giant hooves. Seamus murmured a little as he watched in a mixture of awe and absolute terror.

"Oh bloody fucking hell why doesn't Gazeroth just finish it." Snapped the man Seamus knew to be Lucius Malfoy. Lucius turned his gaze to the Irish youth and looked at him appraisingly.

"Yes I can see why Draco would like you, in a few years after you got some experience I probably would as well." Lucius leered and Seamus felt disgusted, although in the back of his mind the part that was devoted to sex was thinking _hot dog!_

"Lucius, don't you love me anymore." Narcissa said horrified and Seamus blushed before growing angry at the man, who did he think he was-

"Narcissa, don't fuck with Draco's boy toy like that, he thinks we actually love each other." Lucius drawled and then Narcissa gave a cold laugh that sent chills down Seamus' spine. No wonder Draco had so many issues, Harry might have dealt with mental abuse and a closet, but Draco had terminally insane parents, at least one of whom beat him.

By now Gazeroth had stopped stamping the Infernal and was transforming back into his wizened old form, a small smirk making his features stand out as particularly evil. Draco floated down to the ground as the whole group drew together.

It began slightly after dawn in Rio de Janeiro, thousands of large flying lizards descended on the city. Each was about 15 to 20 feet long and they resembled the dragons on legends and stories. At first no one could believe what was happening, and then they began to die.

Soon a counter attack was mounted, but the dragons took more than bullets to kill. They were poisonous and vicious and all over the world they had awoken. The little people were coming to life as well, the faerie were returning to the world.

And the wizards were terrified.

In another world, another dimension, beings of great might and power drew together, their numbers were few but they were the great and wise, the all-powerful. And they were worried.

"The world of Earth has awoken." Said one.

"Let us look to the source." Another said, and they looked, and they found-

"We are discovered!" Cried the woman and the shadow swore.

"Quickly, together!" Shouted the quiet man and they swirled together and were gone from that world. And their charm came apart. And the magic ran wild.

Harry groaned as he levered himself up, his entire body felt like it was on fire and his scar burned like never before. He groaned and coughed as the back of his throat itched. He felt like shit.

"Fuck." Swore a deep cultured voice that seemed to come from just beyond his sight. Harry grimaced as he realized he was missing his glasses and fumbled around for his wand. 

"Accio glasses." He mumbled and felt the glasses bounce off of his chest. He grabbed them and slipped them on, blinking the dust out of his eyes and frowning at how dirty the lenses were. He mumbled a quick cleaning charm and looked at his surroundings.

"Interesting." Commented another voice quite close to him, this one was also masculine but held a note of age that the other didn't. Harry turned around and was met by two faces that he really didn't want to see.

Lucius Malfoy and the old demon guy. He frowned at the abusive father of one of his soul mates. Lucius cleaned his robes with a swish of his wand and raised one elegant eyebrow at the boy before him.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order then?" Gazeroth suggested. "My name is Gazeroth, and you two know each other so that's that." The demon finished and looked around him. "Interesting." Harry looked around as well, he didn't see what was so interesting, he saw great green meadows in every direction, forests off in the distance and the sun beating down on him, it felt good.

"Jesus it's cold." Lucius muttered and Harry noticed that the man was shivering and holding his robes to his body, and they were getting wet?

"Interesting indeed, Lucius try to think happier thoughts, we are in the realm of magic, and that changes things." Gazeroth said, and in his eyes that had witnessed the greatest of agony and the most powerful beauty, there glittered a spark of wonder. "For here, although everything is as it seems, nothing is as it seems." 

"Right, that makes about as much sense as my son does when he spies a new kind of broom, what the hell are you talking about Gazeroth!" Lucius snapped, his face now dripping and Harry could have sworn it looked like it was raining on the other man, but there were no clouds.

"I'm saying that what you imagine is what is happening to you." Gazeroth inserted smoothly and Harry looked puzzled.

"So this is all in my imagination, then what is really here, what's real?" Harry said and Gazeroth shook his head.

"Oh you mortals, what I'm saying is that there is no difference, what you make of reality here is." Harry and Lucius both waited for Gazeroth to finish his sentence, and when he didn't it was Lucius that grasped the concept first. As he stood his clothes began to dry off and he gasped, his eyes widening in a way that was not dignified at all. Harry finally got it as well, and tried to let his mind go, to see what was really there-

Suddenly the scenery and warmth melted away and he was left standing in a void, lights sparkled in different places and there was nothing beneath his feet-

"Aah!" Harry shrieked and started to fall only to remember that if he wished it he wouldn't fall- and he stopped. He floated back up to the other two, one who looked amused and the other looking disgusted.

"Honestly, I shall have to talk to Draco about taste-" Lucius began and Harry got angry, this man had cause pain, incredible pain to both him, and the people he loved. Without thinking he launched a blitzing attack at Lucius' unprotected mind, only to have it wash over a smooth shield. Still, some of the raw hate and anger seeped through and hit the man like a slap on the face. Lucius looked utter aghast at the sheer impetuosity of the attack.

"Temper, temper lad, we need to work together for now." Gazeroth murmured and Harry knew that the demon had blocked his mental assault. Lucius was pale and sweating, he had felt the raw power that Harry had just thrown about and knew that without Gazeroth he would be hard pressed to stop Harry from killing him, especially without preparation. He clenched his fist and felt the stone grind beneath his palm. He would need to disguise the arm when the time came, it was rather ugly and he didn't know quite what it could do.

Gazeroth grinned, he really could care less about what the mortals with him thought; his wildest dreams had come true. He had access to the world of Magic without having to break a single rule, merely letting others break the rules for him, the laws of accountability were important to Daemons too. His eyes suddenly became filled with lust, ultimate power was near; he could almost taste it. And soon… oh so soon… his dream would come to pass.

When Seamus came to, there were certain things he didn't expect to see as soon as his eyes opened. They included a brooding Narcissa Malfoy and a blushing Gilderoy Lockheart. Seamus cracked his eyes wide open and looked up at the beautiful ceiling, covered in dancing angels and devils. He shivered, somehow the picture looked unholy and sacred, it seemed to reek of blood and love, intertwined and unnaturally juxtaposed. 

"So you're awake, the Muggle lovers will be pleased." Narcissa commented and Seamus stiffened, her voice was so cold and emotionless. He instantly decided that he really didn't like Draco's parents, it went a little deeper than that actually he partially loathed them.

"We're back on Earth too, although why I have no idea." Narcissa commented and Seamus's eyes widened in surprise. He got up and realized he was wearing only his boxers.

"Where are my robes?" Seamus asked, he really didn't care about his own nudity, it had never bothered him before to be nearly naked around other people, he was proud of his body after all.

"I had the house elves turn them into rags, you can wear some of Draco's clothes." Narcissa responded and Seamus stiffened and then relaxed, they were just robes, nothing special… But he still was starting to really loathe Narcissa Malfoy. He was then led out of the room and shown to a small shy creature, Lockheart trailing along silently.

"Lissy will show you where Draco's closet is, come Gilderoy." Narcissa ordered and walked off in another direction, her gate dignified and smooth. Seamus idly noticed that as she walked she looked like she was stalking something, and he knew that that wasn't that far-fetched of an idea. _Honestly the woman looks like she shoved pure cold up her ass, despite the fact that I guess an hetero guy would be creaming his pants if she put the moves on him_ Seamus thought irritably. He let the house elf lead him down the long hallways that apparently made up most of Malfoy Manor, which he assumed was where he was.

"Here you is sir." Lissy said respectfully. "Does sir wish any help with dressing?" Seamus raised an eyebrow.

"No thank you." The idea of anyone else dressing him seemed too ludicrous for words, although he wouldn't mind Draco or Harry dressing him- _actually just Draco, Harry has the fashion sense of a blind rhinoceros. _So Seamus rummaged around until he found something that fit, and then set off, wondering where everyone else was.

Severus Snape was not happy. It was not a state he was in that often anyway so it didn't come as much of a surprise for him. He missed Fleur, he missed his potions- hell he even missed being in class with Longbottom blowing things up left and right. It would be far more preferable to his present situation.

"Come now child, it's all right." Dumbledore cooed softly and Severus turned his head to the side. They were back in the world of Air, that much was certain. He turned his head to see the shock of red hair peeping out from under Dumbledore's long silver mane. Severus felt a pang of sorrow for Ron, for it was just the four of them stuck here and they could offer no help to the boy other than alleviating the pain.

_If his utterly incompetent boyfriend was here we wouldn't have to deal with this._ Snape though crossly. It would have only been a matter of Neville resting up long enough to start a healing spell, if they were back in the real world Severus could certainly have brewed something up to make the leg grow back. Only those severely unbalanced or with damn good reasons let their limbs stay- well- not there in the wizarding world. Like Moody. He could have easily had his leg re-grown and had his scars smoothed over, he had connections to powerful wizards and the money to make it happen.

For now though, Ron would only be a hindrance. It was cruel thing but it was the truth. Severus growled deep in the back of his throat as he turned to look at the other person in his little group, Pansy.

Draco stood up slowly, his head throbbed in time with his heart and he hated that. The sensation of pain was fine but the throbbing was intolerable, it pissed the hell out of him. With a snarl he incinerated an imp that was slinking away from him. It's scream of pain soothed his tortured soul and he felt the head ache recede.

"Urgh, what was the name of that Hippogryph?" Neville muttered and Draco snarled internally. He drew himself up and felt energy flowing through his arms, coursing roughly through his body as he gave himself over to the Veela rage. There was a reason that Fleur Delacour was chosen for the Triwizard tournament, a reason why his father was so powerful, the combination of a creature of magic and a wizard could create a being that generated raw magic, much like a sorcerer.

"Where is everyone?" Neville murmured as he clumsily levered himself up. Draco could feel a sneer unfolding on his face, the idiot was disgustingly clumsy, ignorant, Squib… Sorcerer… Draco's thoughts grew darker and deep inside of him something was shunted away and something darker began to seep out. It was like the dawn on night. Inside Draco something died and out of the ashes-

Voldemort was back.

Being dead usually enables you to have certain privileges, or rather being _un_dead entails the privileges. For one, breathing, totally optional, your limbs should be running on whatever necromantic energies are keeping your soul in your body. Actually that was where the crux of the matter came in, being undead is kind of like being an unstable isotope, you let of a lot of radiation over a lone period of time. And the term undead is itself almost misleading, it refers to those who are half breeds, not entirely human. There is no word for the term yet, maybe some day there will be.

That was why Muggles could be vampires, werewolves and etc… When it was wizards that became undead however, they emitted much more magical energy than usual, although the energy is usually dark and takes years to learn to harness. Case in point, Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had been trained from birth to use his Veela powers to the fullest, and Remus had been scorned for his freakishness. It was cruel but people are cruel. However it made Remus reject the energy he was naturally generating, if he'd been trained to use it he might even have been able to control the transformation.

Countess was not thinking of any of this, indeed she wasn't really thinking, she was meditating. Her mind was empty of all thought, just the subtle glow of magical power floating out of her. Countess had been a vampire for about 50 years, and she had long ago mastered the amount of control it took to dominate the necromantic energies being undead produced. It had taken her nearly half of those years and immense effort, and sometimes her powers failed her.

Jester had been handed his with a ribbon tied around them. And they always worked.

"With the release of the charm there are no objects to collect on this world, the weapons were scattered into the Nexus Gate and we can't go there." Jester told King and Queen. Lady was sitting, or rather floating and watching nothing in particular. Countess privately thought Lady was insane. But she wasn't about to let Lady know that, ever since Lady had melded with her wand her power had increased to the point where Countess couldn't tell just what Lady was capable of now.

"So there is no point in us staying here is there?" Asked Queen. The five had taken the deaths of their comrades easily, they were only business partnerships after all, and the business they were in it was a testament to their skill that they were approaching middle age, for wizards at least. And Jester didn't really count since he had died… Countess shook her head, such useless semantics, it was obvious what the next course of action would be, return to Earth and escape from this watery prison. As she shook her head she missed queen swiftly bottling some of the water in a special flask that she would have recognized as a bottomless container.

_Water that King and Queen can breathe._ She reminded herself, but Jester had told them that this world was different from others, and that the water was actually infused with the essence of magical life, so breathing was optional for the living too.

"Very well, you said this water is magically infused didn't you?" King asked mildly and without waiting for Jester to even nod he began to wave his wand, muttering Latin under his breath as he did so. Soon a gate began to open up and Countess noticed Jester frowning. King was good, very good, she had the feeling whatever Jester had planned would be in for a nasty surprise.

But as it turned out, they were all in for a nasty surprise.

_"-along with London, New York, Paris, Moscow, Tokyo and many other huge cities, the situation is quickly becoming intolerable and militaries all over the world are in panic. Israeli fundamentalists are working alongside Islamic terrorists, the US and Russia are discussing the use of nuclear explosions in remote areas and- what- NO! GET AWAY- AHHHH-"_ Static.

Shout Outs- 

HAY EVERYONE, I REACHED THE 150 MARK! LET'S LET OUT A BIG CHEEER AND DANCE SOME OK? ER… *SHIFTY EYES* MAYBE NOT…

KDay2- Sadly the Ron/Draco confrontation will have to wait for some time (maybe in a few chapters, everybody has to get back to earth, well, those that survive…).

Mizzy- So you liked? Well if you want more I want more from you… Just about anything will do… *looks at Mizzy with Puppy Eyes and realizes he looks like a sick cow* er, how about you just write some more for me too eh? ^_^

Tenshimagic- oh don't worry, the manipulators will be getting their cummupence, and boy will it be funny when they do- oops, small plot element escaped, oh well, something for you to look forward to. Thanks for the review!

Foxygalatea- the big break was because I wanted it too seem longer than the usual POV change, but I shortened it as I realize it could be confusing to people that aren't the author. So thanks for the heads up!

HEY, THE USUAL 300 PEOPLE READ THIS CHAPTER, AND I GOT 3 REVIEWS, THAT'S 1 REVIEW FOR EVERY 100 PEOPLE. I AM NOT HAPPY, AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT OTHER AUTHORS BUT REVIEWS KEEP ME MOTIVATED, IT'S HARD ENOUGH TO WRITE DURING SCHOOL AS IT IS, THANKS TO THE DEDICATED, I PERFORM A MENTAL GLOMP ON YOU RIGHT NOW! SO HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON AND GET A SHOUT OUT GUYS!


End file.
